Her Birthright
by Hadronix
Summary: Corrin is changed from her dragon shift, she experiences a second half as well as a mysterious voice that promises to give 'his Yasei' her Birthright. Her inner Dragon desires this, even if her human half is confused. When the war begins, she takes up arms for Hoshido, only to realize that there's a far greater threat than the mad king of Nohr.
1. Corrin, the Human Yasei, the Dragon

**A/N:** Hello all, and welcome to a re-make, a complete rebuild, my passion project… the revamped 'Thirst for Blood'. Haven't read that? Then… don't worry about it, as the only thing staying is Yasei. New path, new developments, and going to be so much better. Some insights?

Valla and Anankos are coming in this time. The internal struggle of Yasei and her inner dragon remains, along with a new topic to accompany it. We'll be traveling a modified Birthright path this time around. Her 'scent detection' for emotions has been dropped drastically, so while she can pick up on some things, she won't be able to do it with as much accuracy as before.

Now, with that said. I want to make a few things clear here… This fic is **not** based around Nohr versus Hoshido! This fic is not exploring which side is 'right' or 'wrong'. This fic is built around one core concept, one question… "How come the only real downside to being half-dragon means that Corrin is now weak to Wyrmslayers?" This fic expands on a dragon-focused Yasei (Corrin). This is about her suddenly having a second conscience, a second way of life, having to deal with the new set of thoughts her Dragon brings.

Erm, pardon that rant… it's just something I failed to clarify in the original 'Thirst for Blood', and I don't want to make that mistake again. The impending war, for all intents and purposes, has been reduced to a glorified 'plot pusher'. The war is still there, but all it really does is move people. Frankly, in this fic, I don't care about the two sides, I want to focus on Yasei, her struggles.

Lastly… this is a 'testing the waters' chapter, and unlike 'Vanity', **will** remain as such. It's hard enough balancing three fics and a collection of side stories, without adding in a second total path rewrite (first one being 'Confined'). Anyway, with all of that out of the way…

Enjoy!

* * *

It was supposed to be a moment of happiness, I reunited with a family I lost so long ago. Trapped so long within the clutches of Nohr, but now returned to Hoshido. How was I to know that all of this had been pre-planned? A sort of sick joke placed upon me... sure, I can have my mother back…

Only to watch her die in my own arms, helpless in any attempt to save her. Peace dies with Mikoto's life, a rage builds within the long-lost daughter… something snaps. I tap into power I didn't know I had. I feel the change… something I didn't know that I desired. A heritage I didn't know existed. A realization that clicked, that I'm not human, at least not fully. I physically changed, my body stretching and aching in ways that it shouldn't. Parts seemingly grew from nowhere… wings, horns. In that moment, I was no longer human, but dragon.

Questions raced through my mind, but were strangely destroyed from my conscience, it didn't matter. My line of thoughts had changed in that moment, I no longer saw the world and questioned 'why'. I saw a primal rage, a need to exact vengeance on those who **dared** attack those I deem important to my survival.

My senses sharpened to a degree that felt almost painful. The smoke from this explosion did nothing to inhibit me, I could not only see past the obstruction… but also smell through it, hear beyond it. The position of every last pebble within an axe's throw was known to me. The slightest twitch could be easily discerned at over a lance's reach, and the smell, oh the smell… the first thing I picked up on is blood…

Mother's blood.

Rage quickly took over as I let out a roar that literally shook the ground around me, with the closest of the pebbles being blown away, but it didn't end there. Something else was building within, a pressure that was strangely comfortable. It made it hard to breathe for a moment, but instinct kicked in and I just knew what it was. My roar ended and I rounded my head at some form. The red was too bright, I cared not who it was in that moment, vengeance gave way to a lust, the scent of blood was so alluring that I just wanted more!

I breathe in, willing the pressure to rise from my chest and into my waiting maw. I opened my maw and that pressure finally left me… water. However, water could be as deadly as any other element, and with the speed this water came out? That form now sported a hole in… his chest. He was too terrified to even budge, fool. I roar in satisfaction as more of the life-force began filling the cracks and… the roar ends early as I felt the footsteps of an attacker.

Sword raised high, he strikes. I grunt, it barely bites through my scales, but it's enough to cause a scratch. I refuse to let him slice into me. I lash out with my tail, pummeling this purple-aura soldier person with the pure muscle located on one of my new appendages. Crack, snap… his leather armor does so little to stop the force slamming into him. My tail stops and he is sent flying through the air like a doll, before skidding across the ground… alive.

The red fades just a bit as some sort of… melody fills the air. Intentions slowly become more clear, that person who attacked? He radiates nothing but malicious intent. That man who didn't budge? A civilian. More thoughts that ultimately don't bother this form, this new way of life… this dragon form. I stamp the ground once, coming dangerously close to crushing my own mother. Water rises from the cracks, and I note that it's mine to control. I breathe in deeply and let out just one more mighty roar. The water disperses and falls like rain…

If rain was as dense and like small, sharp rocks. The water droplets hit my scales like regular rain does, but everything else? Cuts, scrapes… maybe piercing if the point of contact is soft and squishy. I want more! More blood, more water! Right as I was ready to stamp the ground again, another purple-aura soldier rushes in, this time accompanied by a mage. Instincts fire up, that sword is nothing… the magic could be more of a problem.

My tactical prowess rushes in, but it conflicts with my dragon's primal nature. The human side tries to come in, but I push it back out, not now. This is too enticing, I want more! I charge forward, taking a Fire spell head on… it burns, but the water sprinkled across my scales absorb the worst of it.

Despite my bulky size, I manage to leap into the air, and expertly land a hand-paw on this offender. **Crunch**, the body folds and blood is sent flying, more! More! Bloodlust rises… more need to fall! I let out another roar, demanding more to turn their attention towards me. The soldier I lept passed strikes his lance against my scales, and it actually cuts into me. However, the pain just fuels my current rage and I turn around with a speed that defies my current size. The soldier seems to have just realized his mistake, second before I rear my horns up and through him… blood, guts and… he disperses into a mist rather than a gory shower.

The melody increases in power and I try to shake it off, stop it! I don't want to hear it! I growl, taking a direct hit while that song continues. I rear my head and slam my horns into yet another soldier, then focus on the source of that godsdamn music! There, that woman, wait… the red fades some more, I… I can recognize her, I think. Water seems to obey her will as well, familiarity, safety. My urge to kill drops and my dragon identifies her as friendly.

Someone screams and my instincts are suddenly on high alert… I felt it. A few moments distraction was all that person needed, the blade cut in far too easily.

Wyrmslayer.

I roar out in pain and immediately move away, and while the wound is healed within seconds by another woman I recognize, the pain remains. It burns, it **burns**! That soldier is soon bashed as yet another woman I think I remember slams his skull with a mace. Words are exchanged, but I can't understand any of it.

_"Let me give you more."_ I look around, no-one… who was that? _"This is your heritage, my wild dragon."_ Male, familiar? My dragon recognizes him, but as a human? I have no idea, maybe there's some mage around here? _"Or not… it may be too early."_ Huh? I shake my head, then the melody grows even more, and the rage starts to subside. My dragon is pushed back further and further until… peace. I collapse, aching and tired. _"I'll find a way to make it easier on you, my wild dragon."_ Why is he calling me…? _"My dear Yasei."_ Silence, my body gives out and I lose conscience as the familiar effects of a Sleep spell take hold. Though I try to hold onto that name, as it just feels… right.

Yasei, it's another language for… 'wild'.

* * *

I wake up in a room, a clinic by the looks of the herbs and healing equipment neatly arranged. I quickly touch myself, some aching remains. "Wh-what…?" I trail off as I try to think. Then I have the unfortunate chance of turning my body in just this 'right' angle that… "**G-gods**!" I scream out in pain, it burns… why does it burn so much?! Pain causes a reflex in the worst way, as I immediately jerk and cause the wound to act up even more. Within seconds my voice is already scratchy from screaming, and on top of that… I roll over and land on the floor, and for what it's worth… I land on my healthy side. Tears stream down as that pain pulses.

"Gods, Princess Corrin!" I hear some woman yelp, "Hurry! I need support!" Mere seconds later, I feel arms wrap gently around me, avoiding the burning wound, and they heft me back up into the cot. "Please, don't move so much, milady." My eyesight clears from the blur of pain.

A Shrine Maiden, I'm in Hoshido, then. A clinic in Hoshido, but… why? Memories feel so blurry, so out of reach. Names and faces pass by, but nothing seems to connect. Siblings? Family? I'm not too sure. "Where am I?" At least talking doesn't aggravate the wound.

"Castle Shirasagi, milady." The Shrine Maiden answers as she applies some soothing ointment on me… or at least, I know it's supposed to be 'soothing'. The actual effect?

I whimper as I try to pull away from it, "That **hurts**!" I hiss out, feeling a small change. Aggression rises and I feel a rage deep within… a rage with an alluring tune, wait… tune, tune. Like a song? Why does that sound familiar?

"You've been struck by a Wyrmslayer, milady." The Shrine Maiden supplies as a different Shrine Maiden passes her more supplies. "I'm afraid that burn won't fade anytime soon." She offers a sympathetic frown. "Due to how Wyrmslayers are enchanted, that wound won't ever heal properly, it will remain in a… mostly healed manner. That is to say, it will stay a shade of pink, relatively sensitive to the rest of the body, and far easier to re-open." Yet another Shrine Maiden brings in some sort of… cloth, "You'll need to wear specially crafted cloths and silks in order to comfortably wear what you normally would. Any armor you take into…"

"Can you just stop?" I snap, "I get it. All you had to say was the spot is sensitive and weak!" Anger is quick to show and I feel a low rumble in my chest.

"My apologies, I'm only explaining as I would any other patient." At least she sounds genuine about it. "Other than your wound, how do you feel, milady?"

Like I want to rip and tear something apart, but… why? I look down on myself, because other than that wound, I look the same. Something inside has changed, I don't know… "What did you call me earlier?"

She tilts her head for a moment, "I'm assuming you aren't referring to 'milady', so… Princess Corrin?"

_"My wild dragon… my Yasei."_ Click, and there it is. I… I was a dragon, because… "Mother!" I screech out.

Sorrow overwhelms the other woman, and she nods, "Her Highness had died in an ambush. You, Prince Ryoma, Princess Sakura, Princess Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah have survived it." A pause, and her voice chokes, "So many have died…" Screams and death throes, I can remember them being so satisfying in the moment, the scent of blood, life fading… But now? It sickens me, enough to almost make me want to gag. What am I… some sort of heartless killer?! I look around the room, then to myself. I stroke my hair for a moment. A sort of deep-purple, just a bit too dark to be lavender, which is my favorite scent and color! "Would you like a bath?" She asks.

I startle for half a moment, then nodded with a smile, my face stained with a small trail of tears, "A bath sounds nice." I do stink a bit, but that's to be expected. I fought in some battle after seeing mother fall, I was a dragon. I suddenly look myself over… a dragon. I move a hand to touch my own skin, soft and smooth… much unlike my earlier scales.

"Is something wrong?" The healer asks, standing at the doorway and waiting for me.

I bite my lip, then look at her, "Does the word 'Yasei' mean anything?"

She tilts her head, "That doesn't sound Hoshidan in origin… and I doubt it came from those Nohrians." She then shakes her head, "Do you need it to be researched?"

No, I know what it means, I was just curious if… I shake my head, "No, it was just a passing thought."

Curiosity enters her form, but she refrains from asking more, a smile graces her face, "Very well. Please, when you're ready."

I nod, then begin walking… albeit with an obvious manner that I favor my right side, given the Wyrmslayer wound on the left. So, 'my Yasei'? Was that something my father called me? I… obviously can't ask mother, maybe one of my siblings know? Siblings… one thought leads to another and I start thinking of my Nohrian family. How are they doing? I know they'd want me to return, but… Hoshido is also home, my blood family.

_"In time, my Yasei."_ The voice suddenly returns, strained and weakened. Maybe I can try to give a response? _'Who are you?'_ Blank, nothing… one-sided, perhaps? _"In time, you'll claim your birthright."_ I internally groan, fine then… ignore me. I feel like I should be suspicious of the voice, but once again… my inner dragon immediately agrees with 'him'. I don't get it, how can I be comfortable with a person I don't even know?

I shake my head, it's not like I can figure it all out right now, so… first I'm going to tend to myself, because as the rising odor indicates…

I **need** a bath.

* * *

**A/N:** Wham bam, laying down the overall tone of the fic right here and right now! What's this about? Yasei and her inner dragon! Unlike last time, however… her Dragon and Human are further split apart. As a human, she's much closer to canon Corrin… against violence and bloodshed, but as a Dragon? She'll relish in it, she'll want more of it. Woo boy, I hope y'all are buckled in, because this is going to be so much better than her first debut in 'Thirst for Blood'. I have an extra two years experience under my belt, as well as huge developments in my skills from such fics like 'Confined' and 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'.

Can you tell? I'm, quite literally, bouncing with enthusiasm here! I've been wanting to do a re-write for Yasei for so long now, and I've finally got my thoughts together!


	2. Her Heritage

**A/N:** Bit by bit, piece by piece, this story shall slowly press on. The only thing that happened off-screen is Corrin's bath… I think it would've been really dull to go through that, essentially amounting to 'Cleaning, but with a lot of **ouchies**!' Anyway, I wanted this chapter ready by New Year's, but there were some additions I recently made that really helped things out.

* * *

**Consort:** Yes! Which is a choice that resonates from the original 'Thirst for Blood'... and in the same spot, too… on her left side, and just like last time, that wound will be easier to re-open and stay sensitive. So, in order to counter this, she's going to need some specially made armor for it, but of course having a reinforced section comes at the cost of it being heavier… so she won't be as fast as she could.

Oh yes, and we get to see both sides of Corrin's personality right off the bat. On one side we have the canon personality in her human side. The other has a more savage and primal side in her dragon side… and these two sides is what Yasei's character revolves around, balancing the two sides. It's unwise to ignore one side over the other for too long…

Hey, cut her some slack, it was her first dragon transformation! Erm… besides, if you got lost, then great! Corrin was definitely falling into bloodlust there, so in the heat of the moment… who cares who she was attacking? I mean, uh… we certainly do, since we don't want her killing innocents, but there's a reason why I got this in first person…

Only Yasei's adventures get the first person treatment!

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 1, 11/23/2017 1:19 AM EST): **There is still a fragment of 'Corrin' inside of that dragon. Which starts one of the major points of this fic, the balance between human and dragon… Corrin and Yasei.

No, I'm reworking the Wyrmslayers. Allow me to offer this: Imagine Wyrmslayers, instead of doing the standard 4x effective damage… they do 2x effective damage, however! If the unit is a dragon that is in their respective dragon form, then the unit will also lose a % max health that can't be recovered, in addition to a debuff that adds a % chance of taking extra damage. I mean, to be fair… Corrin can take a Wyrmslayer head-on in 'Mother', but then you can just turn around and heal it off.

Adding onto this, imagine a Beast Killer in which the weapon itself does normal weapon damage to a beast, however! If a beast unit is struck with the Beast Killer, it will be inflicted with a toxin won't leave their system naturally, and will deal increasing amounts of damage over time. Unlike the Wyrmslayer wound, however, this can be recovered with a specialized anti-toxin.

Both of these interpretations are far more threatening than 4x modifier. What if the unit in question has a high defense? What if they have Miracle and it procs? Then you can just heal it off and keep on going. But, what if the attack in itself isn't outright lethal, but instead imposes potentially life-long effects that will debilitate the unit? Then we have a weapon that is feared.

Besides… why the heck can a Wyrmslayer that is designed to 'rend scales' do effective damage if the unit isn't transformed, and therefore has **skin** on their body?! So, if Corrin or any other Manakete is in their 'human' form, it shouldn't do effective damage.

And yes, the dragons have the classic 'style' of getting tougher. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

* * *

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Whew… what a name. Uh, if I may ask… if you ever pop around to review again… would you mind if I shortened your Shout-out name to just 'Antex'? If you don't like, then it's all good, I got no problem typing the whole thing out. Erm, now then…

Modified pathways… it'll basically follow this set-up: 1. This will start off as the canon Birthright route. 2. However, very soon into this path, you'll notice a few events that don't quite line up… maybe a character is in a different spot or we take a literally different path to the next in-game chapter. 3. Then the changes really start kicking in, maybe we don't get to recruit certain units, maybe we'll miss a major battle in canon… maybe we'll get a new major battle. 4. And lastly, it'll finally de-rail and form the new path.

Let the assumptions begin, because I'm sure not going to tell! I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for clues, right?

* * *

Drip, drop. I look over the hot baths with an almost needy eye. I lick my lips, then step closer. _"Water is your element."_ The voice returns, suddenly strengthened. My side pulses with a small surge of pain, but I push through it, as I'm far more interested in the water. I enter the room, still clothed, and put one of my feet in for a test… oh, it's so…

Warm?

Despite the steam rising up, I feel almost no real heat. Tilting my head, I dip further, soaking the lower ends of my dress. I mean, it feels nice, but I really expected it to be hotter than this. "My element…" I mutter. I reach out with a hand and focus on the water. "Who are you?" I find myself asking without thinking. I then move my hand from side to side, but nothing really happens. I've always focused on a sword, so I'm not too sure on how magic works.

I giggle, I can't remember the amount of times Leo had sighed in aggravation as he attempted to teach me magic. _'This isn't like a sword, sister!'_ He would try to keep his tone calm, _'You can't just brute strength your way through this!'_ Well, to be fair… I really did try, but for whatever reason, magic just never 'clicked' for me.

I crouch down, further dipping into the water, probably ruining the dress more, but I don't care about that right now. The only thing that I'm worried about is that Wyrmslayer wound, but it's rather calm right now. I look at the water, rippling and splashing. "Why am I attuned to water?" I ask as I dip a little further, my face being a few inches away. Swish and swirl, I stir up the warm water some, relishing in the feeling. "Heh… listen to me, talking to a voice in my head." I cup my hand and bring some of the water to my face, rinsing myself. I don't even blink, as the water just falls harmlessly off of my eyes.

Huh.

I tilt my head, I literally didn't even feel like recoiling. That's rather strange, since I used to do that before…

This water could also be a bit hotter, too. I crouch down and feel a quick spike from my wound, but that's really it. My dress is soaked, but I still lower myself. "Water is my element…" I lower a hand and swirl it in the water, before raising my hand. "But… so is being a… dragon?" I focus on the water, then watch in awe as a stream of water rises up with my hand, like a small pillar. "I wish you'd talk to me a bit more." I huff, though I know it's a fool's request. I mean, come on… a voice in my head?! That's just crazy.

_"Mizu, Yasei."_ I startle as he finally says something!

"Mizu?" I echo, causing the water around my body to… react? Wait, Mizu is 'Water'.

_"Tanken no Mizu."_ He continues to say.

I look around and listen for a moment, assuring I'm alone, then I nod. "Tanken no Mizu." The water that is 'reacting' near my body rises up to my open palm and forms into a shape of a… dagger. A water dagger… a dagger of water, 'tanken no mizu'. "Oh, wow…" I breathe in, that's… really cool. "Thank you…" I whisper as I look at my new… wait, is it even sharp enough to be considered a weapon? Or it this more like a trick? I grip the handle, and while it feels slick and wet, it doesn't slide around in my hand. I spin it once, like how I saw Jakob, Felicia, or Flora do… and I send it sailing towards a wall. My aim is horribly off and the dagger falls before it lands, **but**! It does pierce the edge of the hot tub! Then the water dagger disperses into a puddle and falls back into the water. I smile, oh, that was nice. "Can you teach me more?" I eagerly ask and…

Silence.

I sigh, I really wish he'd talk more. With a small shrug, I move to stand up, then proceed to walk out of the hot baths. I go to a side room, then proceed to grab a towel and at least try to dry myself off. Once it's clear the dress is done, I strip and just dry off my own body, I turn and… there's a different dress? "Huh?" I reach out with a hand and grab the dress. "Who's there?"

"Kaze, milady." A voice calls from around the corner.

I squeak, "Were you… **watching me**?!"

"I'm assigned to you, Lady Corrin. It is my duty to ensure your complete safety."

"You didn't…"

"I did. You are still recovering, milady. I'd suggest against walking so freely." Eyes narrowed, I put the new dress on… it's just a plain white, yet it still looks elegant.

"Did you see anything?"

"I wasn't ogling, if that's your concern, milady." He simply states.

"...Alright." I nod, not that he can see it. Once the dress is properly on, I leave the room, Kaze is leaning against a wall, looking out into the hallways. "You're… assigned to me?" I echo. "Like, a retainer?"

He turns towards me and gods… alright, he's got a pretty handsome face. Verdant green hair and his eyes are rather gentle, a small smile forms as he kneels. "Now that you've returned, Lady Corrin. I do wish to swear the retainer's oath to you." He bluntly says. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Kaze…" I pause, looking him over. "I just got back, and I barely remember anything about anyone."

"...Understood, Lady Corrin." He nods, before rising up. "I will not push the matter onto you, but know that when the time comes, I'll be ready to swear my oath." Well, he does seem sincere, but still… being gone so long and basically having a stranger I'm supposed to remember to swear an oath? I honestly feel bad for him, the way his form lightened up and how quickly he was ready to be my retainer.

Yet, I can so quickly trust a voice in my head?

I quickly recall the 'dagger of water', a spell that felt so natural to me, despite it being so different, and in a language I don't remember having experience in. "Is there a library I can visit?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes, milady. Would you like for me to guide you there?"

"Yes please, Kaze." I smile. He begins walking, and I follow, "Uh, about the ambush?"

I can see his body tense, "It was horrid. One moment, Her Highness was giving a speech, welcoming the long-lost Princess Corrin back to Hoshido, the next… an explosion, so many innocents died, Queen Mikoto took a shrapnel blast to save you, and… you changed." I can imagine a grimace on his face, "You yelled and screamed, but it changed into a pained roar, before your body shifted into a dragon. We were then under attack by half-visible soldiers. High Prince Ryoma almost died to their leader." A rumble is felt deep within me, but that's it, no words. "We almost lost you, milady… had it not been for the efforts from Lady Azura."

"Me?" Of course me! I was rampaging as a Dragon! I can still remember it so clearly… seeing and smelling and feeling, but not actually in control of myself. I can still taste the blood in the air, or feel how that power rushed through me, like… a torrent of water, or even feel… "There was this song that soothed me." I recall the less savage parts.

He nods, "That would be Lady Azura, she has a deep connection with an ancient magical source."

I feel a pulse, not that far from a pounding heart, but I can also feel anger along with it. Why? "Where is she, anyway? I should thank her."

He closes his eyes for a moment, "She's resting, whatever magic she used had drained her." Pound, pound, pound… gods, that's actually starting to hurt. "Milady?!" A moment later, I feel Kaze's arms support me, I hadn't recognized I was falling!

I place a hand on my chest… why is my heart beating so fast? What's going on?! "Rest… I think I need… rest, too." I take in a deep breath, then lower my hand back to my side. _'Hello? Mind speaking up again?'_ I try to think to that voice. I'm greeted with endless silence, wait no… there's something else. Panting? I can almost **feel** whatever he's… gone. That meager connection was suddenly cut off. It's not fair! Who is that?! Why does my…

"Easy, Lady Corrin." Kaze gently speaks as he helps me walk. "How is your side?"

Obviously the side with the Wyrmslayer wound. "As long as nothing is rubbing against it, I'm fine." I admit, "The water didn't bother it at all, though."

"Noted, milady." In due time, and with a slowly steadying heart rate, we make it back to the infirmary. "Do you require anything else, milady?" He asks as he assists me back into the bed.

"No thank you, Kaze." I place a hand on my chest again… steady and gentle. What was that earlier? _'Hello?'_ One more time, please… I'd like to 'chat'. Why does my dragon side trust 'him' so much? Kaze bows and leaves the room. _'Yasei means Wild, right?'_ I keep pushing. _'And then there's that Tanken no Mizu. What…'_ I stop my own thoughts and let out a sigh.

Forget it.

'He' will give 'his' one-sided talks whenever 'he' is ready. Until then, I'm just going to close my eyes and get some rest. I let out a small groan and roll over to my unscarred side, then take in a deep breath. Sweet, sweet relaxation.

* * *

I awaken to see myself standing in a field of grass and trees, nothing too far out of the ordinary. I reached a hand up and breath in… I can feel the raw magic in the air, it's so dense. I turn in a circle once, noting the rather… strange scenery. Floating islands, lakes in the air, in fact… most of the weird is just stuff in the air. I blink my eyes, all of this feels so familiar, even though I don't recognize any of it. However, the most 'familiar' of this 'unfamiliar' stuff is, well… the magic in the air. It's dense, but fluid. Powerful, yet it can be easily directed. My eyes shine as I reach around with my hands and can practically feel the magic being moved aside, like it's… it clicks.

Like it's water.

And, and… water is my birthright! Just like my...

I pull that hand back and hold it close to my chest, a rumble echoes from within. I lick my lips and focus on it. The rumble turns into a roar, louder and louder, until I can barely hear much else. The magic around me suddenly rushes in, then… pain. So much pain. My muscles stretch, my bones creak, my skin feels like it is being numbed. More appendages, but instead of it being a swift transformation, I feel so much being taken from me, it's painful and aching, but yet...

By the time the dragon shift is complete, I let out a heavy and pained breath… already so hungry. I take in a breath and let out a roar of my own, shaking the ground, water forms as if from nowhere. I stamp the ground, relishing in the power I once felt before. So much is under my control now, being a dragon, the element of water… They. Are. **Mine**! The transformation is so worth the pain and aches. I'd do it again and again and… my stomach growls.

Food.

I need to eat and… another rumble from my stomach, but then there's a second, and a third.. Neither of those two are from me. No, these are far too loud to be from a mere stomach. The ground shakes, the sky seems to split. Something's wrong. Two massive clouds form overhead, no wait… those aren't clouds. Two massive **dragons** fly overhead. No like… the two largest things I've ever seen, even rivaling the Northern Fortress. My own dragon form suddenly feels so insignificant, so weak. My armored helm fades and I tilt my now-exposed head, as I try to get a better look at the dragon with this giant metallic-ish sphere in its possession. He's holding it in his front paws, and when he opens his maw, the sphere glows a blindingly bright blue.

Even from this distance, I can feel his magic crackling on my scales and…

* * *

I wake up, clutching myself. Oh… just a dream, then. A very vivid dream. _'What was that place? Who were those dragons?'_ Moments tick by, and once more… silence. After about ten minutes, I slow my breathing enough to where I can relax. Alright then, back to sleep, then. I roll onto my back and let out a sigh. What has happened to me? I raise a hand, "Mizu…" I mutter, then startle as water does actually start forming across my arm. Oh, I like that, it feels nice… a distinct tingling sensation, but more like a massage. _'This magic, it's like…?'_ Now that I've had that dream, the magic I'm commanding feels like the magic in my dream… somehow.

With a slightly pained grunt due to that wound, I push myself right back out of the bed. Once I'm standing, I look at my arm as water droplets rush across, up and down, side to side, but never falling off. Is there enough water to use that spell from earlier? What was it…? "Tanken no Mizu." Upon those words, the water on my arm rushes up towards my hand, and that familiar dagger forms once more. I smile, _'Can I know more?'_ The mental request comes out pleading. Of course… silence. I sigh… why is 'he' so silent? Regardless, I spin the dagger like last time and…

"Are you awake?" Someone knocks on the door, startles me, and the dagger instantly turns into water, despite not using it. Huh… so it also requires concentration?

"Uh… yeah." Due to the door muffling the sound, I can't tell who it is. "Come on in." Drip, drop… oh right, there's a new puddle of water here.

The door slides open, and a man walks in… long brown hair that is also kind of spiky that runs down his back. He has large bandages wrapped around the entirety of his chest, "Gods, you're alive!" He moves over and gives me a…

"**Godsdamnit! Ow!**" I scream in pain, "**Off! Off!**"

He immediately pulls away, concern written all over his face, "Wha-what? Sister? What's wrong?"

By now, I'm hunched over and leaning onto the bed, "I was… struck…" I take in a deep breath, though seconds later, a Shrine Maiden rushes in.

"Lord Ryoma! What **are** you doing out of bed?!" She chastises him. "Return to your room, immediately!" She then turns her attention towards me, "Here, Lady Corrin… let me help you back in." With slow and careful movements, I climb back into the bed. "She has been sliced with a Wyrmslayer, High Prince. Do avoid pressing against her left side, it won't ever heal properly."

"Oh… gods, I'm so sorry, little sister." He takes a step forward, "Ma'am, can I, at least, spend some time with her?"

The Shrine Maiden takes a breath, "No more than ten minutes. Then you must go back to rest."

"Thank you." He bows with a grimace.

"Lady Corrin? I'll return in **exactly** ten minutes with some cream for your side… it should assist in providing a relieving numbing factor for your wound." She then bows, before giving Ryoma a side glance. "I understand your desire to protect family, but you must look after yourself as well." With that said, she moves to leave the room, "Both of you, please… get some rest after this." She closes the door behind her.

A few seconds pass before… "Wait, you're my… big brother, right?" I slowly ask.

_"For the glory of Hoshido!"_ I can vaguely recall a man yelling into the destruction of the town square.

_"Big brother, no! Please!"_ Another voice, high-pitched and feminine… the one that healed me. _"Pull back!"_

"That's right, I am your big brother, Ryoma." His voice booms out in the rather small room. "I'm assuming you're still gathering your thoughts?" He takes a chair and sits beside my cot.

"Yeah, it's still a blur, honestly." No, not really… I can vividly remember everything that happened when I was a dragon, but the rest is a more of a blur. "Though, I do have to admit, I still don't remember what happened when I was young, before…" I trail off.

"That's in the past, little sister." He firmly states, "You've returned, we can make new memories here."

I roll over to face him, thankfully he is on the side where I'm on my uninjured side. "I know you probably don't want to hear this… but it wasn't all bad when I was over there, big brother." I bite my lip, ready for whatever insults he'll throw at Nohr.

"They stole you from us! They…" He voice starts off raised, but he manages to collect himself, "That's in the past…"

"Brother…"

"There's no way they could've treated you properly, Corrin."

I flinch a bit from his tone, "Xander was a bit rough, but he's the Crown Prince. Leo is stern, but he's really helpful and…" I stop as I see his face harden. "They aren't all bad, brother."

He crosses his arms… with a grimace. How bad are his wounds? "They also have both mother's and father's blood on their hands, **both** through assassinations, so many innocents have died, they took you away, and now they're wanting war… **how** can I see them as 'not bad'?"

"Because… because…" How can I explain it to him? About all the good times they gave me? However, as I think it over, I can see that for whatever point I give him, he'll just counter with something else. Frequent visits from the Nohrian Royals? Well, why did they keep me locked in a tower? "You wouldn't understand." I instead huff out.

"You're right, because they don't deserve that kind of thought."

"How are you feeling, brother?" I point at his bandages. "Be honest."

For a moment, he puts on a brave face… but a flat look from my own causes the facade to crumble a bit, "Despite only being struck a few times, that attacker had enough strength to almost slice me open. My armor felt like nothing against him. It was a humiliating defeat, I never felt so weak in my life. However, I should also thank the gods that I'm alive… we lost enough yesterday… Hoshido has lost enough, and…"

The door slides open, "It's time for you to return to your bed, High Prince Ryoma." The Shrine Maiden re-enters the room. "You **need** your rest."

Ryoma sighs, "Very well. Recover well, sister." He rises and moves to leave, though he does take one more glance at me before he does so, then closes the door as he leaves.

The Shrine Maiden takes the spot opposite of where Ryoma sat. "Please, roll onto your back, milady." She gently asks, and I comply. "This cream is different from the last one, it has been remixed with other ingredients, so it should feel a lot better than when I applied the first one." She informs me. "I'll be raising your dress, now."

I nod a bit shakily, still worried it'll burn and hurt like last time, "Al-alright, I'm ready." I close my eyes and take a deep breath… then sigh in relief. Oh wow, I can feel her fingers pressing against my skin, but I also feel this very nice cooling chill. "That's… really nice, actually." I even giggle.

"I'm happy the mixture came out well, milady." I hear her sigh in relief. "It isn't perfect, but this should prevent pain from **minor** rubbing… I'd predict up to a gentle hug. Anything slightly rougher will cause discomfort and a flash of pain… going even rougher will cause the burning pain to resurface." I can feel a small patting directly onto the wound, and while it is noticeable, there's only a slight tingle… much better than a huge dose of pain.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" I give her a big smile.

She returns with a smile of her own, "You're welcome, milady. Is there anything else you need at the moment?"

"No, thank you." I shake my head… aside from that voice, that language, the strange magic and dream?

She nods, seemingly satisfied with her own work, "Very well. Now, please excuse me… I'm going to tend to the High Prince's wounds, as I'm sure he's aggravated them…" I hold back a laugh from her exasperated expression. She moves away from my cot, then bows and leaves the room… alone once more.

I yawn, well then… time to rest, I guess. With a subdued feeling on my side, I much more easily slip into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Being a dragon and the element of water is Corrin's heritage, and that's what I wanted to explore this chapter! Er, moreso on the water part. Some side notes… Yasei is Japanese (Google translate, take it with a grain of salt), so I decided to to, for once… acknowledge a language difference between the nations. Valla is Japanese, **but**! While Nohr and Hoshido have their own languages, they also formed a 'common' language due to the amount of time they've spent with each other. So, that leaves a total of four languages. Generally speaking (HA!):

Valla only has their Vallite language. Hoshido has Hoshidan and 'Common'. Nohr has Nohrian and 'Common'.

Oh! The dream sequence! I want to point out one thing, one huge detail… please note where that giant ball is on that one dragon! It's in a much more reasonable spot. The dream sequence also establishes what some of the drawbacks of using the dragon form is for Corrin. This is **not** a simple change, this is a process that actively causes pain until it's finished. This is more body horror than a magical feat… at least until she can hold enough magic to make the process smooth.

Lastly, we got Ryoma… oh, geez. Seriously?! Ryoma! And here we see why it's bad to give your injured sibling a crushing hug within a day of waking up. *sighs* Oh, and I also found humor in the healer sussing Ryoma out.


	3. Familial Bloodlines

**A/N:** Got a bit more focus on the past this time around… and not just Corrin's. Well, technically some of it is about her past, but it isn't **her** life, rather her family's life. Also… there will be dialogue that has [brackets] around them, this indicates that the text is in a non-Common language.

* * *

**Consort:** Ah, but that Valla scene is also in a dream, so we can't just take things at face value, either! Or maybe… it was a prophecy? *nods* Either way, I think it's a more reasonable spot to keep that giant ball. How can Anankos even properly talk with that ball in his mouth? Y'know… like how can Corrin eat in dragon form with that helmet on? Questions must be answered!

German is also quite… uh, rough and tough sounding, which would fit the Nohrians well. Japanese would fit Hoshido, having Samurais and the like, though I already placed that in Valla. Hm… I think I'll let Valla keep Japanese, and give Hoshido something else.

Oh, poor Ryoma. He had good intentions, but he didn't restrain himself enough and ended up seriously hurting Corrin with that hug. A nice long talk would be for the best, alongside making some memories. Speaking of that moment… I noticed I made a very small error last chapter, and it was fixed. The Wyrmslayer Wound is, in fact, on her left side.

* * *

**Antex:** Sweet, and… it wasn't stressful or anything. I'm more glad to see you've returned ;)

Ohhh yes, and there are plenty more changes to come! As for the Dragon form, I wanted to go for something that would be more 'real'. Until Corrin gets enough magical prowess to temporarily cut out the pain, shapeshifting will be painful… it also doesn't help that she's half-dragon. You won't see that same level of pain with the Wolfskin, Kitsune, or pure-blooded dragons, as there will be something in their bodies that allow for a smoother change… there might be some discomfort and groaning, but not outright yelling.

And I'll be glad to deliver on expanding Corrin's ability list!

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 1, 1/5/2020 7:21 PM EST):** *nods* Understood, though while I am going for more 'realistic beastfolk' I'm also not going a complete 1-for-1. The beastfolk in this fic won't be as, uh… 'primal' as in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'. That is to say, they'll be a bit closer to how they are in canon.

When I pursue 'realistic beastfolk' I refer more to their physical appearance. Fur covering their bodies, and all of those glorious genitalia... The only real changes in mentality being that I'm acknowledging females going into heat and males rutting.

* * *

I stretch from my position in the cot, satisfied when all I feel from that movement is relief of waking up… and only a small amount of irritation from the wound. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a bit, pulling the covers a bit closer. It's actually quite warm right now, but not hot enough to justify removing the covers, oh… just right. I hum in satisfaction, these kinds of mornings were always nice back in Nohr, especially… **especially** when it was also a day off. In fact…

* * *

"Hello, darling." Big sister Camilla once walked in on me, nestled within my heavy covers, while also reading a book. "I see you're still in bed." There's some tutting accompanying it, but I can easily tell she doesn't mind.

"Good evening, big sister!" I exclaim with a huge smile. "Yeah, you got me…" I giggle, gently placing the book down, "But if feels so good under the covers… perfect for a book!" The title is 'A Knightly Encounter'... a standard 'knight saving princess' story.

It only took a half-second before Camilla drops any attempt on being stern, she joins in with a laugh of her own, then proceeds to move towards my bed and sit down on it. "Oh, how could I deny you this luxury?" She slowly reaches for the book, but makes no effort to grab it. "Would you mind if I read it to you?"

I nod, pick the book back up, then pass it over to her. "It's just a normal tale of knights and princesses." I supply.

She accepts it, "There's nothing wrong with that, dear." Once the book is in the correct reading position, I snuggle even further into my comforter, this time raising it above to my neck… sweet, sweet warmth. "I'll start from the top of the first page, here…" She clears her throat and, [The knight rode upon his steed], Big sister's voice takes a tougher and heavier Nohrian. I know she'll do this for the 'manly' parts involving the knight, and she'll switch back to speaking Common for the more 'feminine' sections, which involve the rest of the sections.

* * *

I'm brought out of my daydreaming by a knock on the door. I huff, but gather myself enough to give a polite, "You may come in." Despite having a dress on underneath the blanket, I refuse to lower the cover. Now, I was expecting the Shrine Maiden to come in, but instead…

This light-pink hair woman also has a Shrine Maiden outfit on, but… "B-Big S-sister!" are the first two words to come out of her mouth. Her eyes are shining with tears and she dashes over, but unlike Ryoma, she places her arms over my midsection, far away from my wound. "Th-thank the g-gods…" She whimpers.

Little sister… little sister. She has a Shrine Maiden outfit and… "You were in the ambush." I can barely recall healing magic and a high-pitched voice. She simply nods in response, though I can hear her breathing a bit hard, and there's some sniffling too. "How are you?"

"I…" She step back, then turns around. "The attackers w-were… hard to see… Kaze st-st-stopped the worst of it, b-but…" I can see that the back of her outfit has been recently mended, it's in the shape of a long slash… a sword, probably. So, an attacker snuck by the others and attacked **my** little sister?!

Wait, what is her name again? "Uh, little sister?" I start, which causes her to turn back around towards me, alongside this adorable head tilt, "I'm still recovering and… I can't, uh… remember your name?" I sheepishly ask.

"My n-name is Sakura!" She seems cheerful to exclaim. "We also have a big s-sister named Hinoka, and a brother th-that's older than me, but younger than you… his name is Takumi. The eldest brother's name is Ryoma."

I smile, "Thank you, sister… must be weird to remind family."

"Oh no, it's alright… you, we… we went through, a-a-alot." She stutters a bit. "When stress can go t-too high… it c-can hurt as much as a weapon."

"That is correct, Lady Sakura." Within the time that my little sister was speaking, the door opened and closed for the Shrine Maiden. "I'm glad to see you're keeping up with your studies." She respectfully bows, even while carrying a tray of food. "Memories, anger, anxiety… many things can come from being overwhelmed." She presents the tray to me, "As well as malnourishment and an improper diet. Just for safety, your next three days' worth of meals will be specially prepared." She procures a table from the side of the room, then sets the tray on this table.

"Thank you, ma'am." I respond.

"You're very welcome… do you need any assistance in eating?"

"No, thank you." I shake my head with a smile. At least it smells good, I look over to the tray. It's holding a bowl, a plate, and a cup. The bowl has a stew in it, a combination of meat and veggies. The plate holds colorful fruit and a portion of rice. Lastly, the glass contains a… ugh, some sort of thick and green liquid. How come everything else looks good, but the drink looks like shredded grass? I was going to voice a complaint, but I also understand that this healer knows what she's doing, and decide to suck it up and just drink the thing. "That'll be all, ma'am." I state after removing my eyes from the green liquid.

"I-it's a mix of…" Sakura feels the need to explain.

I raise a hand, "No, I'd rather not know. It's healthy and it's for the best, so… I'll drink it." Who knows, it might just taste better than it looks. So, I decide to sniff it… bland. Wait, no… there's a hint of **grass**. I pull off a flat look and Sakura giggles.

"Sister, it's n-not that bad." She assures me.

"It smells like grass." I point out.

To which she gives me a confused expression. "It sh-shouldn't smell l-like anything?" My little sister moves over to sniff it, "Yeah… n-nothing."

Huh. I shrug, grasp the cup, and in one of the bravest moments of my life… down the liquid that still smells very much like grass. Except that… it doesn't rush down like water, oh no. The thick liquid takes its sweet time rolling down the cup and into my mouth, so I'm left seen with an open mouth for several seconds before the green mass starts dropping in, and when it does? Oh… oh.

That's almost rancid. It takes nearly all of my willpower to not eject back out. I push through the glob and swallow with an intense grimace. "Th-that's… horrible!" I finally conclude after a half-minute of agonizing bitterness. I place the cup back.

"I-I'll get some w-water!" She backs up, "It really shouldn't have tasted that bad!" She calls out as she hurries out of the room.

"Even Vulneraries taste better than that…" I gripe as I take a few minutes to let the 'flavor' pass. Once most of it is gone, I got for the stew, which smells delightful, it looks like something a normal person would eat. I get a spoonful and, "Oh… that's nice." I lean back into my cot, with a satisfied look on my face. **That** is some good stew, and any of the remaining 'grass shake' taste is now completely gone… replaced with this delightful spiced meat and veggie taste.

After a few spoonfuls of this, Sakura had returned with a glass of water, along with a, "Here you go, big sister!" She performs a half bow as she places the glass on the tray. "I-I'll tell the Priestess about y-your a-aversion to the…" She starts.

"Alright, uh… what is in it?" I ask during her pause.

"Broccoli, spinach, oranges, apples, p-peaches, um… asparagus, some ginger…"

"Yuck, asparagus." I state. "Never liked it, even when Camilla tried spicing it." Which is weird, because Camilla usually could find a way for me to eat or drink things I don't like.

"C-Camilla?"

I almost… **almost** said 'big sister', but then I remembered that I'm in Hoshido with my actual family, and Sakura probably wouldn't like to hear that. "Princess Camilla of Nohr." I instead reply with a more neutral expression. It's… not fair! I'm basically sitting over here and disregarding all of the good stuff they did for me! ...I miss them, and Jakob and Felicia and Flora and Lilith and… I huff and put the stew bowl back onto the tray, then proceed to take a single gulp of water, followed up by, "I'm done for now."

"Big sister?" Concern rises. Her eyes seem to shine on me, then she fidgets around a bit, looks away, looks back to me, "D-Did you like them?"

I blink my eyes… did she really ask that? "They're 'Nohrians'... why would it matter?" I sink into the cot.

"B-Because your h-happiness means so much to us?" She counters with a gentle voice and a soft smile.

"...It was rough there, but I enjoyed my time. I do miss them." I admit.

She fiddles with her dress, "But, th-they…" Tears, her voice cracks.

No, 'they' didn't… "That was King Garon's doing, not the ones that I called family while I was there." I cross my arms. "Elise, Camilla, Leo, and Xander… they had nothing to do with that sword." ...Right? This was obviously a plan by Garon, maybe with Iago… but **not** the siblings!

While her expression is still sorrowful, she does nod, "I-If… you th-think so…" She doesn't trust me. A very **weak** attempt at getting me to think she believes me. I keep my own expression neutral. Of course, why would she? All they know is that 'Nohrians caused mother and father to die'. _'Which means I doubt I can convince anyone to like them.'_ I move to grab the stew and resume eating… at least this tastes really good. Sakura awkwardly stands to the side, "U-Um… I'll g-give you some time… a-alone… okay? Do g-get some rest in!" She slowly backs away with a smile.

"I'll see you later, little sister!" I offer a wave and a smile, which seems to calm her nerves some. Gods, she is so cute! I look over the remaining stew and the accompanying plate… I don't think I can finish all of this in one sitting. Shrugging, I continue eating… I'll worry about that later. It takes several minutes, but I do finish off the stew. I drink a bit of water, then I lean back and relax with my now-full stomach.

Now then… _'Would you mind talking, again? Please?'_ I think as I cuddle up into the blankets. _'Tanken no Mizu… Yasei. What language is this?'_ I frown, but I don't give up. _'I know what they translate to, but I don't know where it comes from. Please, talk to me!'_ The frown fades, my brows furrow, _'Listen here, I…'_

Growling. I can hear, no… 'feel' a pained grunt? A tinge of magic and I can get that connection… finally! Now, if he could just speak up and actually hold a conversation. _"Yasei, Yasei…"_ He repeats, I can get the feeling of care.

_'Anything… another 'Mizu' spell?'_ I suggest, feeling unusually giddy for 'thinking' a conversation with a voice in my head.

The growling returns, a roar. Words are being spoken, but they are in a tongue that I don't understand. Cut off… connection's gone. I huff. If it's going to be **that** short, then why even bother at all?! Ugh! I pull the covers up a bit higher… wish I had a book.

Some training also doesn't sound that bad right now. It's going to suck, getting back into the normal… wait. I frown, I'm not going to be able to train with big brother Xander or little brother Leo. Do I just… go to the training grounds on my own? A few moments pass, before… "Kaze!" I exclaim, hopefully he's actually…

"Yes, milady?" I didn't even hear or see the door open and close. Yet, there he is… unless, he was already in the room? "Did you need something?"

I honestly wasn't expecting him to appear so quickly, "Uh, could you get me a book?" I ask.

"Any preferences?"

Oh, good question. I take a moment to think about that, a story? Maybe something Hoshidan-related? I actually know quite a few Nohrian tales. "Is there like, an anthology of Hoshidan legends?" I end up deciding.

He nods, "I will return soon, milady." Okay, that time I saw the door open and close. Maybe he was in here the whole time? I shudder, I appreciate the dedication, but I really hope that he wasn't… I do like my privacy, something even Jakob respected, and he is almost literally all over me. I glance up at the door, then pull a hand out from under the covers, just… one more time. Since it feels so right.

"Mizu." I command, causing that familiar tingle of skin-level water to rush across my arm. Out of curiosity, I move my other hand to touch that visible water. My arm feels smooth and slick, and while I can feel the wetness… when I move my hand off, no water comes with it. "Tanken." Once more, the water on my arm rushes towards my hand, and a dagger forms. Despite this being the third time, I can't help but feel giddy about it. It's so fascinating, it's so much easier than whatever magic Leo tried to teach me, and it just feels right, almost as normal as when I found out that I'm best with a sword.

Stumble, followed by a controlled gasp. "Milady?" Kaze's back, and since I was so interested in this water magic, I didn't even notice the door.

I startle, the water fades and now my covers are wet. "Uh, hello, Kaze…" I sheepishly smile. "Did you already find a book?"

"I… did." He pulls out a thick book and brings it to my cot, his eyes glance over to the wet spot.

"Thank you, Kaze." I smile as I look over on the cover, 'Legends of Hoshido: Through Dawn and Wind'. "You aren't going to ask about…?"

I can see him restraining himself, but he does nod, "I will not ask for information, unless I believe it's necessary for your safety, milady."

I'd like to share it with him, but… I think it is still too soon. It's only been a day since I have known him. "Uh, good point." I end up agreeing, "I'll tell you some other time…" I place a hand on the book.

"Is there anything else you need, Lady Corrin?"

Do I? "...Um, when I called for you earlier… were you in the room, or outside of it?"

"Outside, milady." Oh, whew. "Your safety is my top priority, but I also won't intrude on your personal space."

Good, good. The last thing I need is to be doing something… personal, and he's actually right there. "That'll be all then, Kaze. Uh… I won't mind if you stay inside right now. I don't have anything… 'planned'." My face flushes a bit, I'll just… start reading the book. I grasp the large book, open it, and… wow, there's quite a few. The Table of Contents include several sections, though the first thing that catches my eye is the Divine Weapons. There are three: Rajinto, Fujin Yumi, and Yato. Wait, Rajinto?

_"For the glory of Hoshido!"_ I can… I can recall a lightning-imbued katana, wielded by… ugh. Who was it? A man?

I flip through the pages, heading straight for the Divine Weapons. I glance past the Rajinto's design, my memory still might be a bit hazy, but that looks about right. Past the Fujin Yumi, which is a… Yumi, glowing string, conjures arrows. I don't have much interest in ranged weapons, though I might come back to that section later. Yato, then… which is another katana. That's actually kind of dull. Two katanas and one yumi. Nohr has a sword and a tome. Wait, why does Hoshido have three? Does Nohr have a third?

Yato, a katana said to be forged with the assistance of the Dawn Dragon. Looks to be primarily made of some sort of golden-tinted metal. Honestly… it looks gaudy. I mean, I don't think I have the right to complain about a Divine Weapon's appearance and it's definitely something I'm not going to voice out loud, but Yato does seem bland… ironic, considering all of the shiny gold. At least Siegfried has a distinct dark-purple and red aura around it, Rajinto has lightning, Fujin Yumi has a glowing bowstring… I suppose Brynhildr is a little bland, but I like purple and black more than gold.

And with that, I made my list of preferred Divine Weapons based on appearance: Siegfried, Rajinto, Brynhildr, Fujin Yumi, and Yato.

Gods, I must be bored if I'm doing something like that.

… "Kaze? I got a random question."

"Yes, Lady Corrin?"

"If you had to rank Divine Weapons based on appearance, what would list them as?"

It must have been a majorly random and weird question, because I actually manage to get an expression out of Kaze from that… a flat look, tinged with confusion. "I'm… sorry?"

"Ranking the Divine Weapons based on how they look." I repeat. "It's a silly question, I know…"

He actually sighs, "The Divine Weapons shouldn't be categorized in such a manner, with all due respect."

"Fair enough… I guess I'm just a bit bored." I turn my attention back to the book, and flip to the table of contents again, maybe a tale? Let's see… feats in battle, notable warriors with most of the titles having either Samurai or Ninja, then there is some tales on certain locations, and an obvious section dedicated to Hoshidan Royalty, which lists my father's parents, but I don't see anything on mother. Literally nothing. Interested, I flip over to the previous generation of rulers…

Sumeragi was the eldest child of five siblings, making the total children a large… wait, seven? The King's name was Altuin, whilst his one, and only wife is named Delilah, who was… part of the Fire Tribe?! I somewhat feel sorry for her… getting pregnant seven times, at the most? No mention on twins or triplets… Anyway. Altuin was also a Swordmaster, like father, like son, like grandson it seems. The hair, however, is depicted slick and pulled back, and as black as midnight. Sun-kissed skin tone and unusually tall, he towered over pretty much everyone under his rule, a bit on the lean side though. His arms were also longer than average, if only by an inch or so. Wow, he's really got the reach advantage, then. His katana strikes were described as 'slower, but more precise' and 'King Altuin could find the weak point in **any** armor'.

Delilah wielded mace and magic… fire magic, specifically. Wait, that's Nohrian-style magic, she didn't use Scrolls, she used Tomes. While Altuin was calm and collected, Delilah tended to be hot-headed… then again, she is of the Fire Tribe, so… I guess that has something to do with it? Her skin is dark-toned, her eyes are colored a distinct burgundy, and her hair was cropped short and is colored a deep brown. Somehow, even when getting pregnant multiple times, she managed to keep a very defined muscular appearance, and was usually the one dominating sparring. She would even continue her running streaks even when her belly would bulge a bit with a child. Delilah wasn't really favored… but she also wasn't feared or hated… more wary than anything. So, Hoshidan Royalty wasn't exactly 'clean'. What about the rest of the children?

...Oh dear. My blood runs a bit cold. The second eldest son had a jealousy streak going for miles… absolutely envious of Sumeragi, his attitude and snappiness was worse than Delilah's. After horribly losing a spar to Sumeragi one day, he just upped and left. Unknown after that.

The eldest daughter formally renounced her royalty and left, no comments. Well, I can at least be sure that they are sparing the worst of the details… maybe there were unspoken issues between Altuin and Delilah?

The following son and daughter, twins, traveled the lands of Hoshido together, looking to protect their home. Samuel and Becca, so while they weren't disowned, they don't have much information on them. It seems the both of them basically vanished, marked with a grim 'missing'. However, even after sending out several Pegasi scout squads, no more details were uncovered and the twins were deemed 'lost'. Samuel fought as a Spear Fighter whilst Becca was a Diviner. Due to being twins, they were incredibly close to each other, rarely being seen apart. Samuel inherited his father's black hair, Becca had ginger-red hair.

...I almost choke on a sob. The youngest daughter was struck by a previously unrecorded illness during her youth: uncontrollable coughing, unable to keep food down… and I stop myself from reading anymore into the symptoms. Not even a year old. Juniper was her name. That was a more somber description than I was expecting. I feel so bad for them, why was there so much misfortune?

Once I finished with my father's side, which has been updated recently enough to include Father becoming King and taking… two wives. Huh? Ikona is the mother to Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura… but I'm Mikoto's only recorded daughter. Then, that makes the other Hoshidan Royalty my… half-siblings? Wait, I'm not…? I blink my eyes and read that section again. Do they know? Or maybe they do and they don't care?

I'm still going to consider them my brothers and sisters. Why bring it up? Besides, surely they know, right? "Kaze?" I suddenly ask.

"Yes, milady?" Dutifully appearing from literally nowhere, he stops being invisible and shows himself.

"This book came from the public library, right?"

"That is correct, Lady Corrin." Yeah… they have to know, who would remain ignorant of their own family? "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, not right now. Thank you!" He nods, and vanishes once more.

Now, while Ikona has a lengthy history which I'll read later, though I suppose her vivid red hair is really pretty... Mikoto doesn't. There's literally just her suddenly catching Sumeragi's eyes, going on a few dates, and getting wedded. Maybe mother just had that kind of charm about her? Was mother just a… commoner? I don't get it. Or, maybe it's just as simple as 'love at first sight'? But, if that's true, then was Ikona fine sharing father and…

Ugh! This is actually hurting to think about. Nope, I'm done. I'll read more on this later…

I close the book and place it on an open spot on the tray, where the rest of the food still sits. I rub my temples, trying to not think about that… but also unable to not think about it. "Milady?" Kaze asks.

Would he know? "I just read through father's family and I'm just a bit… taken aback." I try to divert. "I didn't realize so much had happened."

"...I'm afraid I don't know much of late King Sumeragi's life before he claimed the throne." Kaze admits.

After reading it myself? I think it would be for the best if it was left unread. "Going by the book alone, I think it would be best to leave it unsaid… it didn't look like he had the best family… with all due respect." He nods, but doesn't add anything.

At least I know he's there to converse with… unlike a certain other person-voice-thing. I tuck myself back into the covers. I think I'll take myself a quick nap, and then I'll go do something else, most likely involving getting up and walking around, because I'm already so tired of just lying here. I let out a yawn, snuggle up, then fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, Sakura and a decent amount of Kaze… gotta make sure that Ninja gets some proper screen time. Also, a bit of a glimpse for that past… in both Corrin's and, what's this? Backstory for… Sumeragi?! Oh my. *clears throat*

'A Knightly Encounter' is actually just a nod to the original 'Thirst for Blood' book that Yasei owns, 'A Knight to Remember'. The former is family friendly, the latter is sexually explicit. I don't have much to say for Sakura's encounter. Nor for Kaze, since that's more banter and wanting to better establish how much he wanted to become Corrin's retainer.

Kaze is also the first to see Corrin's water magic first-hand! So, that's something. Though, I feel the need to mention Corrin ranking the Divine Weapons… a nice touch, methinks. It isn't always the power of the weapon, but also how it looks!

But the big point for me is the small bit of backstory on Sumeragi's younger years. Alright, so why did I choose such an imperfect family? It sounds like there were plenty of issues with his family. Well, I just think that not every relationship is perfect and that it should be acknowledged. Altuin tried his best, but he didn't act as fast as he probably should have. Delilah was too brash and hotheaded. Only three of Sumeragi's siblings were really good, there was an early death, and a few that just left.

Wait, what's this? Corrin is 'the only recorded daughter of Mikoto'? "But Hadronix… you said you were including Lilith!" *nods* I am.

Anyways, next chapter will feature Corrin finally getting out of her more bed-rest state and doing things! Light things, of course, maybe some practice? Walking around the gardens? Hopefully (not) getting a (bear) hug from Hinoka?

* * *

**Consort:** I gotta call ya out one more time here, my good friend. I'm doing this to say: Yes. The Delilah that cooked (burnt the) ham with some accidental spellcasting is based off of this Delilah. The only real difference is that this Delilah is a human and also has training in maces.


	4. It's Always the Minor Differences

**A/N:** So, which sibling will Corrin interact with in this chapter? Sakura? Takumi? Hinoka? Ryoma? Or maybe… none of them? What will happen next, dear Yasei?

* * *

**Consort:** All true, though perhaps her senses have also sharpened due to the transformation? She didn't like asparagus before, but the addition of heightened senses causes the distaste to grow. Regardless, the drink was disgusting and Corrin probably will never want another glass.

Oh, it was quite nice! Working on some backstory for the Hoshidan Royal family. Also, this is something I will answer out-of-story right now… yes. To which question? Yes. Just, yes.

* * *

**Antex:** *nods* Kaze is going to have a greater presence in Corrin's life. He wants to be a retainer, he's gonna have to spend a fair amount of time with her. Besides, I think Kaze provides a good shoulder to lean on, he's caring and sympathetic, willing to lend an ear. Heh, yep. Everyone knows that a commonly dressed and identical soldier has nothing on a soldier with fancy looking equipment. To be fair… Kaze was the one giving his opinion, maybe if Corrin asked Sakura? Camilla?

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 3, 1/21/2020 7:46 AM):** Yeah, I normally take the Alpha approach, but I'm willing to do it in a more familial sense this time. But… actions speak louder than words, yeah? So, if you're still doubtful, I won't keep bringing it up.

Other than that… hope you are enjoying the read!

* * *

Day three of being in recovery, and the Shrine Maiden has spoken to me the words that every patient wants to hear… You're allowed to move freely. Granted, there was the unspoken part of don't push yourself, but still… I can **do things!** So, what would I do on my first free day off? Simple, my body is slightly sore, aching… and I have an urge to spar. I got to make sure all of that work with Xander isn't lost, so I need to get myself back into training. Even if it's just something simple, I want to do something.

The Shrine Maiden has also given Kaze a sizable jar of the specialized ointment she used on me. After yesterday's… surprise with Kaze catching sight of my water magic, as well as him just watching over me, I'm… actually content with him near me. I'm still not quite ready to ask for him to be one of my retainers, but I can definitely see him as being one of them, just a bit longer, perhaps?

"Kaze? Would you mind leading me to the training grounds?" I gently ask, feeling more than a figurative itch to get moving.

Dutifully as ever, he appears from his stealthed state, though I get a brief glance of concern, "I will need to apply some ointment before we leave, Lady Corrin."

I stretch my left side some, before slipping a hand under my dress, then apply the smallest amount of… "Eep!" Noticeable, painful, but not agonizing… that said, the wound has a very unnerving 'squishy' feeling, slightly wet. I nod, "Good thinking… I don't think I can safely swing a sword like this."

He nods, pulls out the jar from… a pocket inside his garb. "One moment, if I may?"

I flush a bit, but I also nod. I raise my dress some, and breath in, "R-Ready." Several seconds pass, then another five… "Kaze?"

"I've finished, milady."

I blink my eyes, "Huh? You…" The jar he was holding is gone… I look down and see a freshly applied layer of ointment. "Wha-? I… didn't even hear you, or feel you!" It takes me another half minute before I lower my dress, then proceed to walk.

Kaze follows as he replies with, "I've trained my entire life… there are few things I won't be able to do for you, milady."

Really? But… what would Jakob think of that?_ "Absolutely not! I alone handle my liege's laundry!'_ I can imagine Jakob scolding Kaze. _'And her tea, her…'_

"Uh… you won't have to worry about doing everything…"

_'Dear, you can sit back and relax… I will_**_ dispatch_**_ of my dear Corrin's enemies.'_ And now I can imagine Camilla stepping up.

"Milady? Are you well?" Kaze's voice sounds out.

_''No w-way! I got this… er, her!'_ And now Felicia is visualized getting like that… wait, would she? I furrow my eyebrows, well… she isn't exactly favored with the people in the Northern Castle, big brother did ask why I kept her, Leo made a few snide remarks mainly about her progress… or lack thereof.

I nod, "Yeah, just thought of a few things." I end up answering, "You… won't have to worry about handling everything."

"I… don't understand?"

I open my mouth for the full explanation, but… "I have one Butler and three Maids assigned to me from Nohr." The third 'Maid' is actually Camilla, but I'm not about to go into all that. Well that, and I'm also not going to divulge in Jakob actually being one of my retainers.

"...understood." Blank face, Kaze shows nothing. Afterwards, I keep my own silence… to the training grounds, then.

The groundwork on the stones in the Castle is well-done, the white brick feels a bit warm, but more importantly, it's smooth. Unlike literally everyone I ever knew… I'm the only one who doesn't wear shoes. The lack of footwear never bothered me, and I rarely encountered rough stones that hurt. Wait, I… actually do know someone else who did the same.

Lilith, that stable maid. She was always rather pretty, in a… rough sort of way? She was also really good with magic.

_"Good morning, Lady Corrin."_ She once greeted me, as Camilla wanted to take me for a small trip out of the Northern Castle, _"You as well, Lady Camilla."_

_"Ah, good morning, Lilith."_ Camilla returned with a smile, _"My wyvern?"_

_"Prepped and ready to fly, he's been very responsible."_ Lilith bowed.

_"You always have such a way with even the most… vicious of beasts."_ She continued to compliment, _"Franz never enjoyed someone else's company so much… aside from my own, of course."_

_"You are looking radiant today, Lilith!"_ I finally got my chance to speak.

She flushed, _"You are too kind, both of you."_

_"I would like if you were able to join us, Lilith. You always have such an interesting perspective."_ I continued to speak.

_"Oh, you know I can't… I am but a stablehand. Being with royalty? I couldn't."_ She gently declined.

_"Nonsense! My darling Corrin has taken such a liking to you… please, join us for a day!"_ Camilla, however, wasn't having that kind of 'defiance'.

_"I… can't just abandon my duties, Lady Camilla."_ She bowed.

_"Dear…"_ Camilla then proceeded to give her 'the look', the kind where she's making very sure that the other knows that she will not take 'no' for an answer.

And as such, Lilith relents, _"Very well, Lady Camilla… Lady Corrin. I will gladly join you both today."_

"Lady Corrin?" Kaze asks, startling me out of my memories. "Apologies… we're here." However, before I could possibly respond, "Are you well? You have been… lost in your memories, milady."

"A lot has happened recently, Kaze… there's just a lot to think about." I quietly admit. "I'll be fine."

"As you say, Lady Corrin." He drops the topic right there, and I proceed to enter the training room. It's morning...ish. Well, more like midday. There are a fair amount of guards training, though when I enter and am noticed, pretty much all of them take a moment to bow and/or salute to me. A resounding 'Princess/Lady Corrin' echoes through the room. I give a simple wave and greeting in return. Afterwards, I go over and grab…

Kaze offers me a katana. "Kaze, please… you don't have to do everything." Regardless, I accept the katana. Ugh, not to complain, but it feels a bit too light. I'm so used to Nohrian Swords by now that holding this feels wrong. "Thank you, though."

"At your beck and call, milady." Woosh, and he vanishes. I hold the practice Katana in hand, then proceed to the training circle. I take several moments to do some light stretches, being extra careful when stretching the muscles and skin around my Wound. Once that is done, I take my stance. Left arm up across my chest, right arm holding the sw… erm, katana. I breathe in, slightly lower my form, and go for a single slash. The wind is sliced by… and I feel a distinct burn on my side.

Great, I won't even be able to get some decent practice hits in without agitating my Wound.

Shaking it off, I direct my attention towards the closest training dummy, lunge, and score a weak hit on its side. Some of the wood chips off, but the dummy remains strong. I frown, then strike again, a larger chip is slashed off, my side pulses a bit more, I…

"Milady." Kaze gently interrupts.

"What?" My response is snappy and with far more bite than I anticipated...

However, if it bothered him, then he manages to expertly hide it, "This is a practice _katana_." He states the bleeding obvious, "Katanas are meant to be wielded with speed and precision, not brute force." He, oh…

Oh. "Then I want a practice _sword_." I firmly state, "I was raised with swords, and I want to stick with swords."

"I will gladly have one commissioned for you, milady." He replies with a swift nod. "Is there anything else?"

I glance down at the 'graceful' practice katana, "No, not right now, Kaze." Poof, he vanishes once more. _'It is getting kind of annoying, having you vanish in and out of sight like that.'_ I refrain from rolling my eyes. Instead, I ready another strike, fueled by my partial aggravation of having being told that I'm not holding a _Nohrian_ sword. I lunge, strike diagonally… and feel absolutely **no** resistance. "Huh?" I look up to the dummy, where there lacks any signs of being hit, my swo… katana is at the end of the path, almost touching the ground. I blink my eyes, did I… miss? I raise up and just poke the dummy.

…

The upper diagonal half slides off.

It was then that I noticed that there is a small sheen of water at the point where my practice katana apparently made contact. "Gods, that was… amazing!" A guard praises me. "The power of a Royal!" "I've seen Lord Ryoma strength once, but…" "Great job, Lady Corrin!"

_'Did I…?'_

_"My Yasei."_ Pride. I can feel the pride from his mental message, and that pride hits me so hard.

Why is my heart swelling up with so much gratification? _'Who… are you? Just hearing that, 'My Yasei', it felt like it meant so much and…'_

_"In due time."_

Those three words are enough, at least for now. _'I'll… hold you up to that.'_ I feel a smile form on my face, though for all intents and purposes, the others think I'm smiling due to the feat of what I just did, and the ensuing praise that followed. That's fine, I'll let them think that.

Within a few minutes of the initial act, however, the praise ends, the guards resume their training, and I'm left with a dummy that is only half of its former self. I look at the training katana… just **how** did I slice this in half with a blade made of wood? It wasn't 'normal', either… the cut is perfect, no bumps or dips. I shake my head, maybe I'll figure it out later? For now, I will focus on some strikes with this other dummy. Taking a breath, I ready a swing, then proceed to go for a simple horizontal movement. The side isn't even chipped, and my arm is left with the vibrations of a failed hit. More specifically, my Wound is left feeling those vibrations. At least it's not painful.

I narrow my eyes, crouch down, and go for a helm strike. Ding! I can see my practice katana make a sizable dent out of the dummy's head. Step back, move forward, slash sideways. "Haa…" Whew, being in bed-rest for even a few days is apparently a killer on my muscles. I'm going to have to focus more on stretching and exercises… like when I first started getting into swordplay.

I really would like to have a **sword** again, too. Nothing against the katanas, but since I spent so many years with a sword, I'd like to stick with a sword.

I hold the practice katana back, then proceed to gently lie… "Ow… **ow**! K-Kaze!" Aw, c'mon! How was that too much?!

"Milady." Less than a second later, I can feel his hand slip under my dress, and apply another dose of that ointment.

"Tch… haah…" It takes a few moments, but it soon works, and the burning subsides. I'm… going to need something that lasts longer than that, or maybe I shouldn't have struck the dummy so hard? "Thank you, Kaze."

"My pleasure, Lady Corrin." He places the container away in his outfit.

Right… Katanas are made more for speed… "Kaze? Do you know how to wield a katana?"

"I'm afraid my experience in katanas is minimal, milady. I use shurikens."

How about… "Daggers?"

"That's a Nohrian weapon, Lady Corrin. I have no experience in them."

"You… don't have self-defence daggers here?" I continue.

"Ah, we do have those… I assumed you meant the ones also forged to throw."

Well, duh… "I did. Why is there a difference?"

"If a Ninja wished to throw a simple metal object, we use Shurikens." I mean, he's being honest…

But that honesty feels more like he's talking to a child, rather than a fully-grown adult. "Well, I didn't know that." I point out, what should be, the obvious.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to sound patronizing, Lady Corrin. I only wished to inform you."

Right, of course. I sigh. "No, this is on me, I'm not used to Hoshidan weapons… yet I'm Hoshidan Royalty." I still don't want to use a _Katana_.

"You were also taken from us…" Pain. Kaze finally lets an intense amount of emotion bleed into his speech.

However, "Only place that blame on Garon and Iago, Kaze." I tell him. "Don't put all of the Nohrians into that accusation. Especially the Royals."

"I sho…" He stops himself, clears his throat, and resumes, "I will do as you suggest, Lady Corrin."

No, there was something else. I give his expression a more acute observation, but he's already switched back to that 'unreadable' state. However, after a moment of looking, I decide to let the matter drop. He's almost as stone-like as big brother can get… at least I know how to get Xander to crack a smile. Kaze is a complete mystery to me.

Then an idea crosses my mind. "Kaze? Is there some sort of…" Oh, what would be the Hoshidan equivalent? "A memorial site dedicated to the best?"

For a moment, he looks confused, "There is a burial site for Royals, there is also a collection of great warriors allocated into a Legacy book."

"Um, then… statues, then?" There are a lot of those in Krakenburg, notable figures who made great strides in…

Recognition settles into his expression, "Hoshido doesn't have as much raw ore to spare as Nohr, milady. Our statues are few and far between. There… was a grand one of the Dawn Dragon, in the town square. Solid marble mixed with gold and silver."

'Was'. Oh… that's where… mother died. "Are there… any other statues?"

"There are, but they are relatively small and have higher amounts of rock composite in them. There is one dedicated to the Fire Tribe, it contains a large amount of granite. One for the Wind Tribe, accompanied with sandstones that the Wind Tribe gifted to help make it. I believe Izumo had one built for us, their leader at the time said it was to 'promote peace', it has several small blocks of Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire in it."

"But… none of the best, say… Samurais? Ninjas?"

He shakes his head, "Hoshido holds relations to neighbouring tribes and cities higher than the individuals. As I stated, we lack the higher amount of quality ore that Nohr has. It's also why armor from Nohr tends to be denser, while Hoshidan armor might have more cured leather or chain link." He continues to explain.

Well, Xander's teaching tends to lean towards more brute force… I nod. "Swordplay and strength were the top two things big brother taught me."

"Your… big brother?" He echoes, and then I realized I referred to Xander as big brother… he's thinking of, "Lord Ryoma teaches speed and precision."

I form a thin line with my mouth, "I'm speaking of Xander." A soldier happens to hear that, going by how he almost dropped his own training weapon. "I still view them as family, Kaze." I lower my voice.

He takes nearly a minute to respond, no doubt choosing his next words very carefully. "Milady, with all due respect, you do realize that with Her Highness's abrupt departure, that war will be waged, correct?" His tone drops to a whisper.

Had it crossed my mind? Yes. "How soon? Maybe I can…"

"We are well past negotiating. Yukimaru has already organized the defenses and offenses. Reina is leading a hybrid scout/strike team. The rest of the army is preparing for the First Conflict, which is why there are so many soldiers in the training grounds."

Yukimaru? Reina? Those names feel familiar, but I can't recall why. "Kaze, how soon?"

"...Yukimaru expects an attack within the next week, ten days at the most… depending on Reina's report." He informs me. I drop my katana and start walking to… "Milady?"

"I need to move, Kaze. I can't just laze around…" That is almost funny, considering I was close to injuring myself while training. "I can, I can maybe…" Maybe I can, what? I don't believe that we are 'past negotiations'. I know I can contribute something, my Nohrian family will listen to me, I know they will!

Elise will definitely hear me out, Camilla is just as certain. Leo might resist, but I know he'll at least take my words into consideration… Xander will be tough, I know how patriotic he is about Nohr. We don't need to go to war! "Lady Cor…"

"I will do something, Kaze!" I snap back, strangely causing a small amount of water to pool up around my feet. I also feel a distant roar, so familiar and comforting. "I can at least make things easier." I then take a breath and bring up… "You want to be my retainer, correct? So, you'll stand by me with this? You trust me, right?" While the snappiness has faded and the roaring has died down, the water remains.

His expression turns 'Ninja-like' once more, and with one simple, but stern nod, he speaks… "I've seeked to serve you for many years, Lady Corrin. I may have not swore my oath, but I will act as if I had… where you lead, I will follow."

I relax my muscles and smile, "Then please, take me to… Yukimaru, was it?" I ask, "And… would you also please remind me of anyone else important?"

He begins leading the way, while also talking, "I gladly serve you, Lady Corrin." He first says, followed by, "Yukimaru is the Royal Tactician, he…" I listen intently, noting the ways he mirrors Jakob…

_"Absolutely not! I know the exact method milady prefers her tea!"_ I smile and shake my head at the inevitable clash between Jakob and Kaze over 'who does what'.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, now that Kaze practically had an entire chapter dedicated to him making talks with Corrin… I'll start exploring other characters… that aren't just the Royals! That's right! Corrin will be primarily talking to the 'side' characters. Though, she will still need to make some firm bonds with her 'birth' family, right? It sounds like she holds the Nohrian Royals in higher regard… **however**! She seems more than willing to the 'Revelations' route at this point in time. That sounds pretty good, right? Maybe getting something done earlier will let her ease things in later?

I also increased the amount of time it will take the 'First Contact' battle to start, so that I can have more time detailing this world and characters!

Frankly, I was going to add Hinoka in, but I decided against it. With all due respect, the Royals get enough screen time, so let's put more focus on the 'smaller' guys. Also, whoo! Fleshing out Hoshido and Nohr! I hope y'all enjoyed all the juicy lore bits!


	5. Tactical Observations

**A/N:** First off, there's something I had left unspoken, and wish to bring up. Corrin/Yasei did **not** get her baby/childhood memories back after transforming into a dragon! Secondly, due to the **huge** lore changes… I've also decided to revamp a number of select Support Conversations. Depending on how much time Yasei spends with a character, there might even be a C-rank before the war starts…

And I wonder who might be the most eligible for that one?

* * *

**Consort:** Hrm… I think that slight sheen of water might point towards something aside from brute strength. That said, I have been making it clear that Nohr has higher Strength on average, while Hoshido has higher Speed.

Remember kids, always stretch before you start doing the more intense maneuvers! *nods* Oh yes, especially since the ointment was placed on her _sensitive_ Wyrmslayer wound! Maybe Kaze's training included some sort of 'Sensitive Skin Care' guide? Imagine him taking some make-up courses.

Ah yes, Corrin's stance for wanting peace has already been made clear! I'm afraid it's a bit too early to share that kind of information… besides, we haven't even gotten to wartime yet.

* * *

**Antex:** Yeah… the Royals (except the Royal Tactician) get enough time to chitter chatter. Yes! The time needed to be extended! She needs more reason to be with her… 'family'.

Right, taking my time, and doing it in stride. This **will** be the definitive version of Yasei! I've learned quite a lot since 'Thirst for Blood' and as my favorite incarnation of Corrin (Sorry Lupus… Yasei will always get back to the top), I will give her the proper treatment!

* * *

Kaze guides me through the halls of Shirasagi with ease, though to me… I might've gotten lost. I only have the Northern Castle's lay-out memorized, and whew… I can remember Krakenburg being one giant maze. I can certainly get the grand scale with so much walking done, but still… couldn't we have spared a bit of this stonework to help out Hoshido? If Hoshido's ore supply is so lacking when compared to Nohr, then wouldn't it make more sense for Shirasagi to _not_ be about the same size as Krakenburg? "Kaze?" I suddenly ask, "We've been walking for a while, and I can't help but think that… maybe Shirasagi could be a little smaller?"

He doesn't show any visual signs of acknowledging that question, but I can sort of… just 'know' that he did. "Hoshido isn't as in demand for ore." The reply is swift, simple, and to the point.

"True, but…" Wait. "Well, most of the houses in Nohr are built with stone. I just realized that I'm unaware of the main components for Hoshidan buildings."

He nods, as subtle as it was, "The villages are mainly a combination of wood and stone. Aside from the capital, the only other places to use stone is Izumo and our port city, Dennabarrow."

I follow along, though… "I've heard of Izumo. My little brother taught me about it!" I smile.

"I'm… sorry? I know you aren't referring to Lord Takumi."

And I frown for a moment. "Leo. Prince Leo. Of Nohr." My face takes a more straight expression, though before any other comment could be made, "Izumo is ruled by Izama, correct? The Duke of Peace?"

Thankfully, he takes the topic change. "It is. I'm afraid I haven't heard much of him specifically, but his city is one of the few neutral territories in all the lands." Wait, if he's the… "I'm afraid negotiations are still out of reach, milady. Even the Duke wouldn't be able to arrange a meeting right now."

He saw right through me. Kaze literally answered a question I **hadn't even formed yet**! "Kaze? While I do appreciate the swift response... please don't do that again." I warn him. "I would like to be able to get my thoughts out before they're cut off and left behind." Wait, that came out really harsh again.

However, if he was actually offended by it, he is still hiding it very well. "My sincerest apologies, Lady Corrin." A stern reply, and I can even get the hint of emotion behind it.

I take a moment to look around, high ceiling. Carpeted hallways, paintings, lanterns and… oh. Wait, I think I recognize that one. I stop and look up towards a rather **built** woman, hefting a mace over her shoulder… and a child in the other arm. She's smiling, her chest seems to be puffed up with pride. The child in her arm has a similar darkened skin tone to herself. "Is this Delilah?" I ask.

"Yes, milady. The child is her eldest daughter." He quickly informs me.

I wonder why the eldest daughter left? "Do you know her name?"

"I do not, Milady. Though, I may suggest that Reina or Yukimaru may know. Reina… is well informed and Yukimaru simply keeps up with a lot of information about the Royal line." Kaze is standing beside me. "How is your side, milady?" He suddenly asks.

"It's well, for now at least… I was hoping that ointment would be stronger." I reply, before resuming walking, and Kaze quickly takes the lead. "So, uh… Yukimaru? The Royal Tactician. I don't remember him." Well, I also don't remember anyone else from before my time in Nohr. It's kind of frustrating… but then I see the looks of joy and relief on everyone else who I once 'knew', and that frustration fades away. Who cares if I can't remember them back then? I'm here now, and that makes everyone here happy! "Reina is the leader of the Kinshi Knights, and one of my mother's retainers. Orochi is a skilled Diviner and the other of my mother's retainers…" I list off.

"Kagero actually used to be her first retainer, but she had her reassigned to Lord Ryoma." Kaze smoothly informs me. "Saizo, my brother, is the second of his retainers. Lady Hinoka's retainers are Setsuna and Azama. Lord Takumi's retainers are Oboro and Hinata. Last, but not least, Lady Sakura's retainers are Hana and Subaki."

Well, it's good that everyone has theirs, but… "Does anybody have a personal Maid? Or a Butler?"

He pauses, "I'm unsure why Nohr decided to do that. There are 'Maids', as in the people who just clean… and Nohr has 'Maids', who are also trained extensively in the use of Daggers. Lady Corrin, you spoke of having… 'personal Maids', correct?"

I nod with a brief smile, "I did. Jakob is a devoted Butler, as well as him being one of my retainers. Felicia and Flora are both my Maids, twin sisters from the Ice Tribe." There it is, I can see the slightest of emotion again, at the phrase 'one of my retainers', gods… he really wants to be one of them. I should really ask him, but I'm worried that asking this soon will look weird. I mean, I didn't ask Jakob for **years**. I had considered asking Felicia or Flora, but that was before Leo taught me the finer points of 'balancing' the skill set out, and having what essentially amounted to two Maids/Butlers isn't a good route to take. So, if a Ninja is basically a Butler with more focus on fighting...

Then again, my little brother is excellent with magic, but he still has a spell-casting retainer. What was his name again? Ugh, I can't remember. Still, my retainers are my choice, and if big brother, uh my Hoshidan one that is, has **two** Ninjas…

"Milady?" If Kaze didn't ask that, I would've ran right into him. Whoops. "This is the War Room."

"Thank you, Kaze." I approach it and apply a gentle knock.

"May I ask who this is?" Comes the reply.

"Princess Corrin." I place a power behind my words, making my station as 'Princess' known.

"Lady Corrin? Please, come in, then." Awesome! I nod towards Kaze, then carefully open the door. He may have given me permission, but I'm also not going to barge in. Once I enter, the first thing I see is a huge table, and on it is an equally large map of Hoshido and Nohr. There are _so many_ pieces laid out on this map. I recognize these pieces as the ones for strategy. Leo used similar ones in 'Wyvern Wars', a tactical board game we would play from time to time. Granted, I see Pegasi pieces instead of Wyverns, but… I am in Hoshido, after all. Maybe there's… uh, 'Pegasus Patrols'?

* * *

"No no." Leo once sighed at me. "Yes, Wyvern riders are weak to arrows, but you can't position your archers here. Look." He 'pulled down' the trees and revealed a set of Samurai. "Your archers will be torn to shreds."

I crossed my arms. "I'm still learning, little brother." Besides, I literally couldn't even see them!

"On a count of thirty-seven to five, in my favor." He not-so-gently reminded me. "Sister, you **need** to take these lessons more seriously."

I idly push a Mercenary unit around, "Brother, I don't **want** to lead an army. Why can't I just… you know, fight under someone else's command?"

"Tactics is part of your Royal training, sister." He firmly stated, then proceeded to use his magic to hold the Mercenary unit down. "Every Royal."

I glanced up at him, "Then, you're going to make Elise go through this, too?" Gods, if I've no desire for this, I can only imagine how badly Elise will take to it. "Yeah, but you're clearly better at it. Big Brother is better at it than me, so…" I apply more force to the unit, but I'm also not really trying.

Leo sighs and pinches his brow for a moment. "Sister? You have deep magical potential, you learn faster than most could hope to. You could become a valuable Tacti…"

"If I **had** to fight, then I don't want to be the one giving orders!" I snapped back. "What if someone got hurt from my word? Trust me, this isn't me just throwing a fit because 'I don't wanna'... Leo." I take a shaky breath, some tears forming as I lean back into the seat. "I'm scared. One wrong order could ruin someone's life… and their family. I'm scared of having that kind of responsibility. Their wife or husband would be waiting at home, wondering why their beloved hasn't returned, then a soldier knocks on their door. For a moment they would be happy, thinking that their love has returned… but all they get is a saddened expression and 'I offer my sincerest condolences, but…'."

I heard the chair move, "Dusk Dragon… even for a moment, give me the gentleness that Camilla has." He muttered as he came closer. "Sister, gods." He simply patted my shoulder. "I hadn't realized you were holding that kind of burden on you." His words are soft and gentle. "But, you need to realize that someone needs to stand up for the people, and Royals…"

I pull away, much to his surprise. "No! That's not how you go about it!" I huff, and even then… I felt _something_ in me, but back then? It was just a foreign urge. Now? I realize it as my inner dragon. "You started it off fine, but then you…"

"I'm not Camilla, sister." He becomes firmer still. "Nor am I Elise. Gods, Corrin. I love you as much as the rest of the family, but you need to get over this constant doting that Camilla and Elise give you! There will be tough decisions in your future, and you need to be able to look your adversary right in the eye and stand your ground!" I look away from him, not wanting... "Or would you rather they take everything from you? Are you going to falter when a bandit raid comes by and takes…"

"Leo, stop!" That was the first time… the first time I knew I was different, why? Because Leo backed down. Not from my words, not because of my stubborn reasoning. No. When I glanced back at him for a half-moment, I saw it in his eyes. It was there for the briefest of moments.

Fear. Fear coming from a rumble within. It was my **first growl**.

* * *

Yukimaru clears his throat, and I close the door. Just a passing memory. "Hello, Yukimaru." I kindly greet him.

I'm awarded with a tired smile. "I am beside myself to see you well again, Lady Corrin." He then proceeds to give me a refined bow, "Truly, after that terrible event, many of us feared the worse. To have survived a Wyrmslayer strike… you are very lucky." The bow ends, and a sadness enters his face… grief. "Her Highness…" His voice has lowered some.

However, I find myself able to hear him. "She saved me." I slowly nod. "I've been gone for nearly two decades, yet she didn't hesitate." I feel myself become a little more down. One of my hands travels to my side and I give that sensitive spot a gentle rub. The cream is still in full effect, and it feels like normal… if it weren't for the bumpy and ridged texture.

"She would have done what any other mother would have, Lady Corrin." A few more moments pass in silence, before he clears his throat once more, "Now then. I feel much better seeing you out and about, I will be able to think much more clearly about the upcoming battle…"

Were this almost any other situation, I might have taken that as a hint to walk out, but that's exactly why I am here! "Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm here, Yukimaru."

He looks at me once more, then adjusts his spectacles, "Ah, well… I didn't want to be so forward, but if you're willing to share information about _them_."

He… he really thinks I'm going to give up tactics to… **exploit**? "No! That's not what I meant. Please, hear me out for a moment." His mouth becomes stern, his eyes shine with curiosity, but other than that, he hasn't shown any weakness in his expression or body language. "We can lessen the severity of this, I just… need to reach out to B…" No, not now, "Crown Prince Xander."

"After what has just transpired?! Perhaps you do need some more rest, with all due respect, Lady Corrin." Of course… Kaze warned me.

"You don't understand, _with all due respect_. The Nohrian Royals, barring Garon, are reasonable. They'll listen."

"Lady Corrin, I won't pretend to know what all they did to you in Nohr, but…"

Oh, that's it. "They treated me with **love and care**! Like any set of brothers and sisters! I don't understand why you all have such a hard time getting that!"

He takes a breath and calmly replies, "Princess Corrin, they clearly have used 'kindness' as a tool against you, to dampen the severity of their actions as you perceive them. Tell me, did they ever reveal your origins? Were you allowed to walk freely?"

"Th-they visited me often, and… I got gifts, and… excellent teachers…"

"Precisely, and in between those 'visits' and 'gifts', you were left with solitude, probably akin to those fairy tales where a Damsel in Distress is left in a tower, correct?"

I blink my eyes. He… he got it. He summarized my entire relationship with the Nohrian Royals… in under a minute. No! No, wait! That isn't how it is! They… they love me! I grit my teeth, he's wrong! "No, you… you don't know. Don't even think that you understand. They. Love. Me." Sounds begin to drown out, and I can feel it again. The urge. He… he **dares** say that my Nohrian's sibling love was… fake?!

_"Control your dragon, Yasei."_ The normally soft voice gives me a stern command. _"It is very powerful, misusing it will bring naught but chaos. Only your enemies should be witness to that strength."_

I take a deep breath. "Lady Corrin?" He asks, adjusting his spectacle with the slightest bit of shake to his hand.

"Perhaps I do need a rest, Yukimaru." I give him a gentle nod, and a sweet smile… That still manages to send him back half a step. What did I do? Did a growl slip by? Or maybe he is still a bit intimidated? What can I say… ah-ha! "Apologies, I'm still adjusting to this new… ability I've founded." There, perfect.

It seems to calm him, at the least. "Of course, Princess Corrin. Do rest well." He resumes looking over the table… and I take my leave.

I sigh as I close the door once more. "That didn't go well, Kaze." I lean against the door for a moment.

"Do you have any other destinations in mind, milady?" He carefully asks.

I take a moment to think, looking from random spot to spot, before settling my eyes on him, "I… want to relax some. Can you take me to the library? The same place where you got that book?"

He quickly nods, "Of course, milady."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, Yukimaru. Faithful Royal Tactician of Hoshido… who managed to see right through and figure out the kind of treatment Corrin had in Nohr. Corrin simply wanted to attempt to arrange a peace meeting, though it seems she underestimated Yukimaru. Well, just because that didn't go as planned means she'll just give up, right?

Oh, look, we also got a small flashback of Yasei and Leo playing 'Wyvern Wars'!

Anyway, the biggest reason the library is happening in the next chapter is because Yasei will stumble upon a book or two that'll trigger a nice little heritage sequence. Well that, and she'll actually get to meet one of the other Royals.


	6. It's In the Fine Print

**A/N:** This chapter… is a bit different. It's sort of a two-in-one. Part 1 will be dealing with Yasei's trip to the library, and the related lore that comes with it. Part 2 is… this is actually Yasei's/Kaze's, well not exactly their 'C' Support, but they do gain quite a bit of 'points' with each other… maybe a pre-war Support level? 'D'?

* * *

**Consort:** Yes, yes… it would be beneficial to know who all sides with Yasei in her ideals. Well, there's just one problem with that approach right now… it has been less than a week since Mikoto's sacrifice and that ambush within Shirasagi's Town Square. I think that will make people less receptive to Yasei's pursuit for a peaceful meeting.

Oh? That's wonderful to hear!

* * *

**Antex:** Will do! ;)

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 4, 3/23/20 4:43 PM EST):** I'm willing to expand what I've already done, and doing something new for the beastfolk sounds pretty neat!

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 5, 3/23/20 5:12 PM EST):** Hrm, I do think that the siblings are genuine, but… well, at least for Xander that feeling is squashed by his pure devotion to Nohr, to the point where yes, it does blind him. A shame, considering how much detail he observes when what his family prefers *ahem* Support with Camilla *erm*.

Agreed, given Xander's dedication to Nohr, he's bound to know at least something, if not all, about what Corrin was about to go through.

* * *

I stand corrected, Shirasagi has a less confusing layout than Krakenburg, far less confusing. The main benefit being is that there doesn't seem to be over five different floors. Sure, there are more twists and turns, but at least I won't be at the right 'area' and the wrong 'floor'. In fact, the overall room count seems to be lower. I've managed to see the training grounds, infirmary, and even saw the inviting steam of a **hot spring**! Though, seeing all of those varied places reminded me of something… "Kaze? Where is my room?"

"It's to the opposite of where we are now, milady. You were shown when you arrived… do you not remember?" Another swift reply, almost as if he knew I was going to ask it, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"I'm afraid my memory is still a bit hazy." I start, followed by, "A lot of stress can really hurt someone, you know?"

"Understood, milady. I will show you the location of your room, after the Royal Library, should you desire it."

I smile, then nod, "Of course! I would… wait. _Royal_ Library?"

Kaze, being as dutiful as he has been since I remember, guided me to the library's entrance, which strangely had a well-carved design into it, alongside two **guards**. Is this simply due to this being the Royal Library? Were… there thefts? Or maybe they're just concerned that there might be a break-in? The design is of a dragon, and if I really push my memories, I can remember that it's similar to the dragon statue that loomed over the Town Square… before an explosion took it and most of the people down with it. Gods, I'm really having a hard time remembering anything before my first Dragon transformation...

However, that assault is solely King Garon's fault, probably also Iago's, but **none** of that was due to the ones I call brothers and sisters!

"Princess Corrin wishes to enter the Royal Library, sirs." Kaze informs them, after a somewhat lengthy silence from me, primarily due to thinking in the past.

"You may enter, Princess Corrin." The guard on the right responds.

"Kaze… I thought we were going to the same library you went to?" I ask.

"I've thoroughly looked over the public one, milady… if you seek more information, then you'll need to use this one, with that said… I'm afraid that since I'm not your retainer, then I'm not permitted to enter." He answers a question I wasn't going to ask, I wish he would stop doing that kind of stuff. "This Library is specifically for the Royals, their retainers, and those harboring the current Ruler's permission, such as Yukimaru or Reina."

Well, I was going to ask him about the two different libraries, but there's something else that needs attention. "Kaze **will** be going in with me." I firmly state.

"We cannot oblige, Lady Corrin. We follow the rules established." Left guard replies.

"Milady? I can wait…" Kaze starts.

"No! I want you in there with me!" I quickly exclaim to my _soon-to-be_ retainer. "Now listen here, you." I turn my attention back to the guards. "He may not be my retainer right now, but I have every intention of appointing him my retainer once I get a few more days with him." I feel the growling resurface and I can feel another change, though I'm not too sure what it is, "I only haven't asked him yet, because I **literally don't remember** anyone here! Had I had my memories, I would've undoubtedly requested for him to be my retainer as soon as I was able to be coherent!"

The two guards fidget under my sudden aggression, and the one on the right even feels the need to adjust his armor. The two then share a look, before nodding, "Very well, Lady Corrin. I suppose… if you will anoint him within a few days, then… he can enter."

I relax, if only a bit. "Thank. You." That comes sounding anything but truly thankful. "Alright, let's go in, Kaze!" I smile at him, before entering the 'Royal' Library.

"I'm… truly grateful you'll have me as your retainer, Lady Corrin." Kaze admits after we enter, and the door is closed. "I am… beyond words." He then kneels.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Oh, don't go doing that right now, Kaze. C'mon, up! I got a few books in mind and some extra help would be appreciated." I offer him a hand, and he looks _happy_. He accepts the offer and rises up.

A small smile forms, which is probably the most emotion I've seen him put on in a single move, "I am at your beck and call, my liege… now, what kind of books are you looking for?"

"The Royal Library…" Hrm, so there should be more 'confidential' stuff in here, right? "Well, when I was reading through the Hoshidan Legends book you got me, I noticed that… my mother was only briefly mentioned, like a side note. Surely there's something more, right? So, I'd like to find some more books that deal with my family's history, preferably on my mother."

He chuckles, "I do believe that you'll enjoy Yukimaru's company, were this the topic." Finally, Kaze seems **relaxed**. "I will begin searching." And without vanishing, Kaze moves to sort through the shelves. The many, _many_ shelves. Hm.

I decide to also look around. Though, I leave Kaze to search the section I asked for, so… I go into the Fiction section, which is something I usually reserve for when I want something, ironically 'normal'. The Royal Library is far more decorated than the previous hallways. The carpet is really plush, every chair has some sort of cushion on the bottom and back. Every shelf has a sort of blanket under the books, there's a small quilt divider between **every** book. I randomly reach out for a book, '12 Nights in Ice'... huh. The book's cover actually has some sort of clear film over it, further protecting it. Well, I pulled it out, might as well read some of it. I look at the front artwork, it's of a silhouette of a man, standing amongst a seemingly endless tundra, he's holding a staff as a cane, and is looking skyward, towards a moon that is… covered in a sheet of ice? Ooo, this sounds interesting.

… And it manages to shatter any chances of me actually reading through it, because, well.

It has my written bane. Poems. Out of all the forms of literature, poems are my least favorite. I gently close the book and place it back on the shelf. I'm sure it's well written and thoughtful, and I love the artwork of it, but I'd rather stick to my usual 'fantasy' tales.

Onto the next aisle!

Going down this section, I can see a lot of titles with words that I don't immediately understand. I do recognize very few of them, 'Hoshido', 'Dawn Dragon'... and then it hits me. I don't understand written Hoshidan very well.

Oh, that's embarrassing. Still, I stick to this aisle, maybe there's something worth looking at? I continue to scan through the titles, until I find something that _does_ immediately grab my attention. There are runes etched into the spine, and the runes seem to ebb and flow, like… water. I reach and grab this book. I then eagerly read the title. My heart beats a bit faster. I… I recognize that word! Not the whole title, but that one word. '...Mizu...'

_"_**_She stole my book!_**_"_ A sharp pain enters my head from that roar of a 'voice'.

"Ngh." I drop the book out of sheer pain from the sudden and unexpected headache. _'Ow…'_ I mentally whine.

Following that, I can hear him letting out a controlled sigh, like someone trying to hold off a rage. _"Do _**_not_**_ let that out of your possession, Yasei."_ This is far from the praising voice I've already grown used to. He sounds incredibly pissed off.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and I pick the book back up, the sharp head pain is already gone. _'That hurt, you know? The way you yelled.'_ I wipe under my eyes… did I actually cry a bit from that? Yes, the slight glint now on my hand proves just that.

_"I… apologies."_ I felt the tone shift, the amount of pure sorrow… followed by that 'connection' being cut.

_'No! I didn't mean stop talking!'_ I sigh. _'I just wasn't expecting that roar.'_ Nope, nothing.

"Milady?" Kaze asks, "Are you okay? I heard you gasp. Is your side bothering you?" He pops around the corner, a few books on his person… and his eyes lock on the book I have, for a moment, before returning back to me.

Should I tell him? I feel like I can trust him. I tap this book with my fingers. "No… I mean yes! I'm alright, I just… had a small headache." I hold the book closer. "Did you find anything?" I quickly change the topic.

He looks over me once more, specifically my side, before nodding, "I have. A detailed record of rulers, and one for royalty in other lands." He presents the two books. "I see you've also found one, milady." He says that with some hesitation.

I nod, "I have. So… let's see what all we have!" I smile, and take the lead to one of the many chairs. Large and plush, more than enough room for a comfy read. "Here, take this seat, Kaze." I pat the one next to me.

He hesitates, then shakes his head. "I… should stand on guard, and…"

"Kaze. There are two guards posted outside, we'll be fine. Come on, sit down next to me." I insist.

"...As you order, milady." He attempts to relax… and then proceeds to slightly stiffen when I _yank_ his chair closer, so that the arms of each chair are touching each other.

"You know… Jakob wouldn't have a problem taking a seat so close." Well, that's a partial lie, but I would like for someone dedicated to guarding me, to also be able to sit close to me!

Thankfully, he didn't pick up on my little lie, and he actually seems to take that as a **challenge**. "I will do whatever my liege asks of me."

I smile and nod, "Good, now the first thing is… when we're alone like this, call me Corrin."

"I…"

"Relax, Kaze. We're alone." I offer a gentle smile, "Alright, just one time… Corrin."

"If you so command… Corrin." There, close enough. "Which one shall you read first, milady?"

Ugh.

Fine, fine… he got it down once. "Thank you for calling me Corrin. That means a lot to me." I praise him, "Now, let's start with… the detailed record." It sounds dull, but I'm only really searching for my mother, so I shouldn't have to spend too long in it.

He hands me the mentioned book, and… "Shall I hold on to the one you picked out?"

Should I? _'I don't know if you can hear me right now, but… trust Kaze, alright? I trust him.'_ I then nod, and hand him the 'Water' book. Now then! I open up the Records… wow. I was wrong.

It's even more dull than I thought possible!

But, at least it's organized. So, I start flipping through the pages with only as much care as to not harm them. Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto… M-I-K-O-T-O. I keep flipping, I keep flipping, and when I finally reach the M-I's… nothing. "Kaze? Mikoto's name isn't here…"

"That's… strange. Maybe she was accidently labeled under another section?" He suggests.

I would think as **Hoshidan** Royalty, even by marriage, then she would be labeled under the Hoshidan section, but… "Maybe?" So, I flip over to… Izumo, taking her peacefulness into consideration. Nothing. Alright, how about one of the Tribes? The information here is more scarce, as there is a note that the Tribes don't _have_ to have rec… nope. There's a Nohrian section, for those who moved in and… Nope. "Mother has lived here for almost, what… two decades? Why isn't she in here?!"

"I… wish I had an answer for that, milady."

"Other one, please." I close the Records book a bit too rough, and we swap books. Royalty in other lands. M-I-K-O-T-O. Well, I can see Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, as well as a few 'lesser' Princes and Princesses that aren't 'important' enough to be labeled with the main four. The Ice Tribe chieftain is here, as his twin daughters. There's also, strangely, the leader of Crynkensia.

Mother. Isn't. In. Here!

Why?!

I close this book and give it to Kaze, to which he returns the Water book to me. "This is aggravating." I plainly state. "Did nobody seriously record **my mother**, the Queen for over sixteen years?!" Kaze remains silent for a moment… I decide to open up the Water book. Now, unlike the books written in Hoshidan, I can… actually understand a fair amount of words. Far beyond 'Mizu' and 'Tanken'.

_"Vallite."_ His voice is gentle once more.

_'Is that what I… what of mother?'_ I can feel rage on the other side, once I think 'Mother'.

_"She's nothing."_ My blood runs a bit cold, I… I wasn't expecting an answer such devoid of emotion. No, there wasn't even anger in that response, just pure emptiness… akin to the statement itself. Now, trying to push that aside, I resume attempting to read 'Vallite'. While I can seem to understand the basics of it, most of it is going over my head. Unfortunately, I only seem to have a total of two references for it… the voice in my head, and _maybe_ my mother, were she still alive.

Unfortunately, as much as I try to read it, I can't force myself to understand more. I end up closing the book. "Milady?" Kaze asks.

However, keeping his words with me. "I need to bring this with me, Kaze."

"Milady, the books within here are to remain here." Great, another rule.

_"That is _**_my_**_ book!"_ The voice exclaims again, thankfully while it did become loud for that, it wasn't bad enough to cause a near migraine, this time it felt more like a… rough push?

"This is written in a language that nobody else here can even comprehend!" I counter. "But, I can."

He bows his head for a moment, he's troubled. "Milady." He finally starts, "You need to understand that while retainers swear oaths to do anything that keeps their liege safe, that does not extend to this. Unless _stealing_ this book ensures your very health, then I cannot abide by this choice in action."

_"Yasei…"_ A more warning tone, but I can't just… no! I've already pushed my authority by getting Kaze in here.

_'I… can't. Surely it'll stay safe here, right?'_ I mentally reply, before adding, "I… understand, Kaze. I'll return it." With that, I rise and go back to the spot where I got it, then reluctantly shelving it once more. With that done, I return to Kaze, who has already managed to put **both** of his books up, and is sitting in the same spot. Well, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt? I move to sit back down.

"Is there any other book you wished to read, milady?" He smoothly asks.

"No, not right now." I gently decline, but before he could say anything else. "How about you? I mean, since we're here…"

"I… couldn't. This library is reserved for the Royals."

I offer him a straight face and, "Kaze. Are there any books you are interested in?" I 'ask' it in such a way that it sounds more like a command.

Which is something he picks up on, "I… if you insist, then yes. I do have a few I would be interested in reading."

I then smile, "Good. So, what would you like to read?"

"There is a matter which I had wanted clarified for a while… the subject of my father's death." He admits. "I'm aware when a truth is being hidden from me, and Saizo doesn't speak of it."

Oh, well… that was a bit more serious subject than I had anticipated, but still I nod, "Okay, then let's look around!"

Kaze smiles, "This means a lot to me, Lady Corrin… I'm very grateful for this."

"It's no problem!" I cheerfully respond, we both rise up from the chairs and begin scouring through this library once more.

I think I'll ask him to be my retainer tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** On the topic of Supports… I have many plans. Some of those plans are affecting certain characters (Not just the Vallites) in large ways, so… some Support Conversations from canon will have to change. I think… that I will include these Support Conversations into the main fic, but I will separate them into their specially labeled chapters. **If** Yasei is one of the Support characters, then it will remain in 1st person. If Yasei isn't, then that Support Chapter will be 3rd person. I will try to include these chapters as the ranks are gained.

Again though, only the Support conversations that _need_ huge changes are being included.


	7. Water Were They Like, Again?

**A/N:** Lemme just wrap this day up with one more important detail with Yasei's… magic, actually. Specifically Vallite magic. Oh, and her mental state. That's right! Don't think she's coming out of a major traumatic event without some form of consequence!

* * *

**Consort:** Yes, very close. Thankfully, Yasei didn't push the topic. So, as far as she knows, her mother moved in from this 'Valla' and married into the Hoshidan Royal Family, but… that still leaves some things unexplained, doesn't it? Still, at least Yasei will remain on her path to peace and unification!

Kaze **does** deserve that position! And I bet he's overjoyed that he isn't being forced to wait until about halfway through the Birthright Route (at the latest) until he finally gets that position.

* * *

**Antex:** Oh, that would be **very** bad. It's bad enough that it was stolen already, but a second time?

* * *

Out of all of that information, we had only managed to obtain that… Kaze's father was killed in a battle, but nothing else, so we had both left the Royal Library. However, while most of the day had slipped by, there was still one more place I wanted to visit before I would lie down for the night. "Kaze? There was a… lake in Shirasagi, right? I can just barely remember going to one." I can remember her voice better than I can her face, or name, or… anything, really. Soft and melodious, the one that brought me out of my stress-induced dragon transformation.

"Yes, there is, milady." Strictly formal once more, but… I'm not going to push it while we're out in public. "Do you wish for me to guide you there?"

I smile, "Yes, please." I do hope she is still there.

He nods, and as dutiful as the other times, begins leading… "How is your side, Lady Corrin?"

As I walk, I perform a slight stretch to my left side, yep. I can feel a spark of pain, but… "It's well, Kaze."

"Good, I'm glad. The lead Shrine Maiden believes she'll be able to work out an ointment that should be able to… 'layer' a sort of 'shell' around it, so that you won't need to constantly have a supply of it."

Oh? "That sounds wonderful!" Being able to do what I want, when I want, and not have to carry a jar of ointment around?

"It is, though she's afraid the 'shell' won't be as flexible or durable as skin, so there will still need to be precautions taken."

Well… can't expect a cure-all, can I? "She's working magic into it, right?"

To my surprise, he shakes his head, "No, she's working on the natural side first… I believe she said she'll have Orochi prepare the 'enchantments' for it."

Orochi… "Did you mention that name recently? Orochi?" She's a, uh… retainer?

"She was Queen Mikoto's retainer… milady? Are you having trouble recalling information? That might be a sign of something more serious."

I shake my head, "No, I'm just… still learning. Thank you for the concern, though."

He briefly glances my way during my answer, and gives me a critical look. I honestly can't tell if he's convinced. "Very well, milady. Should any complications arise, I'm here for you."

I'm fine… I know I'm fine. It's just, I'm still learning everyone, I haven't seen, met, or even heard of them since I was just a baby, right? How could I remember all of them after being separated for nearly, what… sixteen years?

Then again, despite the times that I saw my sibling's retainers, I'm having trouble remembering them. Let's see, Xander had… a. Alright, to be fair, his were usually doing something else while we trained. Camilla had, right! She had that… silent woman. Leo? Elise, oh! Elise's were that axe-wielder and Ef...Effie? See! I can remember… one, out of eight.

Oh dear, I think I do have a problem.

Who else? Um, there was Gunter, and Lilith! Oh, I can actually remember her perfectly! Wait, Gunter…

"Milady?" Kaze stopped, being several feet in front of me.

I hadn't realized I stopped. "It's…" Gunter. I can… remember Hans causing him to fall into the Canyon, I can remember losing myself, it was the first time I… changed. I look at my arm, the one that changed into a… what was it? A lance?

"Is there an issue?" He seems hesitant about… "You were crying."

I raise that same arm up and wipe off my eyes… yep. Tears. "I lost a close mentor to me… he… he fell down into the Bottomless Canyon." And **Hans** was the one… Sorrow is swiftly replaced with anger. Hans took someone close from me, and I… I'm going to.

"Breathe, milady." He calmly advises me. "Needless rage will only bring misfortune upon you and those you care for. If there is someone who is the source of your anger, then you must approach them in a non-vengeful manner, lest you try to kill them, which will result in naught but an empty feeling. Revenge leads to nothing."

"That's wise, coming from the person who wanted to investigate their father's **murderer**!"

He takes a breath, "That is true, I won't deny it. However, should I encounter him, I would wish to capture him and bring him to a trial, rather than stain my hands with his blood."

"But he killed your father! Hans broke the planks under Gunter's horse, which caused him to fall to his death! Both of them deserve to **die**!" I snarl, feeling a grumble within my chest.

"Milady, this is an unhealthy approach. You need to balance anger with reasoning."

_"He's with me, Yasei. My own have found him. This aged man rests in my care."_ Wait… what?

"How?" I find myself asking out loud.

Unfortunately, or perhaps it is rather in my favor, Kaze smiles. "I'm glad you asked. I would be honored to teach methods in which to better gain self-control over one's emotions."

Now, at the same time that Kaze was talking… _"Should one manage to dodge the rocks and walls during the descent in the Bottomless Canyon, they shall find themselves falling into Valla. My soldiers managed to find him, he's recovering right now. However, we were unable to save his horse. There used to be more gateways and portals, but some magical force that I can't undo has blocked them off… leaving the 'Bottomless Canyon' the only current route."_

What? That… I could go to Valla? Hm, but I'm not going to risk getting impaled or sliced apart by those rocks. _'I still want to take Hans's life.'_ I'm… not sure what exactly I felt from him, but it wasn't denial. _'Do you… approve?'_ Instead of an actual response, I feel some sort of 'shock' of magic, the connection cuts off.

"Milady?" He asks, after my lengthy silence.

Oh right, he said something to me. "Uh, thank you, Kaze. I'm looking forward to it."

And now he looks confused, "Milady? We **are** here." He gestures in front of us.

A lake… where I met Azura. I think. "Right, thank you, Kaze." He offers me one brief and strange look, before it resumes the normal seemingly emotionless expression. Disregarding that, I continue to the lake. Lakes, water… I reach the edge, though I note that there's no singing echoing around here. Azura might not be here, but there's plenty of water. Reflecting off of this lake is a beautiful full moon, free of clouds, stars shining on from high… I take in a deep breath, right as a wind blows in.

Mmm, paradise.

_'Can you teach me something else?'_ I essentially plead. _'Anything?'_ I reach down and touch the water's surface with my fingers. A few ripples flow out. "Mizu." I speak, which causes a second set of ripples, as if I touched the surface again. Mizu, Mizu, Mizu… another word clicks, "Hamon." Ripples start forming en masse, like I'm repeatedly smacking the water. Despite the simplicity of the effects, I'm finding myself giggling over it. I learned something! Can I… make something bigger? What's bigger than ripples? Like a… wave! _'What's the word for 'Wave', like an ocean wave?'_ Mizu is water, Hamon is ripple, so… wave would be… _'Come on, please!'_

_"You haven't practiced your magic enough, it will be too much for you."_

_'It's a wave, how much could it…?'_

_"Nami."_ He swiftly cuts me off.

"Nami." I can feel the pull of magic, but… I feel like it's just a bit… "Nami. Nami!" And then… it hit. It hit **hard**. My stubbornness paid off with a rather unique feeling, but it was anything but pleasant. While a mini-wave did form, something only about twice the height of those ripples, I felt… drained. No, not drained. Thirsty, parched… sudden and near dehydration.

_"I warned you."_

_'I did it, though.'_ I cough, my entire mouth felt incredibly parched, thoroughly dry. My first instinct was to plunge my head straight into the water near me… the only reason I didn't was because I didn't want Kaze to think something bad just happened, so…

I stoop a bit closer to the water, and start paddling my hand in it, as if I was trying to do… something. I didn't think that far ahead. Swimming! That would be a perfect excuse! "I'm g…" I end up choking on my own words, due to the sheer lack of water in me.

"Milady?" And of course, he approaches. "Are you well?" He clears his throat, "I must say, I've never seen spells quite like that… is it… Nohrian?" I simply nod, then 'warn' him of going to swim by beginning to strip down. I… I really can't even talk right now. "Ah, pardon me." Thankfully, he gets the hint. He walks away, and I quickly drop the rest of my attire. Without wasting any more time, I dive straight into the lake. I feel the rejuvenating effects immediately, and without thinking about it, I take in a gulp of water… while swimming. It felt natural, normal. I'm able to swallow that water and **breathe**! The dryness is completely gone, just like that.

"Water really is my element, isn't it?" I manage to speak. I then take a second breath and… nope! I swim up as fast as I'm able to and cough up that helping of water. Why? Why could I only breathe one gulp of water, but not two?

And a concerned Kaze, in the middle of readying to jump in. "Gods, milady! Are you… I saw bubbles, and…"

"I'm well Kaze, honestly. I just wanted to swim a bit." I can see his eyes slightly divert… oh. "Sorry." However, I still remain above water, "I'm alright, really."

"Milady…" He lets out a breath. "You are truly worrying me. Forgetfulness, sudden anger… and now I thought for a moment you were drowning…"

"I'm just… still recovering, right? It hasn't even been a week since I woke back up." I try to reason, though at least he's able to maintain eye-contact… "You know, Kaze? Big sister Camilla always told me that a woman should be proud of her appearance, that all women are beautiful… well that, and she also kept telling others that 'My eyes are up here'." To be fair though, I have two little 'hills' compared to her 'mountains'.

"I can respect that, but I should advise that you at least wear some water wear over your…" He gulps.

Is he… really offset? Hrm. "Kaze, I can understand that, but I'm not ashamed of what I have." It also helps that water feels really good… "If I'm swimming, I'm going in bare."

"...Understood. Milady? May I fetch a towel for you?"

Oh… that's a good point, actually. "Uh, yes, please!"

"I will return shortly." This time, he does vanish, and I'm left alone…

For the first time in quite a while, actually. I mean, completely alone, well maybe except for one. _'Do you have anything else you can teach me?'_ I reach out, _'How about Valla… what's that like? Mother's from there, right?'_ I take in a breath and dive under again, freely swimming for a few extra minutes… though I do try to 'breathe' another gulp before I rise, which ends in another failure. _'How come I could breathe in only one gulp of water? Am I… oh! Is my dragon form like… part fish?'_ I'm left with silence. That, actually kind of stings. I was hoping for something.

I'm… really all alone, then. Not even that voice is responding. I huff, fine. I'm sure I can figure some more of this magic out myself! I mean, I managed to get 'ripple', and I just knew what 'Yasei' means, so…

Considering that forming a 'wave' is too much, I think a large weapon would also be so… how about a… whip? That has good range, and it can be a more tactical weapon. "Whip, whip…" Hrm. I make a random 'slinging' gesture with my arm, which scatters some random water droplets. "What would 'whip' be?" Come on! I thought of ripple…

However, any thought I might have had was cut off. I hear footsteps in the grass, but it's not Kaze. In fact, I don't ever remember seeing this one, not that that really amounts to much. "Good evening, ma'am." He first says, offering a bow, his smile is gentle, or at least, what I can see from his smile as his silver-ish strands mixed in with his primarily blue hair are hiding a part of his face… kind of like big sister Camilla. Except that the half of his hair that is covering his face reaches much farther than hers. For the eye that I can see, it is colored an admittedly pretty emerald mixed in with a bit of blue.

Leather armor, akin to a Ninja's, but also… not. In fact, this set-up is similar to what I've seen… **gods**, what was his name?! Leo's retainer? Archer, right? This man's armor resembles an Archer's, which makes it a Nohrian assemble. Past that, he does have a bow, a shortsword, and the head of a staff tucked into one of his many, _many_ pockets. "Oh, hello, sir." I greet back with a smile. "I haven't seen you before." His sword seems to be made of steel, his bow, at least from what I could tell with a brief glance from his physical bowing, has some sort of decorative piece near the handle… I think the bow is also steel, maybe? The Staff hanging out seems a lot less expensive.

Something in me clicked and I understood, he's better with his sword and bow than a staff.

"Nor have I you, but… I believe you made contact with my liege? Does Lady Azura ring a bell?" He stoops down, completely unbothered by my partial nudity.

Azura… Azura. I squint my eyes and concentrate. "Vaguely? I think I remember meeting her here." I finally answer, with furrowed brows. "She was singing and I was… entranced by her skill, so I came closer."

He plucks a single blade of grass, "That is how milady described it. I am Ignis, from Nohr." Instead of a second bow, he instead takes a breath and places the blade of grass near his mouth to… oh.

That's actually a pretty lovely tune. I even find myself humming along to it, before he needs to catch his breath. "That was well done." I applaud.

And now he bows, "Thank you, Lady Corrin." Looking at his grass, he picks two more. "I apologize for the brief conversation, but I came for a few pristine blades of grass." Looking them over once more, he does yet a third bow.

"Oh… okay. I'll see you later then!" I wave. Huh, he's pretty nice, though… Ignis. Hrm, nope. Not even a shred of a memory, it's not like…

Niles! That's the Archer's name! I smile to myself as I manage to somehow and randomly recall one of Leo's retainers. There, I remember two, that just leaves… six retainers. Currently proud of myself, I go back to swimming in the moonlight, I'll get out soon, just… a few more minutes.

* * *

**A/N:** I mean, I've only been on the same day for the last four chapters or so… well, at least with a lot of things now established, I can start going through the days a bit quicker, and with the initial explanations of the issues out of the way, maybe I'll also won't struggle so much? …

Updates will remain a bit slow, not due to my own typing speed, but because the rest of my days are so loaded.


	8. An (Almost) Post-During-Pre War Casualty

**A/N:** It has come to my realization that I have failed to provide some rather basic info for a certain topic, this one being my way of handling dialogue. When a character goes around speaking, "Within just quotation marks." That's a standard spoken statement. If we take a moment to step inside their thoughts about how good that meal was with, _'Italics in apostrophes.'_ Then that is their own thought, or in Yasei's case, a way to chat with that voice in her head.

If a character is recalling a direct quote from another or if they are getting a 'guest' in their head, then that belongs with, _"Italics inside quotation marks."_ Lastly… **bold** words? Eh, I just use that for yelling/screaming instead of all caps. If I ever reach a point where I use bold and caps in the same spoken line, except someone's eardrums to literally rupture.

At last, at long last… it's a new day in Hoshido!

* * *

**Consort:** I will say that yes, the frequency will change. Though… she can 'think' to him and… oh wait. I didn't… oh! I'll just put that in the A/N real quick.

Vallite Water Magic, just a tad different than your standard magic. Oh yes, Ignis! Do thank **Antex** for him!

* * *

**Antex:** *bows* Thank you, thank you. There's plenty-more for Corrin's abilities… over time. Can't go giving her the full arsenal quite yet.

It shows that Kaze is trained for pretty much anything for his liege… but nudity wasn't one of them. Camilla still has a big influence on Corrin's life, which will contribute towards the conflicted feeling on which 'side' Corrin will take.

Glad you like him! Hope you like the next part for him!

Yes! Partially from the initial trauma, partially from the upcoming changes from her Dragon Form.

* * *

I ended up sleeping all the way up until lunch… because my 'few more minutes' swimming ended up lasting an entire extra hour. I let out an un-lady-like groan as I push myself out of my bed, stepping onto the floor, as I forget to actually take the blanket off, so that the next step I take ensures that I fall right over, though at least I was awake enough to grab onto sheets of the bed, so I don't actually land on the floor. Whew. Alright, now just gently let go, and there.

Major 'damage' has been avoided.

After safely landing on the floor, I untangle my legs from the cloth-trap and rise once more, no longer bound by the blanket. I pat off some wrinkles on my _Hoshidan_ nightgown and now… time to get dressed!

I grab a rather standard _Hoshidan_ dress and wear that. Red and white. Just like the nightgown. Just like nearly every single piece of clothing that I have. I huff, I want something different. Like, purple and black. _Nohrian_. Or maybe some blue? Just some sort of variation! I had more choices back in the Northern Castle… Hrm.

"Kaze." I call out, hoping that he's at least close enough to hear me.

So, when I hear the door open up and his response a second later, "Yes, milady?"

I felt very… happy. Wait, wasn't I going to ask him something… oh, oh right! But first... "I would like a dress… woven in the colors of… purple and red." I end up deciding. Red for Hoshido, purple for Nohr.

"Of course, milady… any particular combination?"

"Like… this one." It's striped vertically. I'm not too picky on the design, it's more about the color right now.

"Consider it done. Is there anything else?"

I take in a breath, and nod, "Yes, actually." I take a look over him, making sure the door is closed and… "Kaze? I have a very important question to ask you…" I can still remember the day that I asked Jakob…

_"...Jakob? Will you be my retainer?"_ We were in an incredibly similar situation. Jakob had just brought me my morning tea, and we were alone in my room.

I remember how Jakob, for the first time since becoming a Butler, had nearly dropped the tea. Some of it spilled, but in the moment, I didn't care. Since once that potential spill had been mostly averted, the way his face lit up just made my day. _"M-Milady! Lady Corrin… I…"_ He stopped himself, having to overcome the shock. _"I would be beyond honored to serve you as your retainer!"_ I had approached him, and then smiled.

_"Thank you, Jakob… that means a…"_ Then he ended up fainting, backwards. The tea set **somehow** landed neatly on his chest, not a drop spilled. After he woke up, he told me he had the most vivid dream of his life… before I proceeded to confirm that it wasn't a dream.

So, I look Kaze in the eyes and ask, "Kaze, will you be my retainer?"

Kaze, thankfully due to his Ninja training, manages to avoid falling over or fainting, though the question does hit him hard enough that I can see his eyes widen, I hear a gasp, and he takes a half-step back. "I…" He also recovers quicker from the initial shock of the question. He then proceeds to kneel, his head bowed, "From the darkest night to the brightest day, I will protect and serve you with everything I have, even unto my dying breath. Lady Corrin, I accept."

Er, well… I would rather not have him die over me, but… I'm also aware of how serious this oath is. "Then rise, Kaze. You are now my retainer." I keep my tone light. "So, how about let's get this dress business out of the way!"

"At once, mil…" He pauses, and then corrects himself, "My **liege**." For a moment, I see a smile on his face as the word 'liege' passes through.

And just like with Jakob, my day suddenly felt one-hundred percent great. It's going to be a wonderful day! So, with my newly appointed retainer, we both head out into the… oh, right. "Kaze? _Is_ there any of the market left?"

His eyes show recognition, and the overall mood drops. "Many of the stalls and shops remain. For what it's worth, the explosion hit the square, where the Dawn Dragon statue resides… and the rest area. The most that was damaged were the food and snack merchants."

Oh, alright. Well then, "Let's go out there and see if there's a dress I can buy there… I'd like to help out the common people a bit more." Besides, I've wrangled with a custom-clothing person a few times back in Nohr… and I would rather not do that again. Hm, wait… maybe it would also be a good idea to, "Kaze? Perhaps we could also see if my little sister wants to come along?" It would be nice to spend time with some of my family.

"Ah, Lady Sakura should be in the infirmary…" He nods, smoothly leading the way. "I'm sure she would appreciate the distraction, my liege." With that he guides me through the hallways, though I can tell he seems a bit more… relaxed?

I keep my eyes upward, simply scanning across the hallways, and giving small smiles to the servants and guards. All of them are pretty similar, and aside from 'Princess Corrin', I'm not getting much else. I was kind of hoping to maybe come across one of my siblings, or maybe one of their retainers, but nope. That doesn't happen until we reach the infirmary. Kaze opens the door for me, and I enter.

Currently, there are some servants who are cleaning the lot of empty beds, though… I do pick up a nervous giggle… and a somewhat familiar sound of music. No, not singing, but… that, leaf-blowing trick.

Ignis is playing some soft music for my little sister, Sakura!

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" I call out as I approach.

Sakura does gasp, but she gives me a beautiful smile when she realizes who just spoke. "B-Big sister! Uh, p-pardon me…" She gives a brief bow to Ignis, before hurrying over to me and giving me a hug, avoiding my wound. "Oh, it's so good to s-see you up and out." She whispers, actually now that she's this close… I can see that she seems to be a bit tired.

However, I refrain from pointing that out right now, and I return the hug, "As is you, little sister."

"Good morning, Lady Corrin, I hope you slept well?" Ignis asks, after Sakura and I share a hug for about a minute. "I was simply sharing a song I learned quite a long time ago with Princess Sakura." He smiles, though I can see the tiniest… smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Sakura follows with a light giggle, "H-He's very nice, sister. I'm glad Azura chose him." However, she seems to give into her _healer_ instincts for a moment, and… "I need to a-ask, how is your…?" She oh-so hover her hand over my side, and I can already feel the healing magic ready to pounce over at the slightest mention of 'not good'.

"The ointment is working very well, sister. There's no need to worry." I assure her, then prove it by stretching the wounded side of me. "As long as I'm not pushing myself with some tough training, I'll be fine."

"...Or if you get smacked on your side, milady?" Ignis lightly asks.

"Or if I get smacked." I nod, a smile on my face. "Oh, and… Ignis? I notice you have a _bow_ and _sword_… are you Nohrian?"

A smooth nod, "I am, Lady Corrin. However, as I have told a number of others here… I am my liege's retainer first and foremost. I stand with her."

Well yeah, but that's not where I was going with that, instead what I was going to ask was… "Have you ever been to the hot springs? It's about three days due North-East of Krakenburg. Big sister Camilla talked about taking me there and they sound lovely."

"B-Big sister… C-Camilla?" Sakura echoes.

Ignis clears his throat, "No, I'm afraid I haven't. My duty has been bound to Lady Azura since I was able to form sentences."

Oh… wow. So, he's been Azura's retainer since like… eight years old? Though first, I nod to Sakura, "Yes, I… still view them as family, Sakura. The Nohrian Royal siblings, that is. I think you would like Camilla, too. She's very motherly and caring. Oh, and Elise! She's always happy and bursting with energy!"

Sakura's face falters for a moment, taking my words into consideration, and probably comparing them to the experiences she had so far. "I… tr-trust your words, big s-sister." She has a smile, but it doesn't seem as genuine as before. "But, th-this is a bit too soon to… t-talk about." Ah, mother still weighs heavily on her mind.

I mean, it still hurts me greatly, but… I need to stand strong. She's… she's my little sister! The elder of the siblings needs to be stronger for the younger ones, that's what… Camilla always told me. So, that's what I did. Every time Elise was uncertain or needed some help, I did what I could. The same for Leo. And when… whenever I needed help, Camilla and Xander were there to help when they could.

So, I reach out and pat Sakura on her head, giving the best 'big sister' vibes that I can manage. "Sakura? Little sister? If you ever need to talk… I'm here for you, alright?" I smile at her, then slowly, ever so slowly bring her into a hug.

Except that, for just a moment, I tried to finger-comb some pigtails that weren't there…

Oh, I miss Elise so badly. "Big… sister?" Sakura whispers, returning the hug, but giving me a wide-eye look. "You're… crying. Wh-what's wrong?" She reaches up and wipes my eyes for me.

And in the moment I was wanting to be strong for her… I break down? "I just… had a flash of a memory… m-mother." I end up lying. "I miss her…"

"I do, too…" She whispers back. For several minutes, we hold the embrace. "But, I'm… also so happy, that… you're back." She adds after that time. "For so many years, w-we thought…"

I was fine, no matter what they think, no matter what Yukimaru _assumes_. My Nohrian siblings love me, and they still do! "And I'm glad to be back." I sniff her hair and… I can smell the cherry blossom perfume, and even… there are hints of a healing salve, a fair amount of sweat, residual magic. She's been scratching her head a lot, I can pick up the smallest hint of blood, a bit of her hair is roughed up from too much rubbing, and…

Wow, did I really just **smell** all of that?! I blink my eyes. Everything in that moment was so vivid. "That felt really good…" Sakura suddenly comments, and I finally notice I just gave her a sort of head massage. "I… actually have been getting some headaches recently, uh… magical in nature, b-but it can st-still be tended to in a ph-physical… manner." Her voice slowly becomes smaller and smaller, until she's just barely whispering.

I smile, and we finally pull back. I then place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Then I'll be here to soothe you, little sister." I whisper back. After that? "So, I came to ask!" My tone rises a bit, "Would you like to shop for a dress with me?"

"A… dress?" She echoes, tilting her head. "That sounds… lovely!" She then turns to look at Ignis, "W-would you like to… join us?"

Huh?

Ignis outright flushes and looks away for a second, "I appreciate the offer, Lady Sakura, but… I should return to my liege." He smiles as he returns his eyes to look at us. Then as he stands, he offers a single bow. "Do enjoy your day, Lady Sakura… Lady Corrin." With that, he gently strides out. "Ah, you as well, Kaze." I hear him say after he leaves.

Sakura looks up to me, "So… what kind of dress did you want?" With that asked, we start to walk out of the infirmary.

Kaze is waiting, and he simply nods at our arrival. "I was hoping for a combination of red and purple…" I admit. "How about you? Did you want one, too?"

She hums for a moment as we walk the halls, "I wouldn't mind a new one. Flower-printed, maybe?" She pats her own dress. "That sounds lovely…" She ends up nodding to herself. "Oh, a-and… hello, Kaze. I'm sorry I didn't…" She trails off.

"It's all well, milady." Kaze replies. "How are your retainers? I'm surprised to not see Hana beside you."

Hana… Hana. I can't quite recall that name. "She's out tr-training with… big brother." Sakura replies. "Subaki is scouting out the area around Shirasagi." She then looks at me, "Big sister? Have you chosen your retainers?"

Ah, well then… um. "Sister? I… actually appointed Kaze as one of my retainers, this morning." I smile.

Sakura gasps, "R-Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Sakura claps her hands.

"I am beyond honored to have Lady Corrin ask me…" Kaze humbly speaks.

"So… you're s-second?" A pause hangs in the air.

"I'm… actually her second, Lady Sakura." He adds.

"Yes, Jakob is my first." I nod, "He's a Butler, back in Nohr."

"Oh…" Sakura simply nods.

Aw, c'mon! Even a Butler can't get high regards?! Fine, fine. Clearly **nobody** here will believe that _any_ Nohrian is 'good' until they see them for themselves! The silence overhangs, with none of us providing a new topic to discuss. We were just about to make it out of the castle, but… the guards and servants suddenly started shifting around to get out of the way. Before I have a chance to act…

"Make way! We have a Critically Injured!" Kaze, Sakura, and I all go to a wall. Four soldiers are carrying a patient on a cloth-based stretcher. This person has blue-hair, a bit darker than Azura's and not as long, and I can see part of her armor, which is incredibly well-forged. Primarily a light-weight material, a mix of metal and leather.

"Th-that's… Reina!" Sakura calls out. "I-I… I need to tend to her!" Without hesitation, she joins the soldiers. "S-sorry, sister! Reina takes… priority!" She waves off as she keeps pace.

Reina… "She's the… Kinshi Knight?"

Kaze nods, "That is correct, my liege. Reina is the leader of the Kinshi Knights and… former retainer of the Late Queen Mikoto."

Oh, oh gods… I should probably be there for her… "I have to agree with Sakura. The dress will have to wait." I go to catch up, Kaze quickly follows.

It doesn't take long, and I'm back in the infirmary, where Reina has already been placed onto a cot, with the lead Shrine Maiden, Sakura, and one other tending to Reina. "...fractured shoulder, a heavy concussion…" I pick up the tail end of a diagnosis. "Here, an arrow… she must have been shot down from her Kinshi bird." The third Shrine Maiden pulls out the arrow, whilst the lead Shrine Maiden heals the wound. "Lady Sakura, keep her conscious, focus on her concussion. Sejia, grab me an extra cloth." She looks up at me. "Lady Corrin? Here, can you help keep her head a bit raised for a moment?"

I nod, and quickly go to help out. I note the large 'X' scar across her face, but that's nothing compared to her new wounds. Once I gently lift Reina's head, I can see a small pool of blood under it. The Lead Shrine Maiden pours a small amount of tonic down her mouth. Sejia wipes the blood away with a damp cloth, and places a dry one under her head. "Thank you both…" Sakura is focusing a small wave of healing magic on her head. "Okay, you can gently lie her head down now…"

I do so, and pull back, my hands now bloodied… hm. "_Mizu_." I whisper, and within a half a second… the blood is washed away… though it does drip onto the floor in a puddle. "Reina." I gasp, she was… shot down from the sky? It's a gods-given miracle that she lived, then.

I turn my attention to the arrowhead. There's no way Nohr could have moved that fast, right? "Lady Corrin? Please, don't touch the weapon." The lead Shrine Maiden speaks.

"I was going to just look at it."

"Orochi will examine it." She assures me.

"I won't take that long, ma'am." I stand my ground…

"Gods, you remind me of the late King Sumeragi…" She sighs, "Very well."

I smile, and take a closer look at the arrow. Then I picture Niles's arrows in my head. _'The wood is thicker…'_ I think to myself, _'Metal isn't as dense… the feathers also don't match up with any Nohrian aviary that I've studied…'_ I look closer, focusing… _'There are carvings in the arrow, too… though they seem a bit decayed. No, it's just… badly carved.'_ My eyesight seems sharper. _'K...o'_ No, that's not a 'K' and an 'o'... the writing is too off, but… I just know it's a different language. Not Vallite, not Nohrian… maybe Hoshidan?

Then I step back, as my eyes suddenly feel really sore. I blink them a few times. Whew. Maybe I just focused too hard?

A gasp sounds out, "G-Gods…" The voice groans.

"Reina! Please, relax…" The Lead Shrine Maiden says.

"Re...report." Reina continues. "Major report." She pushes herself up. "**Critical**." She corrects herself.

"I will deliver it." Kaze speaks up. "Ready and willing."

I smile, I'm glad he so quickly replied. "Found Nohrians… within our lands. Southern end, close to our port. On… return trip, I saw… a glimpse of a man. Couldn't ID from distance, but… he managed to snipe me while I… performed an aerial maneuver… predicted my movements." She grunts and gasps in pain. "Bl-black bandanna… strands of… gods." She holds her head. Sakura channels more magic. Reina nods in thanks, "dull orange hair. An assassin. Yet… there was no trace of him as I fell. He…" Sakura passes out, she must have been overexerting herself. Reina follows soon after.

Kaze was out of the door the second he realized Reina needed rest above all. I dive to catch Sakura, just mere inches before she hits the floor. "Gods, little sister…"

"I told her to get more rest…" The Lead Shrine Maiden speaks. "Lady Corrin? Please, get Lady Sakura to a cot. Sejia? Work with me to keep Reina with us." The two of us agree, and… it's time to play the waiting game, then…

_'Please, be alright, the both of you.'_ Still, I can't shake the design of that arrow off of my mind. I **know** it can't be Nohrian… I've seen their arrows. I just… know that it isn't Vallite. Maybe it's Hoshidan? But, if it is… why would a fellow Hoshidan shoot down one of the best Kinshi Knights? It doesn't make sense! Unless… no, surely nobody from Hoshido would betray their own, right?

And now my head hurts, thinking about all of this. Maybe I need a nap? With Sakura on a cot, I decide that… I'll just wait for her to wake up. A simple dress is nowhere near as important as making sure my family is safe!

* * *

**A/N:** And thus we have it! Kaze has been appointed to his rightful retainer status… **before** the war even starts! Take _that_, 'A'-Support! …

There has been a complete absence of mentioning of, but I'll go ahead and make it definite right now. Corrin is walking around without the _current_ existence of a Dragonstone or Yato. The Dragonstone will happen soon-ish, but the Yato? Well… it might be a while.

I will also try to keep 'these' types of scenes lower than last time… I'm talking about the ones that involve Corrin setting off to do something, but she gets interrupted. I can assure that there won't be any interrupted hunting scenes...


	9. Differences of Opinion and Blade Combat

**A/N:** Ah, something crossed my mind. I spoke of making new Supports, well… one other thing I was going to do was to have certain unit pairs bypass one or two ranks of Supports, because they have spent a lot of time together. So, between a Royal and their retainer? Well, barring Corrin/Kaze, they'll at least pass the C-Rank. Kagero/Saizo? They'll start at the A-Rank, but at the same time will be ineligible for the S-Rank. Charlotte/Benny? Making their way to B-Rank. So on and so forth.

* * *

**Consort:** Ah, but this was more of an advancement in a _professional_ sense! They have yet to scratch the surface of each other's quirks, and the most reveal either had was… Kaze seeing Corrin's water (Vallite) magic and Corrin learning that the fate of Kaze's and Saizo's father isn't as cut and dry as it seems.

Then let's keep it moving a bit more, yeah? Maybe I'll weave in a few characters while keeping the plot going, I mean… there should be quite a few who could accommodate that kind of pacing. Yukimaru for a strategy, Hinoka or Ryoma for a more head-on approach… Takumi for Takumi-things. Oh, and yes. **Yes**! Corrin is supposed to be holding both the Morale and Tactical parts of leadership! While luck is a factor, she should also be using that primed knowledge of tactics.

* * *

**Antex:** Very lucky, indeed. Falling off of or even with your flying mount is no laughing matter. What's probably even more serious was that this assassin shot Reina's Kinshi Bird while it was performing a maneuver! The accuracy required for such a hit...

* * *

I spent about five hours by Sakura's cot-side before she finally woke up. Thankfully, the extent of her problem is magical, so there was no other wound or injury to take care of. It was the slowest five hours I have ever experienced in my life so far. Well, I never really had to wait so long for a recovery… the closest probably would have been Felicia's concussion after she fell down from a flight of stairs… then the tea pot fell on her chest, but not the tea cups… or the spoons, or the plate itself. For all of her clumsiness, I sure do miss her… it was charming, in her own Felicia-way.

Though, she knew how to wind up and give me the best ponytails!

I run my fingers through my own hair for a few minutes, pulling some far enough so that I can look at it... the purple dye is starting to wear off, it seems. Going back to this strange deep-ocean blue, then. It's not that I don't like it, but… purple is just my favorite color. I doubt I'll have enough time to properly go through another full color treatment, too. Still, it's just the ends so far, I _could_ just have those cut, but…

I also like my hair long.

At least I was born with purple eyes, so there's no artificial pigment there and as such, no concern for applying another layer. I pause mid-finger-comb and look at my nails… maybe paint those again? I lie my hands back down on my lap and sigh. I wonder if any of my siblings like purple? I really should see how big brother is doing… and big sister. Wait, I do have a little brother, right? Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and…

Oh dear, I'm drawing a blank again.

Well, on the Nohrian side, there's Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. _'Peri!'_ I suddenly mentally exclaim, that's one of Xander's! I can remember her now, though… oof. She made a good first impression for about half a minute.

_"Heya, Lady Corrin!"_ She pranced up to me, with her admittedly eye-catching dyed hair, a pretty combination of blue and pink. Though, it seemed to me she overdid the white powder for her face. _"Don't think we've been introduced yet, right? I'm Peri, Lord Xander's retainer!"_ She extends a gaunleted hand.

_"Oh, hello, Peri. I don't think we have."_ Nor had I met his other retainer… whose name is alluding me. _"It's nice to meet you!"_ I completed the handshake.

_"Oh right, before I forget… P is for Pierce, E is for Eviscerate, R is for Ravage, and I is for Impale! Peri!"_ She giggles, quite a bit madly, if I had to guess.

I… was at a loss for words. _"That's… quite the way to spell out your name, Peri."_ I giggled a bit nervously.

_"I know! It's wonderful! Stabby stabby! Say… my liege has been tutoring you, right? What's your favorite way to slice into someone?"_ She closed in on me.

So, I responded in the best way I could, _"I need to… get back to my room, before the tea gets cold!"_ I ran off. _"Nice meeting you, Peri!"_ I call out before turning the corner, assuredly _not_ 'nice' meeting her.

Actually, now that I think about it… Niles was also really creepy. Don't get me wrong, they are heavily skilled, without a doubt, but at the same time… I wouldn't want them to be in a room alone with them, or that silent one Camilla has… ugh. _Her_ name is eluding me.

I resume stroking my hair, sometimes twisting it together, other times separating it, all of it done while waiting. Halfway through giving myself a single braid, Sakura opens her eyes and takes a calm breath. She already looks a lot better than before she passed out. Then she sees me, and smiles beautifully, "Hello… big sister." She whispers.

I disregard undoing the half-finished braid to reach out and stroke her cheek, "You had me worried, little sister." I keep my voice low in kind. "How are you feeling?"

She hums, appreciative of the contact, "Better. I… did n-need some rest." She shies away, though… she does look past me to, "How is… Reina?"

I have been shooting the occasional glance towards the Kinshi Knight, and even took a five minute visit next to her, so I'm confident when I say, "She's recovering. Reina suffered some pretty serious injuries, but she made it back in time. Her shoulderguard kept her from…" Well, the actual detail was that her shoulder blade would've jutted out of her skin and scraped against her face, but… I wasn't going to share _that_ with Sakura! "Suffering a permanent injury." I finished.

"I… I see." Sakura nods, "It's by the grace of the Dawn Dragon that she survived."

Well, I wouldn't say it was due to the Dawn Dragon, since I'm sure Reina had controlled her descent well enough that she avoided something a lot worse, even at the cost of her own mount. Even something as simple as colliding with a few branches from a tree would be enough to keep her from dying…

I learned that from my little brother Leo! Though, to be 'technical', Leo is my _younger_ brother, as he is actually a few inches taller than me. Hm… I wonder if my _younger_ brother here is also taller than me? I would ask his height, but… I don't think that is an appropriate topic change for Sakura right now. "Sakura, since you're awake and feeling better… would you feel alright if I stepped out?" I still don't feel like getting a dress, and now that I've had time to think about… this is actually a pretty bad time to want one.

"Uh… sure." She nods, still smiling. "Stay well, sister." I proceed to pat her head, place a quick 'get well soon' kiss on her forehead, and after checking up on Reina one more time… I head out. Once outside of the infirmary… I look both ways, close the door, and ask Kaze, who I'm certain is there…

"There's a problem... Kaze? That arrow isn't Nohrian or Hoshidan, there's a third party at work, do you have any ideas?" Sure enough, within seconds of asking that question…

Kaze appears on the other side of the door. Ah, so he was beside me! "The report has been sent, Reina is certain…"

"Kaze, I've studied Nohrian woodwork and birds, seen their arrows, my litt… younger brother Leo's retainer is one of the best archers. That arrow in there? It's _not_ Nohrian." I stand my reasoning. "There's also an aged inscription on there that isn't written in Nohrian."

He studies my face as I speak, undoubtedly looking for how sure I am… he then nods, "My liege, I believe you. However… I must suggest that perhaps this 'wood' and 'bird' might be a subspecies that hasn't been documented, or perhaps has been magically altered. Part of Hoshidan agriculture, at least in the wealthier towns, include magic."

Huh… I didn't think of that. As such, I nod and take his words into consideration, "Anything is a possibility, Kaze… it's just a matter of how probable it is." Ah-ha! That's something else Leo taught to me! Unfortunately… while I excelled in swords during my training, and I did fairly well with any other physical-based weapon… magic was a bit too far from me, Tomes didn't sit well. So, I can't speak as confidently for the magics that I haven't truly studied yet. Wait…

Anything is a possibility!

"Kaze!" I suddenly exclaim, "I want to write a letter!" I probably seem a bit goofy, seeming so happy for wanting to write a letter…

And it shows, because even Kaze, with all of his Ninja training, was taken aback with my sudden interest. "I… of course, my liege. Whom for?"

"Izama." I boldly reply. "Kaze, I fully understand that peace _may_ seem out of reach, but… if I can try, if I put enough effort to make this step and show that there is **still** a chance… maybe this one letter could make the difference!"

Kaze, during this time, has been fully focused on my face, watching every detail… and he ends up nodding. "My liege, you speak with such conviction and determination that I feel like you can 'will' such an outcome into existence…" He smiles, "Very well, I will pray that this letter will be as impactful as you hope."

Excellent! So, just a quick change of direction, and we're heading back to my room for a few minutes. Along the way, I carefully consider what I'll write… this could be the moment. I'm sure if I come out sounding wanting enough, then maybe… maybe I can prevent a future problem.

* * *

One neatly written letter in the shared language of Nohr and Hoshido, sealed in an envelope with the Hoshidan Royal Seal, and I had Kaze send it off! I felt good inside, even if it doesn't make an all-out peace, I know, I just know something beneficial will come from it. Still…

I have nearly a whole day ahead of me, what to do? I gently place a hand on my side, feeling for that familiar… _ow_! "Kaze? I think I want to train some, would you mind placing some more ointment on my side?" I ask, raising that side of my dress just enough for him to reach. This time, however, I do feel him applying the ointment, though his touch is still so gentle, that I almost missed it. "Thank you, Kaze." A new layer of ointment is on, dress is back down, and I'm itching to get some training in. As I start walking, though… "Kaze? The lead Shrine Maiden was making a new and better ointment for me… I don't suppose you know when?"

"Reina's condition has put her back a bit, though I should suspect it will be finished within the next few days." And another swift response.

I nod as we walk, "I understand." Reina is in a far more critical state than I am right now… alright! Time to focus on the upcoming training… I hope there's a practice _sword_ this time! As we walk, I catch a glimpse of Ignis striding with… Azura! However, they are heading towards the… well, I'm not sure where, but I know it isn't towards the training grounds.

I need to make sure to get a chat with Azura later, she did somehow pull me out of my draconic rampage, after all. Shaking my head, I journey the rest of the way to the training grounds…

And since it's later in the afternoon, it is quite filled. I can see weapons of all varieties being tested and wielded, though out of all of them, a few stand out. Two are women, one with red hair and the other with white. I can vaguely recall the white hair one, as she was in the battle when I was a Dragon… the red hair's name is alluding me a lot more. The red hair has a naginata and the white hair has a mace. Though, despite the weapon advantage, the red hair is currently winning their spar.

Across from there, I can see a face _I remember_! Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, my big brother. Unlike literally everyone else in this room, he is wielding his own blade, the electricity is crackling across it, and now that I've got a personal view? I think the Rajinto just went up a bit higher on my preference for Divine Weapons. Obviously, big brother has a larger area to himself, lest someone accidentally get bumped into the **very sharp** blade.

"My liege? If I may…?" Kaze starts, but for once… before he finishes.

I answer with, "You may go and train with whoever, Kaze. I think… I want to spend some time with my big brother." I go ahead, and as I do… I catch a few more persons of interest. Blonde hair woman, Samurai garb, practice katana. She's in the ring closest to Ryoma. Red hair male, Sky Knight garb, practice naginata, he's in the ring closest to the red hair female sparring with the white hair. I can also spot two Ninjas sparring, one black hair female, one red hair male with a scar over one of his eyes… Kaze is heading towards them. Once I get close enough to Ryoma, I sidle around the ring until I'm in clear eyesight, then to make sure he isn't lost in his 'own little world', as Camilla likes to describe my daydreaming. "Big Brother?" I gently ask.

He stops mid-swing, nodding to me. "Greetings, little sister. I'm glad to see you able enough to walk on your own." He finishes that swing and performs another slice, before sheathing the Rajinto.

I look over his midsection, which had bloody bandages last time I saw him, "And how are you? You were really… hurting last time."

His face turns grim, "Had I not heeded my siblings, I would've suffered worse, but… there is no shame in retreating from a battle you cannot possibly win. I was blinded by my rage, and it nearly cost me my life..." He pauses, "But! I don't think you're here to dwell on such serious matters, are you? If you're in the training grounds, then you are here to train!" It seems the mere idea of training is something big brother really enjoys, because his mood goes right up.

So, I nod, "That is true, I wish to try and keep my body fit and able…" I look around, "I'm… is there a training sword here? I'm just so used to a sword that wielding a katana feels… _clunky_."

Since big brother is a Swordmaster, which is a step up from a Samurai, I'm not the least bit surprised when my preference for a _Nohrian_ weapon seems to strike him a bit hard. "You should dedicate yourself to the katana, sister… you are Hoshidan, after all. Come, I can teach you…"

"Katanas are forged lighter and thinner, made for precision cuts and speed. Part of katana training is also learning armor forging, since a failed strike can much more easily lead to scratching or breaking the katana…" I cut him off, already feeling a bit aggravated at the thought. "The best warrior not only masters their own weapon of choice, but also learns the strengths and weaknesses of other weapons and armor." Hey, check it out! Another quote from Leo!

"I… that is correct, sister." He startles, clearly unprepared that I _do_ know about Katanas.

"And I'm sure that even though you have a Divine Weapon as your katana… that you put as much thought and precision into your strikes as any other, right?"

"Of course, I dare not forgo my lessons." He quickly confirms. "Sister, I also have to agree with you, so…" He moves to grab a practice katana. "Show me how you trained in swords, and I'll show you how to train with katanas… it'll better us both." He pauses for a moment, "Hana! Come, join us!" He calls out to the blonde hair woman with the Samurai garb. "Sister, this is Hana, one of Sakura's retainers."

"Training… with Lord Ryoma? You bet!" Hana excitedly rushes over to join, then turns to address me with a formal bow, "Hello, Lady Corrin! My name is Hana!" Oh, wow…

I like her hair. "It's good to meet you, Hana." I return the formality… hm. She must not know that Sakura is recovering from over-use of magic. "And, may I add… your hair looks so gorgeous! It's so shiny and…" Ryoma gives me a weird-guy-look… clearly confused on such a choice of topic. "Um, sorry…"

"Really? It's not like I do anything special, but gods… yours? Yours look so much better and radiant!" Hana smiles.

I smile in return… I _like_ Hana!"Thank you, Hana! What kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use? Oh, and what's your favorite scent?"

"Well, I'm actually using what Lady Sakura used to use… she says it doesn't mesh as well with her hair, so she let me try some. You really think it looks that good?" Ah, good point… there isn't a 'one-for-all' shampoo.

"Yeah, I do! So… how does it hold up after a day of practice?" I follow up, "It's a lot easier to find a good one when you aren't honing your combat skills, right?" She was going to respond, but...

Big brother clears his throat, "Can we… focus on training?" He awkwardly asks.

"You bet, Lord Ryoma!" Hana has her Practice Katana ready. "Am I to spar Lady Corrin?"

Wait, I am? "Yes, I think that would make a good warm-up, just… watch for her left side, okay? She's permanently injured, there." He advises Hana.

She sternly nods, "My liege told me of it… Lady Corrin? I swear, if there was a way to fix that, I would cross the oceans to find it, because the presence of that wound is causing Lady Sakura some serious discomfort!"

I look at my practice… _Katana_. "I'm also not used to these, so… it might break." Still, I take my own unique stance.

"The wood used is actually compacted denser than the metal in the blades. We're expected to make some slip-ups during training, so they made them denser to compensate… in fact, the Practice Katanas tend to be heavier than the Iron-forged ones." Hana informs me. "Most Samurai forgo the Practice Katanas once they can control their strikes with an Iron one." She takes her stance, and…

"But you are still wielding one." I point out.

"I consider it partial strength and endurance training. If I can hold onto and use a heavier weapon for a longer time, then I can stand to perform longer than the average Samurai!" I see her feet adjust, she seems more poised to move, rather than stand her ground, "Ready when you are, Lady Corrin!"

I take a sturdier stance, "I am as well, Hana." A twist in my position, I lunge forward, feinting an overhead slash… completely aware that Hana will _probably_… ah-ha! I was correct! She goes to side-step, so I change my practice katana's direction and manage to nick the side of her armor!

However, what I wasn't expecting was her to take that hit in stride, plant her feet on the ground, and slice upwards, easily avoiding my Wound. Though, before I had a chance to retaliate, she jumps backwards, _with a flip_, and out of my reach. She's smiling, "Not bad!"

Hmph, that was only one set of strikes, I can go longer than that. I charge forward, left arm in front, I bring my practice katana in from the side, but instead of following through, I twist my position to the right, and reach to grab her arm… I miss, but the action itself is unusual enough that that half-moment it took for her to realize it, I had already landed another hit.

_"Don't be afraid of weaving in unorthodox methods… being down does not mean I am out. When it comes to survival, winning takes priority, honor is secondary."_ Gods, Leo's advice keeps popping into my head today!

Hana takes note of that shift in behavior to an 'attack', and she thrusts forward at a speed that I somehow wasn't expecting… No. This may be a spar, but I don't fight to lose. Left arm still raised, I take hold of the flats of the wooden katana, stopping it.

"That is a foolish move, sister." Ryoma immediately reprimands me. "I do not know what techniques the Nohrians taught you, but if sacrificing your hand is one of them…"

_"A mere blade is nothing to you… tap deeper into your own well, my Yasei… you can snap that without much effort."_ Ah, well look who decided to 'talk' to me again.

Hana tries to pull the practice katana back, but I'm not letting go so easily. I smirk, the very ends of my hair glow, where the purple dye is fading, my pupils narrow for but a second…

I easily double my grip and twist ever so slightly… the wood gives in and the practice katana breaks in half. Hana steps back, eyes wide in disbelief. _'How about you teach me more often? A lot of these abilities and spells sound really useful…'_ My thought comes with a fair amount of dryness… ironic, considering they seemed to be water-based. "I know what I'm doing, big brother. I wouldn't do the same to an actual sword…" I pause, "Perhaps a katana, though…"

Ryoma persists with… "I will see to it that you are trained properly, and…"

"I wasn't raised as you were. I didn't get to experience the Bushido teaching my whole life. I fight how I fight, it will be different, but…" I stand my ground, "I will uphold honor as much as I can, but I'm not losing the battle over it!"

Unfortunately, Hana doesn't take Leo's and my stance with that too well, "Lady Corrin, honor is all but sacred ground. Throwing away honor for the sake of winning a fight? Honor is what separates the true heroes from the monsters."

"Agreed, Hana… if we were to fight without honor, we would be no better than armed bandits!" Ugh.

"I didn't say anything about throwing it away completely! I just said that in the moment that it came to it… what would you rather have? Honor and a dead family or dishonor and a living one?!" Oh… oh dear, that was a heavy snap. But, I can't help it! I felt… I _feel_ a rage in me, akin to the dragon rampage.

Besides, I have already said it out-loud, and Ryoma… my big brother, High Prince of Hoshido. We recently lost our mother, and I just threw that in his face. "Lack of honor is what costed mother her **life**, dear sister. That coward, King Garon, sneaked in a dangerous weapon on our long-lost sister… just to murder our mother. Mother stood in front of you… _and this is how you think of her sacrifice_?!"

By now, I've garnered the attention of a number of people, including… "Hey, hey. Cool down for a moment, alright?" The red-hair woman with the naginata walks up. "Big brother? Little sister?" Oh, so she's family, too… "Let's step back for a few, alright? Things are pretty tense, and…" She gently grabs my shoulders. "Besides, I haven't gotten to spend time with you after you woke up!" She tries to sound happy, but it's clear the tenseness has overwhelmed pretty much everyone here.

"...alright." I drop the practice katana and let myself be led by… um. "Thanks, big sister." Name… _name_?! C'mon, Sakura told me all of their names! This one isn't Takumi, because that sounds like a… Hinoka!

Hinoka leads me out of the training grounds, her body acting as a shield the whole time. "Are you alright?" She asks once we're out.

"No, not really. It's just… I've spent my life training in one way, but now he's expecting me to throw it all away?" Hinoka is wearing Sky Knight gear, so I know honor can't play as high as a role for her…

"I… can understand the need for desperation, sister. The day I lost you…" She stops herself. "Come on… how about if we take a little trip… just you and me!" Oh, at least she sounds really excited.

Hm, a little private trip with just my big sister and me? "Where to?"

And now she flashes a huge smile at me, "I'll show you! C'mon, it won't take long to get there! And I know you'll love the view and…" Hinoka trails off.

I shrug. Sure, why not? "Then, I got to ask… what are we waiting for? I'm ready when you are!"

"That's the spirit! First one to the Stables?"

I don't know where they are, but… "You're on!" Hinoka quickly begins her run, and I follow her, making sure to run just slow enough that I'm behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, Yasei… trying to connect with her siblings, but at the same time… the way she was raised is really cemented into her, yeah? Just further pushing the difference in fighting styles and weapons. So, yes… Yasei can channel some magic and snap a _Katana_ blade, but would need a lot more 'oomph' to do the same to a _sword_.

Also, I suppose I made up some lack of Royal time with two _and totally not three_ Hoshidan siblings… and Hana! There's also a passing reference to Subaki and Rinkah!

So, up next… we got, what will probably be, the first chapter of **real** sibling bonding, Yasei/Hinoka! I wonder what could be discussed… and could this lead to a pre-war 'C'-rank?


	10. Seventeen Years of 'C'isterly Love

**A/N:** Looking over this, I think I can confirm… this is a Pre-War Support! "But how? They barely spent any time together?" Well, as you will see… this version of Hinoka is a bit more… dedicated to her previously missing little sister.

* * *

**Consort:** _Whoops_.

Oh yes, I'm making it quite clear in this fic, that someone who is trained in a 'Hoshidan' weapon can't just swap over to the 'Nohrian' equivalent and be just as good. There are more to these weapons besides one having higher raw damage and the other giving a stat boost.

Honor is as much of a Samurai as their own Katana, so of course someone who's raised Nohrian with a Sword is going to have a differing opinion! Still, Yasei is a Royal, a Princess, she can't go and disregard a Samurai's ways, it wouldn't look good on her in the future.

Soon.

* * *

**Antex:** Hinoka and Yasei are going to have a lengthy and **secured** sisterly bonding experience, but I can't guarantee that specific topic will be crossed...

But yes, I do have to agree. Honor is good to have, but just like anything else… too much can be lethal. Practice honor when it is safe to do so, but when you have so many lives on the line? War is no place for honor.

* * *

Keeping pace with my big sister, I followed Hinoka through the castle, outside of it, a bit into the city itself, before ending up at the stables. The first thing she does is lead me into the stable proper, and goes to a beautifully groomed Pegasus with… a streak of red feathers on either side of its body. "I told you I'd be back soon… how's it going, Firechaser?" Hinoka softly speaks to, what I assume is, her Pegasus. She then proceeds to pat the feathers down and give it a good rub. "You haven't seen her yet, huh? Firechaser, this is my little sister, Corrin!" She then turns to me. "Corrin, this is my Pegasus, Firechaser! C'mere, he'll let you pet him." Firechaser lets out a huff, holding his head high, as if he _knows_ he's the best out of the rest.

Well, I see no reason to refuse, especially since I do pretty well with animals overall. So, I calmly approach him and pet his head, then his neck. "Aw, you're so beautiful!" Firechaser then neighs at me, and even pulls away. "Huh? But…"

"He can understand you… Firechaser, she isn't aware of your preference… you are a _handsome_ mare, aren't you?" Hinoka follows up, and upon hearing 'handsome', he easily settles back into that more regal pose and lets her pet him.

Oh… so, he likes the masculine terms, hm? "He is handsome, isn't he? Built tough and all muscular, I bet the females would crowd to have you…" My cheeks flush a bit at the blunt wording, but… Hinoka doesn't seem to mind and Firechaser definitely approves, as I'm allowed the 'privilege' of petting him.

Hinoka and I spent about twenty minutes feeding Firechaser's **manly** ego… then another ten minutes actually feeding him, during this whole time we got to discuss whatever came to mind. After that half-hour spent, which I barely even noticed, Hinoka finally got his saddle on, which has fire accents across the leather, she dresses into her Sky Knight garb, which is more reinforced than the training version of it, and a naginata with a sort of… shield on it? She then begins to guide him out of the stable. "Alright, I know this place, it isn't too far from the city." She saddles on top, then extends a hand to me.

Wait, hold on! "Out of the city? Big sister, are you sure? There's a war starting soon and…"

"I've had it scouted out completely, and there will be guards posted around the area. My retainers will also be out there. I'm confident we will be safe for the few hours we'll be there." Hinoka assures me. "Would you feel better if I got Kaze up there, too?" She pats my shoulder, smiling at me.

Is it, really? "I would, but just one question… we're leaving before the sun sets, right? I'll be content with guards out in the daytime, but staying out past then is out of the question."

"Sister? I didn't train this much and work so hard to lose anybody else from an oversight. We'll be leaving before the sun starts to pass the horizon." Hinoka sounds a lot firmer right now.

"Will Firechaser be alright with two on top?" I ask, and I swear to the gods… Firechaser turned his head, looked at me, and _rolled his eyes_, before going to focus forward again. "Did… did he just roll his eyes at me?!" I point out.

Hinoka chuckles, sounding a lot rougher than any female's laugh. "He's got his allure to him, doesn't he? Toughest one of the lot, took me a year for him to see me as good enough." She pats his head. "He's also the only one who can carry two people in medium-weight armor." She then pats the saddle, which has just enough room for another… if we squished our bodies as close as they can, "...had to make sure there was room for two, y'know? Firechaser was to be the one that I flew back to Hoshido with… after I rescued you." Her tone becomes a lot more serious and somber, though there is still a smile on her face. "C'mon, we've got a lot of daylight left, and I'm wanting to spend it all with ya."

I quickly nod, "You bet!" With that, I finally get onto Firechaser's saddle, which… after pressing up my front to Hinoka's back, am able to squeeze in, with a bit of room to spare. I then wrap my arms around her front, just as I did whenever I got to ride with Camilla and her Wyvern! "Ready when you are!" I exclaim, taking a moment to just… _exist_ within this closeness of Hinoka. Her vivid perfume, muscular body, well-crafted armor… and I take a second breath, this one to calm me.

Pre-flight nerves.

* * *

"It's alright, dear Corrin. You won't fall." Camilla had spent over an hour coaxing me from my room, and an additional half-hour every floor we went from the Northern Castle to the Stables. "Skythrasher has more than enough room on her for two, and there's me for support! Aaaaaand, I also have an extra grip for a second person, and I won't be performing anything extreme or flying too fast or high, and **would** **you** **please** let go of that pillar!" Camilla huffed, getting to the end of her rope with how persistent I was with not flying.

"I would rather study magic with Leo again, please! I don't like the idea of going really high! There's a reason I keep part of my window blacked out!" I did end up letting go of that pillar.

"You aren't afraid of flying, you are afraid of _falling_, which I will not ever let happen!" Yep, Camilla got it right… she always knew. "Come now, when have I ever lead you wrong?"

"...When you snuck in asparagus in that meal of steak and potatoes, claiming it was parsley?" I bluntly pointed out with a huff.

"I still can't believe you figured it out so quickly… I can usually cook something to where you will like whatever I put in there." Camilla acknowledged, "I even got Elise to eat her peas, because I convinced her she was eating…"

"Buds of life!" I cut her off, giggling at the thought. "You told her that if she ate these 'rare' buds, that she would become a better healer!"

"Ah, but was I wrong? Elise had been lacking in nutrients only found in vegetables, and she _did_ end up becoming a better healer." Camilla pointed out, "See? I would never lie to my precious family's detriment."

"Oh, fine… you got me." I completely give in and just follow her. "I trust you, big sister…"

* * *

"I trust you, big sister…" I whisper into Hinoka's back. Though, I don't think she heard me, since my voice was just so low.

"Let's go, Firechaser!" That, and before I even finished, she already had her mount take off into the skies! I let out a small yelp at the sudden rise, but no less than a minute later I managed to regain my nerves and look down below.

Oh, wow… being up in the sky never fails to amaze me with how much there is down below. The castle, city, the surrounding plains and trees and forests and even a few lakes… the ocean in the distance. A clear sky and a lovely sun. I take a breath, getting a huge dose of, well… still primarily just Hinoka, since I am clenching onto her front, not that she seems to mind. Strangely enough, I'm associating her perfume or shampoo or _whatever_ is her smell is to be like a pepper… powerful and spicy.

Cinnamon, a bit of… Peppermint? I'm actually really glad we're alone up here right now, lest someone seeing a younger sister sniffing her older sister. Scents aside, there's one thing that's drawing me in more than anything, and that is safety!

I look around and past Hinoka and Firechaser, and in the 'short' distance ahead of us, I can see a lake, on the top of a relatively small mountain… with the very top of it having a sudden incline which would mean someone would either need to bring in some serious climbing gear… or have a flying mount. Huh. "Down, Firechaser, that's the spot!" Hinoka exclaims, rearing down her mount and having us land gently in this serene area. "So, sister… did you enjoy the trip?" Hinoka turns around and smiles at me, before proceeding to both dismount and offer a hand for me.

I mean, I can get on and off myself, but… with my height? I need to sorta hop to get those extra few inches. So, I take the offered hand and get down. "I did! Being really high like that is so fun and freeing and… I just wish I didn't have those pre-flight nerves." And maybe it's just me finally noticing, but gods…

Hinoka is nearly an entire head taller than me! I'm just barely breaching her shoulder height! "Heh, it is, isn't it? And uh, don't worry about those, I swear I won't let anything harm you, okay?" After that brief bit of reassurance, she guides us to the lake itself, where… there's already a small area set up? It's close to the trees, and there's a real small canopy, just large enough for Firechaser, who proudly trots over to that spot. There's two bedrolls, a decently-sized cloth covering the ground, which is being held down by stones on each of the corners, and…

"A picnic?" I recognize, looking up to Hinoka.

"Well, yeah… I wasn't sure what would be nice, since…" I cut her off, but not with words…

But a hug. "It's perfect." I whisper to her. "So, what's first? Can't really cloud-gaze without any clouds… want to go swimming?"

"I, uh… not sure if I brought any swimming clothes?" Hinoka walks over to a spot near the canopy. "I got some food, uh… 'things', but…" She rustles through the bags, making sure her body covers the gasp so I can't see from here, well… not that I'm trying to see, I can wait.

"It's alright, swimming is better without clothes, anyway!" In turn, I go over to the lake. I look back over to Hinoka, who… for a Royal and as family, seems surprisingly alright with my idea. She's… a lot like Camilla, though Camilla would've been near-smothering me with kisses and hugs, but… I actually really like how Hinoka just assures me, some breathing room is always nice. Well that, and I do actually prefer whatever perfume she uses, I should get around to asking that. "So, if you don't mind…?" I reach to take off my dress…

Hinoka shrugs, "I'm more glad you aren't really, uh… 'Princessy' Princess. Only Takumi can get behind not wanting to do all of that Royal stuff, but… y'know, he's a guy." She begins the process of unbuckling her armor.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." But, to be fair, I've been cooped up in a castle for many years. So, I'm naked… Hinoka is mostly done with her armor. And I really want to swim! Sorry, Hinoka, I can't wait! I leap into the water, relishing in the feeling and, hm…

I take in a small breath, and I find myself able to breathe that in like air. Wait, I think I get it… I used some Vallite magic to snap the Practice Katana, so… my 'power source' for the Vallite magic is… water? Huh. Still, in one breath, I manage to swim across from end to end in the lake, before surfacing.

Hinoka has _just_ gotten off the rest of her armor, though she does show more reserve than me and keeps on her bra and undergarments. Oh, wow… her armor has been obviously hiding it, but she's really muscular. Especially her arms and legs, because… wow. I place my arms on the edge. "Coming in? It's a bit cold." I smile.

"Uh-huh, and a little temperature isn't going to stop me!" With that said, she sprints in, and jumps… easily clearing twice the distance past me and landing with a huge splash. I'd be mistaken if she just did a belly-flop. Less than twenty seconds later, she's back up, and next to me. "Up for a race?"

I nod, "I bet I can do more laps than you."

"Pfft, as if. Swimming was a regular part of my training." She counters.

And water is my element… "I think I may just surprise you." We shift around to face the other end. "I'm pretty good at holding my breath…"

"Uh-huh, and you're using a lot of it to talk." Oh, so she's going to be like that, huh? "On go?"

Keeping things completely _fair_, I start off with, "Three, t-go!" I take my breath and start swimming, trying to contain the ensuing giggles.

"Hey! Th-that's…" Hinoka says, but I soon hear her dive in, anyway, and even with about a two-second head start, she's soon catching up to me! In fact, by the time we are returning from the shallow end on the other side, Hinoka has already passed me! "Ah-ha! I win!" She exclaims as she surfaces, with me coming in nearly five seconds behind.

When I surface, I decide to congratulate her! By splashing some water in her direction. "Got you!" I giggle…

Then I receive a splash of water in my face. "Oh, you're gonna be like that, huh?" Hinoka cups some water…

I get my own water ready, "Uh-huh, I mean, we are al… pfft." I am cut off by her throwing water at my face _as I was talking_!

"Serves you…" And I treat her in kind, nailing some pond water right into her mouth! She spits the water back out, frowns… then smirks. Keeping her mouth closed, she splashes back. And so the water-throwing battle has begun! However, it is a battle that only lasts about 10 minutes, as Hinoka leaves the lake to grab the towels. "Heh, trust me, I'd love to continue, but we can't afford to be here too long." She says as she is drying herself off.

I leave the lake, and I grab the offered towel. "Right, there _is_ a war starting soon…" I mutter, going unnoticed by her, "Hey, about the war…"

She raises her hand and shakes her head, "Not right now… because right now? This is about making up some lost time." She smiles, but it seems pained. I **have** been gone for nearly sixteen-something years.

"Sure thing, so… what else do you have planned, while the sun still shines?" I could've asked where the guards and her retainers are, but I'm pretty certain where they are.

"Are you hungry right now?"

Hrm... "I could probably wait a bit longer."

Her eyes light up, "Presents?"

"You got presents here?" I quickly ask, earning a small chuckle from her.

"One for every birthday that I wasn't able to give." Her mood is light, but I can still catch a hint of hurt behind it all. Once we're both dried off, Hinoka puts her Sky Knight armor back on, and I slip back into my dress. She then leads me over to where Firechaser is humbly resting, having drunk over half of his water and devoured nearly every last apple and haystack that was near him. "Right here." A stack of fifteen presents, in piles of five, rest in the corner... just far enough to be hidden without having to actually look. Hinoka easily hefts up two of the piles. "I'll get the third." She declares.

"I can help..." And I do. Or at least, I try. Upon attempting to lift that third pile, I find that it is **heavy**. "Woah, that's a lot of weight!"

Firechaser does some sort of snickering neigh at me, huffing out some air and raising his head for a bit. "Heh, yeah... I said I'd get it." Hinoka returns, arms empty, she then stoops down and places both hands under the pile, and with a 'huff' of her own, lifts it up. "C'mon, we got some years to catch up on." Following her back out into the clearing, there are now fifteen presents in store. "And... this one first." She goes to one of the other piles, after setting the third one down. She grabs the small box that she mentioned, bringing it to me.

This one is marked as 'Siiis, two year'. Well, daylight is a-wasting, and I got sixteen presents to go through! I easily shred through the wrapping and go to open the box, oblivious to the wide smile now present on Hinoka's face. "And what do I have... _oh_, it's beautiful!" I bring out what is none other than a hairpin! It's based off of a white lily, though the material itself is some sort of lightweight metal alloy, rather than the flower itself. I proceed to clip it onto the left side of my long hair. "I'll save the *thank you* when we're done, if that's okay?"

"Yeah..." Hinoka gets the next one for me, as I sit there... eager and wide-eyed. "Here you go!"

'Lil sis, year three'. This must be labeled for my age, rather than the years I've been gone. Anyway, opening it as quickly as the first. "Oh my..." I nearly dropped them from surprise, considering how _spot on_ this one is. It's a bouquet of purple lilacs! "Big sister..."

"I-is something wrong with it?" While her question briefly confused me, I suppose it was only a fair assumption... considering it was enough to bring some tears to my eyes. "You aren't allergic to lilacs, are you?"

"No, it's... **perfect**!" I run some fingers through my purple-dyed hair, "Purple is my favorite color." I very gently place the small vase down.

And to think, there are still fourteen more to go! 'Sister, four years old'. Another set of wrapping, another box... ooo, this time there's a collection of... nail polish? Huh. "Uh, mother suggested getting something _really_ girly..." Hinoka shyly adds.

"I'll be sure to use them, maybe I can paint some of yours?" I suggest, causing her to... flush? "Are you... really embarrassed about it?"

"A bit, already told ya, being a 'Princess' really isn't what I like to do..." She hurriedly gives me the next present.

I'll let it go, for now, but I do like the Princess part... at least a bit. As long as I'm not having to spend _five_ hours on getting a 'perfect' and matching combination of colors and clothing. Uh... "Five years... **Comn**?" I look up to her.

"I was... rushing out to finish writing that, and I kinda merged the two 'r' and 'i'..." She rubs the back of her head.

Ah well, mistakes happen. Begin the processing of tearing and opening and... A set of pins, one is a Pegasus, one is a Naginata, and the third is the word 'Family', but in Hoshidan. "Aw, how pretty..."

From the start of the first pile, to the end of the second pile were all 'small' presents like those three, and while I will always cherish them... I have to wonder. What caused her to switch from lightweight and relatively cheap to something so heavy? I begin that exploration upon receiving... 'My sister, 13th year'. This box is actually much taller than the others, and by the gods it is the heaviest. I rip off the wrapping as any other, and what greets my eyes?

An entire suit of armor, forged in the tell-tale signs of Hoshidan Royalty. Red and white, and despite the nearly five year gap between this present and my actual age, the size of the armor practically matches my body. How? "Did you get this forged after I came back?" I ask her.

"Heh, nope. I worked quite a while with Yukimaru and Orochi, getting an estimate for you. I'd say we pretty much nailed it."

"Well, there's one way to find out..." Shamelessly, I slip out of my dress and I begin transferring the armor from the display and onto my body. Buckles, latches, metal, it's all quite familiar to me, but it does feel a bit weird, knowing this was forged years ago and yet... fits perfectly.

Almost.

The leggings are a tad bit too long, just scraping up against the top of the _greaves_, and the bottom of the chest-guard covers part of my waist. Other than that? It's actually a lot more lightweight than I had assumed, almost like... I glance over to Hinoka's armor. "It's a variation of the Sky Knight armor." She confirms, before I can even ask. "It's sort of a mix between a Spear Fighter and a Sky Knight, but I wanted it to be more sturdy. Yukimaru actually recommended an armor set that a Mercenary, as in the Nohrian type of fighter, would use. So, I did that, and I had the shoulder-guards' size lessened." Unlike all of the other presents so far, Hinoka sounds pretty proud and confident of this one. "Looks like we'll have to have the ends trimmed some... y'know you are actually shorter than Takumi?"

"Modeled it after what you trained as, huh? I swear... if one of these is a Naginata..." I trail off, but I also happen to notice her flinch a bit and nervously chuckle.

"Yeah, that'd be something, huh?"

... She got me a Naginata, too. I nod, "Yeah, it would." Thankfully, I manage to shrug it off as 'just a joke'. "At least I can wear this right now." I shift around a bit, "It might take a bit to get used to it, but it's wonderful!" Next up... '14th year, gods... it still hurts so much'. I feel a pang in my chest from reading that. As I open this gift, I do it with a bit more tenderness. Now, while the armor gift was taller, this one is longer. The armor is also giving me a bit of an issue, but I'm willing to deal with a bit of discomfort. I'll change back to my dress before we leave. Anyway, after I open up the gift… "Ah-ha! A Naginata!" I proudly exclaim. _I was right!_

"Yeah, but… that one ain't like any other Naginata." She counters. Really? I nab the Naginata out of the box and, _oof_. It's a bit heavier than I expected, but strangely… more of the weight seems to be in the shaft, rather than the blade. I take a moment to look the shaft over, which seems to have… small bits of metal? "The handle has a small inlay of steel alloy worked into it, it'll be really hard to break it. The blade itself has some steel mixed in with a mostly iron base, and it has been dipped in a silver-finish."

Oh, **wow**. "Seems like more than any apprentice could wield." I'll need some serious training in Naginatas to make full use of this. "Thank you!" Alright, that's two out of five for these presents. '15th year, I still love you, lil sis'. Well, it seems like she's in a 'gearing' phase, so after armor and a weapon, what else could she gift? The answer I get comes in the form of a… oh, that looks _really_ expensive. Inside of this box lies an intricate design of the Hoshidan Royal Crest, made with so many gems. "Big… sister?" I gasp, oh, it's beautiful! "You didn't… have to get me anything this… expensive."

"Only the best for ya. C'mon, there's still two more, and we aren't gonna have much longer before the sun drops." She nudges me on.

'Year 16, how I wish I could hold you…' Alright, so… in here. Well, considering how Hinoka is and all the other 'mature' gifts… I surely wasn't expecting a dress. Fiery-red, with actual flame accents near the bottom and sleeves. The chest sports a design of the Dawn Dragon, and the back has the Hoshidan Royal symbol, no gems this time. The fabric is unbelievably soft. "Oh, Hinoka…" I hold it close and sniff it… mmm, I can smell the scent of cherries and… peppermint? Huh. Alright, '17 years'. Except that the '17' is preceded by the number '7-16' which have all been crossed out. The last gift only has one small thing inside, it's an envelope. Inside of that envelope is not a letter, but a map…

Which details this exact area. "**This** is the final present, where I've been wanting to take you for almost ten years now… welcome home, sister." Putting the map down, I go to embrace my big sister.

"I'm glad to be home…" I feel her arms wrap around me, holding… no, **pinning** me to her. We spend a few minutes in that sweet embrace. "Speaking of, we should be getting back…" I bring up.

"Yeah, I'll get things packed up." We break the hug, and…

I look over to Firechaser, "And surely he'll be fine with the luggage, right?" And I swear by the gods… Firechaser stares me down, huffs out while nodding, and kicks his front legs up. "Oh, aren't you a strong and powerful mare, huh?" I walk over and pet his mane, then feel his legs and… whew. Despite being a flying beast, I think Firechaser could outrun some of the horses over in Nohr! "Hey, Hinoka? How did you get Firechaser's name?" In response to my question… Firechaser puffs up his chest.

"Don't worry, it isn't literal." She starts off with, "But… well, you know how people can talk about one's 'inner fire'? Their will to get something done? That's how I was described a lot of times when I started training with a Naginata. I kept getting up, even when I probably should've rested…" She pauses, "And that extended to training with a Pegasus. As a Princess, I get to choose from the Royal breeds, which are shown by their streaks of red feathers. And me, being the hard-headed and determined **big sister** that I was, chose the absolute toughest of the current Pegasi… _him_. I was told that I was in over my head, I was told that I'd never be able to ride him successfully… well, look who is riding that Pegasus."

"Oh, wow." I tilt my head at him, "but… that's _you_, what did he do to earn it?"

"Little sister? You are already aware of how smart he is. I went down a list of names that I liked, and every one that he didn't like… he kicked some dirt at me. In fact, I went through so many names that I had to take a long bath after I was done. It wasn't until I called him 'Firechaser' that he held his hoof in place, then proceeded to puff up his chest." She points at his still-puffed chest, "Like that."

"So, in other words…" I smirk at Firechaser, "You still haven't completely tamed him, huh? I mean, it sounds like he _did_ choose his name." Now, while Firechaser finds that amusing…

Hinoka frowns. "We're partners, not a master and a pet, I never sought to _tame_ him in the first place, only to have him see me trustworthy enough so that I might command him into battle, but I also make sure that every last wound is tended to, by me. I make sure his feathers are properly groomed, that he isn't getting anything on him that shouldn't be… and that he has a name he likes." That frown turns upside down, "He's more than a mount, he's my best friend, the one I talk to when I don't got anyone else near me." She now has most of my stuff packed up, "So… ready to go back?"

I look at Firechaser, then my big sister, "Sure!" I still need to do some preparing, after all. I also need to get into some serious training again, as well as hone my Vallite magic… hopefully the Shrine Maiden leader will have my improved ointment ready by tomorrow, I know I'm going to need it."


	11. Lakes and Stones May Break Her Bones

**A/N:** **JUGGLING SELENA'S FLAMING KNICKERS**!

Alright, now that I got y'all's attention, this is **not** the 'actual' chapter! While this does fall under the parameters of a Support Conversation, i.e. just two characters talking, it technically isn't… as Azura and Ignis are set to their 'A' Support already. Also, if you end up finishing this and feel lost… then I've done my job properly. It is possible to figure out what is what, but you'd need to make some huge leaps in logic. Hopefully… or maybe I'm just being full of myself, here.

Now, while I'm normally trying to keep around a 2-week gap between chapters, due to the shortness of this one...

Expect the next one tomorrow!

* * *

**Consort:** And nor will it be long to embrace that path, either. I'm afraid that letter to Izama is going to take some time to process, and a war isn't going to wait! Heh, I was also imagining Camilla pulling with all of her strength while Yasei hugs onto that pillar, too!

Short Corrin is best Corrin! Gotta watch out for them 5'5" terrors! Shorter than Takumi/Leo, but taller than Sakura/Elise. Still, not as short as I had a certain version of M!Kana, who was shorter than Elise/Sakura.

I enjoyed making Firechaser all rowdy, but yes… the mount is as important as the rider. Pegasi and Wyverns still need to be trained and they need to bond with their rider. Hinoka spent many years with Firechaser, and she couldn't just get a new one if something terrible happened to Firechaser, or y'know… *Advanced Seal*. Ah yes, and Festals. Well, let's not forget… it seems Yasei is getting some training in Naginatas, too. She won't be exactly a standard Hoshidan Noble… in terms of classing, that is.

* * *

**Antex:** And you know that this version of Hinoka is gonna protect her family and _little sister_ no matter what!

* * *

Azura found herself unable to sleep this night, so with a tinge of reluctance, she rose out of her bed, donned her dress, and decided she would be taking a trip to Shirasagi's Lake. It has been about three days since Princess Corrin had done something that set her mind spinning. _'She's a Manakete…'_ The physical signs weren't there… no slitted eyes, no pointed ears. If it weren't for Azura's Vallite knowledge, then Corrin would've been lost.

"My liege?" Ignis asks, no more than two steps taken out of her room.

"Come, Ignis. We need to speak of… _ripples_." It's too open out here, even if everyone here seems nice to her, she knows that there are others who would seek harm. Hoshido knows Azura is 'Nohrian' Royalty.

Ignis nods in confirmation, "Ah, I must say… I love the tales you share of the great lakes, my liege. I will gladly talk." The two begin their walk to Shirasagi's Lake.

"I told you of the large splash that has happened recently…" Azura starts off, keeping her tone light.

"You have. The rock was larger than we anticipated." He keeps a smile up. "If it becomes much larger…"

"It will be useful, Ignis." She cuts him off as they navigate outside, and to the lake that Azura prefers to spend her time at.

"Ah, yes… tidal waves approach." Whilst Azura hangs around the dock, Ignis scavenges the grass for some leaves. "A consequence of the mountain shifting positions, yes?"

"Indeed. Even if we threw in boulders, the world decides when the largest waves are made." Azura hums a few times, feeling the power of her necklace take hold, and… "Ignis, we'll need to bolster our rock."

He startles, "My liege? Surely our rock has enough?"

"The stone will take fragments from our rock, so we need to temper our rock for a larger impact." Azura, while still in her dress, wades into the water. "However, I do not intend to give any normal stone to it."

"This is quite the sudden decision…" He chuckles, hiding some nervousness.

"It is not, I have been thinking about this, ever since our rock made those waves. The stone that the rock needs… it won't be like most. It will be able to take more… and I'll make sure the stone **can't** return unless I will it."

"...I trust you, my liege, though if our rock…"

"Iggy." Azura's firm tone cuts him off. "We are still Royal and Retainer… there are times where questioning cannot happen. I've been thinking over this for much time, for most of the days. I know this will work. We didn't prepare this much for our rock to make unnoticed ripples."

"I understand." He rises from his grass-picking and faces Azura.

"Do you?" She returns a stone-cold expression to him. "How well do you understand?"

Ignis takes a sharp breath, "I'm as eager as you are to see this through, my liege. I know you well enough, and I know you would never act on impulse. Every move you suggest will be well thought out." He bows for a moment. "We will see this to the end… Azuzu." He stands tall once more.

"That we will, Iggy." She smiles. "Now, I need to focus, I will make a… lesser stone. If that isn't enough, then… I will need help from our rock… perhaps together we can make a greater stone."

"As you will it, my liege." As for Ignis? He found the _perfect_ blade of grass. "As you will it…" He begins playing a light tune, as to not disrupt Azura's small Vallite Ritual spell.


	12. But Can Words be as Deadly?

**A/N:** Yasei still seems to be short on a few things, and I'm not just talking about her height, either! She's still without Yato and her Dragonstone, though she does have a custom-made Naginata and Spear Fighter-style armor from her big sister. Let's try and get something a bit more comfortable in her hands this chapter, eh?

* * *

**Consort:** What's this? Azura _knows_ and is _actually doing things_?! *gasp*. Erm, but yes. She has her own role to play in all of this.

Clever word use is a way to go. I mean, you could've easily bypassed the canon 'Valla' curse by… well, giving it a different name. Why not call it Valm? Since, y'know… Fates already ripped off a chunk of Awakening's cast.

* * *

**Antex:** Interlude Support… _I like that_. That's what Supports without 'ranks' will be called! Though, if you're waiting for the meaning to be confirmed by me… it's gonna be a _looooong_ time.

Welp, here it is!

* * *

I wake up, bright and early in the morning, a lot earlier than I normally do. In fact, it's so early that I don't think Xander would be training at this hour… huh. The lack of sunlight streaming in from the windows is proof of that, even my Nohrian big brother has his limits. I look over to one of the corners of my room, where I placed most of the gifts from Hinoka, except the armor, which is currently being resized. It's sort of bittersweet, knowing that there's a war that will be coming soon.

There's no way I'll be able to fight with a _Katana_, I'm too used to Nohrian Sword fighting. Well, the truth is that I don't want to fight anyone at all, but… I alone won't be able to stop this from happening. I'm going to need support from other people, hopefully Izama can at least soften some of the worst parts. Gods… I really don't want to fight any of my family.

I rub my eyes and yawn, before deciding to get out of bed and dress for the day, ooo… I can wear the dress Hinoka gifted me! Let's see, today I should probably check up on the lead Shrine Maiden, since my new ointment should surely be ready by now… which would also give me a chance to check up on Reina. I'd like to also see Takumi, since I can only vaguely remember what he's like.

_'Oh, this feels _**_so_**_ good…'_ I run my hands over the fabric on this dress and… wow. Sure, the sleeves are a bit long, but unlike a set of armor, that doesn't bother me as much. I smile as I do a swift twirl, letting the ends extend a bit. Oh! I also put white lily pin into my hair, left side, and… hrm. While I would love to apply that nail polish, that will have to wait, I'll worry about really 'looking' like a Princess later.

I take no more than two steps out of my room, and… "Kaze? I'm going to head to the lead Shrine Maiden for my ointment."

Yep, there he is, appearing from nowhere. Though, I spot the briefest of smiles as he pulls out a jar, which looks more decorated than the last one he was… wait a minute. "Subaki stopped by earlier, he handed this jar to me, as well as extending a 'be well' to you, my liege."

Oh… oh! Well, that's wonderful. Subaki… "Did Subaki say how Reina was holding up?" Oh, sweet relief. "I'm glad he did that, too and, uh… go right ahead, might as well try it out now!" I bend down to get the left side of my dress up, which is quite longer than the other one…

"Reina is conscious and is able to move around, but she won't be able to train for a few days… going into battle is out of the question for at least a week." He complies with applying the ointment. "Lady Sakura has almost made her own recovery. Thankfully, the majority of those injured in the explosion have now physically healed, so our Shrine Maidens won't be so overworked." This ointment, when compared to the other, feels a lot cooler, and I can pick up a… mint-based scent. I barely feel any agitation to my own Wound, but I'm still going to be careful. Even if it manages to cover it completely, the skin itself is still weak. "It should form a thin, but dense casing after a few minutes. It won't be enough to stop any direct attacks, but it will at least prevent damage from any sort of standard training."

Yeah, it isn't perfect, but it's better than what I had. "That's good to know, Kaze. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my liege… now, may I ask what has gotten you up so early? There will still be several hours until breakfast, though if you wish for a meal, I can secure one." He caps off the jar and places it back in one of his hidden pockets.

I let my dress drop back into position, and I just… shrug. "I dunno, I just, woke up? Well, back in Nohr, I would actually be awake in about a… hour from now? It was for starting to train and studying, though… my Maids would have to wake me up, with Ice Magic. On my cheeks." I smile, though I could swear that I felt a tinge of cold on my cheeks from recalling that.

He frowns, then shakes his head, "Even an hour from now? My liege, there are still several hours until daylight, at least two before Lord Ryoma would even consider training. That is far too early, everyone needs their sleep."

"Work needs to be done, and things won't wait just because you're asleep. If I'm awake and have the energy to, then I'll do it." I counter… with what big brother Xander told me.

"I can appreciate the determination to see a job done, but there are limits. I only ask that you don't push your body too far, my liege." He… sounds like he's agreeing? To an extent, anyway.

"Ah, Lady Corrin?" Around the corner, Ignis walks, "Well, this is a nice surprise…" He smoothly smiles.

"Good morning, Ignis. How are you?" I respond in kind.

"Is Lady Azura well?" Kaze asks.

"I am quite well, Lady Corrin… and I was just returning from my liege, though I hadn't expected you to be up at this hour." He nods to me, "Would you care to join my liege for a quick chat? She requested me for your presence." A quick glance to Kaze, and he adds, "She is well, fully rested and ready for whatever may come."

Huh… "Oh, good! I was hoping to talk to her, anyway." I return with a smile. "I'd be glad to join… Kaze?"

Kaze seemed ready to answer, but Ignis politely clears his throat, "Between my liege and Lady Corrin, though if you wish to stand guard, then feel free, but Lady Azura wishes to speak with her, one-on-one."

"Then I will do so, I dare not leave my liege too far from help." Kaze stiffly replies.

"I can understand your concern, Kaze, but have faith. We are well protected within the city… and neither of our lieges are simple 'damsels in distress' are they?" Ignis attempts to reason.

But, Kaze seems adamant in his position, not that I can blame him, "I have faith in my liege's capabilities, but that is no reason to leave them unguarded. Even the best of warriors can be taken down."

Oh, dear… "Ignis? Kaze? I know how to cast a Zone of Silence… though it will be small. That way you both can be near, but you won't have to worry about sensitive information being shared." Ah yes, one of the few non-Tome spells I managed to pick up from my little-big-brother Leo!

Kaze takes a moment to register that, whilst Ignis lets out a refined chuckle, "Ah, pardon me… I had briefly forgotten the Zone of Silence. I focused on my martial capabilities, so I may not exactly remember all of the spells that Nohr would teach."

Well, I can agree with that, his sword and bow are pretty high-quality. "Well, shall we depart?" I ask.

Ignis nods, "Indeed, please, follow me." With that said, Ignis is in front, I'm next, and Kaze is closely behind. "My liege is at Shirasagi's lake…" He adds, and the trip itself is rather uneventful…

* * *

Azura is standing on the dock, where I _think_ I remember first seeing her? Oh, right, she was singing that weird, but oddly calming song… as she is now, actually. Ah yes, I can recall our first meeting a lot clearer now. "My liege." Ignis announces. "Lady Corrin is here, as is her retainer, Kaze."

She startles for a moment, "Iggy!" She rounds on him, before holding her mouth closed for a second, "Erm… _Ignis_." She restarts, "It's good to see you, Lady Corrin… Kaze." She smiles.

Huh, 'Iggy'. That's kinda cute, actually. "You as well, Lady Azura." I return the greeting with a smile of my own. "How are you doing?"

Kaze remains silent, and both he and 'Iggy' keep some extra distance. "Mostly recovered…" She pauses, "Singing that song can be done with magical effects, but doing so can drain my reserves very quickly." She darts her eyes away for a moment, "Especially if there are those who attempt to interrupt."

"And I will thank you for that, Azura. You soothed my mind, and… I don't want to think what would have happened, had I not been stopped. Big Brother was already injured enough." I stop myself from thinking that route. "Though, I don't remember much on my own, I was a… Dragon?"

Azura hesitates, then gestures to me to come to the edge of the dock… which I do. Once we're close, she shakes her head, "Princess Corrin? You aren't a Dragon."

"But, I transformed into one." I counter.

She points a finger at me, "_You_ aren't a Dragon, you assume the form of one… that makes you a Manakete… a half-Manakete. Though it seems you inherited more of your human parent's blood, as you seem to lack the more common appearance traits… slitted eyes and pointed ears."

Manakete. While I never heard of the term before, it feels so smooth… so right. "Manakete." I echo, and then I realize… That's a Vallite term! "Azura?"

"I am not. I was born in Nohr." She sternly answers.

"...Please don't do that, answering something I haven't asked."

"Apologies, but am I wrong?" She doesn't seem too 'sorry', as her face has this almost… stone-like appearance.

"That's… yes, that is what I was going to ask." I let out a small sigh, "Still, you've had to have Vallite parents, right?"

"Grandparents, mother's side. The information that I know about Valla has been passed down." She confirms. "My mother spoke of her mother's tales… of a land rich with magic and so many wonders Nohr and Hoshido don't have…" She looks over to the lake.

"Can we get there?"

"No." A single tear drops. "The only way to get to Valla is by portal, but… the connection network has been severed."

Oh great, she's also really good with magic. "And it can't just be repaired?"

My lack of magical knowledge is displayed with that single question. "No, allow me to clarify…" She stoops down and touches the water once. "This isn't a single disturbance in the network, like this one circle of ripples…" She speaks Vallite, but its words I don't quite understand. However, the effect is obvious. It's like a number of pebbles have been thrown in at various points, and there are dozens of ripples, each ripple clashing with another, breaking off and forming more. "It's every single possible connection. The magic that it would take to do that… it has to be no less than a god." She pauses, then turns back to me.

"And we can still repair enough of them to form a portal… it would just take time, right?"

"As well as magic, and lots of it…" She nods. "There would also be a strict time limit, if this creature is still looking for connections that are being mended." Another pause… "Corrin? I wish to aid you, but I'm afraid I lack the magic it takes to do it."

Huh… "Aid me, with?"

"To put it plainly, re-entering your Dragon Form would be very dangerous. By instinct, you'll be more powerful, and I doubt I will be able to pull you back next time, even if I had absolutely no interruptions. What you need is what every Manakete needs… a Dragonstone. However, as I was attempting to make one for you, I came across an error…" She trails off.

And I think. "So, I can't just master it with trials? Going into my Dragon Form would just leave me… berserked? Azura, if I can help…"

"It's either I'm lacking magic still, or… your Dragon Form is far more powerful than any other Manakete's. I had a Dragonstone ready, but…" She reaches into her dress, and shows it to me. "Touch it." It's a beautiful blue gem, a Sapphire, glowing with energy… magic. It gives off a similar vibe as her singing… calming and soothing. I reach out to touch it…

For a second, nothing happens, but soon after? It chips, it cracks, and then the gem shatters in Azura's hands, but not flying out in shards, simply falling apart. "What?"

"You have too much in you, Corrin. The Dragonstone simply couldn't contain it." Azura explains. "I cannot imagine who could be so powerful in your Manakete heritage, because I followed every last step of the Vallite Tome to the point." She cups her hands, and throws the shards into the lake. "I don't know what I'm missing… the only logical explanation is that either I am lacking in magic, or perhaps… the Sapphire gems Hoshido has aren't good enough." A short pause, "Well, to be honest, it calls for 'Azurite' gems, but those only grow in Valla."

Alright then… "I'll just not use my Dragon Form then, easy." No, it isn't, I can still remember the raw power it holds, no, it isn't just the power itself. It feels right.

"Fighting without a Dragonstone is dangerous in itself. As a battle goes on, you'll begin to feel a higher urge to shift, to the point where you won't be able to stop yourself. This feeling will expedite if you are in serious trouble, or something causes you panic… even an intense and persistent irritated feeling can trigger a transformation."

She does know quite a lot about my problems, it seems… "Did this tome inform you of all of this?"

She smiles, if for a moment, "Indeed, and I'd be glad to refer you to it. The tome is in the Hoshidan Royal Library. 'Vallite Water Rituals and Components'."

Ah-ha! "I saw that one, but I don't understand much of Vallite." Or Hoshidan, for that matter.

The smile turns into a frown, "You can't? That's unfortunate… Vallite is filled with smooth and elegant pronunciations, words tend to have a 'flare' to them. I'd be happy to teach you how to read Vallite."

"I would very much appreciate that, Azura! Maybe you could also share some of your mother's stories with me?" Basis for a friendship, have been formed! "So, you asked if I could help…?"

"You and I both know Vallite magic, I was wondering that if we worked together, we could form a gem powerful enough…" Azura suggests. "It will be a very draining task, Azurites are fairly uncommon, but that's in Valla… forcing the creation of one will be very taxing."

"I'll do it!" I quickly respond. "It'll be worth it, Azura. If I can have full control of my Dragon form then… I can much more easily protect my family and friends… like you!" I give her a full smile.

And she seems to… startle from it? "You… consider me a friend?"

"Of course!"

"We've only met twice… well, thrice, but you were…"

"Do you not want to be friends?" I'll admit, that came out intending to 'guilt' her into it… but, then again… Elise did the same thing to Flora.

Azura seems to concede with a smile, "Very well then, Corrin. Let us be friends… and we'll have this Azurite gem as proof of our friendship. Come then… I hope you don't mind getting wet." Azura steps from the dock and into the lake.

_'Water is my element.'_ I nod, "I…" Oh, wait. "Actually, I don't want to get this dress wet… Hinoka gave it to me as one of her seventeen Birthday Gifts she wasn't able to get me… uh, one moment." Once more, I slip out of my dress… but at least I'm wearing panties? I would don a bra, but uh… I don't got anything _to_ support. "Kaze? Could you also hold this dress?"

He is near me within five seconds, "Of course, my liege. Shall I fetch some towels, as well?"

"No need, Kaze. I always bring towels when my liege wishes to go to a lake." Ignis calls back.

I give Kaze my thanks, and in my near nudity… I walk into the lake with Azura. "So, how does this work?" We're both over waist deep in this lake.

Azura extends her arms. "Join hands, and I will take care of the rest… but again, know that this will take a large amount of magic to make. I have recovered since then, though I know I can't do this on my own." She takes a breath, "Corrin? If it becomes too much, just squeeze my hands tightly, okay?"

I reach out and hold her hands, then confirm with a nod, "I'm ready." Wow, her hands are really soft…

Azura begins humming a tune, which turns into a song, one different than the one she usually sings. A few seconds in, and her amulet begins glowing… two more seconds, and I feel magic being pulled out… _of me_. It's a sort of burning feeling, but I keep holding on. This Dragonstone will be worth it, I know it will be! I grit my teeth, dig my toes into the ground, squint my eyes… anything except squeezing my hands. _'I can handle this!'_

And then I let out a vicious growl, it seems my Dragon doesn't agree with this. I can feel it, the changes… a tail sprouts, every sense becomes so much sharper, I can feel every single splash of water, I can pinpoint everything within this lake with touch and smell… and I pick up the scent of… blood? However, I force the Dragon back, I can't… not without this Dragonstone. _'I need to trust Azura on this.'_

Nearly three minutes after this 'mana-draining' has begun, and I… can't. I squeeze her hands, and Azura simply nods. The strange burning feeling fades, and I stagger, but I don't fall backwards. My tail fades, and my senses dull once more. Our hands are still joined. However, now I see Azura wincing in the same kind of pain I was just feeling. I watch her for one, two… five minutes. Nearly ten minutes pass before she stops singing, and then begins a chant. The water in between our bodies and arms begins to light up in a light blue… and from the exact center of this now-glowing water a single gem begins to form.

Unlike the Sapphire Azura had earlier, this gem is well… almost _exactly_ like the one in her pendant. Dark-blue, the only difference is that Azura's gem has a sort of… sparkle inside of it, and there are these small ripple-like waves.

Two more minutes, the glow fades, and Azura stops. "It is done, Corrin…" She takes a heavy breath, "This… is an Azurite." She pulls her hands away. "Take it, focus on it for about an hour, and it will turn into a Dragonstone."

"Just like that?" I first ask, as I grab it. Oh, it's so beautiful!

"Indeed." She nods.

And I glance at her pendant, "But, your Azurite…?"

She shakes her head, "No, this is now a Waterstone. Over time, a Waterstone stores water so that I won't have to draw on my own." She looks down at her pendant. "Right now, it is completely drained, as noted by the specks. Once enough time passes, the specks will fade, and the color will change to a lighter blue."

I nod, "Well, thank you, Azura!" I smile… then it hits me. Something I only felt a few times before. Magical exhaustion. Instead of feeling an intense soreness in my muscles and body like I would with physical exhaustion, I feel a creeping headache, along with blurred senses and… yep. "I need to…" I try to walk away, but within two steps, I stumble over.

"Corrin!" Azura catches me.

"My liege!" Kaze dashes to the lake, and I can see him eyeing me with a strange interest.

"Princess Corrin!" Ignis arrives, _faster_ than Kaze, and dives straight for the lake, supporting my other side. I… I shouldn't have held out as long as I did. The pain was there, my Dragon was protesting it, but I kept going… at least, at least the Azurite was made. At least Azura didn't collapse. At least… wait. I look at the lake's surface, and maybe it's just me being seconds away from collapsing, but… no. This has to be me nearing passing out. Except that, Azura described them as… could I be developing it? The 'physical aspects' of being a Manakete?

_Pointed_ eartips? Regardless, by the time I register that I might now suddenly have those, my consciousness fades out. _'So, tired…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Ah-ha! So, Yasei finally is getting her first set of canon looks! I hope y'all haven't forgotten that she started off without the pointed ears and red-colored/slitted eyes! But, now she's got the pointed ears, and the Dragonstone is but an attunement away! Whaddya think of the ritual for it? Better than Azura pulling it out of her back pocket? But, hold on...

Azura and Corrin outright **said** the 'V' word! Yet, they're still alive?


	13. Resolve to Fight for Family, ALL of Them

**A/N(?):** Alright everyone, in this larger-than-normal chapter, we're going to be endi-

_Time is limited, my Yasei… how will you spend your final moment in peace, before the threat of war dares attempt to claim all you hold dear? Take your stand, embrace your birthright… and none may threaten you or yours, ever again!_

* * *

**Consort:** Azura does things! Erm, but seriously, yes. Azura will be doing some pretty major things this go around. And all Yasei needs to complete the 'canon look' is those slitted and red-colored eyes!

* * *

**Antex:** Thank you, thank you. True, but to be fair, people rarely change that about Corrin. Even I hadn't touched that part of her much.

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 12, 6/11/20 10:07 PM EST):** *Alarms blaring* A new fic idea approaches! …Erm, now with the cheesy part out of the way.

So, post-Mother/Chapter 5 battle. Corrin flees in his Dragon Form and is now stuck in it, and the only way to get him back is to bond… hm. That sounds like an interesting concept… I like it. I get to write on a Dragon-Focused Corrin, and this is really unique. Also yes, I do understand your idea behind The Yato with a voice and physical form… and whoo! A Devil May Cry fan!

I only wish I could probe a bit more intensely with some PMs… however! Expect this idea to be used! One of these days. At least within the next… two fics I have lined up in the 'Dragon/Beast-focused' fics I have?

* * *

I regain consciousness, feeling completely restored, like I didn't use the majority of my own magic to fuel a ritual. I quickly rise from my bed, then look around. Hinoka is sitting on a chair near the bed… sleeping. _'She's so concerned over me…'_ Wait! Did I… I let out a small sigh. On my bed stand lies the Azurite… I snatch it and hold it close. So comforting. Hinoka lets out a small groan and leans a bit more in her chair… "Big sister…" I whisper with a small frown. There's no way she's comfortable like that!

I carefully walk over to Hinoka and run a hand through her hair… despite its messy look, it does feel soft, and at least there aren't any tangles in it. Huh, she must be really sleepy, since… wait a minute. I take another look around the room. In my haste to snatch my Azurite, I failed to notice a tea tray, with two tea cups, one of those cups are empty, a small bowl with sugar cubes, and another with a residual paste. I walk over to that and look closer.

Now, I'm no healer, but I know sedatives and relaxing herbs when I smell them. Did… she accidentally drink the one meant for me? I pick up the other cup and take a quick waft. Yep, smells like tea, if a bit cold. I take a quick sip, eugh, really bitter. Alright… I put two cubes of sugar, stir a bit, and… much better. I don't recognize the exact blend, but at least it tastes good.

Then I look back at Hinoka. Well, if she's under the effects of a sedative tea blend, then I should probably move her… she'll get a serious cramp if she sleeps in a chair like that. Nodding to myself, I down the tea in one swoop, and put the cup back. At least Hinoka isn't wearing her armor, or else this would be a lot tougher. Alright, just going to go through a set of quick stretches, gotta make sure my arms are ready for this.

I scoop my hands under Hinoka's back and thighs, then slowly begin to lift. Whew, while she isn't heavy, I'm clearly no Xander on this. C'mon, I can do this… I grit my teeth and focus, exerting all the force I can, I manage to lift Hinoka from the chair, and slowly… slowly take a step to my bed, and… uh-oh. I made an error. Obtrusion detected a bit too late:

My own blanket betrays me.

As I was turning my body around, one of my feet lost the traction from the carpet when it got tangled with my blanket, and as such, I end up slightly twisting my ankle. With my arms full of Big Sister, I got no way of catching onto anything to prevent the inevitable fall… and fall I do. "Eep!" With a new surge of pain, I awkwardly twist, and due to the extra upper-body weight, fall backwards. I hit the, mercifully, plush carpet, my foot wrapped up in a blanket, and the _still-sleeping_ Hinoka lands on top of my chest. All the wind is knocked out of me, but… at least she's alright. "Ow…" I groan.

Hinoka is draped horizontally over me.

"My liege?" I hear the door open. "Are you alright?!" Kaze rushes in, quickly offering me support.

"Big sister accidentally… took some sleeping herbs, I guess. Tried to move her, and I was targeted by a nasty spell." I reply, the end holding humor in my tone…

Humor he doesn't pick up on, "A spell?! Here?" He lifts Hinoka off of me.

"My blanket." I point downwards. "I'm ready to get up, so… please put her on my bed."

"Of course." Avoiding the death-trap blanket, Kaze gently lies Hinoka on my bed, and now I arise… with a limp.

"Twisted my ankle on my blanket." I supply, getting my foot free. I then gather the blanket and tuck Hinoka in. Wow, while she has a fierceness about her when awake… she looks really _cute_ when asleep. Well, and since I'm really short compared to her… I'm not going to get this kind of chance often. I part some of her bangs, plant a quick 'good sleep' kiss, which is performed with a single quick 'peck' at the exact center of her forehead, followed by a 'sweet dreams' kiss, performed by kissing three points around the 'good sleep' kiss, and then ruffle her hair a bit, which allows the 'magic' of the kisses to be spread throughout her...

Exactly how Camilla explained her kisses worked to me. Sure, I know it isn't really magic, but the amount of effort Camilla puts into her treatment makes a difference. She made dull stuff fun, and family is her top priority. "Kaze?" I suddenly ask.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Is there anything planned for today?" I glance over to him, then to Hinoka. Given how she was a bit uncomfortable with 'normal' familial bonding, this could be the best chance.

"As far as I'm aware of… only if you have something in mind." He replies. "However, if something does come up, then I'll diligently inform you."

A smile forms, "Good, Kaze? I think I'm going to take a quick nap." I nod, more to myself. "My ankle does need a bit of rest, and I would like to, hopefully, rest with big sister, while she sleeps off those herbs…" Seriously though, how did she take the herbs meant for me? Was it just a mistake?

"Understood, I will assure none enter." Kaze nods, before going out.

Perfect! I climb back into bed, get the cover over me, and despite my much shorter size, 'cast' another spell that Camilla would use on me… the 'Dream Guardian'. This involves the 'Guardian', in this case me, approaching the 'Dreamer', this being Hinoka, from behind whilst she sleeps on her side. I wrap my arms around to her front, as well as my legs to the front of her… and I pull her close, though I also take a quick sniff… mmm, Cinnamon. There, now, she is completely unable to get any bad dreams, and anything she does dream will be truly blissful!

Or at least, that's how Camilla explained it.

* * *

When I finally awaken, I take a moment to stretch and… wait a minute. My eyes are still closed, but I notice a lack of someone in my arms. I pat the area around me and this doesn't feel like my bed. My eyes snap open and I look around. Grass, mountains, a large lake…

**Floating Islands**.

"Valla?" I ask the air around me. I rub my eyes, and I dreaming again? This feels so real. Oh, right! I look into the skies… there are no dragons this time. I rise up from the ground, wait. I am holding something. In my hand rests my Azurite, even though I placed that on my bed stand before I napped with my big sister. I begin walking, interested in exploring Valla, even if it's just a dream. _'Are you able to hear me?'_ The voice has been quiet for a while.

I feel the air around me shift… magic. The grass, mountains, and water blurs, seeming to melt and blend together… before it all re-shapes into fragmented stone floors, no walls, no ceiling, and everywhere there isn't a floor is an endless drop into some speckled void. "**My Yasei**." I clutch my head, the voice is so loud and thunderous that I swear it isn't in my head this time… it's like a grinding, beating sound. It feels like someone is pounding on my head.

"Who…?" I cry out a bit, but I couldn't hear anything else I said, because of the sound of loud, beating… I swear, it feels like a headache is forming.

Wings? "**Time is short, listen well**."

I internally groan, _'Well, it's kinda hard to, when I can't even hear my own words… why does this have to be so loud?!'_ I open my eyes again, though tears have formed from the amount of pain I just experienced from sound alone.

_"...Apologies."_ The voice returns… no, it was here the whole time.

I nearly stumble back when I see the source. A… a Dragon. My eyes widen, it's the Dragon with that Orb in his front paws, from my last dream here! I'm barely the size of one of his claws. Its… his head contains two massive red-colored and slitted eyes. His horns run the length behind his head, before curving away from each other, and back to the front of his head… about three feet of the left horn seem to have been **broken** off. A third horn rests near his forehead, this one is short and goes straight out, about a third the length of the other two. His teeth are about twice the size of that third horn, and each a pearly white… sharp enough to probably rip through anything he wants to bite.

His scales are colored a deep-blue, akin to my… hair, where my purple dye is fading. Each wing has a length that nearly matches the width of his body, and the 'shoulder' of each wing has a massive spike-like appendage on it. His legs are as half as thick as his neck. His tail is roughly half the length of his body.

And in the front of him is that massive orb, held in an almost gentle manner with his front paws. He is settled on a platform, detached from the rest of the stone floor, floating just a bit above the rest. Peaking around the orb, from what I'm able to see, there's also a massive armor plating covering his chest, and it seems to go along the length of his underbelly.

_"The time it has taken me to gather the window of opportunity to speak to you, my Yasei."_ He rumbles in my head, sounding a lot more subdued than earlier.

"Y-you, are…?" I gasp, taken back by the sheer size and power behind him. "The one who… speaks to me? In my… head?" I tremble a bit.

_"Ease yourself, I mean no harm to you."_ He attempts to calm, but…

He doesn't understand. I don't think I can understand. Even if he did as gentle as he was able, he could easily kill me. The power he has sends a chill through me. "Wh-who?" I take a step back… _fear_. Fear of what he could do, a single action from him could cost me everything.

"**Hold**!" He exclaims, though his voice isn't as painful as before. Either I'm going deaf, or he's actually maintaining his voice at a better tone. I freeze on the spot, as if he casted a spell. "**Watch… your step**." My eyes are locked on him. "T**o fall into the Void would be a fate worse than death. Even I would be unable to save you**." I manage to break eye contact for a moment and look behind me. Deep, deep down I see an endless fall, but unlike the Bottomless Canyon, I can see specks of light, and… I hear a rumble, "**Do not, stare**." I look back to him. "**You are not yet ready for that much information, my Yasei**."

"V-Void? Wh-where am I? Who are y-you? What…?" I manage to find my own voice and shakily ask him.

He tilts his massive head at me… then snarls, "**You do not remember?!**" I can see his left hind leg rise, and the paw slams onto one of the platforms to the left crumbles and falls apart. I stumble at this massive quake, as even though the platform wasn't attached to this one, the force alone causes me to lose my balance. "**Your consciousness stands in Valla, and I… am Anankos**." He rumbles out. "**As for the Void… I cannot tell you. You are not ready for such information, it WILL drive you mad.**"

Anankos… I shake my head, "No, I don't remember." Though somehow, knowing his name has calmed me somewhat… the fear from his raw power hasn't faded, however. "Yasei means 'Wild', right? It's Vallite."

"...**It is**." He stretches his wings, and lies down, though this means the orb is now a few feet away from rolling on top… no, wait. He moves it to the side and holds it still with his right paw. With his orb to the side, he now lowers his head in front of me. He's… so close.

I find myself walking closer, and I reach, closer, closer… and I touch the bottom of his maw. Even here, the scales are incredibly rough. "I am… Manakete?" I ask.

"**Half**." He gently corrects, and with that, I'm nearly blown away by his breath _alone_.

"Why have you been so difficult to talk to?" I stroke a _single_ scale on his lower maw. "Our conversations are so short."

"**War**." With that one word, I can hear exhaustion in his voice. "**Do not concern yourself with me, I alone can beat him back**." There is a definite tone in there.

"War…" I echo with a frown. "I'm about to be in a war, too. Anankos? I'm going to have to fight those that raised me, it doesn't look like peace will be a choice."

"**Once you acquire your birthright, my Yasei, there will be little out of your reach**." He grumbles out. "**However, this will take time, you aren't ready. Your body would be consumed by what you can do**."

I furrow my brows, "Can I ask one more question?" He doesn't respond, so… "You keep saying 'my' Yasei. You said I am 'Half'-Manakete. Is… was Sumeragi not my father?"

He lets out a rumble in his chest, and he begins to rise, picking up his orb once more. "**Heed my words, and never forget, by magic or your own memories. Your name is Yasei, your human mother is Mikoto, the same one who stole you and your half-sister from your home, as well as one of my rarest tomes**." He takes a breath, as if giving me time to process that.

And time is what I need. Alright, stop and think it through. My name being Yasei is easy enough to get down, 'A rose by any other name will smell just as sweet'. So what if my name is Yasei? Corrin? Or even Corn, as a younger Elise would frequently mispronounce. I'm still me.

At least mother is still mother, but to know that she… _stole_ us from Valla? And was willing to steal that tome I saw in the library? What was her motivation? What good would come from that? Wait… "Anankos? You spoke of a war, is that why mother…"

I can hear his back claws scraping a platform, "**No**. **_She_**** never held desire for me, only wanting my children.**" Every word in that response is filled with spite, hatred. "**If she thinks the right to raise MY daughters is because you were inside her womb, then she best correct that.**"

That… doesn't sound anything like Mother. Mother is selfless, one of the most peaceful rulers ever to have ruled in Hoshido. Was there something wrong with… "Father?" I look up to him, "You're my father." … "What does that make me? What all are you? Do Dragons really get as big as you?"

He chuckles, causing the ground to tremble, "**I am your father, my Yasei.**" He stretches his wings, and shows off his chest, puffing it up and holding his head high. "**I am Anankos, King of Valla, the Silent Dragon. You are my daughter, Princess Yasei of Valla.**"

"Then I'm also a Princess of Hoshido, since mother married into their Royal family." I add on, "Father? You spoke of daughter**s**, do I… have a sister? A blood-sister?"

He lowers himself once more, that giant sphere being set to the side, "**Half-sister. Her mother is an Astral Dragon, one I've consorted with from time to time… the daughter I had with her is named Lilith.**"

Uh… alright, now I do need another minute. "L-Lilith?" Hold on, "Maybe I'm thinking of a different one… light-blue hair, golden-yellow eyes, works as a stable hand in Nohr?"

"**The same**." He confirms. "**I've been able to remain in contact with her, yet it's difficult to uphold a connection with you… I believe the problem is your missing memories. Lilith remembers everything, yet you don't. The only other possible variable is the human blood that runs within you**."

"Then why didn't she tell me?!" I suddenly demand, feeling a bit… betrayed? Wronged? Why would she remain silent on the matter?

"**That… was her choice. This is a question only she knows the answer to.** **Is there anything else?**"

I feel a 'pull', and since I know I'm dreaming, I have a feeling that means I'm about to awaken… "What is that sphere?" There, something simple, I think. It's a large sphere, dwarfing me by probably several hundred times. The shade of blue it holds is incredibly dark, with only the slightest tinge of blue. Like, going so deep into the ocean, that the light from the sun can't reach it. It seems to be swishing and swaying inside like...

"**My Waterstone**." He replies.

Oh, well… wait a minute! That looks nothing like Azura's Waterstone! Yet, before I could bring anything else up…

* * *

I didn't want to wake up, but I did. I'm still holding onto Hinoka, but she's now facing me. Her eyes are also open. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" She asks me, adding a small chuckle, though I do hear some… annoyance?

"Uh, yeah. I woke up earlier and saw you were sleeping in a chair." I reply.

"Gods… Setsuna must've swapped the teas by accident." She groans. "Though, I suppose a deep sleep was needed… how are _you_ feeling, sister?"

"Setsuna… that's one of your retainers, right?" She nods with a thin smile. "I'm feeling very good sis…" I stop, but at least it didn't seem too awkward, due to where I cut off my word. Hinoka… isn't my sister. I can recall the information from the Royal Lineage book.

I only have one blood-sister, and she's still in Nohr… _Lilith_.

No! I don't care if we don't share parents! Hinoka is just as much of my sister as Lilith is! Camilla is just as much of my sister as the others! Blood doesn't mean everything! "Hey, big sis?" I start off.

"Uh-huh?" She relaxes a bit, pulls a bit from my embrace and lies on her back, legs crossed.

"Since we both just had a good sleep… how about you teach me about Naginatas?"

And within a heartbeat, that new position was changed, "Yeah, you bet! C'mon, let's get to the training grounds!" She's up and out of the bed within **seconds**, "That'll also give me a chance to show off the enchant to your Naginata! Oh! And your armor will be ready in the morning."

I also rise, but I don't bolt out as if the room is burning down… "That sounds, wait a minute. It's enchanted, too?! Hinoka! How much did you spend on it?!" I'm actually kind of worried now. Even if she pulled every merchant string she could, which I can't see Hinoka being the type to run around and ask prices from everyone, there's no way she would've paid anything less than…

"What is the worth of gold when it comes to spending it to protect those I love?" Her hurriedness fades and she takes on a serious tone. "I made a lot of extra gold from helping our people in Hoshido. No matter how many times I tried to decline rewards, they would give me stuff anyway. I ended up either selling or donating most of it. It seems people have a hard time understanding… I don't fight for gold, treasures, glory, or… even honor." She speaks that last word with a hushed tone. "I fight for Hoshido, my family, and all the things I wish to protect. Even if everything was stripped from me, I'd beat my enemies down with my bare fists." During this time, I see it… the fire in her eyes. Something akin to how I read about Delilah's, her grandmother.

"Sis…" I close my eyes, take a breath, and smile.

_"..."_ While he doesn't say anything, I can feel my father's presence enter my mind again.

_'Family is more than blood.'_ I simply and mentally add.

_"She doesn't know."_ That wasn't 'spoken' in spite, it is in a matter-of-fact tone.

_'I don't think it will matter.'_ I walk up to Hinoka, "Then let's get stronger together!" Oh! I go to the corner of my room, and grab… _'Purotekutā no_ _Kyōdai ai.'_ It's not the most… cohesive of names, but I'm not letting such a valuable weapon go unnamed.

_"A Vallite name for a Hoshidan weapon?"_

_'So? I'm not born Hoshidan, yet I view both the Nohrian and Hoshidan Royals as family.'_

_"..."_ It seems I left him speechless.

"So, the first thing I need to ask…" I start off as we walk, "What are the fine details of a Naginata? See, in Nohr, Lances tend to be made of a durable and dense wood that has been selectively and magically treated over a number of generations. This wood has become so hefty that mostly any fighter wielding a lance is on horseback or wyvernback. Those who use lances on foot are _incredibly_ strong. The standard metal blade is composed of another specific Nohrian metal that is denser than Iron, but not quite as sturdy as Steel."

"Uh…"

"But, you know what's funny? The Javelins and Spears Nohr makes, despite not being used as much and requiring more training, are made of a more common and weaker wood, and the metal blade is either Iron for the Javelin, or Steel for Spear." I continue with a smile.

Hinoka rubs the back of her head, "Well, uh… I think Naginatas tend to be taken to a Shrine Maiden to be blessed or… something. Dunno about what kind of wood is used, and the metal blade can be anywhere between Brass to Silver." She sheepishly smiles, "I don't study the history of weapons, I only learn what I have to."

We halt for a moment, and I give her a good look. "It would help you when you fight…" Should I? I think I will. "Sister? Nohrians tend to hold their Lances on their lesser-trained hand, and when it's time to fight, they swap to their better hand. This is because of the weight of the weapon, if they were to hold it in their better hand the whole time, they would tire out faster in a battle. So, if the Lance is sheathed on their back, and the blade is positioned over the right side of their head, they fight with the most force being applied from their right hand."

"...huh, I didn't know that."

"With that said, another tidbit is when they are blocking with the shaft of the weapon, it's best to strike the shaft as close to the base of the metal blade as you can, but **not** the blade itself. This is because when the blade is attached, it slightly cracks and splinters the wood. The only way to avoid this problem would be to switch to a lighter wood, but then that would make the Lances much less effective in combat. So, if you're dealing with a lot of mass-produced Brass Lances, it would actually be better to get them to raise their guard, and deliver a quick, powerful blow to the edge of the Lance, next to the metal blade. The metal blade will be torn off, and now all they have left is a heavy branch."

"Yeah, I'd think we would've been taught that…" Hinoka muses as we continue.

"That's… actually something Gunter… explained… to me." I didn't even take four steps before stopping again. "Gunter…"

"Sis?" Being the concerned and protective big sister she is, Hinoka comes back to me. "Who's… Gunter?"

"A war veteran for Nohr. He taught me nearly every combat move I know. He had a stern, but caring attitude…" I pause. "When we were crossing the Bottomless Canyon, some psychopath called Hans broke the bridge below him, and he… fell." Tears forming, I shake a bit. I can hear my Dragon stir from the thought. "It was the first time I did that… it was a partial shape-shift." I look at my hand, and point it away from Hinoka… lance.

My entire right arm shifts into a lance, and pierces the wall without issue. I will it away the next second. "Right… I heard about your… Dragon transformation…" Hinoka places a hand on my shoulder. "So, Gunter… he took care of you?"

"He did. He was like… a grandfather, I guess." I immediately gauge her reaction.

I can see a quick shift of anger, but she manages to calm herself. "Sister?" She looks around. Oh, I can see where this is going.

"Hold on…" Tapping into my magic, I trace a rune, with my finger, in the air. [Zone of… Silence.] I speak in the harsher and gruffer tone of Nohrian. "Alright, nobody outside of an arm's reach will be able to hear us."

"...Huh." She seems impressed, so I smile and puff up my chest some.

"Leo taught me that!"

"Prince Leo, right?" She asks, and I nod, "That's exactly what I was going to bring up." My smile fades, and her lips take on a thin line. "Yukimaru and some of the others are worried about how much you favor Nohr."

I furrow my eyebrows, "The entirety of Nohr can't be blamed upon just the King and his _twisted_ Advisor!" I counter.

"And I can get that." She nods. "Sister? Every year, no… every day you were gone was another Nohrian I wanted to get rid of, but… something recently has changed." She looks away for a moment, "Don't get me wrong, I never was seeking the path of revenge, all I wanted was you back, and… now you are here. I'm still going to be on the frontlines, fighting Nohr with everything I have, but you've brought in a new perspective that I think others should acknowledge. You have a way with talking, you have so many stories to share…" She takes a breath, "Yukimaru thinks that they were only being nice to gain your favor, but after you described some of the things that happened, I disagree. If they were only gaining your favor, they would just grab a few gifts and act nice."

I nod, but she continues before I can speak, "They offered you advice, gave you something that can't be replicated with money… love. They cared for you, they did everything they could under the limits of King Garon. So, sister? As long as you point out the good people, then I will do everything I can to make sure they are spared."

Gods, today is so… I hug her, and I openly cry. "That means so… much, s-sister!"

"Hey, anything for you." She not only returns the hug, but also picks me up…

But she doesn't spin me around. "So, training?" I ask, my feet nearly a good half-foot from the floor.

"You bet!" She exclaims, placing me down with a smile. Off to the training grounds!

* * *

Or at least, training is what was on our minds, however, as we arrived… "Lady Hinoka!" We hear from on high. I look up, and there is a woman, dangling by her ankle, a slipknot rope wound tightly on that ankle.

"Setsuna…" Hinoka sighs.

"Ah, greetings!" A man with hair so 'out there', that I can only assume he has an affinity for keeping electricity on his form at all times. He is sitting, cross-legged, about a foot away from the dangling Setsuna. "Did you sleep well?"

"Azama! Why haven't you let her down yet?!" Big sister chides him.

"He was, but then we got distracted…" Setsuna speaks.

"Indeed, we talked about the wonders of life, and some of it involved spells. I can't untie her and cast spells at the same time." Azama cooly replies. "Ah, and you must be Lady Corrin. I am Azama, one of Lady Hinoka's retainers.

"Setsuna heeeere… heeeey, Lady Corrin." She twists to wave, and that spin causes her to keep spinning. "Whee~."

… "Azama? You should've let her down. Don't you know that extended time upside can and will cause permanent brain damage?" I briefly snap at him.

"I'm a healer, I'm aware." Hinoka moves over to let Setsuna down.

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I wasn't aware there was a brain left to damage!" He smiles. Setsuna doesn't seem to register the insult. Hinoka sighs. I snarl, which causes Azama to startle, Hinoka to turn to me for a few moments, and Setsuna to… still just spin in place.

"Sis? This is how they are. Azama is wise-cracking and snarky, Setsuna is absent minded." She rubs her forehead. "Incredibly skilled when it comes to healing and archery…"

"But they also have horrid behaviors?" She nods. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you the risks of that. Holding the position of retainer is more than just fighting."

"Lady Hinoka is wonderful, she always comes to save me…" Setsuna giggles as Hinoka successfully lets her down, feet groundward.

I feel the sudden urge to relay a speech on being a Retainer… did… Hinoka not look into their personalities before anointing them?! Or did Hinoka spend so much time on her family that she didn't have the energy or resources for getting retainers that can handle themselves? "Alright, you two stay out of trouble for a while, got it?" Hinoka directs to her retainers like…

She's babysitting them. "I'll try, my liege…" Setsuna begins walking.

"If you are in need of healing from a lethal injury, you won't know where to find me." Azama follows.

"Sister?" I ask, sounding a bit irritated.

"I know." She sounds… tired. As if she really is 'saving' Setsuna often.

"Then find new ones?" I suggest, though there is a bite in my tone.

"I don't have the time or gold to do that. There's a war coming up." She dismisses, grabbing a Training Naginata.

"Big sister…" I frown.

"Look, all of my siblings already had this talk with me. Yukimaru brought it up. Mother and Father told me. Reina spoke up." She adjusts her grip.

"...You neglected your own well-being for your family, didn't you?"

"...only in terms of retainers. It wasn't until I was finally focusing on retainers that I realized I shot all my funds away." She admits. "You ready?" Her smile is a bit weaker than earlier.

"Of course!" I nod, wanting to divert her attention. I grabbed a Practice Naginata. "Alright, I'm certain I'll surprise you with what I can do!" And our practice begins...

* * *

**A/N(?):** _Perhaps… I was wrong? As much pain as she caused me, her blood seemed to have influenced you in ways that I wouldn't ever be able to… hm. Very well, they will have my protection, my Yasei, but only those who you de-_

Huh, I got cut off there, must've been some outer-dimensional interference… wonder what could've caused that? Anyway, I'm afraid this will be the last day for peace. War is coming to Hoshido's door-step, and they are completely ruining the lawn! … So, shall we see how this reworked in-game Chapter 6 will plan out? Yasei will be starting this war with a Dragonstone and her Naginata, custom made by Hinoka, which has been named in Vallite (Japanese): 'Purotekutā no Kyōdai ai', or in Common (English) 'Protector of Sibling Love'. At least she was able to pick up some Naginata training before the war.

But yes, next chapter will be the start of the Birthright path. See y'all then!


	14. First Contact, This is War

**A/N:** "You've gone too far~! Who do you think you are~?! Is this what you came for~? Well this means war~!"

* * *

**Consort:** Yes, both physically **and** mentally! He's got more of his sanity this time around, and there's a reason both Yasei/Lilith have _blue_ scales, rather than the black-ish ones shown in Anankos's canon dragon look.

True, I may have thrown that bombshell out really early, like getting Kaze his retainer status, but! Don't let your guard down just yet! I have PLENTY of surprises in store. Hrm, yes, I don't mind starting with the 'All-powerful' weapon, but it needs to be powered up. Nothing wrong with that, but only if the weapon grows **with** the character, not **causing** the growth of the character.

War… war never changes. (Right?)

* * *

**Antex:** Patience to keeping a schedule tends to fail when I really want to post a chapter…

True, though only certain characters will be using Yasei for the time being, most will be sticking with Corrin. Gigantic… God-like… but **not** attacking or seeming insane? Huh. Revelations? What? Nah… this is obviously her Birthright. Yes, Hinoka is the most open-minded, most likely followed by Sakura, Takumi, then Ryoma.

Oh, whew… I'm at least a bit confident with Setsuna, but I've next to no experience when it comes to Azama. Just further stamping in the differences between Nohrian and Hoshidan weapons. Nope, it was all thought of on the spot, the only things I'm really researching are terms to use in the Nohrian (Roman), Vallite (Japanese), and Hoshidan (Uh… _Italian_?) languages though, if my description of weapons happened to parallel two IRL creations, then I'd be quite surprised.

With how motherly and supportive that Camilla tends to be described, I'm certain she has a number of unique tricks up her sleeves.

* * *

**Prt:** I'm more than happy to deliver!

Oh-ho, if that's considered a surprise, then that's probably one of the smallest ones I have in store… which, of course, demands that I keep my silence on the matters, however!

In the matters of Royalty and bloodlines, the answer is no, I haven't changed that. On the topics of brotherhood, insanity, motives, relationships, the answer is yes, I have changed those. I do hope that helps!

* * *

Another day, another chance to make something else better. At least, what I thought when I woke up, unfortunately, life won't wait for me to make the perfect preparations… or, more accurately, **war** won't wait for me. So, here I stand, in my newly trimmed, adjusted, and modified Spear Fighter armor, with Purotekutā no Kyōdai ai resting on my back. Despite wielding and keeping a sword on my side for most of my training… my new Naginata feels _right_. Perhaps it's the knowledge that my not-blood sister had it pre-made, or the dedication she has for protecting me… or maybe it's the fact we stayed awake past midnight for our training, but having this Naginata on my back has me feeling like… maybe I should have focused on Lances back in Nohr.

My Azurite, which has been since attuned to me and turned into a Dragonstone during my first hour of waking up, has changed appearance. It now has a unique glint to it, like it has been heavily polished to the highest degree, and… I can feel a distant rage from it. Though, aside from that, I noticed that my own irritation levels has dropped drastically… even having a servant accidentally bump into me, spill the coffee on my dress, and falling sometime after… **and** having a certain Ninja answering one of my questions before I could finish it, I was only moderately irked. At least Kaze knows to wait until I finish.

Saizo, on the other hand, needs to be taught some proper manners.

Anyway, my Hoshidan family, Yukimaru, Reina, and I are in the War Room. Our retainers are outside of the room. "So… it's really going to happen?" I ask, sometime into the meeting.

"Why are you still so hesitant?" My younger, but taller-by-literally-two-inches brother Takumi asks, seeming irked.

"Because…" I start.

"We are not spiraling down this topic again." Ryoma's voice booms. "I'm no less discomforted by it, but take wisdom brother… We aren't losing Corrin again."

I'd rather not fight anyone at all… "I stand for Hoshido, brother." I try to soothe him.

"Even the ones that raised you?" Takumi asks in such a way that it sounds like he's trying to provoke me.

There's only one person in this room who would truly believe the Nohrian _raised_ me… alright, maybe two. Sakura has been coming around on my viewpoint. Ryoma and Takumi, the brothers, are proving just as hard-headed and set in their ways… just like Xander and Leo. Are all brothers so stubborn? Are all sisters the reasonable ones? "It will hurt me, but yes… I'll do everything within my power to defend us in this war… including those who raised me." I respond, then look over the map. "Nohr is coming in with their strongest of forces, without a current Monarch ruling, they are probably seeking to end the war before it really starts. With that in mind, they'll most likely bring all of their Royals, just as we are."

"They won't win. We have the spirit of Hoshido with us, and they have sins to answer for." Ryoma boasts.

"Careful, you're about to trip over your ego, brother." Hinoka smirks.

"Pl-please don't g-go rushing off into… the fr-frontlines, brother…" Sakura adds, fiddling with her Festal.

"We may be fighting a battle now, but there's going to be war after this. We need to consider resources now." I continue, "I would advise against…"

"And what's wrong with having Yukimaru 'advise'? He's the Royal Tactician!" Takumi counters.

"Lord Takumi, I am interested in hearing Lady Corrin's input. She was raised with Nohr, and would be the de facto source of information on how Nohr will play their hand." The Royal Tactician speaks with a calm and collected tone.

"Lady Corrin's insight on Nohr will be very valuable…" Reina nods to Hinoka. "We've already learned of two things, just from her input."

"Yeah, right… Swords are denser and Lances have a small weak point near the blade, whoopie-doo, we're going to win the war now, right?" Takumi sighs. "What about Tomes? Axes? Or, y'know…" He pulls out his Divine Weapon, the Fujin Yumi, "Bows?"

"Brother, that's…" Ryoma starts…

But, I cut him off with, "Oh, pardon me. Perhaps I didn't think Hoshido's Greatest Archer would need tips and tricks on how to deal with his counterpart… Bows."

"Sister!" Sakura gasps.

"I had the most potential in melee weapons, and I found my preference in Swords. I can speak some Bows and Arrows, but I don't know as many fine details." I cross my arms, "Besides, I already shared that Bows and Arrows tend to be made of heavier wood, the arrowheads are of a standard Nohrian Black Metal, and the feathers are from a specific breed of bird. What more do you want to know?"

"Average hit to miss ratio? The average time it takes to knock and fire an arrow?"

"Quit bickering you two!" Reina _shouts_. "We are here to speak of Tactics, not inflate our egos whilst Nohr is preparing to attack!" She glares at Takumi and me in such an intensity that I feel a bead of sweat roll down. "Don't test me, I've dealt with you lot when a certain Prince and Princess were drunk… and when Orochi had one too many." There is absolutely no humor in her voice.

Though, I do notice Hinoka and Ryoma fidget some. "Apologies, Reina." I offer.

"Yeah, sorry… so, tactics?" Takumi nods.

"As I said, they'll likely be using their best units to end this war now. Their Royals will be on or at least near the frontlines, so… Ryoma? Keep an eye out for Xander, as Siegfried could cause us serious casualties. Xander will also be riding Darkmare, and with his own limited supply of magic, can have his horse take a few steps in the air. If he does that, he will most certainly fire a beam from Siegfried. Left, right-fire, left… that's the pattern he takes. Darkmare will gallop to the left, the right, Xander will fire a beam, and one more to the left, then he lands." Alright, there's some of Xander's techniques...

So, next is… "Leo will most likely keep to the sides. Watch the ground around him, Brynhildr can do more than spawn a tree that can shred through the thickest of armors with ease… he can also conjure toxic clouds, raise entangling roots and spikes. However, you can't just charge him, either, as he has skill in swords… and a custom-made sword that can chill the target he's striking. And…" I take a sharp breath, "Try to keep any corpses away from him."

"He knows Necromancy?" Yukimaru asks.

"What? No! But, he knows how to… convert bodies into… Faceless." That's… something I happened to stumble on in his room. I saw the Tome, I knew it was Dark Magic, but I read it anyway. Needless to say, once I figured out what it was, I shoved it back and fled.

"He can… gods." Sakura steps back. "That's horrible!"

"Typical Nohrian." Takumi rolls his eyes.

"Dishonorable coward…" Ryoma grunts.

"All the more to kill." Reina flatly states.

"You're going through all the Royals?" Hinoka asks me.

"Camilla has an undead wyvern under her control, she's a Malig Knight. Her axe is specifically forged to take Fire spells. So, if she takes out a Fire Tome, she may not use it to cast a spell onto a person, but rather her axe. When it is starting to glow, avoid getting hit at _all_ costs! The fire that it holds by that point will be enough to melt most metal armors, or set leather and cloth based armor on fire. Her wyvern also has a metal plating on its chest, which outright prevents arrow damage."

"It must be a slow flyer then, huh?" Hinoka… rightly assumes.

"If her wyvern was still alive and breathing, then you would be right. However, her wyvern is undead, raised back from the dead. It can fly at its top-speed without ever getting exhausted. That is the main advantage of Malig Knights over Wyvern Lords, ironically. A Malig Knight's undead wyvern can pursue without restraint, and because of that limitless stamina, they can apply heavy armor to protect themselves and… most of the undead wyvern's body. The wings are still vulnerable to arrows. Wyvern Lords are superior in offensive capabilities, Malig Knights are superior in defensive and utility."

"That is very informative Lady Corrin… thank you." Reina smiles.

I take a breath, "Elise… won't be actively fighting. She tends… to carry a Freeze Staff with her, but that's it for offensive or utility. She'll be healing for most of the fight."

"All of that for the other three, but that's all for Elise? Yeah…" Takumi sighs.

I narrow my eyes. "Are you disappointed? Well, it isn't going to be much different for us, now is it? Ryoma, Hinoka, you and I are going to have a lot of things, while Sakura is going to be mainly relegated to healing… _am I wrong_?"

"Sh-she's right… I'm no good at actual fighting. Please, keep them away from me." Sakura practically whispers, "Maybe we aren't so different…" Nobody takes a response to that…

Which means only my Manakete ears were able to hear that. "Anyway, that's all the information I have on the Royals themselves. Yukimaru? Lead on!" I announce.

"Gladly, Lady Corrin." Yukimaru straightens up, adjusts his glasses, and with a stern smile, continues with, "With this newfound information… here is what I propose…"

* * *

We have our information, we have our gear, and our army is ready to march out, yet… I'm probably the most hesitant one. I'm… going to have to do it. Fight my family. "Kaze? Care to apply some more ointment before we head out?" I groan… just something to get my mind on anything else.

"As you wish, my liege…" It does end up taking a few extra minutes, since there is armor to go through this time, but even if it is the toughest armor in the world, I'd rather be safe than bleeding out and in agony.

"Thank you, Kaze." I sigh as the armor gets strapped and buckled back on. "I don't want this to happen…"

"Nor do I, if only due to the amount of pressure it's causing you." He nods, "I will do everything within my power to ensure your happiness."

I… wonder if Jakob will be out there? Felicia? Flora? …_Hans_? Oh, I'd love to give him a piece of my mind the next time we meet.

We're out in the, uh… 'front lawn' of Shirasagi. It won't be much more than a half-hour's march to get to the place of contact… a set of hills, forked river, and a few bridges that Yukimaru had delicately picked out as the start of the war. The majority of the hills will be on our side, where the Archers and Diviners will take point… Takumi leads the Archers, whilst Orochi commands the Diviners. Sky Knights will be primarily enforcing a hit and run tactic… Big Sister Hinoka will be leading them. _Kinshi_ Knights will be keeping heavy distance and peppering Nohr with arrows to start off with… Reina was ultimately unable to join the battle, as for some reason... when she was walking within the halls of Shirasagi, she claimed that her ears started ringing, got an intense headache, and passed out.

Nohr has something that Hoshido severely lacks, and that is a large cavalry. The bridges are going to be high-contested areas… so much so, that Yukimaru already had the Northern bridges… weakened, the moment Nohrian forces start trampling over it, the bridge will collapse, leaving them open to a hidden force of stealthed Ninjas, Camouflaged Archers, and a small detachment of Spear Fighters. This force will essentially pick off all of the Nohrians who fell in the water and attempt to cross the river. The combination of thigh-high deep running water, and the muddy bottom will ensure that most units will funnel to the bridges.

The Southern Bridge, from where the forked river connects, will remain stable. It is here where Hoshido will hold the blockade. Since, another thing Hoshido lacks is the heavily armored Knights, we will be using this bridge to ensure that those incredibly well-protected front-liners are forced to fight where their typical lances will be difficult to use. Additionally, we'll also have a small group of Diviners deployed near that bridge to bypass their armors.

Now, this set-up sounds incredibly favorable, but this would actually be a lot better if one thing wasn't in this battle… the Royals and their retainers. Royals can trace their lineage back to an ancient pact made with either the Dusk or Dawn Dragon, granting them abilities beyond most… besides me, who has a **literal Dragon God** as a _Father_! Retainers, on the other hand, while they lack this Dragon Blood, are the most trained fighters in the entirety of Hoshido and Nohr. They are all prodigies in their own rights, hand-picked by and maybe even raised completely alongside the Royal they will be sworn to guard.

If there had to be a rough comparison, a 'balanced' fight would be about twenty standard soldier, assuming they aren't all attacking at once, to a Royal, except for Elise and Sakura, and about ten to fifteen standard soldier to a retainer… not to mention Divine Weapons, which would probably bring it to over twenty-five standard soldier to a Divine Weapon-wielding Royal…

And there's going to be a total of seven 'combat' Royals and seventeen retainers, no wait… nineteen retainers, I forgot Reina and Orochi _were_ my Mother's retainers. Then again, after seeing Setsuna and Azama… oh, gods. I hope they fight better than what I saw displayed yesterday. There's also the variable of me fighting with a Naginata, rather than a Sword, but… I also have a Dragon Form, which is considerably more powerful than anything I can out-put on in my 'human' form… **and** I can also do that 'partial-shifting'.

"Kaze? Ask me a random question, anything!" I hold my head and rub my temples… I'm thinking too much into this.

And, it seems I managed to get him with something he was untrained for… random trivia. "I, erm…" He, for the briefest of seconds, stutters over his words. "Are you well?"

"No! I'm not! I'm about to fight the ones that raised me and I've been spending the last few minutes trying to focus on the battle plan but then I started accounting all of the variables that could possibly exist despite that's exactly what big-little brother Leo told me **not** to do because no matter how strong or smart someone is they can't possibly control all the variables within something as chaotic as battle or war!" I gasp for air after that rant, and… "Thank you, Kaze… I already feel a lot better."

"I… I'm grateful?" He seems confused.

"Oh right… you don't know all of my quirks. So, uh… whenever I start to get overly stressed and concerned, one of the things big sister Camilla found out was that if she asked some random question, then I'd likely snap back in a rant, and thus feel better afterwards… usually. I _do_ have to know at least a few things about what is being asked."

"Ah, I understand… I will keep that in mind." He relaxes a bit. "Is there anything else I should be aware of, my liege?"

"...We never had a chance to discuss what we like and dislike, haven't we?" I ask, but we both know the answer to that. "Well, my favorite color is purple and my favorite scent is lavender, though my natural hair color is this deep blue…" I pull on the ends of my hair a bit, the purple dye has faded by about five inches now. "Swimming is probably my favorite side-activity, and I enjoy reading up on either ancient history or familial connections. I like knowing what I'm fighting with, so I've studied intensely into details for Swords and Lances, which means I'll also want books on Naginatas. Um… I prefer sweet over spicy. I don't like coffee, I'd prefer a cup of tea… but apple juice is my favorite."

"Duly noted, my liege." He nods, and if I didn't know any better, I'd assume he literally noted it, but… his arms are within my sight and not inside of his uniform, writing on some notepad he surely doesn't have in there... right?

"What about you?" I smile at him.

"I… surely you don't need to know, I'm in service to you."

"Then how am I supposed to surprise you with a gift one day?" I tilt my head, forming a small, but fake, frown.

"My liege, please… there's no need to gift me, serving you is more than enough."

I narrow my eyes… and then I _smirk_. "Kaze?" I start off gently enough. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, name it." Ah-ha! He doesn't seem to be catching on.

"I need you to make me a list…" I trail off for a moment.

"For?"

"Of the things you like and dislike." Checkmate!

He startles, but then I see him try and hide a smile. "Very well, my liege. If doing this assures your happiness, I will gladly make this list for you."

"Hey! Sister! We need to get going!" Unsurprisingly, Hinoka is the one to call me out. "Nohr just double-timed their march… we're gonna need to hurry to reach our intended spot!"

Kaze and I share a quick look, he gives me a grim nod, I offer a somewhat regretful look, "Alright, let's go." I tell Hinoka, who has a reassuring smile on her.

* * *

The Plains of Hoshido, the meet-up to where this battle will begin. Just as shown on the map, there are a total of three bridges, two of them are faulty. The units on the hills are hidden from Nohr's side, though we can see them. However, I _can't_ see the camouflage ones, so they are doing a good job. Hinoka has her squad of Sky Knights positioned near the forest, but are also on the ground. Takumi is ready, and it won't take much for him to knock an arrow. Ryoma is _on the frontlines_, Rajinto already unsheathed. Sakura is holding back, protected by the bulk of the forces. I stand a bit away from Ryoma. All retainers are with their respective lieges, aside from Setsuna and Azama, who are with the Archer group and healers, respectively, since neither can ride a Pegasus. Lastly, Azura and Ignis are near me.

"We stand upon the precipice of war, a decision that has seemed to be made." Azura comments, her face taking on an unreadable expression.

"Azura?"

"You chose Hoshido, did you not?"

"I don't want to fight at all, Azura. It isn't fair."

A glint passes by her eyes, but I cannot tell what it is. "No, it isn't. However, you have to take a stand, I'm afraid both sides are too wrought with tension to see peace."

"Mother…" I look down for a moment.

"Indeed, even if Nohr was willing, you and yours wouldn't, simply due to the assassinations."

"Yeah, I know, and… wait. Assassination**s**? As in, more than one?"

"Yes, King Sumeragi was assassinated during a supposed peace meeting, do you not remember? That was the day Nohr took you away… or so I've heard." Azura informs me.

"I…" No, I don't. Nobody in Hoshido spoke of that to me. I tighten my fists and shake my head, "No, I don't remember."

"I'm sorry to have burdened you with such information before a battle…" Azura follows up.

"No, I'll… be fine. Besides, it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to fight my Nohrian family." I relax a bit, look on ahead, and _focus_. I can feel the subtle shift as I'm able to see far beyond what I normally can. _'They are almost here, I can see the banners, now… oh, brothers and sisters.'_ I grasp Purotekutā no Kyōdai ai from its sheath on my back, and take a moment to remind myself I'm about to fight with a Naginata, and not a Sword. Slight disadvantage on very close range combat, which normally means a Club or Axe. As long as I can react before those kinds of weapons get within range, I'll be fine.

The thin pole and blade is also quite poor at any attempt to deflect arrows… again, a Club or Axe, with its broad head would be much better at that.

Azura reaches out with her hand to grasp air, but then her Waterstone briefly glows, within her grip forms a Water Lance… but then the water solidifies into… ice? She then takes her stance. "You can summon and dismiss your weapon?" I ask in a bit of amazement.

She startles, "I can." She smiles. "Unlike most Vallite water weapons, this one has been focused and refined to stay in its shape, even if I were to get hit and lose concentration."

Oh… "I'm still looking forward to those reading sessions, Azura!"

However, before she could respond, the horns of war sounded out, and I turn my attention forward.

In the front of the charge is Xander. I can see him raising a hand, and the Nohrians halt. "High Prince Ryoma! I, Crown Prince Xander, have come to claim Hoshido in King Garon's name!"

Ryoma remains on the front line, but doesn't approach, "Nohr has already taken the lives of our fair King and Queen, and you seek more?!"

"Nohr seeks Hoshido… _I_ seek the return of **our** sister!" He shouts, "Corrin!"

I can see Camilla land with her wyvern to the side of Xander, Leo on the other side… and I can see Elise's face pop around the corner of Camilla.

Surprisingly though, before I can speak up, "No way, she's our sister!" Takumi is the first to react.

"You will take **no more** from Hoshido!" Ryoma adds, hand on the hilt of Rajinto, looking poised to charge.

"Corrin, darling… won't you return to us?" Camilla gently asks. "Our dear Elise has been worried sick since you've been gone."

"Princess Corrin, you've already made your decision, don't let them keep bickering." Azura advises me. "I'm assuming they are using this chance of talking to set up a trap."

I slowly nod, then take a few steps forward, but going no further than where Ryoma stands. "I will ask once, _stand down_! If you…"

"Big Sister!" Elise exclaims.

"Now now, she surely…" Camilla starts.

"And I will offer you a single chance to return to Nohr. If you decline, then you will be deemed the enemy." Xander, being 'For Nohr' as I expected him to be, states his answer.

"...And even if you decline my offer, I'll still have open arms for you all. Stand down." I… should've known better, I knew it wouldn't work, but I tried anyway.

"For Nohr!" Xander charges, Leo takes to the side, Camilla goes into the sky, and Elise stays behind, just as I said they would.

"For the glory of Hoshido!" Ryoma, in a move I've never seen before, unsheathes Rajinto and slashes the air… an electrical shockwave emits from the Rajinto, cutting and burning through the grass, briefly shocking the river and…

Xander counters with something I've also never seen him do. Siegfried alights with its signature purple-black energy and he slices a shockwave back, the two meet and the surrounding area where they meet is almost immediately **decimated**. Every blade of grass is blown to bits, the ground sinks in a bit, and there is a residual cloud of dust, electricity, and black-purple fog.

It was then I realized how powerful a Divine Weapon _can_ be.

Ryoma then charges straight for Xander, and the two begin a one-on-one duel that I honestly… don't want to be a part of. I'm no match for either of them. I can see the mini-shockwaves just from their weapons clashing.

However, I also need to focus on the rest of the battle. I move with the portion of the Hoshidan Army tasked with guarding the only stable bridge. Now, I am on the bridge itself, and Takumi is on the hill closest to the bridge. "For Lady Sakura!" Hana strikes out next to me, carving in two katana slashes in the span it takes me to do a single swipe with my Naginata, but… I also cleave three standard Nohrian soldiers. A shuriken flies past me and nails one of the three Nohrians. I raise my Naginata and two out of the three swords hit the reinforced wooden shaft, whilst the third one lands on my Spear Fighter armor…

Which turns out to be a lot less durable than the 'Noble' armor Xander let me use back in Nohr. My armor blocks most of the slash, but I can still feel the impact on my chest. I twist my grip, and thrust forward, enough to impale the Nohrian sword-wielder… _blood_. He falls over after I pull the blade out.

I follow up with a second cleaving strike, which rips into the armor and flesh of the two soldiers in front of me. My Dragonstone glows from within my pocket, I feel the vigor and draconic anger rise… that familiar lust for blood that I held when I first transformed is starting to leak in again. No, not now. This isn't a particularly good time. _"You're rejecting your…?"_

_'Not now, Father.'_ I mentally cut him off. _'I'm busy, here.'_

_"You could…"_

_'Trying to _**_not_**_ get impaled or sliced open, here! Hush!'_ I growl, which startles not only Hana, but the next three Nohrian soldiers lined up.

_"My Yasei…"_

_'Cut it out.'_ I cleave into one of the Nohrians with a lot more force than I was anticipating. Great. "Hana, back off." I thought Azura said the Dragonstone would _keep me_ from getting easily agitated?! Does it not work in battle?

"Lady…"

"Back. Off." Blocking one of the two swords, getting hit again, I retaliate with a powerful swipe… but it's a feint. Midway through the swipe, I go one-handed, and pull out my Dragonstone. _'Don't think I didn't notice you provoking my Dragon either, Father. I'm not stupid.'_

Hana, thankfully, takes my 'advice' once she notices that Princess Corrin is about to shapeshift. "Clear the bridge!" She calls out.

The pain of shifting isn't nearly as bad as I first remember, but all of the other sensations are there… the world is perceived so much clearer. Except, _except_ I am in complete control. I stamp on the bridge and… it breaks. The soldiers and I drop to the river below, and while they fall prone, I stand tall. The water rushing under my legs empowers me. _'Water is my element, and being a Dragon is my heritage.'_ I let out a Vallite Magic-infused roar, the soldiers near me clutch their heads, screaming in agony. When they're properly stunned, I swipe my front left claw, which I subconsciously imbue with more Vallite Magic, the result?

The attack was far stronger than I had anticipated. The five soldiers are cleaved apart. _'Focus, I can't lose myself to this. No, more importantly, I have a reputation to uphold. I'm still a Princess… and that attack seemed something more like Hans would do.'_ That, and now all the bridges are destroyed. So, I stand my ground in my new spot, or at least… that was my plan. A surge of magic erupts through the _entire_ battlefield, and I can feel the water under me draining rapidly as cracks form. Where?!

"Dragon Vein!" I'm not too sure who called it out, but I recognize the area-wide effects. The cracks and fissures within the river stop expanding after a few seconds, but the change has already been made. The water level in the rivers has dropped to not much higher than the ankles of our feet. Yukimaru's plan had been ruined in a single move. Without the restrictions placed by the river, both armies are able to cross and clash en masse.

I can handle three or four at a time, but once the water-based obstacle was gone? I had no less than seven encircling me. I'm in the middle of an army now. I scrape a foot on the ground and lash out with my tail, slamming into two, but I also get at least five different hits from the others. I roar out in pain. "Sister!" I hear from overhead.

"Oh no you don't!" Camilla… and the first one was Hinoka. "You stay out of this!"

"You little…"

"Brynhildr!" Takumi and Leo… and I know Ryoma and Xander are probably still locked in their duel, whilst Sakura and Elise aren't combat-oriented.

"Kaze? Azura?" I call out next, but as I manage to kill another soldier, pain erupted and I know _exactly_ where I was hit. I don't feel blood pouring out of me, so that 'shell' must have prevented the sword from tearing into my Wound.

"Begone, you stain!" Wait, I… recognize that voice!

"Here goes nothing!" And that one! Shortly after those two statements, two daggers become deeply embedded into two Soldiers.

"Jakob! Felicia!" Oh wait, "It's me, Corrin!"

Jakob startles, and Felicia nearly trips, but thanks to the heat of battle, they quickly compose themselves. "Away from Lady Corrin!" Jakob follows up with another dagger, but the Nohrian soldier smoothly dodges it.

I swipe, but it's lacking the earlier Vallite Magic, and only serves to knock my target prone for a few seconds. There's still five left, and they are all focusing on me! I dodge to the side to avoid another, and far more serious cut to my Wound. A thrown shuriken weakens one, but… _gods_. _'Father…'_ I plead, and seemingly in response…

The water that was sucked down into the cracks rises back up. Another… Dragon Vein? Where? [Whirlpool, protect my liege.] A soothing voice sounds out, and in response, the water surrounding me begins to spin in a rapid pace, the waves formed are enough to send my surrounding attackers flying. [Disperse.] The water-circle stops for a second, before being sent out as an expanding circle. Who? I quickly look around, before my eyes land on… _Lilith_. She's holding a Waterstone, "I've got you." She assures me. "On point, knock her out of the sky!" She calls out, but to who?

The following scene is one I can barely register, another Sky Knight comes flying in, though the rider banks to the right so hard, that the rider is essentially perpendicular to the ground, circling around Hinoka and Camilla, and then the rider… glows for a second? The rider pounces off of the Pegasus, and _tackles_ Camilla, knocking her off of her wyvern, wait… is that a Kitsune?! "Flying is a privilege… yours has been revoked!" The Kitsune announces as she jumps **off** of Camilla, shifts into her human form, and lands back on her Pegasus. Camilla lands with a powerful crash onto the ground, the combined weight of her, her armor, and the fall causes a small indent to form. At least… at least she had time to make sure she didn't land on her head.

"Big sister!" Elise screams.

"Big sister!" I also call out, that… that can't be good. Armor is meant to protect a person from a sword or axe… **not** a long fall from a flying mount. She'll be lucky if she makes it out of this with as little injuries as Reina did.

"Camilla?!" Leo responds.

"You should've buckled in harder!" The Kitsune Sky Knight exclaims with a sort of glee. "Let's go, Jiyū!"

"Damn it… pull Camilla back!" Xander calls out. "Ready a retreat! We can't afford to lose our Royals! **Fall back**!"

"Don't give chase!" Ryoma orders. "It is dishonorable to attack those who retreat!" I resist the urge to roll my draconic eyes. _'You're going to need to drop the excessive honor at some point, big brother.'_

I shift back once the Nohrian soldiers begin fleeing, and I let out a heavy breath. "My liege!" Comes three different sources. Felicia and Jakob both bring Staves, Kaze brings the Ointment… Sakura seems to be focusing on the soldiers.

"Th-thank you…" I groan. "It's good to see you, Jakob… Felicia."

"No mountain would dare keep me from you." Jakob proclaims. "The entire ocean could stand between me and you, and I'd find a way to…"

"Jakob… it's alright. I understand." I cut him off, lest he rambles about his devotion.

"Lady Corrin! You're a Dragon?!" Felicia gasps, then proceeds to trip and fall onto me.

"Woah, careful there… I missed you, too!" I catch her, though it brings us down to the ground… damn, my muscles are _sore_. "Half Dragon." I correct her… face to face. I forgot how cute she looks when she _literally_ slips up. "Would you mind giving me a ponytail when we got time?" I ask her… knowing full well that Jakob can hear me.

And they both know that I prefer Felicia doing my hair. "Oh, why me? You know I'm just gonna pull out another dozen hairs, or something…" She moves a hand to touch my hair, and very quietly adds, "_Or burn it_."

Oh, I didn't need to be reminded of that incident. How in the Gods names' does someone with ICE magic BURN someone else's hair?! I don't know, but Felicia somehow pulled it off. "Yes, even if you pull some out." I nod.

...and now that the adrenaline has completely leaked out of my system, I feel it. An intense pressure on my side where the 'shell' part of the ointment has been broken off. It takes **everything** within my will-power to not let out a sudden scream. However, Felicia must have noticed me twist my face in discomfort, because she quickly gets off of me, then helps me up. "Alright! No messing up this one!" She exclaims.

Now, speaking of Dragons… "Lilith?"

"I'm glad you are well, Lady Corrin." She greets me in the same manner as before, a servant to a Princess… rather than as a sister. "I've made a friend along the way… her name is Lathna." She gestures overhead.

The Sky Knight rears her Pegasus down, though she never actually has it land, "Greetings, Lady Corrin!" She greets me with a highly energetic demeanor. Now, I've read about Kitsunes during my time in Nohr, and I think there would've been mention of some sort of Kitsune who pursued the path of a Sky Knight, that and… her ear tips are a distinct black color, and her tail has white on the end. She also has a very distinct… lack of armor, there are a few straps to keep the most sensitive parts protected, like her sides, a thin leather wrap around her neck that doesn't inhibit turning her head, as well as some wristguards, but other than that, she's borderline naked. "Name's Lathna, good to meet you!" She gives off the single most impressive smile ever… no, wait, Elise can match that, but what Elise doesn't have are… canines.

Her Pegasus is also _very_ distinct, with sky-blue stripes running along the feathers, akin to Firechaser's red stripes. There is also _less_ armor on this one than on Firechaser. Yet, I can… feel a distinct hum from this one's armor.

I open my mouth for a moment, then close it… "I'd love to talk now, but we need to regroup and prepare for this war." My tone is as serious as it can get, and I follow with, "Especially you and I, Lilith."

Lilith offers me a gentle smile, "Well, I know just the place for that…" She directs her attention to the once-more dried up river. "Shall we go?" She raises a hand and the ground shimmers.

It's like that portal she opened up back in the Bottomless Canyon. So, I nod, "Kaze?"

"I'm afraid the more people we bring, the harder it is to keep this opened, Lady Corrin. I ask that only we go." Lilith speaks up.

Oh… "Uh, sure thing." _'Sister'_.

"We won't be gone long, there is a difference in time, and it is far slower here than in there." Lilith informs the others. I go in without a complaint, it isn't the first time I went in here...

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, damn. I mean… _wow_. That's a beefy one, alright. So… I'll just hit what will probably be the biggest… potential issue. Here Yasei stands, at the huge war and… both the pre-war talking and combat itself was rather short.

The pre-war was simple, Yasei had made her decision beforehand, so there was no more need than a single request for Nohr to stand down. She has already come to terms with what she has to do.

Combat: This will most likely be the shortest one, despite the size because… well, **there's too many people**! I would've keeled over and cried out in agony if I gave everyone even a single battle to describe. Every retainer, every Royal, and a number of other named Units were in this initial battle. So, for the sake of my sanity, I cut it down to detailing who the Royals fought, where Yasei's positioning was, and giving some spotlights for a few extra units.

Alright, with that out of the way, it's time for the next big thing. A… **Kitsune Sky Knight**?! Nah, I'll just leave that there, let that sit and stew in y'all's heads for a while.

Last, but not least… expect a few extra chapters in between this and the next 'in-game' chapter. Oh yes, it's time to hit up some Custom (and Interlude) Supports!


	15. Pure-blooded Dra'C'onic Half-Sister

**A/N:** How… Supportive. Yasei/Lilith... _oh yes_, **Lilith** is available to get Supports!

* * *

**Consort:** War has begun, so the next step is… Supports? Sure, why not! You should always get the Supports before the next battle for them Stat boosts! ...and stronger bonds.

I felt like the tactical plan was pretty solid… even though I'm not great at Strategy games. Also, that _was_ Takumi's first appearance, too. Indeed, and most of it can be attributed to Yasei knowing who she wants to side with before the battle even started! Honestly, how long would two armies wait for someone to make a choice? I did hold back on the standard 'Fire Emblem' flare for extravagant moves… but, I can say this: There **will** be at least 1 'fancy' Critical Hit per battle, _preferably_ 2, but never more than 2.

Ah, Lilith… you aren't just floating in a temple and eating all of the food. Yes, it'll be wonderful to have her as an actual combatant and person that the people within the army can bond with.

* * *

**Antex:** Oh yes. Jakob **and** Felicia are here, instead of one staying back and being summoned in over halfway through the war. Felicia is a klutz, but… what's this? Yasei actually _prefers_ that Felicia does her hair?!

Oof, yeah… poor Camilla, she's going to be out for a week or so, and while her battle-injury is similar to Reina… at least Reina's happened before the war started. Having a Royal out for at least a week is going to be a huge blow to Nohr's progress and morale… doubly so when I stressed how much stronger a Royal is to the average soldier. Lathna is absolutely bursting with energy, isn't she? Lilith… again, no longer floating in the temple and hogging some of the food. Supports? Coming right up.

Nah, she's just recovering from her fall from before the war… right?

Yasei did take the time to consider the question beforehand, as well as do some research and… ah, the Hoshidan Family Bloodline research… don't forget those characters, mmk?

* * *

**Prt:** Flayn…? (Googles) Ohhh right, her. Er, I've only played Three Houses once, the Edelgard route, Crimson Flower? I can't really speak much for it, or Flayn. I can vaguely recall her hosting a… fishing tournament?

Yeah… especially considering the lack of Shifters in Three Houses! *grumbles immaturely* Where's my romanceable Dragon? Lupine? Vulpine?

* * *

The world fades to white after I stepped on the portal, and it re-figures into the shape and design I saw last time. Seemingly endless green fields. Lilith stands about five steps from me, in her Human form, she stares at me with neutral eyes. "So, Lady Corrin, what did you wish to speak of?"

"Sister." I frown, already feeling a bit agitated at her continued insistence for…

"I am." She confirms, "Yasei, my half-sister, daughter of Queen Mikoto."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, thirty-five times… Princess Camilla ordered me to cease trying to 'fill your head with false memories'." She plainly replies.

"No, you did not. I would've remembered." I shake my head, "So, what's the real reason?!"

"Your mind has been muddled, sister. Very few believe those who speak of Valla." She informs me. "Whatever has been holding your mind seems to have released."

"...Father said he was trying to reach out to me." I take a moment, wait a minute…

"While I had to constantly reach out to Father for him to talk to me…" She mutters.

"But he told me he spoke to you often!" I exclaim.

"He did, huh? I'm sure he did!" She shouts back. "That must explain the endless Silence he got his title after!" Oh, oh dear…

_'Father?'_ I reach out mentally, before saying to my half-sister, "Lilith?"

"I got to hold a telepathic conversation probably three times since leaving Valla." She admits with a grimace.

"I didn't get that many… and most of them didn't even last a few sentences." I try to calmly respond.

"Try a _few words_." She grits her teeth, and... wait a minute.

"**Hold on**! This is supposed to be a wonderful reunion where I finally get to refer to you as my sister! Why are we arguing?!"

"Because Father only ever paid any real attention to you! It was always 'My Yasei' this, 'My Yasei' that! You weren't even with him for a year, yet I essentially was forgotten the week I hatched from my egg!"

"And how does yelling at _me_ help that?!" I, uh… yell back.

"The whole time I was acting your servant, I failed to see why Father would prefer you. I retained my memories after leaving Valla. My mother is the most powerful of all the Astral Dragons. I was able to walk within an hour of my birth, I could talk and cast spells within the first day. I could fully defend myself from a bandit in the first week. I could conjure and move entire lakes before the end of my first month, and yet… he still focused on you. He praised you when you learned to _crawl_. I didn't get **any** of that!" Her voice is cracking at points, yet… she doesn't cry, despite her body trembling.

"Sister…" Oh, it sounds like there have been a lot more problems than I assumed. Hrm. "What was your mother like? Is your dragon form based off of hers?"

She sniffles, but still, no tears. "Mother is the most beautiful of Astral Dragons… she told me Father described her as a 'constellation that was plucked straight from the nighttime sky'... and then they mated."

I frown, "Sister! That was sounding like a start of a beautiful moonlit date, followed by a romantic stroll through the forests, or maybe he took her to the ocean and held her hands, and..."

"She was in heat." Lilith casually shrugs off. "It's not like Father needed to display his power or exert dominance, he's one of the First Dragons, after all. Sister, they're pure-blooded Dragons, Dragons don't court."

"And my mother?"

"I wouldn't know, I lived with Mother. I got to step into the castle once, maybe twice." Oh dear, her anger is returning. "Doesn't matter, the Astral Plains are much more lovely than any castle _humans_ can build."

Stay on her good side, I can root out the issues and try to mend them over time, instead of pulling off the entire bandage at once… because it seems like there are way too many problems to do at once. "And this is the Astral Plain?" I ask, gesturing around us.

"This is _one_ of them, yes. My mother's, actually, but she lets me use this area for my own." The area around us is, aside from the grass, very barren.

Nohr is almost more lively than this place. "Really? I would expect more… things here?"

She tilts her head. "I have a den to the South of here, there's an ocean slightly past that. A forest to the West, an animal hunting ground to the North of that. I also have a small mineral deposit to the East, but I've been unable to keep it enriched. This is just the entry area, I keep it cleared for the day that I do grow powerful enough to bring more than a few people at a time."

"Can you show me where you stay here?" I ask.

"Of course!" She smiles, "Alright, straight South of here…" She brings out her Dragonstone and shapeshifts into that smaller dragon form, with her Waterstone clutched in her front paws. "I'll race you… it's literally a straight line from here."

I pull out my Dragonstone, to which she… raises an eyeridge? She must be surprised that I was able to make one! "You're on!" I shapeshift into my much larger Dragon form. "Alright, three, two, one… go!" On that, we… er. I charge ahead, and Lilith flies. Despite the far superior muscles and speed allowed by my Dragon form, Lilith proves that she's no slouch, and not only does she end up out-moving me, but she does so by a huge margin. "Y-You're using… Vallite Magic!" I notice small spots of water dropping off of her.

She then turns her head, gives me the most wry smirk her Dragon form can do, and… [Like a tidal wave!] I can hear a… rumbling behind me, and I don't need to look to know. I can smell it. Water. Lots of it. It's also coming in faster than I can run. Even with an extra thousand or so pounds on me, the tidal wave lifts me off the ground and I'm sent forward fast.

Still not as fast as Lilith, though. "L-Lilith! Sister!" I call out, a bit frightened, and as I look ahead, I can see a vast ocean. I can hear her laugh. This is the single most cruel 'Shove you into the water' moment ever. Indeed, once I'm no more than a few feet from the ocean, Lilith disperses the tidal wave, and I'm sent falling into the ocean water.

Thankfully, my dragon form is apparently outright amphibious, so breathing ocean water isn't a problem. It isn't as salty as I thought it would be. Anyway, I swim up and scan for Lilith…

She isn't on land.

I look around and… my breath catches.

With the ocean water, Lilith… within a single minute, has formed a 'dragon' that is about… half the size of Father. Still, that means the size is at least hundred of me, even in Dragon form. Lilith stares me down… "This is the power I command, _sister_… what can **you** do?" Oh, oh dear… I can hear that.

Wait. She isn't angry. She is… **prideful**. She wasn't speaking with anger earlier, her pride was hurt, which did lead to anger, but… ah, I see. I think. I doubt it's the entire issue, but now I know that sister is filled with pride.

And as the caring older sister, I'm not going to hurt her pride. "That is impressive, sister. You've done very well, I'm afraid I have only recently learned Vallite magic." I gently reply, as I shift back.

"Exactly, that's… huh?" She pauses, and the water 'Dragon' loses its bonds, and it splashes back into the water. She floats down to me. "Cast something."

"Do I really…"

"Are you able to?" She persists.

I… slowly raise up my hand, and cast my most powerful non-combat Vallite magic spell that also didn't cause me an extreme drop in water. [Ripple.] And thus, like an awkward gaseous expulsion at the dinner table… I cause some ripples to form in the ocean.

Lilith remains silent, for a minute. Then two. Then she starts laughing, she reverts to her human form as she does so, falls into the water, and continues to laugh, she laughs so hard that her face turns red and she sinks a bit, but it's clear she can breathe water, regardless, as she re-surfaces without choking up water. "A… a… a c-c-**child** c-could… d-do more than… th-that!" She points a finger at me. She leans back into the water and submerges again…

Her legs have been replaced with her dragon form's 'fin'. Huh.

Am I embarrassed? Totally, but… seeing her laugh and de-stress like that is absolutely worth it. Lilith surfaces once more, and I… hug her. "I love you, sister." I strongly inform her.

She startles, caught in the middle of a giggle and a gasp from the hug. It takes a minute, but she does return the hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, sister. It wasn't right."

"Shh, it's alright. Big sister is here for you."

"Big sister…" She trembles a bit in the hug, but we hold it.

We return via portal after spending about another hour in her Astral Realm.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, it seems there's a lot more to go on for Lilith, huh? She has quite the change in backstory, but that's not quite all… seems like there will be issues to talk about, over time, and some other kinda-subtle connections.

Alright, see y'all for the next Support! I'd like to get through a few before returning to the main plot.


	16. S'C'y Knights

**A/N:** "Gonna fly~ High~ Spread your wings and reach into the sky!" Pegasus talk 101, Hinoka/Lathna.

* * *

**Guest (Ch.15, 6/30/20 4:40 AM EST):** Is that so? Huh, well I can assure you that Lilith won't be pulling any of those kinds of feats.

*smirks* I _suppose_ the Rainbow Sage's role is pretty close to what he does in canon… maybe. Probably not. … I'm afraid his details are going to need to remain in the Confidential folder.

Ah yes, I can recall something of the sort about that…

That may be true, but she won't have any presence in _my_ Fates fics.

* * *

**Consort:** This has went beyond normal Support… this has become a… Support with Plot! *dun dun dun*

Indeed, while this Astral Realm itself is maintained by Lilith's mother… her mother isn't supplying the magic to 'customize' the 'My Castle'. If Lilith wants to summon (and maintain) a… lake of fish, she's on her own. Keep in mind, this isn't just spending Dragon Vein points and leaving it at that, Lilith needs to continuously re-fueling those spots. The reason her mineral vein went bare is because she was maintaining her own home, food, and water supply, a mineral vein didn't have the same priority for her.

Ah yes, the _Silent_ Dragon. That is a wonderful question, why would Anankos solely focus on Yasei? It sounds like he almost ignored Lilith completely, despite her being the superior of the two. There _must_ be something in those 'Human' genes that sets Yasei apart.

And so it is: While the trauma and stress of the initial transformation has affected Yasei's memory _now_, it wasn't the reason she always had memory problems, and it seems… finally being able to meet her Father, even in a dream, has removed that limitation.

* * *

**Antex:** Mhm, there must be quite the number of issues, if we're starting the 'C' support with problems. Here's to them getting over any and all issues and being the closest half-sisters possible!

* * *

Hinoka stretches out and then blinks her eyes… the First Contact battle had ended, and the reason the Nohrians fled was due to a certain _strange_ Sky Knight pouncing off of her mount and tackling Princess Camilla off of hers… before jumping off of Lady Camilla and landing back on her own mount. This Sky Knight is also one of those fox people… Kutines?

Regardless, Hinoka chose to approach her after her little sister and this strange girl that the Sky Knight came with, left through some sort of portal and… ugh. Corrin will have some explaining to do when she returns!

The Kutine Sky Knight's ears twitches as Hinoka approaches, and she turns to wave, "Good battle… are you alright? Lady Camilla didn't injure you, did she?"

Truthfully? Yes, axes are, by design, better than naginatas, but… Hinoka is no slouch, she's trained with her weapon enough to know flaws it holds. "Nah, not really." Firechaser snorts, the Kutine's Pegasus neighs. Hold on… blue feathers? Hinoka is well aware that colored feathers, fur, or scales on mounts are typically reserved for Royals and their Retainers, as the colors show in the most refined of breeds, the best of the best, picked exclusively for the best of the best. "That girl, the one my sister knows… are you her retainer?"

"Hm? Oh!" She tilts her head, and then lets out a soft laugh, "No, I'm not. Jiyū happened to be injured, and I found her outside of my birth-hamlet…" She pets the snout of Jiyū… the blue-striped feather Pegasus that _happened_ to be near her hamlet.

No, Hinoka is not convinced, and unlike some of her other family members… Hinoka also lacks the tact of when to be subtle with questions. "Pegasi and riders have a bond deeper than any other, even Wyverns and their riders. If you found… Jiyū injured, it probably means she lost her rider. When a Pegasus loses their rider, or vice versa, the other rarely ever rides again. I'm told it's worse than heartbreak." Hinoka frowns.

The Kutine innocently remains unbothered, "I can understand the hesitancy on how I found her, but I assure you it's the truth."

Hinoka crosses her arms, "And you also happened to come out to be an expert Sky Knight?" Along with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles, "I tend to lean towards my Kitsune form…" Ah, that's right. _Kitsune_, not Kutine. "Kitsunes are naturally great at taking larger falls, so I use that as a means to… well, you saw how I dealt with Lady Camilla. So… I'm not your typical Sky Knight… my Naginata skills could use work." She looks the other over, "In fact, you could probably knock me flat on my back if we used only Naginatas."

Hinoka… gives. She still doubts Lathna's explanations, but it's clear the Kitsune woman isn't going to delve more into Hinoka's curiosity. Firechaser snorts and then rears up at Jiyū, who backs off, flares her nostrils, then _headbutts_ Firechaser. The two then proceed to begin circling each other. Now, while Firechaser stomps the ground, Jiyū has a sort of… float to her steps.

"That may be true, but the key between a Trainee and an Expert Sky Knight isn't the Rider, the Weapon, or the Pegasus… it's the unity formed between the three. The Rider relies on the Weapon to keep the Pegasus safe, the Rider relies on the Pegasus to keep the Rider safe, the Weapon relies on the Rider to strike true, the Weapon relies on the Pegasus to be within range, the Pegasus relies on the Rider to steer the Pegasus correctly, and the Pegasus relies on the Weapon to keep the Pegasus from being harmed." Hinoka speaks with the sort of wisdom that got her as far as she has now… "Reina taught me all that, she's the best of the Sky Knights, though she's the leader of the Kinshi Knights now… she actually sponsored me to lead the Sky Knights."

Lathna tilts her head, her ears swaying a bit, "Would you care to train me a bit?" She asks.

Hinoka shakes hers, "I can't… we're only staying out here long enough to recover our most weary of soldiers… then we need to move out. I'm heading South to try and talk to the Wind Tribe, Sakura will be heading to Fort Jinya, South-East of here, that's where the worst of our injured are going to. Ryoma is leading a detachment to the West, Takumi will accompany him for a few days, but then he'll break off to the South and head to Izumo. Now, when we join up again, I wouldn't mind testing out your skill." She smiles, "It was nice talking to you, Lathna."

"You as well, Princess Hinoka."

Firechaser huffs, stomps the ground, and lets out a powerful neigh at Jiyū… who looks decidedly unimpressed by his display. Jiyū raises her head up at him, and then trots over to Lathna, who pets her mane and… "Hold on, how did you manage to stay on Jiyū when you were in your Kitsune form?"

Lathna turns and smirk, "A custom saddle, see?" She points at the topside, where it is normally a smooth leather… but this one has a multitude of holes in it. "After I shift, I extend my claws and then they curve into those holes, which allows me to stay on even when Jiyū banks directly horizontally or even… _upside-down_. We can even perform a few tricks together, but none of them have any combat use." She pats Jiyū's head. "Well, I'll be here while I wait for Lilith to return… have a good day, Lady Hinoka!"

Hinoka looks over to Firechaser… Firechaser _rolls_ his eyes at Hinoka, looks over to Jiyū, whips his tail a few times, then back to Hinoka. "She wasn't impressed by your stature, huh?" She asks, Firechaser bobs his head. "Jiyū is pretty unique… still though, **blue** stripes? Whaddya think?" Firechaser turns and looks at his stripes, and then nudges Hinoka's shoulder, before gazing at Lathna and Jiyū. "Really? But… what royal bloodline has _blue_ stripes? Hoshido uses red, Nohr uses blue…" She hums to herself… then shakes her head. "Keep an eye on her, I can't quite trust her yet…" She pats Firechaser, "C'mon, let's get those tough feathers of yours a washdown, and then groom you up… you got to stay presentable to the others, right?" She smirks.

Firechaser headbutts her chest… lightly.

Lathna pats Jiyū's head, "You're not interested in that one, huh?" She smiles, and Jiyū _nips_ at the very tip of her ear. "Eep!" She squeaks, and then mock-slaps Jiyū's head. "You _know_ that hurts!" She frowns, Jiyū huffs. Lathna sighs, "Oh, you know I can't stay upset at you… c'mere." She stands on her tip-claws and hugs Jiyū's neck. "Come, I think we've spent enough time on the ground, don't you think?" Jiyū rears up… bringing Lathna up with her. "You know it!" When her Pegasus lands her front legs on the ground, Lathna lets go of her grip, and then jumps **over** Jiyū's head, does a flip, and lands on the saddle. "No force will keep us grounded! Up to the sky, Jiyū! Let's practice some maneuvers while we await Lilith!" Jiyū quickly takes off, and the two soon begin performing some of their non-combat tricks...

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to do Hinoka/Rinkah or stepping back into the past for Hinoka/Reina, but… I just couldn't gather the content. Oh well. I still enjoyed this, and I thought that, aside from retainers talking to retainers, that a Kitsune Sky Knight to a Human Sky Knight.


	17. Retainer War (Tea): Ja'C'ob and 'C'aze

**A/N:** Any more notable Supports before Yasei moves out? Of course, but just one more, and who 'better' to do than Yasei's two (out of three) retainers? Jakob and Kaze. It should be noted that this one actually occurs the night of the First Contact Battle, which means Yasei and the army has moved towards their next destination, somewhat.

* * *

**Consort:** Agreed and… _oof_. Yeah, the **worst** case of that is no doubt in the Conquest path… "Hey, you are in Nohr, but would you mind traveling over to Hoshido to save and recruit Mozu?"

Is that so? That's a good point you brought up… and when combined with Hinoka's word that a Pegasus will rarely want a new rider if their first one dies… hrm.

* * *

**Antex:** Here's to more!

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 16, 7/5/20 9:38 AM EST):** Lilith… is an Astral Dragon, well half-Astral Dragon and half-First Dragon, mother and father, respectively. I haven't changed that in this fic. However, we will be seeing her mother later on in the fic.

* * *

Jakob, who is more than happy to have finally been reunited with his liege, Lady Corrin, is currently set out to do some catching up on chores left undone, or perhaps more accurately, _poorly_ done by whatever knave had been handling Lady Corrin's laundry, tea sets, tea cups, sheets, armor, weapon, and gods… what kind of tea have these Hoshidan heathens been serving her?! He could smell the herbs from two tents down, not to mention the asinine taste! Jakob has plenty of work to fix, as well as Lady Corrin's most recently appointed retainer to set straight. Kaze, as he understands is a Ninja who had 'supposedly' been training for years to become Lady Corrin's retainer. Bah, as if! He clearly needs more work.

Even Felicia, for all of her trips and stumbles, can do a better job than him! Hmph!

So, here he stands, preparing Lady Corrin's night-blend of tea, a fragrant yet relaxing combination of Lavender, which actually is a key ingredient to _any_ of Lady Corrin's teas, Chamomile, and a single leaf of Passion Flower, which is there more for 'Sweet Dreams', or at least, that's what Lady Camilla claims, but it seems to do the trick. Of course, during this time, the other retainer happens to cross Jakob's earshot.

Kaze came into the kitchen, after polishing his liege's custom armor and Naginata… gods bless Lady Hinoka for picking such superb pieces, to whip up a classic herbal remedy that his clan taught him how to make, a discreet combination of some special herbs, the slightest quarter-pinch of a sedative, and the aromatic boost of some orange peels, which also guises the taste from the sedative.

Their silence was never meant to last, and it's Jakob who throws the first 'stone'.

"By the gods, what _is_ that smell? Are you making tea or are you prepping a swine's trough?!" He scoffs, while still managing to stir and blend the tea without any issue… he's been doing it every night for over twelve years, after all.

"Herbal remedies tend to hold bitter smells and tastes, Jakob, which you should be well aware of. That is why orange peels are added." Kaze calmly replies.

"Ah, so you Hoshidans lack the captivating herbs that Nohr does. I have a supply of herbs that is used exclusively for my liege's bed-time tea." The Butler boasts.

"You stand in Hoshido, it would do you well to learn our techniques for blending tea, lest you run out of your precious supply and are left naught with words to soothe our liege's sleep." Kaze still remains calm… mostly. There's the slightest tinge of irritation. Though, to be fair, Lady Corrin _did_ warn Kaze about how 'blunt' Jakob can be

"That brew you are making is an affront to tea! There is nothing in there to even mark it as such. Or perhaps, this is the filth that you are so accustomed to? Compare my blend to yours, a crystal clear liquid with purple swirls, adorned with a faint yet calming aroma, served hot."

Kaze's eyebrow twitches, "A switch on the incredibly popular green tea, but to where the bitterness is negated by the sweetness within the tea leaves, a dosage of a moderate and common sedative to promote sleep and…"

"You are **drugging** Lady Corrin?! Blasphemy!" Jakob shouts. "And you call yourself a 'retainer'."

"Is that not what all 'calming herbs' do? You fill the body with a dosage of a calming agent to allow the user to achieve sleep easier, the difference is that the sedative used in mine is far more effective, and it also avoids the _well-known_ side effect of causing the drinker to be groggy in the morning, thus preventing the need for coffee."

"We are not discussing 'coffee' we are discussing 'tea'. Such powerful _drugs_ do not belong in tea! A cup of tea should be a purely natural source."

"The sedative is extracted from plants, boiled up, broken down, and then concentrated into a batch. Your tea may help at night, but it causes problems in the morning. A Royal should be ready to tackle any challenge at any point in time, and it is the Retainer's duty to make sure that the Royal can do so."

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me as if I lack Retainer experience! I have been Lady Corrin's Retainer and Personal Butler for over fifteen years! And you have, what? **A week**?"

"Five days, twenty-two hours, thirty-five minutes, fifteen seconds and counting." Kaze cooly states.

Jakobs harrumphs, "You should stick with your combat training, _Ninja_, **I** will handle Lady Corrin's needs and daily routines, as well as defending her in battle."

Kaze looks down onto his tea cup, and then over to Jakob's, and for the first time since learning to mask his emotions, a flicker of anger shows on his face, "I did not watch my liege's family fall into disarray, nor did I spend all of that time training to be talked down by some second-grade Butler that thinks he's a Retainer. If you wish to believe yourself to be better, then stay within your dream world, but I **will** serve my liege to my dying breath, with everything that I have, I would walk through the hells and leap into areas unknown if there's but a chance to assure her well-being." However, as quickly as he lost his facial control, he regained it, showing off his stoic Ninja face.

Jakob, on the other hand, is showing nothing less than seething anger, "**Second-grade Butler?!** You best watch your tongue, lest you burn it in those 'hells' you claim you will walk through! I have never heard such insolent rabbles from a man in my life! Even those in the slums of Nohr speak better sense than what I had the displeasure of hearing!"

"Then let us test each other, Jakob… we will _both_ bring our teas to **our** liege, and she will decide which she drinks, we will both do her laundry and fold her clothes, and she'll decide what she chooses to wear, we will aid her in battle, and we'll hear who she calls to first."

"Ha! Tis but a simple challenge, I will run circles around you as she always chooses me over you! I suspect you'll be wishing you hadn't uttered such a challenge to **me**, Kaze. You. Are. On." Jakob smears, and with their teas finished, proceeds to go to Lady Corrin...

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that covers the Supports I wanted to do now. Also, because it's been quite a while since I mentioned it, I'm only re-writing the Supports that are getting re-works, or of course, Supports that simply aren't canon in the first place. 'Earning' Support ranks is also not limited to the battlefield, I mean… characters are completely able to talk and bond between battles, right? So, even if some of these units are on complete opposite sides of the battlefield, you might see some of them bond, anyway.

I'll catch ya for the next 'real' chapter! Time to head to Fort Jinya!


	18. Bloodied and Wounded on All Sides

**A/N(?):** First and foremost, with a somewhat _random_ comment: When I use a tilde, ~, that indicates that a sound is being held as in a 'singing' style voice, which defaults to a vowel. So, "Hello~." Would be the 'o' being held. Though, "Care~." Would apply to the 'a', since the 'e' is silent. Kinda clunky, I know, but I hope it helps. Now then!

War has begun and it's ti-

"Hey, look at all of _these_! Man, this is gonna make things real simple! Patch 'em up, then we can start _ them!"

"..."

"Oh, don't give me that disgruntled look, you know what _ told us. Oh, and make sure you don't mend the _, got it?"

"..."

"That's a good girl…" An intense spike in magic fills the area. "Alright, now… each and every one of you are **expected** to fail, but that's not the point of y'all's _ states. All of you have a unique magical spell weaved into your body's, **NOHR** I don't have the time to explain what it is… just go over to _ _ and roughhouse that new army."

* * *

**Consort:** The Orange peel is more for making sure that whoever drinks it has a harder time tasting/smelling the sedative, but… honestly? You know more about tea than I do, the only tea I ever really drink is Arizona or Brisk. Ah, Camilla's wisdom returns… or maybe it's another expertly weaved Big Sister Tall Tale? Remember, if Camilla ever 'lies' to her family, it's for their benefit.

That may be true, but we can't ignore the fact that Kaze had been waiting **over 15 YEARS** to become Corrin's retainer, now coupled that with Jakob's absolute need to serve Corrin in every way possible, and we got ourselves quite the batch for some good, sometimes humorous, and sometimes cringy Supports. Seriously, why didn't they get Canon Supports?

* * *

**Antex:** *shifty eyes* Tempt fate? Huh? Nah, these two are obviously a match-made in Retainer Heaven. … Alright, face it, despite their backgrounds and their Retainer statuses to Corrin, _Kaze and Jakob don't have canon Supports!_ Of course I was going to fix that!

* * *

After spending a portion of an Astral Realm day with my half-sister and beginning to travel South-East bound on the behest of my little sister, Sakura, we're traveling to Fort Jinya to aid with the worst of the injuries… though for some reason, the first night we started traveling, uh… Kaze and Jakob seemed really on edge with each other. Asking did nothing, but I'm no fool. I know that Jakob would be hard to get along with, what with his absolute devotion to me, but what I wasn't expecting was for _both_ of them to bring me a 'bedtime' tea serving. I decided to go with Kaze's, if only because I wanted them to **split** the responsibilities of a Retainer.

Unfortunately, I don't think Jakob got my intended message, as the morning after I had two sets of clothing laid out, alongside my armor and weapon. One of the sets had the tell-tale sign of Jakob's unrelenting wash and ironing routine, because I know he could flatten a mountain if given enough time and steam. The other set had less of a detail on wrinkles and more of a focus on color combinations, which would be Kaze's work, because he's actually got quite the eye for color coordination… more than me, anyway, because if _I_ had to choose, I'd wear purple and red.

At least Felicia isn't getting caught between them, she has enough on her plate to worry about… and off her plate, and in the area around her plate. I think I'll talk to her later.

So, starting our march over to Fort Jinya, I decide to walk with, let's see… Jakob and Kaze are going to be near me, regardless. I would _like_ to talk to Lathna, but uh… she's in the air, constantly. I can't lie, Jiyū must be of some sort of super-rare Pegasus breed, even for Royal standards. He's been in the air for over three hours and isn't looking to land anytime soon. I'm personally worried that she's riding him to an exhausted state, but at the same time… Lathna is clearly fit for the air.

I wonder if my Dragon Form will ever allow flight? I doubt it, I _feel_ too bulky and… heavy. Yeah. Well, I do go from about five feet and two inches to over eight feet, including my horns. Then I go from a lean and muscular one-twenty pounds to a **staggering** two-TON behemoth!

This small woman is packing a huge Dragon! Oh, being able to be so large is actually… pretty fun, it's nice not being the super-short one. Actually, now that I think about it, Lilith is _shorter_ than me… is it a Dragon thing? She's five foot, even. I would know, we were measured the night after the… oh, gods.

I hope Camilla is okay. I… I can still imagine her falling to the ground, that resounding _thud_ when she slammed into it. The only benefit she has over Reina is that she wears heavier armor, which would absorb more of the impact, but still. I clutch my teeth, feeling a few tears escape. Honestly? The worst part is not being there for her recovery. "My liege!" Jakob and Kaze exclaim within a few seconds of each other. Kaze is on my Wyrmslayer Wound side, Jakob on the other. Felicia is awkwardly behind on her reaction, and stumbles just to reach me… she's the only one with a Staff in her hands.

"Please, you two do enough… let Felicia help me." I state in a slightly irked tone.

"Wh… me?" She asks in surprise, "I just brought a Staff so…"

"My liege?" Jakob asks, though Kaze has already respectfully bowed and went Ninja on me.

"Jakob, I have three retainers… you don't need to do everything. Let Felicia help me… and make sure you're splitting duties with Kaze."

He recoils slightly, as I notice my tone is a bit… venomous. "O-of course, milady." He holds back.

"L-Lady Corrin!" Felicia gasps as she gets closer. "Wh-what do you need me to do?"

"Come here, a bit closer." I extend an arm and up a bit, she _is_ about half-a-foot taller than me… I **don't care** if she's supposed to be 'Just a Maid', because aside from my family in Nohr, I held Felicia the closest.

"U-um… out here? In… public?" She hesitates, but comes close enough for me to wrap an arm around her. "I shouldn't be doing this…"

"Nonsense!" Well, I would prefer to ask Camilla, Elise, or Hinoka, but none of them are here right now. "Just stick with me for a…"

"You're worried about Lady Camilla, aren't you?" Felicia expertly guesses, and for a moment, I don't see the normal insecurity in her eyes. These are the moments that Felicia proves her position as a 'Maid', no… a close friend. My closest friend. She nervously giggles, "Aw, c'mon Lady Corrin, y-you know it'd take more than that to bring her down." She pats my back. "U-uh, may I ask a question?"

Oh, I can't deny her that… and, she's right. In fact, if anything, getting knocked down will only spur big sister even further. "Felicia? You can ask me anything, anytime." I smile at her, and then pull her a bit closer in a one-arm hug. For what I can, anyway, I can only hug a taller person's shoulder for so long. "So, what's on your mind?"

"What's it like… the, uh… Dragon thing you did?" She slowly asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm half-Dragon, actually!" I… feel a surge of pride? Huh, that was kinda weird.

"Whaa-, no way!" She gasps. "Half Dragon? I-I thought… hold on, who's…?"

I lower my voice to a whisper, "My father is Anankos, King of Valla."

She looks at me very intensely, tilts her head… and then shakes it, "Valla? There's no such place." She whispers in kind.

"There is! I…"

_"There is a curse, my Yasei. Anyone who speaks of Valla, outside of Valla, will deny its existence. Only a Vallite will believe it."_

_'Why didn't you tell me… no, wait. _**_Why aren't you talking to Lilith?!_**_'_

"I-I'm sorry, my liege, but… while I know I'm not that great, I know that there isn't a 'Valla' in either Nohr or Hoshido…" Felicia shakes her head again.

_"I have my rea-..."_

_'No! No, no! Sister is _**_hurt_**_ from the lack of paternal communication, if she's hurt, I'm hurt!'_ I let a growl slip out, which startles Felicia.

"It's alright, I'll explain later." I assure her, bringing her into a full hug, but with my arms around her sides. "Thank you, Felicia."

"I… don't know what I did, but y-you're welcome!" She exclaims, and she returns the hug.

_'...Father? You _**_are_**_ going to talk to sister more, right?'_ Did I just… deter him? What reasoning could he have for not talking to his daughter?!

"You're a wonderful Maid and probably my closest friend, Felicia." I tell her.

"Oh, please… Lady Corrin." She flushes, "This… isn't appropriate."

"I don't care~!" I sing-song. "Felicia is my friend who happens to be a Maid~."

"Oh… Lady Corrin, please…" She shies away, but manages to keep her footing.

"Felicia? Could you sing me that song of yours?"

"Wha-? Me? But, I'm no…" She frowns.

"Please?" Alright, here it is, the defining moments… I look up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, why do you… alright… for you, my liege." She nods and in doing so… trips forward. Thankfully, I'm there to catch her. Setting her straight once more, we resume walking and…

She begins the song, which starts with the 'Chorus', actually… "Mercifully~ does the cold settle in… Mercifully~ does the cold blanket me… holds me close. Holds me dear. Like the kiss from a fair maiden's lips." Despite her normal stutter and fumbling her words, Ice Tribe songs is something Felicia has yet to botch. Every exhale is accompanied with this puffy cloud of frost, her steps leave behind small snow patches that melt after her foot rises from that spot, and her body temperature drops, but… It feels so soothing to me. "Oh how dear~, does the fire greet me… Oh how dear~, does the fire call me… tis so tempting, tis so inviting, but I'd rather cloak in my blanket of snow~." She continues.

And I join in on the second Chorus. "Mercifully~ does the cold settle in… Mercifully~ does the cold blanket me… holds me close. Holds me dear. Like the kiss from a fair maiden's lips."

"Pile up~... the snow and fur. Pile up~... the ale and jerky. Stock 'em up well, stock 'em up tight, for we're in for a bitter winter's chill~." The cold factor has increased, and now there are light snowflakes surrounding us.

"Mercifully~ does the cold settle in… Mercifully~ does the cold blanket me… holds me close. Holds me dear. Like the kiss from a fair maiden's lips."

A few seconds pass after that, and Felicia is just absolutely _beaming_… she then **hugs** me. "Oh, that was so wonderful, Lady Corrin! Thank you!"

"Not a problem, Felicia… you're my friend, you know? Gotta make sure you're happy!" I easily return the hug. "You are a wonderful singer, too!"

* * *

Fort Jinya is a sight to behold, even with the knowledge that there are a lot of wounded Hoshidans here. We walk up to the entrance, and I nod at the guard, who opens the gate. Oh, oh gods… I didn't realize that this many have been injured…

The courtyard is lined with cots, along with a hastily built cloth ceiling, it looks ready to fall down. Shrine Maidens are dashing here and there, as well as volunteers and soldiers who are fit enough to move. The main building has a sign for 'Critically Injured' and even from here, I can smell herbs. "Felicia, Jakob… help out the healers here." I tell them, "Everyone else, too… I'm going to see my little sister, then I'll start helping out." I notice Lilith opening her mouth for a moment, but she instead looks at Lathna and tilts her head towards the wounded, Lathna nods.

"Of course, my liege." Jakob bows.

"R-Right away, Lady Corrin, heeh…" Motivation boosted by our earlier sharing of Ice Tribe songs, Felicia skips off.

"..." Rinkah looks over the wounded. "The hell am I gonna do?" She spits out.

"Raw strength would be appreciated in aiding movement of supplies." Kaze advises. "Or perhaps there are wounded to be moved?" He notes an upcoming soldier to him… followed by about three others… all female. "Hm? Did any of you need something?"

"Yes, actually! We could use your help!"

"Ah, perhaps I should include…"

"Oh, no… just you." The second in the group says. "Come…"

Kaze glances at me, and I shrug. He goes along with the four _female_ soldiers. Rinkah smirks, then lets out a boisterous chuckle… "Ah, a strong one… would you mind carrying this barrel of healing agents to the Critical Care?" A Shrine Maiden walks up to Rinkah, and gestures to the barrel that is like, twice the size of most Ale Barrels… there are no straps for 'easy carrying' either.

"Pfft, just that? Easy."

"And do be careful not to slosh it around too much. Excessive shaking weakens the effects." She continues to advise.

"Easy." Rinkah persists, waltzing over and… by the gods. Bear Hugs the barrel into a position where she holds it with _one_ arm, hugged against her stone-like abs. "Critical Care, not a problem." And she's walking like she's carrying some obedient puppy, rather than a barrel that probably weighs more than me! Well, to be fair, it isn't that hard to outweigh me.

Shaking my head, I enter Critical Care, making sure the door is open when Rinkah strides in, and then I close it…

"Hey, it's Lady Corrin!" Hana greets me, her headband soaked with sweat. "Welcome!" While her katana is still sheathed at her side, she also has a small bag in her hands, "Lady Sakura is in the Urgent Priority Care with a few, though they are already looking pretty stable!" She beams at me. "Oh! I see you got a Naginata, did the Katana not suit you?"

...Is it just me, or was there a tinge of smugness with that question? I… _feel_ like she's mocking me for not sticking with the Katana. That… the thought of it actually kinda hurts, and I almost instantly recognize it… **pride**. The same thing that surges so highly in Lilith. "My big sister gifted this to me as part of the birthdays she couldn't be there for… _of course_ I'm going to use it." I huff out. "But no, I still prefer a Sword over a Katana, I can't help that."

Her smile drops for the briefest of moments, but it quirks back up. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't realize they are a part of Lady Hinoka's gifts! It looks super-cool!"

Yeah… no. I'm starting to dislike Hana. "Ah, greetings, Lady Corrin… I don't believe we met?" Ah, I don't think we have. A man in Sky Knight armor leaves the Urgent Priority Care room, holding a bundle of Festals that are… out of magic. "I am Subaki, Lady Sakura's lead retainer." Despite the load, he still bows.

"Greetings, Subaki! Little sister told me about you!" I greet in kind.

"Hold on! There's no such thing as a lead retainer!" Hana quickly accuses, and she seems… quite offended.

"Ah, but there is a distinct difference in what all we specialize in…" Subaki states, smiling at me, then continuing to deposit the drained Festals into a bin. "I have perfected every art and aspect that Lady Sakura could ever ask of me."

"...Except your boasting." Hana mutters, but I manage to hear her.

"And if there's anything she ever needed me to learn that I haven't already…" Subaki continues, unbothered.

"Like some proper honor…" Not a peep higher than the first one.

"I would learn within the same hour." Not even Hana's two-second glare was noticed.

"Before or after dropping all of the duties you had on _me_?" Yep, still muttering to herself.

I blink my eyes, noting the obvious strain between the two, or at least… from Hana. "Well, I'm glad that my lil sis has two devoted retainers." I diplomatically state. "Now, I'm going to go and check on her." I take my leave. Subaki and Hana give me their farewells.

_Whew_, I hope Jakob and Kaze don't end up like that. Anyway, going into the next room, I can see that there's currently one patient, and Sakura is sitting on a chair, taking deep breaths. Though, her eyes do light up when they meet mine. "Big sister!" She exclaims, suddenly renewed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here… u-uh…" She looks around, and then startles when she notices the Festal in her hand, "C-Come here, please…"

I smile and walk closer, "Did you need something?" I simply ask, and she… hands me her Festal.

"Oh, don't worry, h-he's mostly recovered, and I just need a… small break. S-So…" She stutters a bit as she guides my hands over the soldier. Oof, there are some serious scars on his body. "He was slashed by one of Prince Xander's 'Dark Slices', and the Nohrian who he was fighting nearly ended him a-after that…" She informs me.

I mean, I used Staffs a few times, if only in part of my Royal training, but… that never really clicked, and looking at this Festal? I doubt this will click, either. "Alright, I'll give it a shot…" So, from what I remember, Staffs demand that the flow of magic from the user is focused on an intense positive emotion, like love or sympathy. Then the caster channels that inner magic into the Staff, where the head of the Staff amplifies and converts those emotions into magic that heals. Thus, the healer tends to be drained emotionally, rather than magically, hence why most Nohrian healers have an unusually upbeat attitude, and if they are running low on 'magic', then they hit a more depressive state. Also, since the Staff draws from inner emotional power, that means a Staff healer can heal _while Silenced_. Tome-casters, on the other hand, need to utter the words of power within the Tome, so if they can't talk, they can't cast.

However, I have seen Sakura 'magically' depleted, and it didn't look like she was about to delve into some _sinister_ relief, so Festals might draw power from something else, and lo and behold! My prediction comes true! The Festal does **not** respond to my need to heal through Sympathy! "Alright, how do you heal with a Festal?" I ask her.

"U-um…?" Sakura hesitates, "You s-say something like…" She clears her throat, and the following words flow out much more soothingly, like a soft wrapping of silk, and while I can't understand a word she's saying… I know it's Hoshidan. Also, when she speaks, I can see that the head of the Festal glows faintly.

"Oh… so it's word-based magic, not emotion-based." I nod in understanding, but uh… there's another problem. "Sakura? I don't know Hoshidan well." Ah, so Festals also require Words of Power, so if a Nohrian were to magically Silence a Shrine Maiden, then they can't heal with a Festal…

Hrm, I should have Jakob and Felicia train her in Staffs, but… hold on.

If the advantage of using a Staff is being able to heal while Silenced, then what's the benefit of using a Festal?

...I know Vallite more than I do Hoshidan. "O-oh! Oh dear… um." She gingerly grabs the Festal from me. "I-I'm afraid you can't use a Festal until you learn some Hoshidan, s-sister… uh, sorry." She pulls away some, holding the Festal in her hands.

"Little sister? I have a question… what's the biggest benefit of healing with a Festal?"

Sakura tilts her head, "Well, I-I suppose that s-since the Festal magic activates w-with speech… I c-could heal anyone that can hear me."

…

**Daaaamn**! A Shrine Maiden could heal someone from… an entire battlefield away?! "Th-that's insane! So, you're saying you could heal someone from one side of this Fort to another?!"

Sakura recoils a bit from my surprise, but she nods, "W-well yes… but there's a problem… the longer the magic travels in th-the air, the weaker it gets… Shrine M-Maidens are normally advised to have their Words travel no more than ten paces away from them. After that point, the healing really starts to diminish." She clears her throat, "Th-that said… more powerful Festals can amplify the Words of Power, which allow them to heal fr-from further away easier. So…"

Ah, there's the drawback, but still… that means while a Staff healer can only heal those near them, a Festal healer, could say… heal an ally while hiding behind cover! Differences are noted. That is very useful to know. "How much do you know of the more powerful Festals?" I prompt.

She taps the Festal in her hands, "This is a st-standard Bloom Festal, and the maximum healing is about ten paces away, but…" Sakura glances over to the closest, then back to me, "The most powerful Festal ever created is called the Great Festal, a-and it's said that the amplifying crystal atop it was so powerful that… the Priestess who used it could heal an entire group of soldiers from across one side of the battlefield to the other, which is said to have been farther than the best Archer can shoot an arrow."

I blink my eyes and gasp, "Tr-truly?! That's… amazing! What kind of gem could do that?!"

She shakes her head, "W-we don't know. It was blue, like the water, but it was no Lapis Lazuli or Sapphire…" She trails off for a moment, and then adds, "However, there is a-also a subsection of Festals that are specifically d-designed to prioritize the range of healing… at the cost of the potency. 'Bloom' and 'Sun' are Healing over Range… 'Wane' and 'Moon' are Range over Healing."

Ah, so in addition to already having the advantage of being casted at range, there is also more variety in how far they can go, but… that leaves one thing. "Alright, one more thing… Staffs in Nohr have more than healing properties, there are a number of Staffs that inflict negative effects on people… can Festals do that?"

She gasps, and looks _offended_, "Absolutely **not**! That goes against the ideals of a Shrine Maiden!" I note that there's no stuttering in this response. "Now, there is _a_ Festal that doesn't heal, but there are **none** with debilitating effects! This Festal can transfer a person from one spot to the area next to the Festal-user, and it's simply called" [Rescue].

I frown for a moment, "I'm sorry I offended you, sister… I didn't know." Now, while I can understand the reasoning, I'm seeing some huge flaws when it comes to war…

Hoshido has Samurais, and while they are trained to be the absolute masters of Katana, beyond the point that even the most well-trained Hero in Nohr could be in Swords… there's the drawback of 'Honor', where they won't strike a downed enemy, leaving them open to an underhanded attack… which Nohr **would** do. There are also Shrine Maidens, who refuse to use Staffs which inflict powerful debilitating effects, like making a person more frail or more exposed to the elements.

I'm… honestly worried for Hoshido. They need to adapt to Nohr's much more ruthless style of battle. However, I'm not discussing that with Sakura, she's one of the last, I hate to break her innocence if I can avoid it.

"I-It's… alright. You've been gone for so long and…" She pauses. "I'm just happy you're back!" She then leaps over and _hugs_ me.

Being only a few inches taller, I take a moment to rub her head and return the hug. I also get an intake of her perfume… hm. Still Cherry Blossom, ironically enough, though it isn't as powerful as last time, and her hair is a bit more coarse. A small layer of sweat and dirt can be seen and smelled. "I am, too… how are you holding up? Y'know, after that battle?"

Her breath chokes, and for a moment, she trembles, "Th-that's the first time… I s-seen people… killed." She admits. "I th-think I was able to prevent a few Hoshidans from dying, but… gods." She clutches my sides tighter and… oh dear.

"**OW**!" I gasp, _shoving_ her away as I hold a hand over my side. "Sh-shit!" Yeah, it… hurts. That fricken' **hurts**! I grit my teeth, and I can feel the world become more… focused. A growling erupts from the deepest of my insides. _'No! She's family! She didn't mean to!'_ I mentally scold myself. I can't reach under my slightly more metal-based Spear Fighter armor, but I can feel some hot liquid trickling down my side… _blood_.

"Oh, g-g-g-g-gods! Big Sister!" Sakura, out of shock, drops her Festal, picks it back up, and utters a Hoshidan phrase, then a second. I can feel the Wound closing, but until I get another application of that ointment… I'm done for the day. "I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry!" She panics.

"N-no, you were just… damn." I huff, take a breath. A deep one… "It's al-alright, I'll just need to find Kaze and get some more of that ointment…" I take a total of two steps… and stumble. Oh, that's not good.

"Sister!" She squeaks again, this time slowly helping me…

"Lady Sakura!" Hana bolts in, looking ready to draw her Katana. "What's…" She sees me, collapsed, trying to push myself up. "Hey! We need some urgent healing!" She calls out into the main room. "It's for Lady Corrin!"

Of course, the next one to come in is… Jakob. "My liege!" He whips out his Staff at a speed that cuts the air and immediately begins giving me a dose of healing that… gods. Sakura may be a highly-skilled and prodigal Shrine Maiden, but the healing Jakob just gave me made hers seem small. In that moment, I have figured out that due to the emotional connection to the magic, Staffs can heal more. "There, is that satisfactory?" He smiles, assured of himself, so assured that he bows and holds it.

He doesn't know about the Wound. Do… do I tell him? If he learns that there's a Wound that can't be healed by normal magic, he would flip! "Yes, it is… thank you, Jakob." I spare a very quick side-glance at Sakura, and an even smaller shake from my head.

By the time Jakob rises, I am giving him a _false_ smile of satisfaction. "Anytime it is required, my liege. Would you care for a cup of tea, too?"

I giggle, a slight grimace that I incorporate into the giggle, "No thank you… please, return to helping the other Hoshidans." I wave with my right arm.

He smiles and leaves… and after the door is closed, I sigh and groan. "Ow…"

"Big sis… why did you…?" Sakura asks.

"Lady Corrin? It isn't honorable to lie…" Hana frowns.

Not. Now. "Sis? You don't get Jakob… if he found out about the nature of this Wound, he **won't sleep** until he found a way to fix it, permanently." I tell her. "Please, don't tell him."

"I… understand. I won't tell Jakob." She slowly nods.

And now to… 'her'. "I get Samurais value honor above all, but there are times when you have to get something done, and that 'something' can't always be done with honor."

"Lady Corrin? I understand your reasoning, but we already had this argument. All I ask is that you don't break the worst of the honor code… don't attack or kill unarmed people."

Oh… that's actually really easy. I nod, "Very well, Hana." I agree. "I swear to never harm any person who is unarmed."

Hana… smiles.

Then the alarm bell rings out. "Wh-what? Here?" Sakura gasps. "But, this Fort is primarily filled with wounded soldiers!"

"Dishonorable Nohrians!" Hana scowls.

That's… not good. I'm not going to have time to get Kaze, take off my armor, apply the ointment, and put my armor back on. I gulp. "Let's go!" Despite that, I rally Hana and Sakura, and while I see Sakura's concern, "We can do this, I'll just need to fight defensively." I assure her, and we head out…

I'm honestly feeling a bit off. Woozy.

* * *

I get everyone able to fight in front of the gates, and the Fort Guards close the gates. We're met with a force of Nohrians… here? Now? How?! Did they just split their force off? I grip my Naginata and take my stance, once more getting a feel for the weight. _'Not a Sword… this isn't a Sword.'_ I remind myself. "Alright everyone! We need to defend this Fort! We have dozens of injured Hoshidans on the line, here!" I call out. "Defensive Formations! Focus down the Archers so Subaki and Lathna can curb their numbers!" I take in a hefty breath after that, disguised by a 'hoorah!'.

Lathna howls out, "I can fight on the ground for right now!" She exclaims, jumping from left foot to right foot, holding her Beaststone in one hand. "Archers? Easy." She yips. The Pegasi are currently stationed right next to the wall, inside the Fort, ready to take off the second the Nohrian Archers are dealt with.

"...Something isn't quite right." Lilith comments. "Their life force… it's… weak, almost." She frowns.

I nod, not as bothered as she is, "I get it… they sent their wounded after us, however! That doesn't mean go easy on them, they won't hesitate to strike us down!" After all, they are all armed.

"Nohr would push their wounded on us?! That's… _wrong_!" Hana scowls, readying her stance.

"We should probably make it quick for them… I can't imagine the suffering they must have endured to push themselves this much…" Azura holds her Naginata, ready to strike. Ignis simply plays a tune on his blade of grass… whilst having his bow knocked with an arrow. He nods.

The Nohrians charge in unison. "Archers! Mages!" I call out. "Naginatas… out!" The arrows and spirit animals fly out of bows and scrolls, while the ones wielding Naginatas, including myself, Subaki, and Lathna, take a single step forward, and are extended past our frontline fighters, like Rinkah or Hana. Our arrows and spirit animals make contact, then the first wave of Nohrians slow down to avoid getting skewered by the Naginata barricade. My arm shakes slightly from the first slash, gods… what's wrong with me?

Rinkah smoothly bashes a Nohrian skull in, while Hana gives her opponent a much more graceful and clean death, a single thrust through the midsection. Lathna, Subaki, and I all slash out from the safety of the front-liners, due to our weapon's long wooden shafts. "Another!" I call out to our Ranged, as the Melee take out another…

No, I agree. Something isn't right. Even wounded soldiers shouldn't be falling this easily. Their armor is… too weak, lower than the standard. Are these… commoners?! No, I recognize the armor from the last battle… I shake my head. They were literally just briefly healed up, and then sent to here. What sort of Tactician would order that?! If anything, this is a huge waste in resources and manpower! I'm almost certain that we could win this battle with just the soldiers stationed at the Fort.

Something isn't right. "Lilith?" I prompt her.

"Still haven't figured it out, yet." She then proceeds to summon a spear of water, and throws it with enough force to pierce _two_ soldiers.

"For Lady Sakura!" Hana exclaims, then proceeding to skewer a Nohrian, kicking him off with enough force to knocked down another… and **then** cleanly decapitating a third Nohrian in one blow… all within the span of two seconds. Wait a minute.

_'Little brother…'_ I once gazed at Leo, a particular Dark Magic tome in my hands, _'This is yours…'_

_"One must always be prepared for any scenario, 'little' sister."_ He tells me in that detached tone, whenever we start to discuss high-end tactics or… morally questionable methods. _"Hoshido will hold honor to their dying breath, but you know the fight for survival as well as any of us. Honor will get you _**_killed_**_."_ He scoffed, getting up from his chair to grab the Tome from me.

_'I've seen your Faceless Tomes, but this? Brother, there's a limit, and this is crossing it!'_ I snapped back, keeping the Tome away from him. _'The dead should stay dead!'_

_"That is _**_not_**_ your choice! If this is what it takes to win the war, then that is what will happen! Besides, this Tome is property of the King, entrusted to _**_me_**_, return it at once!"_ He holds his hand out, and…

I gave it to him.

"Raise Dead…" I mutter. "Everyone! These Nohrians have **died** in the last battle! A Dark Mage has risen them back up!" I call out, "That's why they're so frail!"

_'Brother… why? You… crossed the line? Now?! The war literally just started! Do you really think that you had to raise the dead… now?!'_ I gulp and resolve, _'I'm going to find whatever Dark Mages you trained and employed… and I _**_will_**_ tear them to shreds! Body, Mind… and Soul.'_ With a brief spark of vigor, I slash through four in one fell swoop. I… I almost stumble, and it's only due to our formation that I can keep my footing. Breathing is getting a bit harder, the edges of my vision are getting a bit blurry.

"That… explains it." Lilith frowns.

"What sort of…" Hana stops herself from shouting some sort of insult.

"We must… put them back to rest, then." Sakura softly speaks.

Azura begins singing a tune, a Vallite Tune, I can pick up a few words, which include something about 'Laying you to Rest'… while also just barely managing to slice down a Nohrian. _'Wow, did she like… never train with a Naginata? Her form is so… bad.'_ I make a mental note to train Azura, especially if she's going to be putting herself so much at risk like that.

"I can bring up a spell, but it'll take some time to ready." Lilith brings up.

I take a glance at the numbers we're dealing with… "No, don't. There aren't many left." Especially with how already deteriorated these 'Risen Nohrians' are. Seriously, the detachment of Dark Mages must have put in the least amount of magic possible. I wouldn't be surprised if a Villager could take down several of these.

Within twenty minutes, we… essentially mowed down the remaining Nohrians like a bad case of weeds, rather than trained soldiers. I honestly don't feel great about it. This was no 'fight', it was a one-sided slaughter… well, double-slaughter. "We don't have time for a mass burial, but I won't let the dead be desecrated again…" I start off. "Pile them up, and _burn_ the corpses." I… **order**.

Hana nods, "Good call, Lady Corrin!" She starts helping.

"As you command, my liege." Jakob and Kaze spare a look at each other and, of course… they compete. I need to fix that.

"Eugh, they are already rotting…" Rinkah is hauling around a _casual_ five to six bodies at a time. Just… normal Rinkah loads.

I sigh, then I slowly go back inside the fort, and once I'm there? Without the aid of adrenaline or putting on my 'leadership mask'? I lean against a wall and whine. _'It… _**_hurts_**_!'_ I slowly peel off some of my armor and… oh. Oh crap. It ripped open… **again**! "K-Kaze!" I call out, feeling lightheaded, and when I manage to stumble out of my armor?

There's a congealed pool of blood where the waist part of my armor is, a thick trail on my side. I… bled. I must've been bleeding almost the entire fight. Thank the gods it didn't last long, but… my vision gets hazy as I finally realize just how much trouble I'm in right now. "K...aze! Sister!" Short, shallow breaths… skin is a bit cold...

And I'm **out**.

* * *

**A/N:** Ice Tribe songs? Ice Tribe songs! Oh, that part was beautiful! Even if it didn't rhyme and mesh that well…

Not only are there now defined differences and explanations for Staffs vs Festals, but... That's right! The in-game Rods of 'Silence' and 'Hexing Rod' are **not** Hoshidan! They have been moved to the Nohrian Staff.

...oh, dear. Yasei? This is why you have that ointment on at all times! You can't go fighting without it!

And yes… if there is a (?) in the Author's Note… then there is a small portion of **Canonical** information in there! I don't think I said it here, but…

I don't do the Villain's/Antagonist's PoV in my fics, I don't believe in doing that, however… I'm stretching it a bit. I will allow small bits of conversation to add a tinge of… mystique, but I WON'T include plan-spoiling information.


	19. Translation Perfe'C'tion

**A/N:** There is a Support to be had, and oh look… another double Sky Knight! However, this time it's less about Pegasi and Naginata training and more on… name chart! Yes! Due to the increasing amount of 'custom names', and since it was pointed out in the past, I will now be including a name chart reminiscent of the one in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'! Though, do note: I will be including the names introduced in this chapter, as well as names of Mounts who haven't been named yet, since I don't consider them 'spoilery' enough. However! You might be surprised at _where_ the names come from for some! Except maybe for Leo, because he just _has_ to show off his Intellect and choose the most absurd and hard to pronounce name ever… actually, none of the Nohrian Royals picked any 'easy' names… oh well, that's what the (Translation) part is for! Go ahead and refer to them by their Common translation!

Also do note that Hinoka is the _only_ one who both named and calls to her mount… in Common.

* * *

**Name, **_Language_ (Translation) [Notes]: **Yasei**, _Vallite_ (Wild) [Corrin's name]. **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai**, _Vallite_ (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's custom-made Naginata]. **Hoshizora** **Seiza**, _Vallite_ (Starry Constellation [Lilith's Mother]. **Firechaser**, _Common_ [Hinoka's M!Pegasus]. **Jiyū**, _Vallite_ (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus]. **Kanpeki**, _Vallite_ (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus]. **Katáktisi**, _Nohrian_ (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] **Ouranós Trómos**, _Nohrian_ (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern]. **Μαύρο** **άλογο**, _Nohrian_ (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion, though his siblings call him Alastor). **Baranotsubomi**, _Hoshidan_ (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare].

* * *

**Consort:** Ooo, the mysteries of foreshadowing… and the smaller details! Aw, I know… I wanted the Best Human Husbando there too, but not this time. Don't worry, he's still out there, just not this battle. Besides, don't forget that the First Contact Battle this time brought in an extra **three** units (Lilith, Lathna, and Ignis), so I kinda needed to balance that out a bit. Oh! I'm sure you noticed that the Flying Units were… Dismounted! Yes, just like in Three Houses, Mounted Units can Dismount!

Daddy Anankos done made 'His Yasei' quite angry from the lack of communication with Lilith, you bet she's going to set him straight! Family is a **huge** thing with Yasei… maybe even moreso than a certain Red and Silver Scaled Dragonborn?

I knew you would! But… yes. Festals are strictly Utility and Healing based… or are they? Maybe Hoshido still does have the Hexing Rod, but it's kept under 'lock and key'? Hrm...

* * *

**Antex:** Yes… soldiers that were dead and… resurrected? Now! Keep in mind that there are _two_ different types of 'dead rising' spells. There is turning them into Faceless (as in canon), but now there's also a more classic 'Zombie' style resurrection.

In one corner, we have a retainer who has served Corrin for 16 years straight! Jakooob! In the other corner, we have a man who trained for 16 years straight to become Corrin's retainer! Kaaaaze! Erm. Also, move aside Azura, you aren't the only one who can have singing in their Supports!

A big (and almost lethal) _oof_ there. After that first strike, Yasei was slowly bleeding out. It's a real-good thing that those Nohrian Soldiers crumpled over like wet paper, or else she would've succumbed to her Wound! Remember to never 'brave face' such high-risk areas, as she went from smoothly assuring her Sister to probably sending her into a worried panic, and Jakob!

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** The 'Retainer Feud' is just between Jakob and Kaze... Felicia has no part in this competition, she's just happy to be here!

It made total sense! Though, despite Rinkah, the brute force truck that she is, being in an area stuffed with magic and first aid equipment, at least she had something to do.

Exactly! And it doesn't have to be an 'extra turn' boost, with what we saw, it could be Felicia making an ice patch on the ground, creating a hazard for the enemies!

Jakob will learn, and Jakob will not be happy. Yasei is going to get quite the earful when she wakes up... not just from Jakob, but also Sakura, Hana, Felicia, and... pretty much everyone who cares for her.

* * *

Subaki watches with an interested smile as this… Kitsune Sky Knight, Lathna, performs some 'highly-specialized' aerial tricks for those in Fort Jinya as a sort of… motivational boost. He's already caught wind of her 'daring attack' against Princess Camilla of Nohr, where she apparently pounced from her mount, to Lady Camilla, knocking her off, and then jumping off of Lady Camilla and back onto her own mount. Even knowing that she's a Kitsune, Subaki had a hard time believing it…

Until now, because Lathna is now doing her 'signature trick', which goes like this:

Lathna and Jiyū gain a fair amount of altitude, probably more than what most Sky Knights deal with, though Subaki is sure he could go that high. She then rears Jiyū into an almost free-fall, and once they are a few dozen feet from the ground, she guides her up into a massive loop. As she's nearing the top of the loop, she shapeshifts into a Kitsune, as she apparently has these small 'hook-holes' carved into her saddle that allows her to remain mounted as a Kitsune, even when Jiyū is banked completely to the left, right… or upside down. However, as they are about to reach the top of the loop, Jiyū straightens out so that Lathna is on top, and then…

Lathna pounces skyward, directly up and Jiyū continues his loop. Each and every person watching goes into a stunned silence, while Subaki observes with a critically perfect gaze. Time seems to slow down as Lathna falls from a more than lethal height to any standard Sky Knight, and right as it seems Jiyū was too late…

She lands on her saddle, with Jiyū giving no more than a few inches from the impact, seemingly unbothered by her 'insane rider' landing onto her after falling for over five seconds. She shifts back, guides Jiyū to the ground, and gives the entire audience the single most beautiful smile, adorned with flashing a few of her canines. Her hair has obviously been windswept from this.

Subaki sees it in her eyes, too… _freedom_. With the show over, and after she receives 'wow' and 'how long…?' and other such questions, Subaki walks forward… head high, posture perfect. "That was spectacular, Lathna!" He smoothly bows, "You as well, Jiyū."

She glances him over, her sharp Vulpine-style eyes undoubtedly catching details most humans can't do, she then smirks. "Enjoyed yourself, huh?" Her attitude is undeniably chipper and good-willed… Subaki's would be too, if he could, even for five seconds, defy all expectations for the laws of nature and free-fall safely. "Don't think we had a proper moment to chat, have we? Name's Lathna, befriended Lilith on the way over here." She grooms Jiyū with her… claws. However, they seem to be working as well as any brush, so as long as her Pegasus is being maintained, and if anything, Jiyū seems to appreciate the light scratching.

Subaki won't point it out or complain, she and her Pegasus are clearly bonded on a level of the most Expert of Sky Knights. "I'm afraid not, but… shouldn't the man go first?" He smiles, a tinge of humor in his voice. "My name is Subaki, retainer to Lady Sakura, the youngest Princess of Hoshido." He gives a second, and far more formal, bow. "My Pegasus, [Kanpeki], is currently in the stables."

She quirks an eyebrow up. "You named your Pegasus 'Perfection'? My my, isn't someone a bit confident?" She giggles afterward.

"And you named yours 'Freedom'." He counterpoints with a smile.

She tilts her head, "Indeed, I have. Though, I'm surprised you are aware of that term… it is an older form of Hoshidan, after all."

"For the sake of preparation, I have studied any and all forms of Hoshidan, Common, and for what I could find, Nohrian. I can speak and form sentences in Archaic, Old, and Current Hoshidan. There always has been, and still is only one form of Common, due to it being the 'binding language' between Nohr and Hoshido. My Nohrian is lacking, if only because I cannot secure a book here in Hoshido. Once she recovers and is willing to spare the time, I'll likely ask Lady Corrin for lessons."

He knows… _Archaic Hoshidan_?! Lathna pauses for a moment, taken aback by that claim, though her facial expression remains primarily upbeat and happy. "I didn't realize there was a form of Hoshidan older than… well, the Old Hoshidan." She neutrally states, no… he couldn't. It has been far too long since Valla had any influence on this world.

Oh, she's interested! 'For the sake of preparation' indeed! With such interest, Subaki **has** to demonstrate. [Indeed there was, with the permission of my liege, I had taken to the Royal Libraries of Hoshido, where I found a tome containing a language of Hoshidan older than any other, and within but a year of reading it, I had managed to decipher every last word.]

Th-that's not… Hoshidan. H-he's speaking… _Vallite_. Lathna is… at a loss for words. He's speaking **Vallite**! Lathna is… at a loss for words, and it's showing on her face, jaw slightly agape. "Hm? Ah, you must be wondering how I managed to decipher it?" He smoothly smiles, and… yes, that **is** a question on her mind, "Well, Old Hoshidan actually shares a number of words, phrases, and roots within Archaic Hoshidan, and after some particularly well-thought out assumptions and extrapolations, I managed to figure it out." Lathna slowly nods, "Impressive, yes? I'm so fascinated by how the words and letters seem to..."

"Flow together, like a river at calm." Lathna mutters.

"Well, I was going to suggest a 'gentle ocean ripples', but that works, too!" He smiles.

He… he spoke Vallite. Lathna is still partially trying to register that. How?! The only way she could think that he could reasonably decipher it is if… the late Queen Mikoto had tutored him, but even if that were true, _why_ would she open the knowledge of the Vallite language to him? If anything, Lathna would assume that the late Queen Mikoto would share that with her children, not a _retainer_.

Because there's no way under her liege's name could he figure that out on his own.

She blinks her eyes as she continues to pet Jiyū. "That must've taken quite the number of hours, since I would expect this 'Archaic Hoshidan' to have stopped being used for some reason or another… how did you do it?"

He chuckles, "I don't see why it was abandoned, there doesn't seem to be any missing phrases or words, but…" He pauses, and smirks. "Full-on determination and a need for perfection. I saw this book in the Royal Library, and I _knew_ I had to learn it. I need to be prepared for any situation that Lady Sakura could ask of me, even if it never happens, such is the duty of a retainer." His eyes are shining…

Devotion, determination… could a Human truly accomplish such a feat? Unlike her and her liege, Humans are incredibly restricted by their life spans. Even if they were born years apart, Subaki would succumb to age before her… and Lathna will be thousands of years gone before Lilith even remotely comes close to dying of age. Lilith's mother, Hoshizora Seiza, is still up and thriving, despite being over ten-thousand years old.

Lathna resolves to speak to her liege soon, she needs to bring up the topic of the 'Benefits of Humans'... _again_. Maybe with this bizarre exception known as 'Subaki', she'll see more reason… and maybe that will help her grow closer to Lady Yasei. She can only hope...

* * *

**A/N:** Two more name drops… Subaki's Pegasus is named Kanpeki, which is _Vallite_ (Japanese) for 'Perfection'. Lilith's mother… *gasp*, Lilith's mother is now **named**! Hoshizora Seiza, which is 'Starry Constellation'... I was going to go for having 'Dragon' in there, but… nah.

Wait… did Subaki read the… _yes_, he did! And now we enter the more specifics of the (new) Vallite Curse. So, when someone **speaks** of Valla, then the other person, who isn't afflicted by the Curse, will be clouded with magic and unable to believe the existence of it, however! Since Subaki went into the Royal Library on his own accord, since he went out of his way to translate it himself, the Curse wasn't as strong… he only didn't believe the direct usages of 'Valla' and 'Vallite', and since the **Old** Hoshidan/Nohrian languages have fragments of the Vallite/Hoshidan/Nohrian languages in them, he 'rightfully' assumed that the tome he read was from a time even before Old Hoshidan was used.

Thus, Subaki can read, understand, and speak Vallite, but since the Curse still affects him, he believes that any usage of Vallite is actually Archaic Hoshidan. *boom*.


	20. DnD: Dragons and (Dis)Trust

**A/N(?):** Well… time to drop some lore bo-

"Every last one of 'em…" A sigh, "Wasn't worth the effort."

"**You fool**! I care not for the group as a whole… review their perspectives, _focus_ on their Leader."

… "Ah… how did I miss that the first time?"

"You've done well, I have learned at least three things about their Leader… continue your work."

* * *

**Name, **_Language_ (Translation) [Notes]: **Yasei**, _Vallite_ (Wild) [Corrin's name]. **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai**, _Vallite_ (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's custom-made Naginata]. **Hoshizora** **Seiza**, _Vallite_ (Starry Constellation [Lilith's Mother]. **Firechaser**, _Common_ [Hinoka's M!Pegasus]. **Jiyū**, _Vallite_ (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus]. **Kanpeki**, _Vallite_ (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus]. **Katáktisi**, _Nohrian_ (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] **Ouranós Trómos**, _Nohrian_ (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern]. **Μαύρο** **άλογο**, _Nohrian_ (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion, though his siblings call him **Alastor**). **Baranotsubomi**, _Hoshidan_ (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare].

* * *

**Consort:** Oh, that is quite the mysterious detail, hm? Why would Lilith 'need' to learn the 'benefits' of humanity? :Thonk: Oh and Azura… she has quite the few secrets up her sleeves, and not the kind of secrets that will suddenly turn the tide of a battle, simply because 'now is the time'.

Well, as I _think_ I stated before, Support Ranks can be earned outside of battle, too… I mean, this is an army traveling together. Sooner or later, some people are going to start to hang out and bond without needing to deflect a blade to save the other's life.

Lathna has a high tolerance for one of the most **deadly** threats to any flying unit… falling from their mount. So, she could be singled out and knocked off of her mount with a Wind spell, but unlike literally every other flying unit, she'll be able to land with just a few ticks of damage, rather than losing her life… or maybe just not fracturing her leg bones.

* * *

**Antex:** And also due to the modified Vallite Curse, anyone else who isn't a Vallite will also believe (For those that trust him) that Subaki stumbled upon a book that has Archaic Hoshidan.

* * *

Vision's blurry, the light is so bright, and **ow**! I whine as I push myself up off of the cot. _'What happened…?'_ We… arrived at Fort Jinya, right? I roll over and stand on shaky legs, nearly falling over. _'Helped out the soldiers some… battle…'_ Th-that's right! The coating over my Wound wasn't on when I fought, and I must've pulled far enough in a strike to re-open it! I blink my eyes as I'm seeing double, then I look at my hands. I feel colder than I should. I tighten my fists and a growl escapes my lips. _'I'm an _**_idiot_**_!'_ The Lead Shrine Maiden back in Shirasagi warned me, but I pushed past it like… ugh! I almost died from that choice. _'Father…?'_

_"Get to a body of water, I can restore some vigor within you, my Yasei."_ My mouth quirks up, he's there, at least with this mental connection, he can help.

_'You've been talking to sis, right?'_ I mentally nudge him as I take in breaths to walk. I grab my Dragonstone on the way out, it's all I need right now.

_"I have, and I hadn't realized the harm I caused with my silence…"_ Father replies.

"My liege!" Kaze and Jakob prove to have some sort of detection spell going on, because the very second I was about to slide the door open, they were there.

"Nearest lake… where is one?" I ask.

"Absolutely not! You need rest, this instant!" Jakob harshly reacts, as I expect him to when it comes to my well-being, "And what sorcery had consumed your mind to not tell me of your Wound?!"

Kaze, on the other hand, "I'm afraid we cannot allow you to travel out, milady, your Wound may have another layer of ointment, but your body still lacks much blood. You need rest." His response is more level.

I grit my teeth, not now… "That wasn't… a question. It's an **order**, _take me_ to a large source of water." I don't like this, 'ordering' them. I've gotten by through sixteen years of just _asking_ Jakob for things, not once had I used my station as 'his liege' to make him do anything.

"I…" Jakob starts, but…

"There are limits to an order, milady. You are unfit for travel, however, please tell us, what is it that you need from this body of water, we can fetch it for you." Kaze tries to reason.

I grip my Dragonstone tighter, and I bare my teeth. "I can heal faster at a lake than I can in here…" There it is, the pulse within my blood, a distant roaring. My senses sharpen. "Take me… to one."

Kaze and Jakob share a look. "I have an idea." Kaze nods, "Please, hold for a few moments."

"...Alright." I conceded, but I don't let go of my 'grip' to my inner dragon. "...Sorry, Jakob, I should've told you, but I was too… stubborn." I sigh.

His mouth quirks up, "Despite all that's happened, you haven't changed that much." He smiles, "What matters is that you survived, and I am now researching ways to counter this Wound of yours…"

"Just make sure you don't lose sleep over it."

"Oh, I have…" He replies in such a way that he sounds proud, "Just last night, though. Lady Sakura helpfully informed me of everything that happened, and I took it upon myself to scour the scrolls here. I must say, for a Fort stationed far from the city, it is very well organized." He then frowns, "Alas, no documentaries on Wyrmslayers, aside from it rarely ever being made."

"It's a Nohrian weapon, initially made for placing enough fear into the Wyverns for enough generations so they would be born 'domesticated." I inform him, "Hoshido doesn't have much use for them, besides… they're forged like _swords_, and gods know how much Hoshido distaste _swords_."

He nods, unbothered by the venom dropping in my tone. "Oh, do tell me about it, I have sent over five requests for a Sword for you, but they won't even bother." He huffs, "'Too much metal', one says. 'Only a fool needs their blades so thick', another spits." He scowls. "'You're looking for a blade or a bludgeoning tool?!', says a third."

Oh, so it's not just the Samurais that are against swords. "Thank you for thinking ahead of time Jakob, but… big sister got me a custom-forged Naginata, and it serves me well, not to mention my own innate Dragon abilities…" I hold up my Dragonstone.

"Ah yes, I have heard some of the tales already…" He pauses.

"I have returned." Kaze announces, with…

"You owe me for this." Rinkah scowls.

"...Kaze?" I slowly ask.

"To prevent you from straining your muscles from excessive…" He begins his explanation, but…

"I'm hauling your ass over to the lake." Rinkah 'explains'.

"Mind your tongue around Lady Corrin, you uncultured heathen!" Jakob _immediately_ takes the defensive. "I will not allow such a barbaric brute to carry my injured liege!"

"Oh yeah? And whaddya gonna do, skinny man? I can break you with just my thighs!" She bares her teeth and… woah. _'She has canines!'_ Is this… a Fire Tribe thing? "C'mon, I haven't had a good fight since Hinoka and I went head to head!"

"I will…" Jakob's right arm tenses, and I **know** that means he has a Dagger ready to go.

"Hush! All of you!" I exclaim, "Kaze, thank you. Jakob, I trust her. Rinkah, I would be glad to be assisted in such a way. Can we go to this lake now?"

Rinkah looks at me, and for a moment… she smiles. "Heh, you bet. Up you go."

"W-watch for her…" Jakob starts.

"Oh, shut it! **I was there** when she got her side mutilated by that semi-invisible soldier!" She snarls, and lifts me up without even grunting, she then plops me over her shoulder, making sure that I'm not hanging where my Wound is. "Let's go!" Rinkah calls out.

With Kaze leading the way, Jakob behind me, and Rinkah walking around like she's carrying a sack of flour, rather than a full-grown half-Manakete, we exit Fort Jinya and head due East, away from where we entered. As we exit, I can spot the now charred pile of double-dead corpses, hopefully they are 'destroyed' enough not to be risen again from the dead. I honestly feel bad for them, I hope their spirits are at peace…

"Hey, Corrin?" Rinkah asks as we walk, "You feel that, too? I saw it in your eyes earlier."

"...huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me!" She snaps back, "That primal rage. Strength beyond what you feel normally." She explains, "A connection to something deeper inside you."

_'Is she…? No, she can't be.'_ "Are you a… half-Manakete?" I slowly ask.

"A what?! No! I'm talking about Rage!" She exclaims, "Not everyone can harness it. See, most people just 'get mad', but there are some people who can take that anger, and focus it, letting them strike with the power of being really pissed off, but also **make** those hits!"

"..I get a rage, but that comes from my Dragon." I softly reply.

"But you _do_ get angry?" It's more of a statement then a question.

"I do, but…" I nod.

"And it makes you strong?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you can hit really fricken hard without worrying about missing?"

"Rinkah, yes but…"

"Then you got access to the same Rage I do."

"I'm a half-Dragon."

"So? I can add fire to my strikes, you add water. My point still stands."

...Maybe she's right. "Alright, let's ignore the differences, what are you getting at with this?"

"The satisfaction that I got someone else I can _really_ train with…" She turns her head towards mine, and smiles… in a predator to prey way. "You'll see, 'Rage'-training is a lot more intense than whatever most people do."

I… honestly don't know how I feel about that, but… "We can _try_, but I…"

"I can control my hits, as long as you don't purposefully put your Wound in the path of my mace, we'll be fine." She assures me. "You in?"

I nod, "Sure."

* * *

We reach the lake within an hour, and not only are we there, but Azura is, too… singing once more. Ignis is off to the side, taking a casual seat in the grass, he waves at us. I wave back. Azura stops singing and turns around, "Oh, pardon…" She smiles, and starts to walk away from the lake.

"Didn't mean to interrupt…" I state, as Rinkah finally lets me down. "Thank you, Rinkah." I nod towards her, and look at Azura.

"No, it's okay… I can wait." She gently smiles, and notions to Ignis, "Do enjoy the scenery." She and Ignis leave… huh.

That's strange.

"Lady Azura has always been like that. Singing in public isn't a problem, but when she's already alone next to a lake…" Kaze comments. "So, milady, if I may ask…?"

"I need a moment." I tell them, "I'm sure we can have our spar after this, Rinkah…" I step forwards to the lake, _feeling_ a pull in it. _'Alright, Father… what's next?'_

_"Leap into the center, my Yasei… I will grant you your blessing from within the water's depths…"_ For a moment, I swore the waters had just shifted and swayed, as if a powerful wind was blowing over it, but… no wind right now.

I nod, and once I reach the water's edge, I jump… I hold my breath as I dive for a lot more than what this lake may seem to hold. I swim downwards, and yep. There's no way a lake is this deep. _'How far?'_ I ask, as my lungs are starting to burn.

"**You may breathe…**" I let out my air from sheer surprise… father. Or at least, just his face is now visible. The sheer size of his head alone is so… my _entire body_ is smaller than a single one of his teeth. "**You are protected within my magics, my Yasei… open your mind, and accept what I have to offer…**"

I breathe in, surprised that it 'feels' like air, despite me being submerged in water. "Can you… fix this Wound?" I ask.

"**...I cannot. That is an ability that comes with age and the trials of battle. Infusing you with the magic required to deflect the Wyrmslayer would most likely kill you...**" He tells me, [**Now, my Yasei… feel the power of your draconic bloodline unlocking… bask in the waters of your heritage… ****_feed_**** your dragon.**] Father opens his maw, and I can feel him blast _me_ with magic…

_"I'll contact you again, after your body has gained strength, and I have time to make these connections…"_ His voice resonates in my head.

And I'm above water once more. Huh. I look around, seeing Kaze, Jakob, and Rinkah all unbothered. I must've been under for less time than I thought. I look at myself, and aside from my overall energy feeling a lot higher… my vision is fine, I don't feel weak, and… wait a minute. I look at the water's surface, and focus on my… eyes.

Red. The purple eye color has changed to an intense red, my pupils are now slitted. Though, I'm not bothered by it, I just… know it's because I am embracing my Manakete half more. _'Thank you, father.'_ I exit the lake, striding out with as much confidence as I did going to Fort Jinya.

"My… liege?" Of course, Kaze and Jakob notice my change in eye color. "What… happened?"

"Oh, I'm liking this." Rinkah smirks. "You got some really potent Rage in you…" She grips her mace, then frowns. "You didn't bring your Naginata."

I look down at my Dragonstone, feeling a greater, no wait… there's _less_ of a pulse from it, and _more_ from **me**. Did Father… transfer power from my Stone to me? Wait, no… the pulse from my Dragonstone hasn't changed, **I** just have more power than it. But, Azura told me… no, not now. "Water can heal me a lot faster." I smoothly lie, knowing that none of them will believe my 'true father'. "Rinkah? I got my weapon right here…" I grip my Dragonstone, and flash my teeth.

"Absolutely not! You still…" Jakob starts.

"Jakob, I wish to spar. I feel like sparring with Rinkah, so I will spar." My tone comes out more dangerous, primal…

And Rinkah approves. "Ready yourself!" She scowls. "May the Dragons of Old watch over this!"

Oh, and I will. I tap into my Dragonstone, not for a full transformation, but a partial shift. Helmet armor, _body_ armor, a lance, and a maw… I also feel a pair of wings form on my back, but since I'm not readying to glide, I have them fold flat on my back. "Let's go!" I exclaim back, my voice retaining that echoing sound.

Rinkah charges in first, faster than I expected someone with such a heavy mace, but then again, she doesn't have any real armor, just straps of hardened leather over most of her body. She rounds her mace and aims to slam my left side, opposite of my Wound. I step back, and then thrust forward with my lance… she takes the hit with just a grunt. "**Come on! Strike harder**!" She instead provokes me, and she brings back her mace for a second swing, but my weapon of choice isn't nearly as hers… and I have _two_ weapons.

I snap out with my maw, feeling a rumble in my chest. "...Gladly." I respond, taking a literal bite out of her side… or I would've, if she didn't use her mace to smack my maw away.

She glares, and breathes out _smoke_, I also swore I could've seen a few sparks from it. "Harder…" She flashes her **fangs**, she… isn't fully human, there's no way a human could have 'teeth' that sharp. She lashes out, not just with mace, but also with a trail of fire. "Fight with your **Rage**!" She yells, and when that mace hits my maw a second time?

I recoil, my maw is shoved to the side with enough force to turn **me** aside. Oh, that ticks me off some. Though, she wants rage? I'll give her rage. I plant my foot on the ground, turn towards her and slam her with the blunt side of my maw, and she is sent back several feet in the dirt. "Better?" I ask, voice slightly muffled by my head armor.

"Not. **Enough**!" She counters, lunging to slam again and… I barely have the time to dodge. I can feel the heat from her body, and the mace clips my leg, but only because… I saw her eyes.

_Red, slitted_. She's… a Manakete?! Of course, the first thought that follows is why is she a 'normal' height for a human?

Regardless, I nearly fall over from the blunt force, and I quickly retaliate with my lance, and to my surprise, she grabs it with her other hand. She then tugs forward, causing me to stumble, and she slams me not with her mace, but her shoulder. Ngh… her strength is undeniable. I shake my head, and lunge forward again… I only wish that I had a Sword instead of a Lance with my…

I feel a change.

Right as I was going to thrust with my lance, it instead forms the base shape of a Sword! Yes! My preferred weapon! I smirk, but any confidence I had was struck down by what she does next...

Rinkah puffs out some smoke again. _"Her bloodline… it's stronger than I could imagine from a human…"_ She then snarls, raises her mace high, and shouts, "**I'm gonna reduce you to cinders**!" She brings her mace down, and I deflect it with… nope. Her mace _smashes_ through my Sword, which forces the rest of my Partial-Shifting away, and a resounding crack on my arm, before continuing its path to the ground, creating a shockwave powerful enough to knock me back _in the air_, for over a dozen feet. A pillar of flame rises up from the crack in the ground, and she stares at…

_'Sh-she… has…'_ For the shortest of moments, for less than a second, less than it takes to blink once, her dark skin is covered in a layer of fiery-red **scales**, her eyes outright glow red, and she lets out a single small breath of actual fire.

Then, I land on my back, skidding across the ground for about five seconds. Wow. "Lady Corrin!" My retainers run up to me, probably oblivious to Rinkah's half-second change, since their liege had just been sent soaring. I don't even register the intense pain in my arm until it has already been healed and numbed by Jakob's Staff.

_'She had scales…'_ Is all I can really think.

_"...Royals have Draconic Blood in their veins, but it has been so diluted that it normally doesn't mean much more than a small gain in strength… why is she different?"_ Father muses.

I blink my eyes, and allow Kaze to help me up. I keep my eyes locked on Rinkah, the fissure in the ground is still there, but the fire has faded. "_Weak_." She spits out. "You need a better grasp on your Rage, Corrin." She scowls, dissatisfied.

"You…!" Jakob starts.

"Perhaps I do, but I hadn't realized you held so much strength." I reply, cutting him off. "I'm impressed…"

She stares at me, then smirks. "I want to draw out that Rage you have, Corrin." She firmly states.

_"She's referring to your Dragon… she has a connection to her Dragon blood."_

_'Can she?'_

_"If she truly has a similar connection, then yes."_

_'You won't mind?'_

_"As much as I would prefer to… I have my own war to fight."_

"I accept." I tell her.

"We'll start in the mornings, before we march out, before the sun rises." She nods, sheathing her Mace. "You two, the training won't break anything, so don't concern yourselves."

Jakob and Kaze look at me. "Trust her, she knows what she is talking about." ...Mostly. "Mind if we head back?" I also make a mental note to talk to her later.

"Yeah, sure." Rinkah turns and walks, and I follow next… then Kaze and Jakob.

* * *

We return to Fort Jinya, and I walk over to Sister… who is talking to Lathna. Lilith smiles when she notices me, and waves me over, "Oh, you look far better than earlier, Lady Yasei." She bows.

"Got a few more chips lookin' like your family, yeah?" Lathna smirks, ears twitching as she takes a quick look around. "Your eyes suit you a lot better. Red like roses."

Well, since both of them are fine talking directly about Vallite-related things, "I got to see Father… or at least, just his face. He gave me a little power boost." I explain to them.

Lilith nods, "And he's talked to me, as well, mainly apologizing, but he talked to me."

Oh, that's good. "I'm glad, it hurt to know that he'd been ignoring you for so long…" I trail off for a moment, "Hey, Lilith? I have a question about Royal Blood."

"Oh, I felt the magic from Rinkah's shockwave from here… erm, what did you want to know?" Wait, she _did_?!

We were over ten minutes away! "Well, um… Royal Blood is 'Royal' because of an ancient pact with the oldest of Dragons, right?"

"It is, though you and I have the obvious advantage of untainted Dragon Blood within our veins. Over time, the increased Human blood weakens the effects of Dragon Blood, but even now, the Dragon Blood is potent enough to make a 'Royal' stronger than even the most finely trained human." Lilith informs me.

Lathna nods, "Also, within the first one-hundred generations of a 'Quarter-Dragon', there is a more distinct and accurate term used for them: Dragonborn. So, your offspring will still have a large percentage of Dragon blood to be technically considered a Dragon, despite _also_ being classified as 'Quarter-Manakete'. About ninety-five percent of Dragonborn can use Dragonstones, and once those first one-hundred generations pass, that percent drops to about five."

Huh, well that shows how old this countries are, then… "Wait, five percent?" That's low, but…

"Do keep in mind that Royals don't have thousands of children each generation, so you might only find one or two Dragonstone-able Royals every ten or so generations." Lathna continues to supply.

Then… maybe? "Is there a way to tell?" I ask.

Lilith steps in, "One way would be to simply introduce an existing Dragonstone to them. If they feel a connection, then they will _likely_ be able to use one. Another would be to…" She clears her throat, "For a Dragon to… sample their blood." Uh, **ew**, and… _no_. "Did you have… oh. Rinkah?" She asks.

So, in order to even have that five percent chance of using a Dragonstone, you have to be of a Royal Bloodline… Sumeragi's mother was Delilah, of the Fire Tribe, and she had an eldest daughter who renounced her royalty… I'm going to assume she returned to the Fire Tribe, and if that's true… "Sister… for half-a-second after she caused that shockwave, I **saw** fiery-red scales on her, her eyes were glowing, and she let out a small breath of fire."

Then Rinkah is Hoshidan Royalty! Her grandmother is Delilah, and her mother had returned to the Fire Tribe!

Lilith and Lathna share a look, then back to me. "Truly? Well, I would highly suggest getting a Dragonstone to her. She may have more potential than even she thinks."

Duly noted. "Alright, let's say that she is… we need another Dragonstone."

"_I_ can make one, though the process is taxing, and I'll…" She pauses, "I would gladly make one for you, sister. If Rinkah is capable of using it, I would love to make a new one for **you**." She gently smiles…

"Shouldn't Rinkah get the new one?" I ask in a diplomatic manner.

She tilts her head, "Wouldn't you prefer one from your sister, rather than Azura?"

"...I never mentioned that." I point out.

"I can smell her magic and scent on it." Lilith… _growls_. "I don't trust her, sister. She's a Vallite, but she has access to magic that is formidable to my own. Making an Azurite is **very difficult**, her songs are strange, old, and powerful."

"Lathna?" I ask.

Lathna shakes her head, "Not a fan of 'em. Azura is exceptionally good at hiding her emotions, because even I can't tell much when I'm trying to read her. However, we are in a war, and we're to be working together. It would do no good to throw accusations and provoke them. All we can do is bide our time and if they stumble and reveal any ill intentions, _then_ we can hold that against them, but until then… we wait."

I blink my eyes… I never really got that notion with Azura… I think. "Alright, Sis… I would gladly accept a new Dragonstone from you, after I talk to Rinkah!" I smile, "Thanks for the information, I'll see you later!"

"And you as well, Sister…" Lilith waves as I leave.

"Catcha later, Lady Corrin!" Lathna more vocally announces.

* * *

**A/N:** Rinkah… is Hoshidan Royalty. _Bam_. Erm, but of course, that's not all that happened! Yasei has received a small power boost from Anankos, which has seemed to also… completely heal up everything except her Wyrmslayer Wound! (Classic anime-logic right there, folks!) Lastly, there seems to be… animosity from Lilith/Lathna towards Azura/Ignis, huh.


	21. New Boulder and Careful Ripples

**A/N:** We're hitting the non-ranked Interlude Supports once more! Hopefully as filled with as much coded discussions as the last time we got to see it!

Timeline Note: This is set after the battle at Fort Jinya, but before Yasei arrives at the lake with Rinkah, Jakob, and Kaze.

* * *

**Name, **_Language_ (Translation) [Notes]: **Yasei**, _Vallite_ (Wild) [Corrin's name]. **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai**, _Vallite_ (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's Naginata]. **Hoshizora** **Seiza**, _Vallite_ (Starry Constellation [Lilith's Mother]. **Firechaser**, _Common_ [Hinoka's M!Pegasus]. **Jiyū**, _Vallite_ (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus]. **Kanpeki**, _Vallite_ (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus]. **Katáktisi**, _Nohrian_ (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] **Ouranós Trómos**, _Nohrian_ (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern]. **Μαύρο** **άλογο**, _Nohrian_ (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion, though his siblings call him **Alastor**). **Baranotsubomi**, _Hoshidan_ (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare].

* * *

**Consort:** It would have been... in due time. It's just too early, but Yasei will get access to her father's defensive magics against Wyrmslayers. Oh, but Rinkah had been drawing out her power herself, Yasei just happened to be her latest and toughest challenge.

Ah, but that's the power of having a fighting style that your opponent hasn't quite figured out, but that kind of advantage won't last too long. Oh... Kaze and Jakob, bonding over lecturing Yasei about her life.

* * *

**Antex:** Oh yes, and I still have more Hoshidan Royals to get to! Rinkah is the granddaughter of Delilah, who is the wife of Altuin, the father of Sumeragi. Or maybe… Rinkah simply doesn't believe that she's Half-Manakete? She's probably been taught all of her life that the power she has is called 'Rage'.

So begins the concepts of distrust and suspicions… this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Hrm... I'll keep that in mind, and see if I can find a reason for Rinkah to do just that!

In reference to Lilith wanting to make Yasei another Dragonstone? I will only confirm that it is... NOT jealousy. Good, I want people to be wary of certain characters... not everyone will be instantly trusting of Yasei, she does not have the benefit of 'canon Corrin charm'.

Hey, sometimes you just gotta put your foot down and stop 'asking', but do keep in mind that Kaze is right with a previous statement: There is a limit to what a liege can have their retainer do.

* * *

Azura gazes upon the lake's waters with a clear uncertainty. She watches as a single leaf falls onto the lake, creating a ripple effect that collides with the ripples from the wind, the fish, and even that frog who is cruising on his lily pad. "Ignis." She says.

"Our new rock?" He smoothly replies, moving over to take a seat next to her on the edge, whilst Azura is thigh-deep.

"Boulder… at the least." She says in a strangely detached manner.

"Truly? Not that I doubt your judgement, of course."

"The boulder summoned a barrier of waves without as much as a strain… and I can sense a power that is far beyond ours… as well as a power that is different. Yet… the boulder is weakened, in a sense… as if it has pebbles scattered out among this world." She muses… "Or rather, other worlds."

"Ah, it's not like our boulder tried to hide that fact."

"Where do their rivers cross, though? The reflections... it didn't account for two boulders."

Ignis plucks a grass leaf and begins a tune, not to ignore Azura, but to contemplate with a bit of clearer mind… "Perhaps the reflection was distorted?"

Azura rounds on Ignis, in a rare display of anger, but not so much as to redden her face or raise her tone, no… "Countless other reflections were formed, why is **this** one different?!"

He raises his hands calmly, all the while gently holding his grass, "With all due respect, my liege… this was the only reflection that rippled off of the _earth_."

The two pause, and Azura takes a breath… "Apologies. You're right… but, I'm afraid that's not my only concern…"

"This new boulder is sensitive to ripples…" Ignis picks up.

"Correct, I will need to control my ripples… our boulder is relatively easy to guide, due to its frequency of guiding others… but this new boulder?" She hesitates, looking upon the lake. "Not to mention, our bou-..."

She is cut off by Ignis playing a suddenly sharp and out-of-tune note. She knows… and she's wary.

Azura clears her throat, and begins… [_A kite above a graveyard grey | At the end of the line far far away | A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe | Oh, how beautiful it used to be | Just you and me far beyond the sea | The waters, scarce in motion | Quivering Still..]_

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt." The sound of her… Lady _Yasei_ says.

Azura fakes a startle, then turns around, "No… it's alright. Come, Ignis…" She nods and smiles at Yasei, before traveling past her, Jakob, Kaze, and Rinkah.

"Of course, my liege… do have a good day, Lady Corrin." Ignis smoothly bows.

Once out of earshot and eyesight, Azura adds, "We need to re-think our ripples… the new boulder has thrown almost everything into disarray."

"And we shall… we didn't wait this long and plan as much as we did to get deterred…"

"Yes…" Azura hums, pressing a hand onto her amulet. "I swear, those thirty years will not have been wasted… Mother, Father." She chokes on a breath, and a single tear drops from her eyes… yet, before Ignis could say anything…

[_Good journey, love, time to go | I checked your teeth and warmed your toes | In the horizon I see them coming for you | The mermaid grace, the forever call | Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch | The mermaids you turn loose brought back your tears_...]

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, more cryptic 'water and 'rock' talk! Has anyone deciphered who or what the general references are for their terms such as 'ripple' or 'boulder'? Don't need to guess the exact term! I also dropped the bomb. A big bomb.

**Azura and Ignis are over 30 years old**. _Chew on that for a bit_.

Also while I did make the Ice Tribe song that Felicia and Yasei shared… I did not make up the song Azura sang here. I put them in italics for a reason… those are from the _Symphonic Metal_ (genre) _Nightwish_ (band) off of _Imagenarium_ (Album) called _Turn Loose the Mermaids_ (song).

I got one more Interlude Support before the next chapter, let's see who talks this time, eh?


	22. The 'Scent' of Magic

**A/N:** Alright, one more Interlude… this one will be absent of cryptic messages and instead chock full of suspicions. Also, I realized I forgot a Name on the Name List… but, I'll put that one up there _later_.

Timeline Note: Happens after the battle at Fort Jinya, and after Yasei left with Jakob, Kaze, and Rinkah.

* * *

**Name, **Language (Translation) [Notes]: **Yasei**, Vallite (Wild) [Corrin's name]. **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai**, Vallite (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's Naginata]. **Hoshizora** **Seiza**, Vallite (Starry Constellation [Lilith's Mother]. **Firechaser**, Common [Hinoka's M!Pegasus]. **Jiyū**, Vallite (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus]. **Kanpeki**, Vallite (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus]. **Katáktisi**, Nohrian (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] **Ouranós Trómos**, Nohrian (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern]. **Μαύρο** **άλογο**, Nohrian (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion, though his siblings call him **Alastor**). **Baranotsubomi**, Hoshidan (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare].

* * *

**Consort:** Ooo, now that is some interesting thoughts, though, due to the obscure nature of Azura's and Ignis's 'coded chats', I'm afraid I can't divulge into this...

* * *

**Antex:** Here here, have Lilith n Lathna!

* * *

Lilith smiles as she and Lathna step through her portal to her portion of the Astral Realm… "So, whatcha gonna build next, my liege?" Lathna almost immediately asks, in the utmost singular unprofessional manner as possible, leaning to one side and putting a hand on her hip.

Lilith smiles, inspired by Lathna's outgoing bounciness, "I'm not sure, but that's not why I brought us out here…"

She huffs, her Kitsune ears drooping down, "I know, but the question stands… you haven't added anything in here for **months**. You said you were going to add a hunting ground soooo long ago."

Despite her insistence, Lilith giggles, "Yes, I did say I was going to…" She raises a hand, which causes her retainer's ears to perk up… and then she lowers it, causing them to droop again. "I apologize, but we did just enter war… I need to make sure that I don't expend my magic on lesser wants."

The Kitsune Sky Knight pouts, "You're getting that real serious look again… don't you trust Lady Yasei? She's clearly a skilled leader."

Lilith's smile snaps right out of existence and she frowns. "Sister did do well today, but you and I both know that those weren't normal soldiers…"

She crosses her arms, nodding… unbothered by how she miiight've accidentally crossed a line. "That magic in them… I never felt anything like it. Vallite magic is smooth and flowing, Hoshidan has a gentle firmness to it… Nohr is like a freakin' Hammer coated with _sludge_. This though?" Lilith waits as Lathna tries to pick out how the magic _felt_. "Raising the dead ain't a small feat, and well… here's the thing. I felt the 'sludge' from Nohr's magic, but it isn't so much as a blunt hit as it was… a precise katana slash through my midsection. The person casted that spell is very powerful…"

Lilith raises an eyebrow at her observations, "_The person_?" She echoes. "Lathna, you aren't saying…?"

"One person." She nods. "We both know that every person has their own unique… feel to their magic. You know that I am highly sensitive to 'tasting' and 'feeling' that signature… and all of those… ah, what shall we call them… Risen?" She shrugs, just going along with it, "Those Risen all had the same signature…"

Lilith rolls the information around in her head a moment, "Risen… well, not the best of names, but very well… alright Lathna, what _did_ you feel?" Of course, nothing bothers her more than the fact that all of the magical signature is apparently from the same person.

"The sludge had **evolved** into some rotten cadaver… whoever casted this spell has absolutely no sense of morals. It also felt like the keenest and sharpest blade ever to have been made… probably even superior to the Rajinto… whoever casted this is of the highest caliber, perhaps even beyond the likes of Lord Leo…"

"By my mother's stars…" Lilith rubs her temples. "Wait, that makes no sense… if this person has enough magic to raise almost an entire battle's worth of soldiers… why only raise Nohrians? Why didn't this person join the battle?"

"...I cannot say, milady. I am no Tactician, I follow orders, I don't give them… except to my precious Jiyū, of course!" She flashes her canines and giggles. Jiyū is still back in Fort Jinya… something about 'putting that feisty flying mare in his place'. Firechaser sure is persistent.

"Perhaps I should ask Sister, then…" Lilith muses.

"Is there anything else, my liege?" Lathna asks, starting to bounce in… oh. She wants to burn some energy.

Lilith smiles, "Yes, there is in fact…" She raises her hand, Lathna's ears perk up. "Lathna? Would you kindly hunt up a feast for us?" Powerful magics begin to work their way out of Lilith and… well, while she could do it with what she has now...

She never really used those mines to begin with.

Lilith removes the gem mines from her Astral Realm, and infuses that leftover magic into a… Hunting Grounds.

"Awww yeah! You bet, Lilith! Whoo! You. Are. The. Best. Liege. **Ever**!" Lathna pounces on Lilith, after she finishes, then proceeds to wildly wag her tail, hug her, and lick her face! "Birds, bears, stag… I'll bring a lot of 'em! See you soon!" Dropping her Naginata, Lathna shifts into her Kitsune form and dashes towards the Hunting Grounds.

Lilith remains on the ground, her face covered in Kitsune slobber, though despite it all, she smiles. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my favored retainer… no matter how many times you may knock me to the ground…" Well, things aren't going to get done by themselves… Lilith rises up and starts prepping a basic outdoor cooking fire and kitchen…

Without magic, of course… she's still capable of doing such things on her own.


	23. Mapping Out the Route

**A/N(?):** Cloaked by the nighttime darkness, _ walks up to the far perimeter of a seemingly random village, a new person in tow. "...You sure she's worth it?" The other, a female, asks. "At least _ wasn't such a coward."

A smile and a nod, "_ ended up becoming powerful in her own right, besides… I know potential when I see it. So, do you have it?"

She reaches into her dress and pulls out a vial, filled with a misty light-blue liquid, "It is, but…" The original female companion to him watches the vial with wide eyes. "In order for it to work, a few conditions need to be met…"

"..." The first female reaches up, licking her lips…

The second smacks her hand, "No, if you drink it now, you will **ruin** the plan."

The first recoils, the male chuckles. "Alright _, whaddya need me to do?" The second smiles, and begins to explain...

* * *

**Name, **Language (Translation) [Notes]: **Yasei**, Vallite (Wild) [Corrin's name]. **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai**, Vallite (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's Naginata]. **Hoshizora** **Seiza**, Vallite (Starry Constellation [Lilith's Mother]. **Firechaser**, Common [Hinoka's M!Pegasus]. **Jiyū**, Vallite (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus]. **Kanpeki**, Vallite (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus]. **Katáktisi**, Nohrian (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] **Ouranós Trómos**, Nohrian (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern]. **Μαύρο** **άλογο**, Nohrian (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion, though his siblings call him **Alastor**). **Baranotsubomi**, Hoshidan (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare].

* * *

**Consort:** Did he? Or did he? Hrm... but, if Grima is 'here', then that means... well, given Awakening, it could mean he's either from the 'main' or 'future' timeline. Uh, though I'll go ahead and say Validar is dead. Still, this is quite the observation, assuming quite a bit here, aren't ya?

The mounts have got attitude, too! They aren't just some 'beast' that a character rides, expect them to pull off their own things in time...

* * *

**Antex:** Ay, well… back to the plot, hm?

* * *

After a dozen and a half explanations on _why have my eyes changed color_, I gather up Sakura, Lilith, and Azura… as well as their retainers, though their retainers are outside of the War Room. We head into the once-Critical Care room, that is now the 'War Room'. Over the course of a single night, most of the Hoshidan Soldiers have been healed, and the… Risen Nohrians have been cremated. Sakura grabs a Hoshidan Map and splays it out across the table. "Hinoka and her retainers have traveled to the Wind Tribe, they will recruit the Wind Tribe to the war." I first explain, "Takumi, his retainers and a detachment of archers are aiding Ryoma, his retainers, and a bulk of Hoshido's army to hold the _only_ viable route for an army **on foot** to take because the bridges there are too old and decrepit for calvary to use, near the center of the Bottomless Canyon. That leaves us." Oh gods… saying that hurt.

_Gunter_. I grit my teeth and push back the tears, not now… "Where will we go, big sister?" Sakura asks.

Lilith and Azura practically glare at each other for a moment. "Izumo." Azura speaks.

"It's too late for a peace meeting, we need to assure Hoshido's safety." Lilith bites back.

"That is not why I suggested Izumo, Lilith." Azura frowns.

"One at a time. I'll take any suggestion since we haven't gotten any orders from Yukimaru yet." I sternly state, gripping the table tightly. _'When I find you, Hans… you will die a _**_painful_**_ death.'_

"Izumo is known for its diplomacy and peaceful stance, yes… but Izama is also a potent Diviner, and he has access to a magical item that any Diviner would trade in even their most beloved Tarot Cards for… Shio no Mirai... erm, Tides of the Future. It is what most consider a 'Crystal Ball', but it is far superior than that." Azura explains.

"Fortune-telling is an unreliable magic, Lady Corrin." Lilith shakes her head. "Yes, this Shi no Mirai may tell us what happens later, but that outcome relies solely on us and everyone else in this entire world to follow that exact course which will lead to that outcome. If we so much as march the wrong way for a day… we may not even see a recognizable variable of that outcome."

"Perhaps if this was some standard Tarot Card set, Lilith, but the Shi no Mirai is beyond that. There are some events that cannot be controlled by us, and instead are given to us by the Gods themselves, events that cannot be denied! Indeed, Izama receives these visions from none other than the Kuronikurā himself." [What is written is set in stone, none shall re-write what I have foreseen. The Book of Time is absolute.]

Lilith huffs, "A person who holds the title as 'The Chronicler' is nothing more than mad. Nothing can be set in stone, Lady Azura."

"U-Um…?" Sakura looks between the two.

I won't lie, predicting the future would be beneficial, but is it really worth the time to detour _straight_ there? Especially if Izumo isn't being attacked. "Um… thank you, Azura." I slowly respond. "Lilith? What do you have to share?" I prod her, instead.

Azura stares Lilith down, Lilith speaks up, "Take care of the smaller obstacles first, since Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi will be so bravely holding the front lines. We should aid Lady Hinoka, and then secure the rest of Hoshido. From there, we join with the bulk of the army."

That makes good sense, rounding up smaller forces now will 'snowball' into a larger force later, and it also assures that Hoshido is secure, thus we can focus more on pushing forward. "Sis? Whaddya got?"

Sakura squeaks, "I-I… didn't think you'd… ask for me… u-um… Lady Azura and Lilith already pr-provided some good ideas…" She shies away.

Ah, perhaps I was too sudden with that. I look over the map… "The Wind Tribe and Hinoka are here, to the South of that is Izumo, and due West of that is Mokushu. I suggest we take a path that is the medium between the Wind Tribe and Izumo, that way… if Hinoka doesn't return along the way, then we can go check up on her with minimal time wasted. If she does return, then we can focus on getting to Izumo."

"Mokushu?" Lilith asks.

"Ninja territory." Sakura speaks up. "They t-take a more neutral stance, and… well. Um…"

Oh, Ninjas! "Kaze! Can you come in?" I call out. The door opens and Kaze strides in… though I see Jakob peaking over his shoulder, Felicia also sends out a huge wave… which ends up smacking Jakob on the back of his head, a quick 'sorry!' follows, and right before the door closes… I hear something _crash_.

_'Never change, Felicia, despite how much you may stumble or shatter things.'_

"Yes, milady?" He asks.

"Do you know anything of Mokushu?" I ask.

He holds eye contact, crossing his arms and then nodding, "I do. It is the Ninja territory near the Southern end of Hoshido, bordering Izumo. It is ruled by a Daimyo, I believe the current one is named Kotaru."

"So, were you…?" I trail off.

He picks up on it, and shakes his head, "No, milady. Saizo, Kagero, and myself are all from the Igasato clan, ruled by Saizo." He pauses, noting the curious looks. "Saizo is the name given to the eldest child of the current Saizo. Once the eldest child is ready to lead, he disgards his old name and is known as Saizo. My brother is Saizo the Fifth."

"A-and Mokushu takes a… neutral stance, r-right?" Sakura adds.

"That is correct, Lady Sakura. Unlike the Igasato clan, who has deep ties with the Hoshidan Royal Family, Mokushu remains neutral, even to Izumo."

"Alright then, your opinion: How would Kotaru react if Nohr invaded into Hoshido? If their support was what we needed to drive them back?" I keep pressing.

Kaze takes a breath and sighs, I can see a trickle of worry seep into his… nope, it's already gone. "Kotaru would act in the best interest of Mokushu… if Nohr has already managed to secure a portion of its army into Hoshido, I would not put it past him to side with Nohr."

Sakura gasps, Lilith frowns, Azura remains unbothered, and I'm in a combination of distraught and anger. "Hoshido is their **home**!" I counter.

"With all due respect, Lady Corrin, Mokushu is their home… Hoshido just happens to be the landmass around it. They would act the same if they were located in Nohr and we were the invading army. They are, by definition, the basest example of 'True Neutral'." No aggression, no distaste… just facts. "Of course, this is just my assumption."

"Alright, I got it." I sigh, looking over the map one more time. "We will march South, taking the main path. If Hinoka makes contact, we'll continue to Izumo. If she doesn't by the time we reach the optimal point to travel to the Wind Tribe, then we will check on her. Afterwards, we travel to Izumo. Once our trip in Izumo is done, we will head to Mokushu to secure their aid. Does everyone understand?" A collective 'yes'. "Good, we'll head out today. Let's go!"

* * *

The sun is still high, shining bright, leaving me rather warm. Thankfully, this armor isn't as heavy as my original set that I used back in Nohr, but… there's another advantage to fighting in Nohr. The weather is _colder_, so the legendary and massively armored Generals have almost no concern of overheating. Hoshido, on the other hand? Without some sort of enchantment, a General would roast out here in minutes! Though, that does also mean the opposite is true. Rinkah is able to sacrifice large amounts of armor in exchange for faster and stronger hits in this heat, but in Nohr? She would likely freeze over. Oh…

"Felicia? Jakob? How are you both doing?" I ask them. "The heat, I mean."

Jakob pulls out a handkerchief and dabs his forehead. "A bit toasty, milady. I do believe I might be in need of more cloths."

Felicia, on the other hand, "W-well, could be worse!" She exclaims, not looking that hot. Huh, I'd think that for an Ice Tribe member, she would be easier to heat up? "Non-magical heat is no issue for me!" She smiles.

"Would you care to share some of that cold, Felicia?" Jakob asks.

She wryly smiles, "No can do! If I extend this aura past myself, it'll drain my energy!"

Wait a minute… _'past herself'_. "Felicia?" I ask.

"Yes, Lady Corrin!" She half-bows as she walks, almost falling over.

"I need you to come over here…" I lead her on, and she, again, almost trips to get to me. "A little closer…"

"U-Um…" Felicia hesitates, but is now walking beside me.

"Hugging territory, Felicia." I keep prodding, and when she touches? "Oh, that's _perfect_." Instant chills, right to that cozy temperature. The sun is suddenly hundreds of times more bearable. "Thanks Felicia, you're the best…" Sure, it looks unprofessional, but I was really starting to heat up.

Steadily, Felicia's face turns quite the shade of red, not from heat, but from embarrassment, "A-Anything for milady!" She nervously giggles.

"Lady Sakura! Lady Corrin!" Subaki rears his Pegasus in, but not quite landing on the ground. Kanpeki is looking tenser than normal. "Report."

Literally sticking to Felicia, I reply with, "Go ahead."

"There's a village under siege by Faceless down the road, casualties are high, but the battle is still going." Faceless… a textbook definition example of 'expendable soldiers', they sometimes turn on their own creators. Though, it's not as if the Faceless themselves have no reason to...

* * *

"Sister, what _is_ a Faceless?" Leo had invited me to the Nohrian Royal Library, a favorite of his. Brynhildr rests on the table next to him, he has a cup of coffee in one hand, and a _History_ book in the other. My eyes light up a bit at the book.

"A being manifested by Dark Magic, whose will is normally bound to the Dark Mage or Sorcerer who casted it." I explain, same as I have be-.

"Wrong." He cuts off my thinking. "That is what the Dark Mages and Sorcerers are told, yes… because the truth is worse." He slams the History Book closed in one hand, causing me to flinch. Not because of the sound, but of the poor treatment for that History Book. He places the book next to Brynhildr, then drinks a gulp of his coffee.

I see exactly where this is going, "Alright then, little brother… what's the truth?" _'The one who asks the questions is the one who learns the most.'_

"The truth is that…" Another sip, and he places his cup down. "The body of the Faceless is made with Dark Magic, yes, but even as mindless as they **seem**, they are not without one." He rises up. "The reason Dark Magic has its own classification is because of how the Magic is drawn out. Wind, Fire, Ice, and Thunder all come from and are empowered by the caster, thus they are labelled under 'Magic' Do you want to cast Magic with a chilling effect or to burn your enemies? Dark Magic is _meant_ to be initiated by the caster, but the damage done comes from tearing either the Life Force or Spiritual Energy from another. You may cast Nosferatu, but at the end of the day… _your target_ is the one empowering that spell with their life."

I nod in understanding, "But, raising Faceless isn't targeting someone, they just come out of the ground!" I counter.

"Do they?" He smirks…

He smirked. He knows something I don't, but he also wants me to figure it out. I furrow my eyebrows. Dark Magic 'does its damage' by 'tearing Life Force' from another, but… if making Faceless requires that or 'Spiritual' Energy, then if the Caster uses theirs, then wouldn't they… die? "They use corpses?" I ask.

"Yes, but… a cadaver isn't something people tend to carry around… corpses are used in wartime."

"Volunteers?"

He rolls his eyes, and shakes his head, "Gods, sister. _Think_."

I bare my teeth and snap back, "I am! I don't know what you're trying to get me to think, what other source of Life Energy could there be that isn't taking it out of themselves?!"

"Life Energy **or** _Spiritual_ _Energy_!" He exclaims, stressing the latter. Spiritual Energy, well… you still need a person for… I blink my eyes. "You understand." It isn't a question.

"This world is full of spirits and souls who haven't moved on…" I reply, sorrow tinted in my voice. "Dark Mages and Sorcerers… force these spirits to inhabit the body of a Faceless…"

"Correct, and sometimes, being forced into a new body is so maddening, that they lash out and kill the one who returned them to the Material Plane." He grabs the History Book, "Read, you still have much to learn." As he approaches, I look at the book… [Mask of Death: Documented History of the Faceless]. "As a Royal, you should be aware of this."

I slowly grab it, "And Elise?" There's no way I'd…

"No, Troubadours are, by their training, incapable of wielding Dark Magic. I will not subject her to this knowledge."

"But you would for me? Brother, my skills in magic are…"

He cuts me off. "I've read the reports on your magic training, sister. There is potential, and I **will** seen it drawn out." He frowns. "I will personally attend your next magic training session." He picks up Brynhildr and his cup. "Learn well." He leaves the Library…

* * *

And there's a whole _force_ of Faceless in that village. "Let's move, then!" I exclaim with a sudden determination. It's not just the village that needs to be freed, but also those spirits and souls **locked** in the Faceless bodies. Subaki refrains from startling, and he nods. "Subaki, Lathna, Lilith… you three go on ahead and round up any survivors! Prioritize protection over offense. The rest of you, with me! We have a village to save!" I command.

"Yes, Lady Corrin!" Subaki raises his naginata. "For my liege… for Hoshido! Come, Kanpeki!" His Pegasus neighs, and the two take off.

"Aye aye, Lady Corrin! To the skies, Jiyū!" Lathna follows suit, laughing as she soars into the air.

Lilith looks at me, then nods. "I will see you, soon." She pulls out her Dragonstone and shifts into that much smaller form, then flies off.

"Hold on! Lilith is a…?!" Hana is the first to point out.

"N-Not now, Hana… w-we have to go!" Sakura exclaims in a rare moment of 'ordering'.

"Right, of course, Lady Sakura!" She nods, and we head out.

…

The village is worse off than I thought, but it's… _off_. If this was a Faceless attack, then why are the houses **burned** down? Fists don't do that!

Subaki, Lilith, and Lathna have all managed to round up a grand total of five villagers, one of them who is swaying as if she's about to pass out. "Go! Go!" I call out, "I want at least two per Faceless! Sakura, hang back and focus on healing."

"Two?! I don't need help against something like **this**!" Rinkah snarls, a flare of fire leaving her.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Rinkah. Two. Per. Faceless!" I hold my reasoning. "Lilith, Lathna, and Subaki. Stay with the villagers, just in case. Make sure they stay protected!" And with my orders out… it's time to fight.

...Until I notice that I have _three_ following me. Ugh. "Felicia, with me. Jakob, Kaze… **work together**."

"...yes, milady." Kaze nods, obviously bothered.

"As you command." Jakob sends a glance at Felicia, though the two do head out.

"M-Milady?" Felicia asks.

I smile briefly, "C'mon. Let's give this Faceless the cold shoulder!"

She opens her mouth in an 'O' shape, before kicking her heel up and sending a dagger up… then catching it. We move together and… "Whoa! Wh-whoa! Whoa!" Felicia trips at the worst moment, sending her dagger flying forward as she face-plants on the ground.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and sigh, and instead help her up. "C'mon, up." She accepts my aid and…

"L-Lady Corrin!" She points in front as a Faceless charges in and… stumbles?

I unsheathe Purotekutā no Kyōdai ai and thrust forward, nailing the Faceless right in the chest! However, it grabs my naginata and pulls it out, before rearing a punch and… falling. A very clumsy fall at that. While I am curious, I don't waste the chance and I thrust once more, ramming the blade into one of the many holes it has in its helmet. It twitches, dies… then the bodies fades…

A Dagger was embedded in its foot. It stepped on Felicia's Dagger. Huh. "Good job, Felicia. Now, come on." I tell her.

She giggles, making a rude gesture at the Faceless, "Didn't expect **that**, did ya?!" She cheers, getting her dagger. "Right! Let's go!" She smiles, and we go to the next Faceless.

It hits the ground once, and charges at me. This time, Felicia throws her dagger, causing it to sail and… clip by its shoulder. I ready my Naginata as it closes in. It swings a punch, but I sidestep it, and slash on its side. However, it slams its own arm to the side, which locks my Naginata in place, and I'm unable to dodge the next blow… straight to my head. It might've hit my chest… if I was a few feet taller!

I stagger back, feeling and _smelling_ blood pour out of my nose. "Milady!" Felicia squeaks, scrambling and pulling out her Staff, which reverts the damage done almost immediately.

I grit my teeth and growl, thoroughly pissed off. Faceless have too much control, their tough hands ensure that they can grab and pull on blades with little worry.

The Faceless pulls forward, yanking me in with my Naginata, but… I go with the momentum, and use its chest as a springboard. Up into the air I go as a five foot, one-hundred and fifteen pound Half-Manakete… "You won't stop me!" I exclaim from my current about… fourteen feet away from the Faceless. Which is an exclamation that is literally true, as down I come as an eight foot and three **ton** Dragon. The Faceless didn't see that coming, and ends up getting crushed under my new, _massive_ weight. The body fades, "Hold my Naginata." I tell Felicia. "And then get on top of me."

"Oh, o-of course, milady!" She rushed over, picks up my Naginata, and then climbs on top of me. "I… don't know how to use this. I-I never…"

"Felicia… it's a dagger on a long stick." I tell her. "Don't slash, just thrust. It's not the best way, but it'll work."

"And you…?" She gasps.

"I trust you." I confirm, "Now, hold on." I move forward, causing Felicia to squeak as she is probably getting a very quick case of… Saddle Soreness.

"Woah, woah woah!" She exclaims, practically laying on me and holding on for dear life. "Lady Coooooriiiin!" I charge to the nearest Faceless, and ram it with my horns.

"Felicia!" I say the moment my horns make contact. "Stab!"

"Uh-uh…" She scrambles on top of me, fumbling around, and when the Faceless was _just_ about to do a double-fisted slam on my head… Felicia weakly shoves the Naginata forward in a rather sloppy thrust. The Faceless pulls back, staggered, but not dead.

That is, until a dagger soars into its neck. Hrm, given the angle… it couldn't have been Felicia. Jakob, most likely. It gurgles, and falls to the ground. Another dead. Another spirit freed. "Keep going!" I roar out. "Take 'em all **down**!" Well, Felicia and I have three, so…

Azura and Ignis are paired together, with Ignis playing the 'quick and hard to hit' whilst Azura both provides support in her magical tunes, as well as landing some, admittedly hard-hitting Naginata slashes for someone so devoted to **singing**.

Hana and Rinkah are paired up, combining the 'fast and light' with the 'heavy and hard' styles of fighting. Hana is seemingly a blur while Rinkah makes literal heads roll with a single swing. Sakura is hanging a bit behind them, currently holding a Scroll. I can't tell which one… admittedly, Scrolls are my weakest point.

Lastly… Lathna, Subaki, and Lilith have taken down six Faceless, and none seem the worse for the wear. In fact, it seems Subaki and Lathna are having a conversation, of all things. Meanwhile, Lilith is crouching down, tracing something in the dirt. Lilith looks up and stares at me, she seems _bored_, before she shrugs and resumes drawing.

With that in mind, I look around the village. There are about three Faceless left. Still though… how did the houses burn down? "Felicia, I'm shifting back." I warn her.

"Oh… right!" She gets off, and I turn back into my human form. She then hands me my Naginata. "So…"

"I'm going to explore those buildings. There has to be more than this." I declare. "Fists don't burn down buildings…" I move forward, Felicia behind me. The rubble is clear as day… there were more than Faceless here. And… wait. I hear crying. "Felicia! There's another villager here!" I exclaim, rushing towards…

Jumping back as a fist breaks through the, _'Oh gods'_. This Faceless is thrice the size of the others, one fist is literally on fire, the other is charged with electricity. It's also at least four times my height and maybe even twice my Dragon form's weight.

"**Graaaaah**!" It roars, bringing both fists down for a single slam on the ground… that's enough to _shatter_ the surrounding area, as well as sending out a shockwave that sends me flying far enough to hit the house across the dirt road.

"**L-Lady Corrin!**" Felicia screams. "**H-Hey! We… w-we need reinforcements!**" She takes command for a half a second, before getting fiery-backhanded by the Massive Faceless. She too, is sent flying, but at an angle to where she skids across the dirt, rather than hitting a house.

"Ngh…" I groan, pushing myself out of some rubble. I blink my eyes, wiping off some tea-... blood from my face. _'Shit'_. The massive Faceless had literally created a crater, and despite the new hole it's in, it's still towering over me by at least four feet. "K-**Kaze!** **Jakob**! **We need help**!" I add to the cries, grabbing my Nagi-... oh no. It… fell out of the hook its on!

I roll to dodge the next punch, which is more than enough to break the burnt house into even more splinters and burnt wood, at the end of my roll, I briefly summon my Lance and pierce its leg, but… knowing how these creatures are, I dispel it the second I make a hit.

Though, I wasn't expected to get _kicked_, which forces the once-finished roll to keep me spinning across the ground. _'Ow…'_ "S-Sakura!" I cry out.

"L-Leave milady alone!" Felicia throws a dagger at the Massive Faceless, but it just… bounces off of the helmet. The Faceless turns, and slams its fist, slightly forward… causing a trench to open up in the direction of Felicia. She attempts to dodge, but ends up tripping mid-leap and just hits the side of the new hole.

"**Graaaaaaah**!" It roars again, bringing another double-fisted slam down… creating an even larger crater in this area.

"For Lady Sakura!" Hana jumps into the now-subground arena, charging the Faceless with a speed I haven't quite seen yet, and she makes two slashes before backflipping away from the following slam.

"I've **had** it with these things!" Rinkah jumps from high, bringing her mace down. The Faceless raises an arm to block, but Rinkah's attack not only connect, but she also manages to force its arm down… a few inches, before the Faceless reverses all of that momentum and throws her to the wall with just swinging his arm. Rinkah slams into the wall, but unlike my recovery time, she just pulls herself out in a second and is ready for another attack… then she snarls out _steam_.

"I-I'm sorry about this!" Sakura exclaims, aiming a Spirit Animal from her Scroll at the relative safety from the top of the new 'arena'... a small Rat. The Rat simply dissipates on the Massive Faceless. Nothing.

"You're a disgrace..." Jakob fans out a total of _three_ daggers and sends them all sailing to…

"...and shall be removed." Kaze also sends three shurikens out in perfect sync to Jakob, and all six land in the chest of the Faceless.

"Not ready to face the music? **Too bad**!" Ignis double-knocks two arrows, firing them both and in a show of raw skill… both arrowheads land _inside_ of the holes of the Massive Faceless's mask. It stumbles back, but in a display of defiance, pulls the arrows out.

"**Graaaaah**!" Another roar, another double slam… and the ground feels…

Unsteady, as if… "Th-there's some sort of… cave below us!" I call out. "If it slams again, we're going to be caved in!"

"All together!" Subaki rides in, "Let's go!"

From all directions, attacks come soaring in. The first set is Daggers, Shurikens, and one Rat, no more than a second later… a Mace, a naginata, including my shifted lance and sword, one from each arm, and one Katana find their marks. The Massive Faceless only manages to 'slap' away one Dagger, and make my shifted lance graze its side.

"Graaah…" It finally falls down… causing the floor to crack.

"Out, **Out**!" But the walls are so… it shakes. The entire place shakes.

The floor… mends? It rises?! But, how d-... wait. Is that a pulse of a Dragon Vein? I can feel a surge of magic imbue itself into the ground, returning the land to how it was, barring the burnt down buildings. I look across the village, and the drawing that Lilith had been 'lazily' making is… glowing, or it was… the glow is now faded. She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Hey… you alright?" A new face pops out from the side of the collapsed house, a young woman, freckles on her cheeks.

"A-Are they…?" She shakily asks, walking out.

"The Faceless are dead." I confirm and… "My name is Princess Corrin." I greet.

"I will fetch your Naginata, milady." Kaze says.

Jakob pulls out his staff and heals me without a word… then gets a cloth and cleans the blood from my face. Once he also inspects me… "Felicia?" He sees her, unconscious. "I will tend to her." He assures me.

"I-I'm… M-Mozu, um…" She bows, flushing. "Th-thank you… Lady Corrin." She then rises, and looks around, "Oh… oh no…" Her eyes tear up. "My… my home." She trembles. "Mother asked me to hide, so I hid in the kitchen cabinet, and… **where's mother**?!" She squeaks out.

By this time, Lathna and Lilith have brought in the remaining villagers. "Mozu? Mozu!" A woman rushes up, "Gods, you're alive…"

"Miss Sara… where's…?" Sara remains quiet, hugging Mozu quite tightly. "No… please don't say…"

"She's…" Sara's voice cracks. "I'm… sorry, Mozu."

"M-Mother…!" Mozu wails.

Kaze hands me my Naginata, "Everyone, take a moment to recover. Jakob, Felicia, Sakura… please start healing." I nod to Lilith, "Was that…?"

"It was." She confirms. "It is taxing, but if the need comes… I can carve Dragon Veins." She nods, "It takes me at least five minutes, depending on how much I'm aiming to change." Sara pulls back from Mozu, then Sara and the other villagers leave to… scavenge what they can, I assume.

"Yeah, that's why I hanged back, even when you called for help." Lathna frowns, despite it. "Apologies, but I couldn't leave Lilith unguarded."

"No, it's alright… it worked out in the end." I soothe them. "Now…" I turn my attention to Mozu. "Hey, Mozu?" I ask her.

Mozu looks up to me with wide eyes. "My home… my farm… my **family**."

The last word pulled on my emotions like nothing else. "I know the pain of losing family too, Mozu." I walk up to her, lowering my voice a bit. "Mozu, I have an important question for you, and I know this might be too early to ask, but… would you like to be a part of my family?"

"B-But… I'm a…" She trembles, shaking her head. "Why would ya ask that?" Curiosity.

"...because we're at war, Mozu, and I'm afraid that there won't be a safe place for a while. At least I can watch over you in my army." I inform her.

"Do it, Mozu." The eldest of the villagers walks to us. "We're old, tired… but you? You're young, at the peak of perfection…" He gently smiles, then looks to me, "Take good care of her, Lady Corrin." He bows, then begins to slowly walk away.

Mozu looks at me, though with our heights and me being Royalty, she doesn't angle her head down, instead choosing to look straight ahead. She bows one more time, "G-Gosh, I… thank you." She flushes.

I offer her a smile, and I step back, "Lilith? Lathna? Gather up the others and welcome our newest friend," I take a moment, "I'm going to have to focus on some Rites before we leave…"

"Of course, Lady Corrin." Lilith gently bows, though… she does look a bit wobbly? "Greetings, Mozu, I am Lilith."

"Howdy, Lilith." Mozu smiles and waves.

"Aw, aren't you just the _cutest_ girl ever!" Lathna exclaims with glee. "I **adore** freckles! Jiyū! Say hi!" Mozu shies away from the more energetic greeting. "Erm, sorry. Name's Lathna! I'm a Kitsune!"

Jiyū, on the other hand, is not nearly as impressed as the 'cute' factor, though she does stamp the ground, let out a light neigh, and walk towards Mozu, lowering her snout to her. Mozu, perhaps being an animal handler, gets the idea. She reaches out and strokes Jiyū's snout, earning an even more satisfied neigh.

With their introductions given, I take to another task… casting Rites that will assure these spirits won't be forced into another Faceless body again. Because as much as I distasted reading Mask of Death: Documented History of the Faceless, it did provide a number of valuable insights… as well as a means to free a trapped spirit. Unfortunately, my own magic is not strong enough to 'simply' break the binding via magical force, but now that the Faceless' bodies have been destroyed, I **can** do something about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was quite informative on a number of levels! I got out some more _juicy_ lore, Mozu's village was moved, and Yasei got to fight her first 'Boss'! The Massive Faceless… quite the threat, and it would've been even scarier if it knew more than 'Punch', 'Slam' and 'Kick'. Still, ah… but what is this?

Yes, I haven't excluded **Dragon Veins** this time, and not only that, but Lilith can also carve them herself! How? Well, there _is_ a 'Currency' in the game called… Dragon Vein Points, and I thought… hey, she _could_ use those to make new spots in the 'My Castle' or… maybe this is some sort of latent power within her that also allows for the carving of Dragon Veins. Erm, but yes, I will confirm…

Lilith has to choose between maintaining her section in the Astral Realm that her mother primarily controls, _or_ she can choose to sacrifice some personal structures (which also includes bringing more than one person into her Astral Realm! Remember, the army isn't staying in that Realm every night!) to cast incredibly potent magics.

I also hope you all are enjoying the 'A/N(?)' sections, too! Those _are_ conversations and observations that happen within this story, after all!

New names! **Shi no Mirai** (Tides of the Future) [Crystal Ball in possession of Izama]. **Kuronikurā** (Chronicler) [Forgotten Dragon God of Records/Time-Keeping]


	24. Cherish the P'A'st, Plan for the Future

**A/N:** Ah… memories. Cherish them, embrace them. Also, while they aren't popping up for a while… I went ahead and included some more names… and also hopefully made it a bit less of an eyesore. As well as removing the most common ones.

* * *

Vallite: **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai** (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's Naginata] | **Hoshizora** **Seiza** (Starry Constellation) [Lilith's Mother] | **Jiyū** (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus] | **Kanpeki** (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus] | **Shi no Mirai** (Tides of the Future) [Izama's Crystal Ball] | **Kuronikurā** (Chronicler) [Forgotten Dragon God of Records/Time-Keeping] | **Fuka-sa No Kage** (Depths of Shadow) [Afterlife for the Damned] | **Todoku No Hikari** (Reaches of Light) [Afterlife for the Blessed]

Hoshidan: **Baranotsubomi** (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare]

Nohrian: **Katáktisi** (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] | **Ouranós Trómos** (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern] | **Μαύρο** **άλογο/Alastor** (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion]

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 23, 8/27/20 10:23 AM):** Mayhaps, but I fine-tuned that particular Faceless for the very reason of _needing_ everyone to kill it together. Now, if Lilith 'took off her restraints' and went all-out with a select few individuals, then this fight and many others would be moot, however in doing that… it would go against a number of philosophies and plans that are to be fulfilled **much** later down the line.

* * *

**Consort:** It also makes them standout more than Risen, who are… essentially the opposite, Risen use a body, but the mind is lost. Faceless conjure a new body, whilst the mind is filled with one of a spirit. So, given that the 'Faceless Boss' had fists of Fire and Lightning, it's safe to say that that particular Faceless must've had a semi-powerful magic user as its essence. Which _does_ allow for creativity between just having a Faceless vs a Faceless with Spiked Gloves.

Oh, trust me, dear Consort… there's more changed in Izumo than having a powerful Crystal Ball that in itself has a direction uh… 'call line' to the Chronicler. Izana will be a hilarious time, as usual. There's no way I'm giving up his easy-going party-vibe.

Hey, it makes sense! It's clear her Dragon form is far larger than the average human, so… why not use her as a pseudo-mount when she shifts?

* * *

**Antex:** Glad to hear it! Let's see what potential this 'farm girl' has… next chapter.

* * *

"Again!" Is what is ordered to me after I _almost_ managed to parry a strike that leads into a slash. I grit my teeth, slightly widen my stance, and take a defensive pose… Xander charges in, opting to do a feint to my left, before thrusting the Bronze Sword to me, I raise up my Bronze Sword in response, flatside facing Xander, before stopping the thrust dead in its tracks… my arms are huffing out another cry for 'mercy'. I then twist the grip of my blade, sending Xander's sword downward, before slashing out and connecting with his armor.

"Done." I sigh… last time he managed to still find time to bring his sword up to block it. I smile at him, sweat pouring down my face.

He nods, "Good job, sister." He praises me, before extending his hand. I give him my Bronze Sword, and he _politely_ takes them both to the Training Rack. "You improved since the last time… daresay by more than a few leaps and bounds." He returns to me, "You'll make a fine Princess of Nohr."

"Combat is only part of it, big brother… not to say that I'm lacking in my studies, of course!" I exclaim with glee.

He crosses his arms, "Crykensia…"

"Is the port town located near the South coastline of Nohr, known for its massive theater that draws in about four-thousand people per show. There is a Song and Dance routine that is commended throughout the world." I finish off.

"Izumo…"

"Is the independent city-nation in the South-Eastern section of Hoshido, ruled over by Izama. Izumo holds a respect for the peace it upholds, and both Nohrians and Hoshidans live within its walls." I pause slightly,

"Bah, that is _common_ knowledge, brother." Another walks into the training grounds… Leo, my 'little-big' brother. "Corrin, how many years have passed since the last Dragon sighting?"

"Two-thousand five-hundred and thirty-two years, if we're talking about official recordings. The sighting was made by the then-King of Nohr, Strada the Third. His Highness was tending to his Wyvern, Knickerdropper, when he heard a roar from the sky, a White-Scale Dragon soar past him and caused a Snowstorm as it flew past." I easily answer.

"...Correct." Leo nods.

Xander huffs, "That is _old_ text, and while it is useful to know _of_ Dragons, it won't provide much in the now, will it? Dragons are gone, and we've only the Wyverns to remember them."

"And the Wyrmslayers." I bring up. "Besides, those who don't acknowledge the past are bound to repeat it."

"Yes… that is good wisdom, **however**!" Xander looks between the both of us, "I repeat, Dragons are gone, studying them is to be considered a luxury, not a necessity."

Leo shakes his head, "I disagree, breakthroughs on Draconic research has led to better handling of Wyverns. 'Tis only been two-hundred years since…"

This time, however, I cut him off, "Nohr discovered that, through a fully-frozen set of ancient dragon remains, that unlike most… were well-preserved enough that even the threat of decay wasn't able to pierce the ice. The organs inside, after magical testing, proved that there are optimal conditions for Dragons, and to extension, Wyverns can have that allow them to breed more efficiently, leading to a lower energy consumption, first-time fertilization, and on-average, more powerful offspring."

"How did you…?" Leo starts, but then he stops himself, his face twisting in… "Camilla! Gods, I told her to **stop** gifting you books on subjects that I am _going_ to teach you!" He sighs, raising up a hand to rub his temples. "Wait, how did she get it out of the Royal Library in the first place?!" He rounds on me.

Xander shakes his head, "I do believe this is where I will take my leave, be sure to behave, _siblings_." He waves as he leaves, as do Leo and me.

"She bought a copy." I simply explain.

"She bought… a copy? Of 'Draconic Ancestry'? A **one-time** published collection of scientific and magical observations made by Aventis in the name of Nohr?"

"I can show it to you."

"That's not the **point**!" Leo exasperates. "Camilla must've blown her entire Royal Status to…"

A third walks in, swaying from left to right, and giving Leo a rather… intense look. "To do?" Camilla echoes. "What did I do?"

"Big sister!" I exclaim, rushing over to hug. "I was just telling Leo of the copy of 'Draconic Ancestry' that you got me!"

She easily nods, "Ah yes. I think I argued with the Librarian for a streak of seven days to get that copied… but I certainly didn't lose my Status or Gold to do it…" She ruffles my hair, plants a kiss on my cheek, and then… "Or else I wouldn't have been able to buy this!" She reaches into her… cleavage and pulls out a paper.

I look up to her, and she gives me a nod. "Really? You got it?!" I eagerly grab the paper. "Oh, Camilla…" I unfold it.

'To Princess Corrin of Nohr, this is an invitation for you and one person of your choice to request a pair of life-time magical statues that wi-'... I quickly close it as I hear Leo approach.

"What did you purchase now?" Leo asks.

"A gift for our dear Corrin, of course! Why do you ask?" Camilla stands between me and him.

I quickly open it and read the rest, 'Will symbolize a moment to remember.'

…_"Leo's birthday present."_ I smile with glee…

* * *

"Jakob!" I suddenly exclaim while within the tent for the night, at the point where we will either head towards the Wind Tribe or down to Izumo.

"Yes, milady?" He quickly walks up to me, Staff, Water, and a handkerchief already on standby.

"Did you pack all of the… 'not-essentials-but-still-essentials' from my room?" I ask him.

He smiles, "Of course, milady." He reaches into his Butler outfit and pulls out a small purple velvet sack, with the strings of a thrice-woven silk instead of string. The front of the sack has a vibrant red heart sewn onto the front. 'To our dearest sister' is stitched inside the heart, in Nohrian. The backside has a black-lace sewing of the Dusk Dragon's head in profile, as well as each of my Nohrian sibling's name inside of it, also all in Nohrian.

"Whew, thank you." I eagerly accept it, and gingerly undo the strings.

"Is there anything else?" He asks.

"...Yes, actually. I'd like to…" I look around… but we're in my tent, so _of course_ we're alone. "I want to write a letter."

He nods, "The complications?"

I pull out one of the mini-items in the Sack of Familial Love… it's a small statue, barely large enough to cover the palm of my hand. On the stand, Leo has the Brynhildr open, eyes slightly turned to look at the tomato in his other hand. I'm behind him, arms wrapped around his front with a History book between my hands and his upper chest, head positioned next to the left side of his neck, smiling like a madwoman. [Enhance.] I speak in Nohrian, causing the enchantments to burst to life, suddenly causing the already fine details to be brought into even further clarity… among a few other things.

I can now see Leo's eyes reflecting in the moonlit sky, a small smirk on his face, if slightly flushed from his 'Crazy Sister'. His hair is ruffled, like he just got out of bed and didn't bother to brush it yet… the way I like it. I can see every wrinkle on that ripe-red tomato, and while the Brynhildr is open, the raw magic within the Divine Tome is still powerful enough to negate the copying-effect of the spell, so I'm unable to read it… his collar is also on _correctly_!

My own _light blue_ hair is flowing and almost glowing in that same magical moonlight, _pointed ears_ just barely poking out of the 'waves' of my hair, eyes glowing a bright _red_... all details that startled me at the time, because my eye color was still very much only purple. Pupils _narrowed_, and strangely enough… a few of my normal 'teeth' are outright replaced with _'fangs'_. At the time, nobody knew why I turned out so… different, and even the Master Spell-Weaver was baffled. Not once had they turned red, not once had my teeth turned sharp, nor have my ears been pointed during my time in Nohr, yet… here they are, plain as day. Maybe it was just an omen? The History Book in my hands reads: 'Draconic Ancestry', a book that Camilla originally bought a copy of, but… for the sake of the Statue, I was able to borrow the **original one**, and looking at the closed book, opposite of the spine, I can see 'Aventis', written in Nohrian. The front of the book sports an exceptionally well-drawn depiction of the Dusk Dragon… a leaner and thinner Black-Scale Dragon, horns as white as daylight and curved forward. His body is crouched, fangs on full display, and an ominous purple mist gurgling up from the shot inside his maw.

Lastly, Leo and I were both wearing our Nohrian Royal attire, and while his isn't much different from his Dark Knight armor, aside from swapping out some armor for finer silks… as for me? A full-on Royal Purple and Midnight Black silk dress, though for the sake of the pose, I was wearing a skirt, which admittedly shows off the rich dark-blue stockings! I have a Nohrian Blossom clip in my hair. I also have on a pair of black silk gloves, reinforced with some leather for warmth.

So much detail in such a small space.

I suddenly clear my throat, feeling emotions swell up… Gods, I miss him… I miss all of them. I miss Xander's sternness, Camilla's doting, Elise's bounciness, and Leo's... I wipe some tears from my face, or I would've… if Jakob didn't already have a handkerchief in hand and had already cleared them for me.

I flash him a mock-scowl, and he simply smugly smiles and bows.

Jakob patiently awaits my response as I focus on this statue… the last birthday present I was able to get him… get _us_. [It's to Leo.] I respond in Nohrian. [I want to write a letter to Leo. This war be damned, I refuse to be denied such a simple luxury.]

[I must admit, I have trepidation about sending a letter out during War, but... ] Jakob smiles, and from his 'infinite pockets', pulls out a fine sheet of paper.. And then a small container that houses a fountain pen… of course. [Whenever you are ready, milady.]

I roll my eyes with a smile, [Well, now of course.] I take the two items and go over to my table, and almost immediately begin writing…

[Little-big brother Leo…] I begin writing in Nohrian.

_"Always plan for the future, dear sister."_ Leo's advice rings in my head. _"No matter the outcome, no matter what you do, if you plan ahead, you'll likely come out on top."_

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, how sweet… except that it's war-time. Is this really the best idea? Or could Corrin here have something else planned? Time will tell...


	25. Crouching Dragon, Awakened Powers

Vallite: **Purotekutā** **no** **Kyōdai** **ai** (Protector of Sibling Love) [Corrin's Naginata] | **Hoshizora** **Seiza** (Starry Constellation) [Lilith's Mother] | **Jiyū** (Freedom) [Lathna's F!Pegasus] | **Kanpeki** (Perfection) [Subaki's M!Pegasus] | **Shi no Mirai** (Tides of the Future) [Izama's Crystal Ball] | **Kuronikurā** (Chronicler) [Forgotten Dragon God of Records/Time-Keeping] | **Fuka-sa No Kage** (Depths of Shadow) [Afterlife for the Damned] | **Todoku No Hikari** (Reaches of Light) [Afterlife for the Blessed]

Hoshidan: **Baranotsubomi** (Rosebud) [Elise's Mare]

Nohrian: **Katáktisi** (Conquest) [Xander's Stallion] | **Ouranós Trómos** (Skyterror) [Camilla's M!Wyvern] | **Μαύρο** **άλογο/Alastor** (Dark Horse) [Leo's Stallion]

* * *

**Antex:** Oh yes, I loved every moment of it! I would've thrown in the references to the rest of Yasei's 'Sack of Familial Love', but as you saw from the title… this was specifically a Support Rank (that has long since been obtained).

_Gasp_! What do you think this is?! Spend 4 battles together and get married? Pfft. I confirm nothing, 'tis just a memorable moment that Yasei is recalling… would you so quickly say the same if I focused on an 'A' rank with Elise? **BUT!** With that said… Yasei currently has something that you can't do in the game itself…

Have Support Ranks with the Nohrian Royalty and their Retainers whilst siding with Hoshido. So yes… that _will_ change things, and that letter **will** have an impact.

* * *

**Consort:** This is true… though, I do believe it'll be worth it. Since there has been time for Yasei's in-the-moment decision, the tensions have cooled off some, and perhaps a letter will be far easier to digest the fact that Yasei **still loves them as family**… instead of 'waiting' until they _have_ to fight again.

* * *

Another morning, and I have Kaze secure a _good_ messenger for the letter I wrote up for Leo… a simple greetings, a 'how do you do?'... I figured that since it has been some time since I sided with Hoshido, that perhaps that delay will have cooled their emotions. Sure, a letter may not sway them to completely stop fighting right now, but maybe it will at least ease the tension in our inevitable next encounter.

"Alright everyone!" I call out while breakfast is being served and a few of my army is breaking down the camp for the upcoming march. "Seeing as big sister hasn't returned from the Wind Tribe yet, that means we are going to head over there to assure everything is well..."

"Speak of the Princess." Subaki says, gesturing towards the direction we are going to go.

And sure enough, Hinoka, Firechaser, Setsuna, and Azama arrive. Uninjured, at the least. "Hey, you're here!" Hinoka greets me. "Good to see you, Sis."

"Hello, Lady Coooorrin…" Setsuna drawls out.

"Greetings on this terrible and foreboding day, Princess Corrin." Azama quips, "Another realization within the horrors of war, hm?"

I smile, "Good to see you, too… I was getting worried. Did everything go well?" I refrain from just leaping into a hug… Commander, not sister.

Hinoka notices the shift in attitude, but due to her own training, quickly represents a more… Soldier-attitude. She dismounts Firechaser, places her Naginata, haft side, into the ground, and stands at attention. "Negotiations were successful, Commander. Fuga of the Wind Tribe acknowledges and honors the wishes of Hoshido, and will aid in the war effort. However, he has also specifically requested that you visit him, Princess Corrin. When I attempted to ask for further details, he only said it was 'A Test of Lineage'."

Hrm… that makes sense. Within the Hoshidan Royalty book… Sumeragi and Fuga was recorded to have a fierce friendship, even going so far as Sumeragi allowing Fuga to see if he was considered worthy of the Rajinto. Perhaps Fuga wishes to see how much I am like Sumeragi?

...Oh, right. Only Lilith and Lathna know that Sumeragi _isn't_ my Father… I nearly forgot that. _"Gods, I hope he doesn't make me spar with a Katana…"_

"Understood, thank you." I return the Commander-like tone. Now… he only wants a Test? I'm anticipating a Duel, and if that's the case… "I believe it would be for the best if I went to Fuga via pairing with a Flyer, while the rest of my army continues Southbound to Izumo… I see no reason to have _all_ of you to follow me when Fuga has specifically requested for me."

"I'd offer the ride, but…" Hinoka pauses, and Firechaser shoots a **glare** at Setsuna, before neiging and kicking some dirt in her direction. "She got caught in a trap, twisted her ankle, and fell face-first into a Rose Bush... and he had to carry us both. Firechaser is exhausted." Firechaser huffs, holding his head high and away from Setsuna… then looks over to Jiyū, who shakes her head, letting out some sort of chuckle-neigh.

"I will volunteer, Lady Corrin." Lathna speaks up, smiling wildly. "If you don't mind heights, that is." Lilith proceeds to bop the back of the Kitsune's head, sending her a mock-glare.

It… takes almost all of my willpower to not have the blood drain from my face. "I appreciate the offer, Lathna. Just, don't fly _too_ high, as there's no real reason to." I then address the rest, "Is everyone alright with this? Lathna and I will go to the Wind Tribe on behest of Fuga, and the rest of you will continue to Izumo."

"No." Rinkah speaks up. "Who'll be leading?"

"It won't even be for a day, Rinkah." Hinoka speaks up.

"**Not the question**!" She snaps back. "In case you forgot, we're at war! There should **always** be a leader!" A few protests rise up at her blatant yelling.

"She has a point, Princess Hinoka." I agree. "I should appoint a Second-in-Command, even if I'm only out for a few hours." But, who? I need to consider someone who'll place the lives of the army like I do… I'm trying to avoid serious injuries at all costs, not to mention that…

"I will." _Azura_ speaks up.

"Ha! That's a good one, dainty singer!" Rinkah exclaims. "You don't have the guts for Lady Corrin's position!"

Azura ignores her and gives _me_ a firm stare, unfaltering, focused, and determined. Her strangely yellow eyes seem to brighten up. I return the stare as strongly as I can, searching… this continues for several _minutes_. "Princess Azura will lead in my stead." I finally say. A hush falls over the group. Rinkah seems confused… Lilith and Lathna shoot me a worried look, but perhaps most noticeably…

Ignis looks surprised.

"Thank you, Lady Corrin. I will not disappoint." Azura replies, her expression ever-unchanging.

"And what of us, my liege?" Kaze asks, Jakob and Felicia beside him.

Oh right… three retainers, with their liege heading out for a mission that doesn't include them. I should probably bring one with me, but… Pegasus can't fly far with two. I shake my head with a frown, "I'm sorry, but you all will need to stay with the army." Wait… _fly_. "Lilith."

My sis-... erm, 'Maid' startles, "Yes, Lady Corrin?"

"Can you Shift into a Dragon to follow us?" I simply ask.

Her eyes glow for a moment, and she bows, "I'd love to." She pulls out her Dragonstone from within her Maid Outfit and shifts into that much smaller Dragon Form, complete with her Waterstone clutched tightly. "Ready."

I nod and mount Jiyū with Lathna… her tail brushes by me and… "To the Sky! For Freedom!" Lathna exclaims… and, gods.

Jiyū **speeds** off.

"I said, **take it easy!**" I nearly scream as Lathna shows absolutely no restraint with Jiyū, giggling like mad. Lilith is seemingly able to keep up without much issue.

"Nope, you said 'stay low', and I'm doing just that!" Lathna exclaims in glee, "See?"

I nearly startle out of my skin when I feel _leaves_ brush by me… still attached to the trees. "_Lathna_!" I yelp.

"Hey, take a breath, stop holding me so tightly, and look." Lathna calmly speaks, "Feel the air rush by, keep your eyes on the horizon, and just… be free." As she's saying this… she lets go of the **reins**, spreading her arms out. [Feel… Freedom.] She switches to Vallite.

"Lathna, stop concerning big sister." Lilith chides her. "She's never been big for flying."

Lathna huffs and takes the reins again, "Of course, my liege. Hooold Jiyū, easy girl." Jiyū slows her way too fast speed. "Better?"

"...A little bit." I reply, shaking slightly. "Just… let me know when we get there…"

* * *

When we arrive, the scenery had changed from a brightly lit and green plain to… brightly lit, high gusts of wind, and a lot of _sand_. "Woah, Jiyū!" Lathna exclaims as she rears her Pegasus down. "That's a good girl… alright, Princess Yasei, we're here."

"If I didn't have a Waterstone, I would be throwing a fit right now." Lilith mutters as she lands, then Shifts back.

I let go of my death-grip on Lathna, then proceed to dismount. Jiyū then smacks me on the back of my head with her wing. "What?" I snap back at her. Jiyū huffs, and rears up. "Are you mocking me?" She sways her head and lets out a mock-vomit.

"Yes, yes she is." Lathna nods with an amused smile. "Do you really not like flying?"

I was about to immediately respond with a 'no', but… "Flying is fine, I'm worried about _falling_. Aren't you?"

She quickly shakes her head with a hum, "Nope. Kitsunes are naturally good at taking large drops, even in our 'Human' forms." She pats Jiyū, "C'mon."

"Agreed. The sooner we see what Fuga wants, the sooner we can leave." Lilith speaks.

I lead the other three onward, where I see buildings made of a durable stone, seemingly denser than anything Hoshido or Nohr has, yet they can stay atop the sand so easily? Strange. There are also various Wind Tribe members, all wearing some form of light cloth-based robe, with a wrapping around their mouths and noses, and before I could question why, I got my answer.

A gust of wind erupts from seemingly nowhere, and gives my nose a healthy dose of sand. "Atchoo!" Goes Lathna. "Ow…" Jiyū voices her discomfort, and Lilith is the only one who seems unbothered.

Thankfully, a Wind Tribe member takes note, and brings over several of those cloth bandanas. "Welcome to the Wind Tribe, Hoshidans." She speaks, almost her entire head wrapped in these cloths.

I nod my thanks, gently grasp one, and tie it around my head… huh. I figured a cloth would restrict breathing, but… I can breathe just fine. "Thank you." I speak, continuing on with the others.

The Wind Tribe seems largely preoccupied, yet there is a destination in sight… and he's looking down at us from his stone tower. "Greetings, Princess Corrin!" He shouts from his tower, perfectly audible. "Please, come up the steps, I have long anticipated this meeting!" He pauses, "And your friends, please, do come up!"

"Hello… sir Fuga?" I yell back up, but… he doesn't seem to hear me. "Hello?"

"Lady Corrin? I do believe that the issue is the wind is, quite literally, at his back. It's carrying his words down well, but keeps ours from going up." Lilith informs me.

Oh… well then. I shrug, and then go up the Tribe's steps, up and around and around… and around the Tower. At the top, Fuga has already turned around and is giving us a stern look. Unlike the other Wind Tribe members, he _only_ wears leggings and a necklace that is composed of clear-red orbs, each of them seems to have a violent wind swirling inside. He also has a pole on his back. He says nothing. "Fuga, sir?" I ask.

He places his palms together in front of his face, and folds all but his index and pointing fingers, and holds his stare. I… feel like he's looking _into_ me. It's actually making me uncomfortable.

He then places his hands back at his side and smiles fiercely, "Welcome to the Wind Tribe, Princess Corrin." He bows. "I am Master Fuga, chieftain of the Wind Tribe, Combat Master of all known Melee Weapons, and… a very close friend of the late King Sumeragi."

I return the bow, "You were a close friend of my father?" I smoothly lie.

"Indeed, long before he obtained the Crown, he visited frequently, before I became the chieftain. We forged a bond stronger that would rival the love for his wives, through blade and practice. I view him as something more than King, or even more than one might view their own loved one. A very wise man, with strength to back up his words, and, of course… the Greatest Katanamaster ever to have lived." His chest fills with pride.

"Then I am very glad to finally meet you, Master Fuga." I smile. "May I ask, why did you request my presence?"

He briefly frowns at the sudden question, but then smiles again, "To finish the request of my close friend." He clears his throat, "Sumeragi asked that I spar with each of his sons and daughters, to forge a similar bond as I have with him. Princess Hinoka was delayed due to this." He gestures to a scar across his right bicep. "Her ferocity had caught me off-guard, but it nevertheless was satisfactory… she has her Grandmother's attunement to Fire burning deep within her, a drive that will overshadow any other."

He then points to a stab wound, slightly right to his belly-button, "Crown Prince Ryoma, he made this with his katana. I saw his father in him when he made that strike.

He turns to his side, and shows off a graze on his right, "Lord Takumi, after he had already been claimed worthy of the Fujin Yumi, shot this after I had knocked him from this very tower."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You knocked…?!"

He chuckles, "He was still proud, that was by no means an easy feat, he is well worth the Fujin Yumi… I saw mother, Iota, when he made that shot."

Lastly, he gestures to a burn mark on his midsection, "Even young Princess Sakura had this spar. While timid at first, she suddenly lashed out with her Tiger Scroll… and then proceeded to apologize and heal me for almost half an hour afterwards. While not her daughter, she most resembles the late Queen Mikoto."

He stares me down once more, "Which leaves you, Princess Corrin. I ask you the same request I have of all the others… I wish to spar you, and I want you to leave a scar, as the others have."

I look to Lilith and Lathna, then back to Fuga. "What about father? Did he leave one?" As I pull out my Naginata.

He smiles from that, "Many, though most had healed from the simple passing of time." He pulls out his pole… no blade. "Do not concern yourself, this is the very same pole I had sparred with the others. "You two may watch, but I ask that you do so across the bridge. This tower is our sparring ring."

"Be alert, Lady Corrin…" Lilith says as she crosses the bridge.

"You got this!" Lathna cheers as she guides Jiyū across.

Fuga takes his stance, and I take mine. "Hm… ah, a Spear fighter." He comments. "Though, it's a variation I… ah-ha! You've had extensive training in the art of Swords, haven't you?"

I startle, and blink my eyes, "I… yes, how could you tell?"

"It's all in the stance." He smiles. "Now, come at me!" Weapon Master indeed. I take a breath, focus, and charge in, going low and taking a quick stab, and right as it seems he wasn't going to dodge… he spins his pole once and knocks my attack off-track, then continues the spin to bean me in the head. "You underestimated my prowess, that much I could take from your attack." He quickly informs me. "Attack as if I'm your enemy!"

He allows me the time to rise back up. I narrow my eyes and focus. I remain low and move in again, but then feint to my left, and make a reaching slash. He was about to spin the attack away, but I halt my attack, flip my grip, and hit his side with the blunt end. He drops one arm and locks the haft into place, then pulls forward, kicks my chest, and hits his pole on my head again. "Again!"

Oh… this is like training with Xander all over again… I grunt and shake my head. Ugh. I need to do this in a different way. Fuga is apparently a master of all melee armed combat, which means anything conventional isn't going to make a decent hit. I'd have a far better chance with a Sword, but… I neither have access to one, nor am I going to **waste** my own resources to form a Draconic Sword. Hrm.

Adaptation.

I narrow my eyes, and lower my stance. My Naginata is held solely in my right hand, while I bend down low enough to proudly show my painfully flat ass. Left hand on the ground, and… off-balance. I can fix that. Fuga, all the while, is raising his eyebrow, curious, but not calling me out. I then take a moment to clear my mind, and form two essential parts to this new stance of mine… my tail and wings. My tail is counterbalancing the now extreme weight presented on my right side due to the one-handed Naginata grip… which I know I couldn't do with a Lance. My wings will provide me with far quicker 'on-the-fly' adjustments for attacks.

"I see… you too, are blessed with the Powers of Old." Fuga comments. "Though, certainly not of the Dawn Dragon… ruby-red eyes, water-blue scales… no, your power comes from a different Dragon."

I ignore his ramblings and launch myself forward, wings flapping once to provide an extra burst of speed… he barely had time to react before I skewer his side with my Naginata's blade. A quick thought and my tail scrapes into the ground, wings flapping backwards, and I'm able to turn around in one-fifth the time it would take anyone else, thus landing a second stab to his side. An unhealthy amount of blood pools down, but I'm not quite done yet.

Hitting the blunt end of the Naginata on the ground, I launch myself upwards, along with a single flap, before going far out of reach of his pole, another flap as well as keeping my left wing out for guidance, and I ram my blade into his other side, assuring that I avoid any and all vitals. I hear a gasp, followed by praise from my sister and her retainer.

"Well… done, Princess Corrin." Fuga coughs. "That form… is unlike any I've seen…"

I pull out the blade, now slickened with his blood, "I _am_ a…" I start to smirk, feeling a pride well up in my chest.

"It is one of the single most reckless, flashy, and unrefined set of attacks I've ever seen from a Royal!" He suddenly shouts, eyebrows furrowed, and near livid. The red orbs on his necklace suddenly glow with a bright light, and he follows up with, "Astra!" Within the blink of an eye, I suddenly get slammed five times, each being a mere afterimage of the speed Fuga has just obtained… so fast I cannot even register it. Well, most of them… except for one.

Dawn Dragon damn that Wound.

After the fifth hit, I cry out in pain and keel over. "S… Princess Corrin!" Lilith exclaims.

Fuga, well aware that a blunt pole couldn't have caused _that_ much pain, immediately reaches into his garment and pulls out a foul-smelling Concoction. "Princess Corrin?!" He speaks up, kneeling down and tilting the healing solvent into my mouth. "By the Wind, had I known…"

Wings and tail still out, a rage bubbles up inside me, and I grip the necklace around his neck, pulling him down to my eye-level. He startles when he sees my eyes, the red glow has flared up, and strangely… about three inches of my purple dye seems to 'burn off', revealing more of my natural dark-blue hair. My tail slams into the tower-top, and a small crater forms. I growl, and a pool of water forms around my feet.

[You best be thankful that you are considered an Ally, _Fuga_.] Vallite leaves my mouth, though I almost feel out of control for saying it. I'm… honestly blinded by the rage, not that I'm sure why I'm so angry. It's not the first time my Wound has been damaged. My hand around his red orb necklace tightens, though the skin has long since transferred to a clawed draconic grip with scales. A small crack resounds, and I let go of his chipped orb.

My partial transformation abruptly ends, the pool of water fades, my eyes stop glowing, though my hair remains as is. I cough and look around, "...huh?" I place a hand on my head. "Ow… I have a headache."

I feel Lilith's hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go." She tells me, a certain worry in her eyes. "Thank you for your time, Fuga."

Fuga though, simply stands there, with an unreadable expression on his face. "Of course." He turns around and looks over the Wind Tribe once more.

Lathna and Jiyū round up next to me, while Lilith assumes her Dragon Form. The two help me onto Jiyū and I hold onto Lathna tightly. No more than a minute after we take off… "What happened?" I ask.

"Your Draconic half has matured, sister." Lilith tells me. "It's conflicting with your human half. I had no trouble with the same stage, but your humanity is trying to reject it… which actually might explain your previous memory issues."

"I don't want… to reject it. I… _like_ that power." I respond, though my face is almost buried in Lathna's back. "How can I control it? I want… **more**."

Lilith hesitates, before answering, "I can help you. Tonight, we'll return to my Astral Home, and I will aid you in controlling that part of you."

"...I want Rinkah to join, too." I tell her.

"Our time will be cut in half." She informs me in kind.

"I'm fine with that." I sigh, and then "...Thank you, sister." I mutter.

"You're very much welcome, big sister."

* * *

Fuga watches with intent, pole sheathed, hands pressed together, except for his index and pointing fingers… he looks to the sky once the three have crossed the horizon. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Hayato! What was the Late Queen's fortune?"

A small sandstorm erupts from the far corner of the platform, and a masterfully weaved camouflage spell ends, a man, almost as short as Corrin appears. "When Light and Dark wage war, one worthy of Yato-no-Kami will land an unforeseen blow on the Head of Wind." His tone is slightly higher pitched, due to his… shortness.

He hums… "Ryoma wields the Rajinto, Takumi holds Fujin Yumi. Sakura, while good intended, is too innocent for the true power of Yato. Hinoka, while powerful, is too determined to protect Corrin. Corrin…" He trails off for a moment. "I cannot place her. I saw a power lurking in her form and eyes, something that could crush even me, and this was before her… breakdown? She lacks the patience, I fear she may lust for power. Not to mention…"

"Yes, Master Fuga?" Hayato asks, approaching.

"I'm sorry, Queen Mikoto, but I cannot, as the Keeper of Yato, find any of the Hoshidan Royals who are worthy of the legacy that Yato holds." He stares back onto the horizon. "Nor would I wish upon you to follow a Commander who may very well succumb to her bloodline." He pauses, "Hayato! You are assigned to assure the safety of Castle Shirasagi!" He pats him on the head. "Gather your things, as well as a squad of Wind Tribe members."

"H-Hey! That's a kid's gesture!" He immediately exclaims, causing Fuga to burst out in laughter. "But, of course… anything else?"

"Since I am bound to this location for the time being… do pay a visit to the Crown." He says, taking his Pole off. "And place this on the late King's grave. I… can only hope, at the very least, Ryoma will shine as Sumeragi did, and that Sakura will be the beacon of Hoshido as _all_ the Queens have."

"...what of the others?" Hayato asks as he holds Fuga's favorite Sparring Pole… the same one used in every bout with _every_ Hoshidan Royal.

"Takumi is too bound by pride and a need to be better than Ryoma. Hinoka needs to ease her protectiveness over Corrin, and as for the special girl in question…" He takes a long moment, to the point Hayato thought he was just going to leave it at that. "Her inner power uneases me, as does the distant… feral look in her eyes." He muses, closing his eyes. "Wind be at your back, Hayato."

"As do the sands for you, Master Fuga." With that, Hayato descends from the tower, Sparring Pole in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Amazingly, the 'longest', in terms of how many tries it took, part of this chapter was that _really_ short spar between Fuga and Yasei… four attempts.


End file.
